The path of revenge
by Kpgokj
Summary: Hurt and betrayed by his so-called friends. Robin vowed to take revenge on those who wronged him by joining arms with the fell dragon, Grima. See as the sarcastic tactician go on his adventures to plan revenge on his former friends but will he succeed or will Lucina stop him in time.
1. Chapter 1: A tactician's plot

**well, this is kinda what I write because I am in a mood for an evil and sarcastic character so I wrote this for fun. If this gets enough gets enough reviews than I will continue the story :/**

cold, dirty and slowly drifting to the realm of the dead, a tactician...no... formal tactician of Ylisse's military is held in a filthy dungeon for reason of treason. There is blood on his lips circles under his eyes and aching pain in every joint of his body.

"Hey, Bubbles how are you holding up." A voice called out from the door of the cell.

Robin looks up to see one of the only people who still at least care for him, Gaius. The ginger thief has snuck in some extra food for him.

Robin slowly stumbles to the door and sitting with his back to the cold steel bar while the ginger thief sat with him back to back and hand him the food, the hungry man immediately wolfs down on the food like no tomorrow, this kind of fresh food is rare since security had increased since his arrest. The only time people manage to sneak food in is usually when is Gaius' shift and sometimes maybe Donnel or Nowi. 'Bless their souls' Robin thinks to himself.

After pushing down the last piece of fresh food down his throat and feel a small surge of energy to keep him going, he asks out a question but his exhaustion, so it only comes out a weak whisper.

"How're the others?"

"Not good, not even melted candy good," Gaius said with a sad tone.

"Thirty Ylisse died to ambush and another twenty die in the actual battle..." Gaius takes a second to eat a chocolate bar and handle half of it to the tactician but the tactician decline kindly as he is in no mood to eat sweets or even sitting in the dungeon when he heard some much life lost, wasted on wars and battles.

"Anything else...?" Robin asks

"Tomorrow is the final battle, maybe after the battle, Blue might let you go..." Gaius said with a hopeful tone.

"Maybe then I can finally have a nice warm bath." Robin manages a weak thought of having to finally relax and reunited with his friends making him feel a sense of warmth and hope.

"A bath fill with chocolate." Gaius follows in the chuckling.

"A bath with soap."

"But chocolate is good for you and it can make you ho.."

"Wait, not gonna listen!"

"What? I was going to say honsome."

"You meant handsome?"

"That's what I said."

"Fine fine."

"The others also miss you, you know." Gaius did chuckling and nudge Robin.

"I thought you are the only one left, I mean your son and wife both hate me with a burning passion." Robin let out a sigh.

"I met you before I am married, and you accept me quicker than anyone in the shepherd…well, except for Blue," Gaius said

"The others also love you like family like Pothead, Kid, Chuckles and don't get me started on Miss sunshine." Gaius started to make a list of people, Robin can barely hear it since the gears of his brain started to turn, thinking of a lifestyle he is going to live when that stupid dragon is slain, and he is free.

"Hello? earth to Bubbles." The tactician's thinking routine is broken by the thief calling out.

"Huh, yes?" Robin flinched.

"You okay? You suddenly gone all quiet, got me worry for a second there." Gaius had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah...I was thinking." Robin said assuring he is as okay as he can be given the condition he is living with.

"Well, I suppose I will see you tomorrow then." Gaius stand up dust the dirt of his clothes then walks out the dungeon after waving goodbye to Robin leaving him alone in the dark and dirty cell slowly drifting of to dreamland.

As if being in prison is not bad enough, every time he passed out, a certain dragon will pay him a visit, the boogeyman of his.

Every night he dreamt about Grima asking him to join him and every time Robin stay silent, ignoring the fell dragon but for tonight Robin have not dreamt about that blasted dragon, maybe this is a good sign, a sign of a bright future incoming. Robin thinks to himself.

A bright light shines into the cell onto the sleeping Robin heating up his body, He shrugs and roll over into the shadow and continue to sleep but he could not sleep any longer as an unfamiliar sound of an iron door opening caught his attention causing him to wake up eager to hear the news.

There stands the man he had hoped to see, the man who gave him a life, who gave him a purpose, the current exalt of Ylisse.

"Did...you kill it?" Robin managed to spit out the words but Chrom stays silent with coldness in his eyes and signed his hand follow by Frederick and Sully held each of Robin's hand and hoist him up until he is the height of standing. The intense pain of being pull up makes Robin wants to cry out but couldn't do so because of lack of energy making his brain hard to process what is going on.

"What...is this?" Robin asks weakly, but he immediately understood how stupid that question is when he saw a blue long hair near the side of the cell. That bitch of a daughter of his friend, Lucina is behind this.

Robin wants to beg for mercy, he wants Chrom to forgive him for what he has done even if isn't his fault, to begin with, but before he could blurt out the words he felt something cold through his chest where his heart should be.

Robin didn't look down nor he screams out in pain, all he could do is looking at his so-called best friend with the look of betrayed before losing consciousness and drifting into darkness.

* * *

Chrom pulls the Falchion out the now dead Robin's body which the body drops on to the floor like a sack of potatoes, the exalt didn't say anything, just walks out to meet his daughter from the future.

"Is it done?" Lucina asks as she comes out of the shadow.

"See for yourself." Chrom signals his hand towards the cell and walks off without another word while holding back the tears shed for his deceased friend. Walking slowly and steadily as any vigorous movement will make him feel the adrenaline to lash out at the wall until he reaches the entrance to the dungeon with someone waiting for him.

"You could have spared bubbles you know, Blue." The sugar-addict thief calls out, leaning against the wall next to the entrance with his hands crossed.

"He is a traitor and by law is punished by death," Chrom said coldly giving out a glare

"Is that what you think, or you are just making out excuse for junior in there to feel justice has been served." Gaius shot back a cold glare back at the Bluenette.

"Do you really think Bubbles have any intentions to betray you from the start?" Gaius' voice starting to become louder.

"Or do you just do it just because your precious daughter asks you too!" The voice becomes a shout.

"This is what must be done! you have seen your son from the future, you had heard what his story had said along with the many others. The things that monster had done in the future!" Chrom snaps back. The voice of two of them caught the attention of the whole camp which many come and pull back the two men before a fight broke out with Fredrick and Stahl holding back Chrom while Lon'qu and Henry hold back Gaius.

"He already told you he didn't have any control over his action! He trusted you! He has faith in you right until the very end for you will forgive him!" Gaius struggle to break free with an urge to beat the Exalt to a pulp.

"Stop this nonsense, both of you!" Sumia and Maribelle's voices broke out directing to their husbands attempting to calm them, but Gaius just stop fighting and shrugs off the hold and storm of the camp without another word leaving the crowd wordless.

"I never seen him so angry beside when he lost his candy," Henry whisper to Lon'qu with the swordsman nodding in agreement.

"I am very sorry for my husband's behaviour, my lord. I will talk some sense into him." Maribelle bows and keeps apologizing with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Chrom calms the crying Maribelle then walk backs to his tent.

The whole crowd dispersed with some of the shepherds walking towards the direction where Gaius stormed off.

"Where is he?" Nowi search for the sign of ginger hair in the forest but with no luck.

"I can't see him anywhere," Donnel says with his hand above his eyes to block out the sun.

"I see him! There! in the clearing." Lon'qu who is tallest amongst the group sees better.

They walk into the clearing seeing the thief just sitting on a stump.

"Are you alright?" Maribelle asks out with concern in her voice as she takes a seat next to her husband.

"One of my friend just been killed by my other friend, you guess." Gaius huff out while staring at the ground.

"Why you care about..." Before Maribelle can finish her sentence, her mouth was covered by Olivia.

"What she is saying is, we all missed Robin." Olivia quickly corrects the Noble hoping there will not be another conflict.

Gaius look up to see who's here. Nowi, Donnel, Lon'qu, Olivia, Anna, Tharja, Henry, Gregor. Typical, all of them here are mostly recruited after Robin besides his wife, Gaius thinks to himself. There are a few others who did not show but they must be in pain too.

Maribelle still struggles to take the dancer's hand off her mouth by Olivia seems to be no mood to be shy today, putting more force into her palm and gives the noble a glare which Maribelle takes the cue and stop struggling in-fact nobody now has the mood to start another argument.

All of them is grieving over their lost friend. Although Chrom was the one welcome them with open arms but it was Robin who makes them felt they belong even Henry who is considerably the weirdest among the bunch also bonded with the now-dead tactician becoming good friend.

Most of them also have children from the future like Inigo, the son of Henry and Olivia or Nah, the daughter of Nowi and Donnel. The couples still side with Robin when he was captured and protest for his release but in no prevail.

"I reckon you should go rest for a while," Donnel suggest.

Gaius ignore and keeps looking at the ground, even when one his candy falls out of his pocket he didn't bother to pick up, just staring at the ground.

"How about we go back to camp and cool down a little bit." Maribelle who Olivia has let out of her grasp puts her hand on her husband shoulder.

"How many time did his plans kept all of us alive?" Gaius asks out softly.

It took the others for a minute before one of them speak out.

"Too many." Lon'qu grunts.

"How many time he failed us then?"

"Just two times but is like a thousand to two," Nowi said.

"Then you know why I was mad." Gaius bent down and pick the soil-soaked candy and put it back into his pocket.

"Yes..." Olivia said

The group sit there for a few more moments of silent before returning back the camp.

* * *

Gaius' words keep ringing in Chrom's head as he goes on his schedule, as usual, they decided to stay for one day before heading back since everyone is exhausted from the fight against the fell dragon. They had lost about thirty more soldiers both Ylisse and Ferox in the fight but luckily most of the shepherds had survived the catastrophe, most except for...

Is his fault, he shouldn't had put him in a cell...he shouldn't have listened to his daughter words but what else he can do? He has a responsibility to the whole nation and the future for his new-born child back at the castle.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when a familiar feminine voice spoke out from the tent's entrance.

"Father, are you feeling okay?" Lucina standing at the entrance along with Cynthia.

"Yeah, I am feeling okay." Chrom reply with a smile he managed.

"She is asking you emotionally, dear." Another voice rings out behind his daughters.

Sumia, his wife walks in and take a sit on their bed next to Chrom.

"I am fine," Chrom repeats his answer.

"Anyway, I need to go check on Frederick and the others." With that Chrom hurried and walk out with no intention to continue the conversation leaving his wife and daughters in the tent.

"Is father is going to be okay? We did vanquish the evil right?" Cynthia asks her mother but got no answers.

"I am going to check on your father just-in-case." Sumia walks out with the same fashion as her husband not wanting to answer.

"Did we really do the right thing?" Cynthia looks at Lucina to see tears in her eyes.

Lucina knew it was her fault her parents are like this, Robin had been a very good friend to her father and mother since they met and is even theirbest-man in their wedding but what done could not be changed, She had to change the future for the better.

* * *

Robin stands in darkness, a darkness that is all too familiar with a presence nearby.

"I know you are out there, just come out now!" Robin calling out into the darkness with a man forming out in front of him.

Is like looking into a mirror, another him is standing in front of, a lizard wearing a man's skin.

"Look at you..." Grima attempt to give a speech but was cut off almost immediately.

"Yeah yeah, you ARE going to ask me to join you again, right? Well, the answer is yes." Robin said coldly, waving his hand like he is not impressed.

"Feeble human, you dare... wait, what!" Grima blinked in disbelief.

"I said I will join you with no demands, so...what is our plan? "Robin said while rolling up his sleeves ready for work.

"I had a speech and images plan for this! I spent months planning for this! How could you join so easily?" Grima growl with disappointment.

"What? they betrayed me, so I am getting my revenge on those who wronged me naturally." Robin smirks, enjoying the disappointing look in his mirror counterpart.

"Fine, let's get started with our plan then." Grima let out a sigh.

"Wait...I'd forgot both of us don't have bodies anymore" Robin look at Grima with a questionable look follow by Grima laughing.

"I already know you are in captivity and most likely executed so my servant prepared two bodies just-in-case."

"Wow...that really lower my value as a host huh..." Robin shakes his head.

"What? no, in your body I could use my powers to their fullest without damaging it but with this substitute, I could only conjure up a few simple spells only, such a shame." Grima shakes his head like a little boy who disappointed about losing his favourite toy.

"So... you going to give me a new body?" And with that Grima put his hand on Robin's forehead and a light shine blinding Robin.

When Robin comes to he fell the unfamiliar, yet the familiar weight of waking look down to see an unrecognisable body.

"I see you are awake." A familiar feminine voice rings out from the left where Robin turns to look.

"Emmeryn?" Robin mumbles out.

"What? oh...right, Is me your master. I am using this body as a substitute." Grima says through Emmeryn's body which is kinda disturbing from Robin's perspective.

"So that's why we can't find her body, that's mean I am in..." Robin murmured and look around for a mirror which he found a giant one on the wall next to his left.

"Phila, of course." Robin held a mirror to see his face which is now of the Former Pegasus knight's captain.

"Like your new body?" Grima laughs like a scientist being proud of his creation.

"Well…this is going to need some getting use too." Robin stands up from his bed but the unfamiliar body making him stumble on the ground.

"Oh great, now I am like Sumia." Robin thought to himself.

"Well get yourself up now, we have a war to plan." Grima strolls off to his office with Robin trying to keep up while adjusting to his new body. The words is so strange coming from a woman's body whose once want nothing but peace.

A few walks into the war room and Robin is glad that his new master decided to let him sit down on a chair across his desk.

"So, I am thinking of making a new army and strikes the feeble human while they are still weak." Grima put out a document, he seems to be planning this from the start.

"That will fail almost instantly." Robin saying in an almost mocking tone to his new master.

"How dare..." Grima prepares to lash out but was stopped by Robin.

"Your country is in disarray and you people hated their previous leader. Do you think is possible for them to be stupid enough to follow another into war?" Robin cut off Grima with his hand held up and giving him a serious look, which is kinda easy since Phila is always stern for as long as he could remember which is not long.

"You need to rebuild your country." Robin put his hand on the desk pulling himself closer.

"Why would I help mortal rebuild their homes when my objective is to destroy them." Grima glare and howl at Robin but with Emmeryn's face which is not frightening to Robin to say the very least.

"Hear me out, okay? _You, sorry excuse for a fell dragon_." Robin grumbles about the last part barely audible.

"What was that last part?"

"If you help rebuild the nation and spread the notion of you wanting peace and harmony like the one's body you are using, that will bring down the Ylisse's defence against Plegia. I have seen the vault and we have enough gold and manpower to pull this off. "Robin elaborate as simple as possible for the arrogant lizard to understand.

"What then?" Grima becomes intrigued.

"Well, After the news of Plegia reforming as a nation of peace then we invite them to a party to celebrate them "Liberate" Plegia from your grasp." Robin putting air quotes when saying the word Liberate which Grima understands his plan.

"And then you make an announcement when they all have let their guard down then surround them with a number of Risen cornering in the room leaving them at the mercy of ours." Robin gives an evil smile followed by Grima's laugh.

"Well well, I hate to say it but your plan undoubtedly better," Grima exclaimed putting his hands up celebrating.

"Well, should we get started with your plan, master?" Robin asks humbly

"You mean our plan, you will be my right-hand man from now on." Grima reaches out his hand which Robin took it and shake.

The two of them give an evil smirk looking at each other thinking of their revenge.

* * *

Days went by with Chrom working on rebuilding his nation and establish connection and marketing across Ylisse. Trying to help whatever village is in peril. Even though the risens had stopped, the bandit sure took the chance to pounce on the opportunity of the lack of patrol.

Chrom had been working non-stop alongside Frederick and the other shepherds to recruit more soldiers and sending them to each village as guards for the past week since Grima's demise. On his free time, he would disappear with not many people know where he went.

The lack of time spent with her own father, Lucina began to worry for the sake of her younger self and her father's health. She keeps having a strong sense of guilt of a certain tactician's death, even her own mother is too busy training recruits with Cordelia.

Almost always asking Lucina to watch over her younger self.

Robin's death was no small impact on the royal family as he used to be in-charge on some many things that he barely steps out of his office and now with him gone, the paperwork piles up constantly making Chrom more frustrated even with the help of Fredrick.

Lucina is playing with her younger self in the garden until a blue blur goes pass the bushes. Lucina asks her younger self to go inside and she reaches for her weapon strapped around her waist and quietly creep over to the place where the blue blur when and saw her father going through the broken hole he accidentally made years ago.

Chrom is wearing cloth covering his brand of Naga and sneakily walking off, jumping over a few hedges and dodging a few patrol which Lucina do the same while following in a fair amount of distance from the Exalt.

She follows him for a while until he reaches a small village which he knock on one of the doors and is invited in, Lucina become curious as to why her father would come to this small house so she sneaks back the window and take a peek to see his father kneeling in-front of an old couple, the old woman is holding her hand covering her mouth with tears streaming down her cheeks while old man hugging his wife, giving her comfort while Chrom keeps kneeling, the princess looking in but can't hear what they are saying as they spoke in a soft tone almost silent, old man then raise one his arm and point at the direction of the door and spoke out a few words but the last one louder than the others.

"Please leave." The old man said but in a manner of respect although with a small anger can be detected in his tone and with that the bluenette walks out the house to find his daughter crouching under the window then he signals Lucina to follow him.

The walk is quiet, both of them didn't utter out any words until they reach a clearing in the forest where nobody can see them.

"Why are you here?" Chrom asks with his arms folded giving a welcoming smile looking at his daughter is looking guilty.

"I was just...why were you kneeling to the old couple, father?" Lucina asks looking him straight in the eyes.

"This is not your concern, now let's go home." Chrom expression changed to serious and turn his back and started to walk back but was stopped when Lucina grabs his arm with a strong grip.

"Please, father. Please tell me what's wrong." Chrom looks into Lucina's eyes on her left is the mark of Naga like his on his shoulder, she is a good kid but she is as headstrong as her father so Chrom knowing that there is no getting out of this, so he just let a sigh.

"I was visiting one of the dead soldiers to give the bad news personally," Chrom said while gently pick up Lucina's hand off his arm which Lucina lets go willing but still waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"When...Robin died, I found out that his job not only includes managing the army but also bringing the news to the family of fallen soldiers, that old couple's only son was killed in the last battle and so here I am." Chrom said with weight on his heart with the mention of his formal friend.

"I'm...sorry." Lucina bit back her tears, to think her sense of judgement backfire on them with the entire Ylisse suffer major loses, the princess felt a warm feeling when her father wraps his arms around.

"Is not your fault, you have done with good intention. I'm sure Robin would forgive us." Chrom looks down on his daughter who raised her head with teary eyes.

"Now, should we go home for dinner? Lucy must be worried sick." And with that the two royals return back to their castle.

"I totally won't forgive them for what they did to me, hahaha." Robin left out an evil laugh (He's been practising) while scheming his plan and making sure anyone who interferes will be deal with swiftly.

He coughs and slams his fist into his chest a couple times.

"Geez, Phila sure doesn't laugh a lot, her anatomy is practically not built for joy," Robin mumbles while thinking another stern character in mind who he wishes to see at the feet of his mercy.

"Anyway, three more days and the preparation is done. Now I just need to write a few letters to invite all of them to come." Robin starts writing a letter as his spy has given reports that his desired figures will be free on that day thus he specially prepares and plans the party for them to 'a late celebration' to their victory.

He couldn't stop snickering but Phila's body stillis not build for joy so every now and then he will cough as if the body is rejecting the new emotion.

* * *

The next day, the Plegia royal messenger arrived at Ylisse castle's door step which draws almost every shepherds' attention.

"I have come bearing a message from the Queen of Plegia." The messenger bow with formality and grace, she has come with two guards which the two guards stay outside while the messenger alone goes into the throne seeing the Exalt sitting in his throne.

"What is the message?" Chrom asks with cautious, who can blame him. As long as he lives, Plegia has nothing but a scheming weasel of a country.

Following the orders of the Exalt, the messenger reach into her bay which cause all the personal present grow tense and reach for their swords but a relieve when she produces a peace of signal Fredrick to go take which the messenger happily handle to him then bow at the Exalt then stroll out the throne room followed by two Ylisse escort.

"What does it say?" Chrom walks towards Frederick who is reading the letter with a face of disbelief.

"It says the current Queen of Plegia wants all of the shepherds come to join a party she is hosting to celebrate our success over destroying the fell dragon." Frederick read out the letter followed by a snort.

"Let me see it." Chrom swipes the letter from Fredrick's hands to see and indeed the letter is an invitation with the all the names of the Shepherds.

"My lord, I must advise against going." Fredrick added.

"But if we don't go it will be rude and make Ylisse look bad to Plegia. We can use this opportunity to strengthen the bond of the nation to prevent further conflict." Chrom say then call out the servants to fetch two certain dark mages.

Tharja and Henry arrived at the throne room, although Tharja still pissed at Chrom for killing Robin but the tactician did ask her not to lash out during his time in prison.

"What do you need," Tharja asked with lack of respect in her tone.

"Who do you want us to hex NYAHAHA." Henry laughed.

"No need to hexing, I just want to ask some question regarding Plegia." Chrom stands in front of them looking down since he is taller than the two.

"Ask away," Henry said with excitement while Tharja is mildly annoyed.

"Do you know or have heard who is in-charge of Plegia right now? Are there rumours we should be aware of?" Chrom ask

"Well, we have received letters from our families saying that the current ruler is propagating the words of peace and is been rebuilding the nation in a tremendous speed." Tharja said

"The queen always wears a veil to cover her face and she will always have her right-hand man or should I say woman follow her everywhere also cover her face with a helm, maybe they done some spell that mess up their face Nyahaha." Henry added.

"I see..., Are there any information regarding this right-hand woman?" Chrom asked

"The rumours stated that the right-hand woman is once a Ylisse citizen." Tharja looks at her nails still not willing to look at the bluenette in the eye.

"They also say that she is super adaptive in combat, able to utilize both tomes and swords in combat. Most of the bandit attack near Plegia has been dealt with by the knight."

Chrom takes in the information, on one hand, he could choose to not accept the invitation but that would lead to the Plegia thinking the Ylisse is rude but on the hand if he goes, he might be ambushed by an unknown enemy, the letter causes dilemma for Chrom don't know what to do.

At the dinner in the barracks he sat down with the usual crew, his wife and daughter to eat dinner but he doesn't really have any appetite.

"What's wrong, dear?" His wife, Sumia place her hand over his.

Chrom just sigh, it seems going would be the best action to take to avoid conflict so take a stand and signal Frederick to get the attention of the shepherds.

All of them then turn to look at him waiting for his speech.

"I had received a letter from the new Plegia ruler today inviting all of us to go their castle to celebrate our success over the fell dragon, I want to use this opportunity to strengthen the bond over our countries that is why I going to accept the invitation." Chrom said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Whisper begging to fill the room, many are cautious but the one most vocal is his daughter.

"What if is another trap, father." Lucina said loudly which the whisper died since everyone seems to have the same idea.

"I am well aware of that but if this isn't we will lose the opportunity to mend the scars between our kingdoms." Lucina still seems unsatisfied with the answer. "Anyway, we all will bring our weapons with us, our sources has told us that the new ruler is different than the previous so why not take a shot." Chrom added

"But..."

"That is the end of that, okay, we will start to move out tomorrow to get there early to assess the situation, if anything seems fishy than we will get our butts out of there faster than Gaius finished his candy." Chrom puts his hand on Lucina's shoulder giving her a smile assuring everything is going to alright, leaving Lucina unable to respond.

* * *

"Are you sure they will come tomorrow?" Grima asks while sipping a cup ale while sitting in his office.

"If I know Chrom which I regrettably said yes, he will come tomorrow to assess the situation and if we make a move too soon they will run." Robin takes a glass of water.

"Well then, let's follow this plan through and through then, I will leave you in charge of their arrival." Grima put his hands behind his head giving a satisfy smile

"Gladly." Robin flashes an evil grin.

"Some ale?" Grima handles the bottle to Robin but he declines.

"I don't think this body is suitable for ale and I really don't want to get into a mess up situation than I am already in, you too. I don't think Emmeryn has any alcohol tolerance either, to begin with." Which Grima hiccup with his face bright red.

"Well...let's get you to bed before you start to do indecent things with that body of yours and I don't want the image of Emmeryn to be ruin for me." Robin stands up and carries the now half-drunk fell dragon back to his quarters.

"Sweet dreams, you stupid idiotic no brain egotistic oversize lizard." Robin closed the door and went to his room to draft out the plans for tomorrow, The ballroom is about seventy percent decorated and food supplies have arrived and being stored for the day after tomorrow.

Robin couldn't keep his excitement to see his 'friends' tomorrow.

The next day, the shepherds all wake up early with things packed and ready to go.

"My lord, I still don't think…" Fredrick's words were cut short by Chrom holding his hand up.

"I know what you are thinking, and I understand but this is a political matter, not warfare, even if the queen wants to do something I doubt her subjects will let her." Chrom buckles his belt holding the legendary sword Falchion.

Walking to the entrance with everyone with them.

"Wait, I want to go to." A little voice calls out, Chrom turns to see his younger version daughter running up to him.

"I want to go with you and mother and sister!" little Lucina shout out.

Chrom gives her a hug.

"I am sorry, but this is a very dangerous mission."

"But..."Lucina tries to protest, like her older self and her father she is arrogant.

"Honey, if you be a good girl then we will bring you a present from Plegia, okay." Sumia steps in and plants a kiss on little Lucina's cheek, with a promised gift Lucina eventually let this slide and run back in with the other shepherds' children from this timeline

"Well, let's get going then." Chrom smile and signal for the others to march forward.

A few hours of non-stop marching and they have arrived the capital of Plegia about sunset, first thing they see is people gathering in front of the castle where they can spot a woman wearing a dark veil with dark clothing standing on the castle balcony giving a speech.

"People of Plegia, united and we can bring peace and harmony to our kingdom, Ylisse is no longer our enemy. We will help those in need and we will do it with pride." The woman spoke in a clear but gentle voice, a voice which is familiar to Chrom, but he couldn't put his finger on who or where he heard it.

The people cheer when the queen finished her speech and retreated back into the castle with the crowds dispersing.

Chrom could hear compliments throwing around by the citizen of Plegia with each comment more positive than the last. Slowly they move through the crowds and arrived at the gate of the castle which they were halted by two guards.

"Halt, no one can enter the castle." one of the guards reach out his hand signalling stop

"We were invited by the queen," Chrom said

"I know we all love the new queen but without clearance, we cannot allow anyone to pass through." The guard explains.

But before Chrom could protest, a feminine voice rings out from behind the guards.

"Don't worry Butch, Larry, they are here under my letters." The female knight wearing a helmet covering her face like the description form Tharja and Henry appears.

"Lady Rose, my sincere apology." The two guards' demeanour change drastically bowing and beg for forgiveness.

"No worries, you are only doing your job." The knight says in a calm voice and turns to the Shepard.

"Welcome shepherds, I did not expect you to arrive this early." Lady Rose spoke out, the helmet makes her voice sounded with a hollow end like an echo.

"We don't want to be late for the queen, we want to show our appreciation for the queen's invitation." Chrom says with a bow.

"Well then, we certainly can't let our guest stay outside. Come follow me." Lady Rose lead them into the Castle.

The castle interior didn't change much but it is livelier, they maids and workers going around cleaning and arranging making the castle losing it's an eerie feeling when Chrom first got here years ago.

He turns to see Lady Rose as she instructs a few maids to prepare the exact number of rooms for each shepherd to stay.

"I hope we didn't cause trouble to you by arriving early," Chrom said with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry, we happy to have guests. It makes this dark castle less...dark." Lady Rose continue to guide them without looking around.

She shows them the courtroom, garden and other places in the castle. She spoke with a very formal tone showing great respect to the shepherds as if she knew them personally.

"And this is the ballroom where we will host our party tomorrow." Lady Rose open doors into a large room that is brightly decorated as if it is not part of the dark theme castle.

They all walk in and take a look around. A lot of the shepherds are impressed as the decoration are splendidly well done with the themes from Ylisse mix with Rosanne, Ferox and Chon'sin. The room has a single door where they come from and another door lead to a balcony facing the castle's garden.

"And this concludes our tour, I will show you to your rooms once the servants did preparing if you have any questions please do ask and I will try my best to answer." Lady Rose said turning and face the Shepherds with her hands on her back.

Chrom was going to said there isn't anything more question but instead Fredrick took the chance to ask what is hopping around his mind for a while.

"Mind I ask where your queen is?" Frederick asks with a stern tone no beating around the bushes.

"Frederick!" Chrom protest but Lady Rose answer the knight question accordingly.

"Queen Genevieve is currently working on plans for a new construction for more houses for our people to live in, Any more questions?"

"What is your motive to invite us here." Lucina like Fredrick not beating around to bush and straight out saying it

"Lucina, be polite!" Chrom scolds his daughter and attempts to apologize for his daughter's rudeness but Lady Rose simply raise her hand signalling to stop.

"I know you all don't trust us, and I can't blame you but you must know that Queen Genevieve is different, I will apologize for my country, for Plegia previous aggression towards Ylisse." Lady Rose bows with grace and showing no sign of hate but sympathetic.

"I am sorry too, I shouldn't give in and show a disgraceful sigh of me." Lucina also bow.

Chrom was about to say something but was cut off when one of the maids walk to Lady Rose's side and announce the guest rooms had been prepared, Rose thanks the maid and then Signalling them to follow her.

The rooms are like the ones back in the Ylisse castle, door to door, each Shepherd has the freedom to choose.

Lady Rose then leave them on their own and walk away but not before given the direction of her room in case they have anything to ask.

"You can go around the castle on your own but please be wary of intruders and if you are lost please ask one of the servants to guide you back to your quarters." Lady Rose left with this last comment before disappearing past the corner out of eyes view.

Chrom and Sumia choose the room next to their daughters'. The room is big with a Queen size bed, a study table and a personal bathroom.

"What do you think dear?" Sumia hold her husband arm follow by Chrom kissing her own her forehead.

"I hope tomorrow we get to buy that gift we promise, haha." They both chuckle and close the door behind them preparing for a nice bath and sleep after a long exhausting day.

* * *

Robin walks back his room locking it and making sure no one can look through the keyhole before he takes off his helmet.

"Geez, I have no idea how Phila always being so formal. It makes me want to kill myself and I hadn't gotten through a day" He then proceed to take off his clothes and enter the bath. Even though he is on a path of revenge doesn't mean he cannot treat himself every once and a while.

The bath is a very rejuvenating ever since he died. The moment he joins hands with Grima he swore on two things, one is he will have his revenge and the other never take the privilege of taking a hot bath for granted.

He dips his body into the bath but still not taking off the towel since he figures he at least gives the dead knight some respect by not looking down on her body while he is bathing, the bath is warm and is soothing to say the least.

After the soothing bath, Robin straps his armour back on and go on patrol, he wasn't surprising to see Frederick the wary also on patrol along the Shepherds' rooms since Robin had predicted it.

"Good evening, sir Frederick." He said with the tone he usually uses as Lady Rose.

"Good evening to you too, Lady Rose. Might I ask why you are doing here?" Fredrick as cautious as always.

"I am going on patrol, even after the war there are still some Grimleal who don't learn from their mistake and is aiming for my queen's life. "Robin elaborate although not true.

Fredrick is quite high on his hit list just below Lucina and above Vaike which is why talking to him is kinda irritates to Robin with his attitude and as much as Robin wants to give a sarcastic insult he has to keep his act on just a bit longer.

"Well, I will go on my patrol and please inform me if anything happens." And with that Robin left the knight on his own patrolling that small corridor, the night is cold, but the breeze is welcoming to Robin, unlike the coldness in the dungeon, this cold makes him feel alive and free.

He walk pass a few of the shepherd who are doing their own thing before dinner like Gaius stealing candy, Cynthia and her justice Cabal go around spotting any traps(Although Robin didn't plan any, to begin with, the trap will only be sprung in time.) when he arrived at the garden to find his the one on top of his hit list. Lucina.

The young princess is training with her sword like she used to back when they first met and still continue the routine after the war had ended. Robin walks closer to have Lucina points the sword at her throat but when Lucina realizes whose life she just threatens she put her sword away and immediately apologize.

"I see you are as diligent as the stories of the shepherds mentions." Robin lies, good thing he is wearing a helmet otherwise his sarcastic tone would sound more obvious and her face showing disgust would show.

"Thank you, Lady Rose, might I ask why are you here?" Lucina shed her sword into the scabbard.

"I am on patrol, and I thought I have to tell you is dangerous especially for a young lady like yourself," Robin added the sincere tone to humour himself and also to add more believable tone for Lucina.

"I am thankful for your concern, but I can take care myself."

"Even so, if anything happens to you, I am sure your father will hold our queen responsible so please return to your room or at least indoors if you can." Robin urges, he wasn't lying about the intruders as they have been multiple occasion each he has dealt with swiftly. Luckily Lucina complies this time and follows Robin back inside.

The walk between them is silent, Robin refuses to add further words as he is worry he might slip up but as for Lucina, Robin has no idea if she is calculating the possibility of all of this being a trap or she just being a quiet because of walking with someone she doesn't really know.

They walk through the barely lit halls with a small amount of servant still doing their last chores before going to bed and night shift guards standing guard at each entrance. They all bow when they saw Lady Rose passing through with the princess.

"How you become a commander of Plegia knight?" Lucina finally lets curiosity take over her.

"Well, I am aware you already know that I was born in Ylisse. Right?" without turning and keeps walking at a slow pace towards the Ylisse temporary living quarters.

"Well, I heard rumours but nothing solid."

"Well, I am. I was inspired by a group of heroes than set out on an adventure when I was younger and that is when I met Queen Genevieve." Robin said while having his brain piece a believable story together.

'Of all the things she could ask, she asks this?" Robin thought to himself, he had planned for many scenarios, but he forgot to forge his own story. The people of Plegia sure believe his story for Grima's role as his mother's younger sister who runs away with her carrying young Robin away from the clutches of his terrible-excuse of a father.

Given that Robin had learned about his past given by his link to his father be able to trace that he is actually royalty when Validar gains the throne and since there is no new ruler appointed to after the war, it makes his job to push Grima into the spotlight even easier.

"I follow Queen Genevieve form the start of my journey and now we are here." Robin decided to cut his story short so there won't be any plot holes for Lucina to exploit.

After a few more step they arrived at Lucina's bedroom. Robin opens her room and bow follow by Lucina saying thanks and walks in.

'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.' And with that Robin go on his petrol before retiring back to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

The next day, almost half of the Shepherds went out to town for a stroll since the party is at dusk. Lucina is with her parents on a mission to go buy her younger self a present. They were planning to go alone but Lady Rose insisted she went with them.

"So, Lady Rose. I heard you have quite a reputation here." Chrom asks looking at the commander walking nest to them with a Levin sword strapped to her hip and a lightning tome in her hands, a strange combination of weapons is somewhat similar to a certain tactician but Chrom scratch that idea off since this fighting style might be a common thing in Plegia.

"I am only doing my duty as the queen's right-hand." Lady Rose's reply is like how Miriel would talk like.

"You know you don't have to neglect your duties just for us," Chrom added afraid he will be an annoyance to their new acquaintance.

"I already assigned strong and reliable guard for Queen Genevieve, I am with you today as an order from the queen."

"I see then I hope we could be friends." Chrom flashes a smile but Lady Rose didn't respond, the group goes quiet for few moments until Sumia decided to break the silence.

"Can you suggest a shop for a present for our youngest daughter, Lady Rose," Sumia asks with a gentle tone.

"There will be a toy shop around this corner." Lady Rose leads them into a town square where a lot of children seems to be at the front of the shop ogling at the toys with eyes of fascination.

Lady Rose opens the door for the royals to enter, the toy shop is small but it inside is like every child's wonderland. There are Pegasus, wyvern and griffin figure string to the ceiling making it look like they are flying, toy soldiers, stuff animals toy and picture books are line up the shelf. The shopkeeper is fairly young with green hair tied into a bulb and a cheerful attitude as she greets her new customers.

Chrom, Sumia and Lucina start to look around while Lady Rose stands at the counter waiting.

Lucina spotted a replica of an older version of Falchion which draws her to pick up and examine it, the craftsmanship of the sword is incredible.

"You know, I make that myself." A voice rings out behind Lucina almost cause her to drop the turns to see the green-haired shop keep standing behind her with a big smile on her face.

"It is beautiful." Lucina complemented getting a proud reaction from the shopkeeper.

"I am glad, I could lower price since the princess gives me a compliment." The shopkeeper laughs but Lucina wasn't as she doesn't know how the shopkeeper knows about her identity.

"How did you know who I am?" Lucina asks with caution.

The shopkeeper merely pointed at the direction of Lady Rose.

"Lady Rose won't just escort anyone unless they are royalty, she is the best swordswoman in Plegia after all."

"Really?" Lucina looks at her mysterious acquaintance.

"Do you know anything information about her?" Lucina quietly whispers not wanting their escort to hear what she is saying.

The shopkeeper seems to understand Lucina's intention, so she lowers her voice too.

"I don't know much but all I know is no one ever seen her or the queen's face. Some say she does not want people to see her battle scars then again I don't think she's a kind of woman who cares about her looks." The shopkeeper whispered.

"Anything else?"

"Well, other than she is kind and gentle to all her people and cruel and unforgiving to her enemies, I don't there anything else." The shopkeeper shakes her head.

"I see, what do you think about her then?" Lucina looks towards Lady Rose; the knight seems to be looking outside for something.

"I think she is a very great person, she and the new queen have been rebuilding the country better than before. Also, the new queen is very determined to achieve peace." The shopkeeper said with an exciting voice almost like she idolized Lady Rose.

"I see, thank you." Lucina puts the sword back to the shelf.

"No problem." The shopkeeper giving a casual salute then walk towards her parents' direction to see what they would want.

Lucina then walks towards Lady Rose since she thinks is best to let her parents choose the gift rather than her.

"See anything you like, Princess Lucina?" Lady Rose ask seeing the bluenette walks towards her.

"I think I better leave this kind of things to my parents' decision." Lucina leans against the counter next to Lady Rose.

Lucina thinking over the conversation she just had with the shopkeeper, those words keep repeat in her mind. Maybe she should relax a bit and put her trust in her father's decision, maybe they really could achieve peace across the nation.

Although she still could not put an exact measure on Lady Rose's personality, one thing for sure is the woman isn't talkative.

"Dear, have you find anything for Lucy back home?" Her train of thought is broken when Sumia asks her.

"I think is better for you to decide, you are her parents after all."

"You are her sister as well, so you also can help out." Sumia laugh

Lucina then thinks about it then walk over to the Falchion replica she saw before and took it to the counter.

"What do you think, mother?" Lucina shows her mother the sword.

"I think is beautiful." Sumia smiles

"Now we have three Falchion in the family now haha." Chrom laughs

Just as they about to pay, the shopkeeper rejects the payment and pointing to Lady Rose who is now outside the store bending down to talk with the children. The children seem to be very happy and some of them even making a swinging motion with their arms as if they are holding an invisible sword. 'Maybe she actually has a personality after all.' Lucina thinks to herself.

"Lady Rose has given me a large sum of money already, your gift is covered." The shopkeeper gives a shining smile.

"I see, thank you then," Chrom says as the shopkeeper wraps the gift and gave it back to him.

"Please come back to visit!" The shopkeeper shouted with happiness.

As they walk out, Chrom chuckles a little bit which causes his wife and daughter to look at him funny.

"What's so funny, dear," Sumia asks with her right arm hook to her husband's left.

"It just the atmosphere from before is completely different from now, I just thinking are we really in the same Plegia." And with Sumia also chuckles leaving only Lucina not getting it.

They meet Lady Rose who is still playing with the kids with an intentional high pitch voice, but she notices the Chrom and the others approaching thus immediately stands up and ready to go for the royal family.

"Thank you for the payment but you really shouldn't have." Chrom laugh

"Consider a gift from my queen to the little princess." Lady Rose revert back to emotionless.

"Should we get back to the castle?" Lady Rose gesture towards the castle.

"Yes, we should." And with that, the group of four returned back to the castle.

* * *

It is already past noon and the party will start in a few hours. Robin stands beside Grima after coming back from his trip with the Ylisse royalty to town.

"I think we might have a problem," Grima says while keeping her head face the planner on her desk.

"What is it, my master?" Robin asks.

"There is a little dragon who can sense our presence and she been snooping around the castle since this morning."

"I will take care of it right away." Robin walks out the door and heads towards the location he senses telling. He knows exactly who is Grima is talking about, It wouldn't be so hard to figure since the only one who can sense him and Grima is non-other than the daughter of Naga herself. Tiki.

He went into Tiki's room where The Voice is located. Lucky for Robin, the others are not around so this can be quick and easy, but it seems Tiki have been prepare for him.

"Lady Tiki, my queen had told me that you been wandering around in front of her office all day. Is there something troubling you?" Robin puts up the act to make sure if Tiki really did figure out their plan.

"Cut the acting, I know who you are. I can sense the dark energy inside you." Tiki reaches for her Dragonstone but Robin is quick. He grabs her arm before she could reach the stone and pin her down on the floor twisting her arm to her back and with a punch to her face. The manakete went unconscious.

Robin then processes to tie up Tiki and put her on his shoulder and went to an isolated room in the castle basement without anyone seeing him.

He waited a few moments for the manakete to be awake but he really doesn't have a hundred years, so he pours cold water.

The ice-cold water works wonders, Tiki immediately stiffs up and looks around. She is in an empty room being tied up in a few chair with a few lights around her but the room still dim.

Robin then walks up to her and takes a chair and sit in front of her.

"Lady Rose why you serve the fell dragon, you know he is aiming for destruction. " Tiki asks in a weak voice.

"He and I have the same objective in mind. Also, my name is not Rose." Robin's face is close to Tiki's.

"Then who exactly are you?" Tiki slowly regains her strength so her voice is louder.

"Come on, you been sleeping so long I think is starting rot your brain as if there is any to begin with. "Robin stands up and put his hand on Tiki's shoulder and put her closer.

"Can't you recognize the one you once called Mar-mar?" Robin let out an evil laugh.

"Robin?" Tiki face turns to horror.

"Guess there is some brain behind that pretty face of yours. Yes, I am Robin." Robin pulls off his helmet revealing a grin.

"Why...Why would you betray your friend." Tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"Betray? They are the one who betrayed me first! " Robin shouted while kicking his chair making the chair slammed into the wall and broke to pieces.

"Grima will never uphold his promise, Robin please, you must not trust him!" Tiki pled

"Oh, I think he will keep his promise, after all, we are after the same thing." Robin's lips creep up forming a sinister smile.

"What is that," Tiki ask with cold sweat running down her forehead while struggling to break free.

"Revenge, of course, revenge on those who wronged me."

"What about those who stand by your side, do you want to kill them too?"

"No, they will have the privilege of joining me or died, their children too."

"You never get away from this." Tiki struggle but she lost balance and fell down on the floor.

"You should count yourself lucky that you are one of those who I decided to let stay alive." Robin knee down next to Tiki's head.

"I will never join the fell dragon!" Tiki screams out with pure rage but that didn't faze her captor.

"Pity," Robin said as he produces out an empty vial and a thunder tome.

"It is a true pity indeed." Robin's eyes are cold as ice.

* * *

The party is lively with the shepherds talking to each other, the guests are only the shepherds aside from the servant, Lady Rose and Queen Genevieve.

"Is nice to finally meet you, Queen Genevieve." Chrom bows follow by Sumia and his daughters.

"Is fine, we all here to celebrate you. I should be the one bowing and thanking you." The queen chuckles.

"And I also want to thank you and Lady Rose for the gift," Chrom added.

"We still have another gift for you later, so please enjoy yourself for the time being." And with that Queen turns to Lady Rose and whisper, Chrom could hear the woman giggles with excitement so he gives a smile to Rose as she leaves the room.

Chrom felt like happy that he finally can achieve the dream his elder sister had before she dies, He had asked the Shepherds to not bring any weapons to show respect which they agree to do so although they are who hesitated but still obliged their exalt's request.

"Sorry, Lady Rose is going to go fetch the surprise." Queen Genevieve spoke in a gentle tone followed by a few sips from her cup, Chrom still thinks the voice is familiar but he still can't figure out whose the voice belongs to.

After a few chat and food here and there, the shepherds all gather around in front of the queen as a request of the queen.

"Shepherds, I gather you today not only to celebrate your victory over the horrific monster known as Grima but also as a thank you to you all." The Queen starts her speech.

"This is why I have Lady Rose prepare a gift for all of you." The queen said in a gentle tone with a smile that can be seen through her veil.

As they waited, the only door to the room finally opens with Tiki being pushed to the ground followed by Lady Rose walking in. Nah and Lucina immediately go and help the voice of Naga up but Tiki is still barely conscious.

"What is the meaning of this," Chrom ask with a fierce look on his face while the other shepherds getting into their battle stance.

"Well, a gift of course. A parting gift." The Queen laughs.

"Why would you do this," Chrom asks with desperation in his voice of how wrong he is. The queen laughs and slowly pull her veil off leaving all the shepherd in shock.

"Emm?" Chrom is shocked, standing in front of him is his sister who died years ago.

"Oh right, I am using this body." Grim mumble to himself before revealing a sinister smile which really doesn't suit Emmeryn's face.

"I am Grima you dimwit, I am just using the body of hers since you destroyed mine." Before Chrom could charge at the monster that is using his sister's face, Grima snaps his finger and dozens of risens swarm the room, surrounding the shepherds.

"Don't try anything stupid, little exalt," Grima warned. Chrom couldn't believe he would be so stupid to fall into such a trap and now with no way out, He doom all of them then he spotted Lady Rose, with a desperate attempt, he shouted at the knight.

"Lady Rose don't be a fool, this person who calls herself queen is not what you think. She is the fell dragon itself." But Lady Rose merely stroll to Grima side and take her helmet off which gain a gasp from Sumia and Cordelia.

Lady Rose is actually Phila, The former captain of the Pegasus Knights.

"Phila, why?" Cordelia murmured out follow by Sumia asking

"How could you betray your own people."

Lady Rose who is now revealed to be Phila just stares at them then gives the same laugh as Grima.

"I am not who you think I am.."

"She is Robin." Before Phila could finish her sentence, Tiki manages to speak up although in a weak voice but loud enough for every to hear.

All of them then turn to Phila.

"Come on Tiki, I want to reveal my identity myself!" Robin put his hand around his waist and sighed.

"Robin?" Whisper and other talk emerge among the shepherds but Grima's shout silent them at once.

"Well Chrom, missed me?" Robin shines an evil grin followed by a satisfying smile.

Chrom stays quiet, the guilt comes rushing back when he realized his friend who he had killed is standing in front of him. The choices he had made in the past is coming back to bite him.

"I should have known you are behind this." Fredrick hissed.

"How could you trust Grima, isn't he's the one who torments you for years!" Lissa shouted.

"Well, he isn't the one who end my life now, isn't he? Is you." Robin smile melted into a scowl.

"To think when I first met you, I am actually meeting my future killers. I trusted you, spent every waking moment serving you, preventing you from getting killed and this is how you treated me? Stuck in a prison for gods know how long and ending it with a cold hard steel through my chest." Robin stroll by them casually without a care in the world then stops in front of Chrom.

"Now I only returning the favour, isn't that right Chrom." Robin gets closer to Chrom to look him in the remains silent looking at the ground.

Suddenly Lucina lunge at Robin only to have him sidestep and grabbing the princess by the arm and flung her onto the ground, the princess cry out in pain which snaps Chrom back to reality.

"Stop, you are hurting her." Chrom rushes to his daughter's side, the other wants to follow only to have weapons at their throats.

"That is kinda the point." Robin lets go then walks to the buffet and grab two glasses of ale.

"You know Grima will never fulfil whatever he promises." Chrom glare at his former friend.

"Oh, but he already did. What I want is revenge. Your life is at my fingertips so if I were you I would choose my next action carefully." Robin said then bow towards Grima as to show his loyalty to the fell dragon, the other shepherds can't help but stare at disbelief, the once kind and friendly tactician is acting like he is now.

"Well then master, shall we have a toast to our victory." Robin handles one of the glasses to Grima which graciously accepts it.

"To Grima." Robin raises his glass as Grima do the same. Grima then gulps down the ale.

Chrom slowly puts his daughter back her feet using himself as support. He doesn't care what Robin chose to do, right now he can think of is how to get them out of this mess, but his concentration is cut short as there is a glass break. He looks up to see Grima on his knees, the fell dragon's face is like he is in agony.

"What have you done! I granted you your wished why you do this!" Grima howled.

"Well yes, you did granted me revenge right? Guess what, you are on top of my hit list, so you will be the first." Robin laughs then bent down and place his hand on Grima's forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

Robin opens his eyes to find himself in an oh so familiar darkness.

"Yoo-hoo, Grima, where are you?" He spoke in a way as if he is calling out a child with a mocking tone in his voice and a mischievous grin on his face.

He then found a figure crawling on the pitch-dark ground. Robin then casually stroll over to find a weaken Grima crawling for his life.

"Well well well, how the scales have been tipped." Robin laughs then raise his hand and shot out a lightning bow piecing through the fell dragon. The dragon howl in pain but Robin just continue to fire shot after shot pining Grima on the ground render him unable to move. Robin then proceeded to walk and bent down next to Grima.

"Well now, I am going to take your powers and make them mine, but you are not needed so...no hard feelings?" Robin laughs while Grima glare at him but is too weak to say anything.

"No comment? Then I will take that as yes." And with that, he shot the last bolt ending the fell dragon's life. The surroundings then begin to turn blurry follow by a flash causing Robin to close his eyes.

He can feel a surge of power crossing through his veins, the knowledge of the fell dragon fills his brain. He can see the history of Grima and the memory which had been stolen from him is revealed in front of him. Robin is happy but at the same time sad as he sees him in another timeline which Chrom never betrayed him and the other one where they defeated Grima and suffer from almost no casualties. That only increases his anger against the two blue-haired royalties.

When he reopened his eyes, he found himself back in the castle. He then stood up dusting his armour then look back at the Shepherds. They all are speechless, looking at him.

"Think of this as payment for the kindness you show me when I first woke up but..."

Before he could continue his plan of revenge, he felt a weakness then he collapsed on the ground.

'What? What! No! I need to..." Robin struggles to crawl up but he feels weaker by the second and then darkness.

Robin collapsed follow by the risen collapsing one by one. Chrom didn't care about any of that as he rushes to Robin's side. He shouted for Robin to respond but Robin is gone again. Realising his friend who is he accuses multiple time had sacrificed himself in the end(Although Robin did not planned for this, to begin with), Chrom felt a strong sense of guilt and sadness but the moment didn't last as he heard a scream., He turns to see Lissa with tears in her eyes holding up Emmeryn's body.

"She is alive! Chrom, she is alive!" Lissa shouted making Chrom put down Phila's body and run towards Lissa.

Emmeryn is indeed breathing. Chrom looks at her while the other prepare for what unknown horror coming only to have Emmeryn slowly opens her eyes.

She then sits up slowly looks around.

"Where are we, Chrom, Lissa? Why are you crying." Emmeryn asks out weakly hoping for an answer to have Chrom and Lissa hugging her tightly while tears stream down their eyes.

Looking at Emmeryn's revival, Cordelia and Sumia rush to Phila's body to see the result and to their amaze, the formal captain is alive and slowly waking up.

After that day, they returned back to Ylisse then held an official memorial for Robin as a hero. Emmeryn and Phila have been treated and is beginning to heal with tremendous pace.

Chrom, Lissa and the rest of the shepherds fill in on what has happened after the two's horrible demise.

Emmeryn and Phila couldn't believe it but with all the changes they have no choice but accept it.

* * *

Robin is now standing in a bright place, but he is not happy.

"Why, why, why! " Robin stomp on the ground with hands pulling his own hair. He goes on a tantrum quite some time until a voice appears. He looks to the direction to see someone who he doesn't recognize but he knows all too well who the being is.

"Naga, my second least favourite divine lizard." He said with a cold tone while glaring at the divine dragon.

"Hello to you too, Grumpy pants." Naga responds with sarcasm.

"Oh, the great Naga actually can. Even the god is a comedian, that certainly explains why my life is a joke." Robin threw his hands up then turn and walk away to only walk into Naga appearing in front of him knocking him off balance.

"What do you want?" Robin rubs his face while standing up, annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you like to joke." Naga chuckle which only makes Robin more irritated, but he keeps himself from lashing out.

"Better start talking before I ignore you and continue on my plans." Robin hissed.

"Fine grumpy pants, I want you to do something for me," Naga said with hands on her hips and pouting like a kid.

"Why should I?" Robin shows off a smug smile.

"I am now the new fell dragon so why should I listen to you? I can get out of this hell or whatever it is on my own."

"Well, the thing is you can't get out of here. This is a special prison I designed just to trap the fell dragon and since you are the new fell dragon. Put two and two together, you get the picture." Naga also showing a smug on her face, proudly announcing she outsmarted him.

"Fine, I will listen to your request," Robin says defeated but a plan starting brew on the back of his mind.

"Great, you will accept the request then?" Naga clasps her hands together and jump with excitement which reminded Robin of a certain manakete.

"Which is? "Robin ask.

"I will fill in later." Naga gives a mischievous smile before Robin's body shines and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2:Unfamiliar faces

**Thanks for the warm reception of the first chapter. Before we start I must clarify something first, this story will jump to each person's perspective as you already notice in the first chapter and secondly, I had not played Fire Emblem revelation but I indeed played Conquest so the story for revelation might be differ from the game. Sorry :/**

Robin opens his eyes to find himself and the divine dragon standing above ground, the platform beneath him is transparent letting him see what is down below. Robin never has any fear of heights but consider the one whose mercy he is on.

"What is this, a scenery date or a business plan. Come on Lizard, get on with it." Robin folded his with irritation written all over his face. He can feel wind passing through his face and body which makes him a little bit wary that he might fall to his doom. Judging from the Sun it is most likely noon where the bright light is blinding so Robin puts on his hood shielding the dreaded light.

"I am not Lizard! Even by that logic, you are also a Lizard, a fell Lizard! " Naga shouted with a pout on her face grabbing the tactician and shake him furiously acting like a child.

"What are you, five? " Robin throws his hands up in frustration until something caught his attention. Watch down below to see two armies prepare to engage in conflict.

"What is this anyway?" Robin's anger immediately melts away as he looks at fascination at the two armies. They are kinda like Plegia and Chon'sin but at the same time, they look different.

"What you are looking at are Hoshido and Nohr, the two kingdoms descended from the Dawn and Dusk dragons." Naga elaborates as she stands beside Robin looking down with a hint of disgust on her face.

"So... why is this have any relation to me?" Robin now crouching to take a closer look didn't even care to look up still fixated at the two armies. Formations and strategies started to pop up in his head, this is quite refreshing since he hadn't had a chance to plan combat tactics since his revival.

The two sides are separated by a river with the leaders from both sides shouting something. 'Too bad I can't hear anything but the Lizard's annoying narrating' Robin thought to himself.

"Oh...this has nothing to do with you. I just showing this because talking to you in a white space is kinda boring." Naga shrugs putting both her hand up while shaking her head.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that." Robin stands up to fix his cloak and turns back to Naga.

"Then what am I here?" Robin asks still a bit irritated, but the change of scenery did help calm him down a bit, just a teensy bit.

"I want you to kill another divine dragon," Naga said it with a smile and a casual tone like how normally a person would say when he or she is ordering food which kinda throws Robin off. It took him a couple seconds to register what did the manakete saying.

"Wait, what? You want me to kill another divine lizard?" Robin asks in disbelief. He has been asked to do a lot of things during his time with the shepherds and Grima which is kinda a lot consider how weird of a bunch they are, but the way Naga ask him in a casual tone is kinda throwing him off guard and not to mention the difficulty to kill one.

"Is divine dragon, not a lizard. Are you sure your brain isn't fried by Grima?" Naga teases.

"Killing a person is one thing but a divine lizard is a whole another thing and why me? Why not that bitch, Lucina?"

"Oh, I have other plans for the future children. Other than that, you, on the other hand, did, in fact, successfully kill Grima so you already earn the title Dragon slayer." Naga gives a mischievous smile which rubs Robin in a wrong way ignoring the fact Robin still calls them Lizards.

"Well, So I am your personal assassin now? " Robin sigh

"Oh, come on, an assassin is such a strong word. I prefer a task taker." Naga laughs heartily at her own jokes.

"So, who is the target and what is my rewards? "

"Your target is the silent dragon, Anankos. He had to turn mad over the years and now is planning to spread chaos." Naga points her hand at her left, clouds slowly form together, and an image appears. The man in a white cloak which Robin assume is Anankos standing in an empty space. He then bent down and touch the ground, Silhouettes slowly formed like risens crawling out of the ground. The thing he summoned is like a ghost with red eyes and a thirst for violence.

"You do realise I am just one person, right?" Robin points out.

"You would find people who would help you along the way, so I wouldn't worry and besides, if you die I have one less trouble to deal with so is a win-win." Naga laughs but Robin isn't really liking this idea, him working with others again. Dark memory started to form, bad experience, hatred starting grow again. The mention of teaming up with somebody is leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

He frowns, remembering the times a certain teammate always hangs the word 'friend' around his lips like a slogan but in the end, it is nothing more than empty words and broken promises. That certain someone would find himself in a pitch if Robin can think a way out of this mess and starts clearing up his hit list, but his chain of thought was broken when he felt a warm touch on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Naga with a face full of concern and pity, no longer playful.

"But in seriousness, please be careful. I know you have gone through a lot and you right now is blinded by anger but please keep in mind that you are a good person inside. The things you have done is more good than evil." Naga says with sadness and a genuine concern in her tone, her previous cockiness seems to not match her right now.

Robin was in a daze upon hearing the manakete words, but he quickly snaps back and slaps away Naga's hand. He raised his hand and pointed his finger at Naga with a wicked smile on his face.

"Please don't misunderstood my cooperation for your petty friendship, I am merely held under your thumb because of you threaten me but once I am free of you I will resume my plans," Robin said in a cold tone glaring at Naga.

Naga seems to want to add more but hesitated, her face not of anger but disappointment.

"Very well, once you have slain Anankos you are free to do whatever you want but be warned that I will send heroes after you if you step out of line." Naga tone changed, is as cold as Robin's.

"I am counting on it." Robin glares back.

"During your quest, you cannot, and I repeat cannot kill anyone besides Anankos. If you do, then..." With a swift motion, Naga grabs Robin by the right hand and a bright light shines.

"What is it with you and bright lights, any more of these I will be blind before I start my hunt." Robin sarcastically said while covering his eyes with his left hand. When the lights die down, Robin can see a mark of Naga where the mark of Grima use to be but is purple in colour.

"What the hell is this, first you blackmail me now you brand me? How low can you get!" Robin raised his hand to show the mark and shouted in anger.

"Don't worry, this mark will disappear once you finished my request." Naga stared down the man with a glare so cold that it makes Robin flinch a bit.

"Consider this mark as a warning, it will limit the amount power you gained from Grima and it also acts as a kill switch if you perform a fatality on others. Do we understand each other? " Naga elaborates, the kind and gentle tone have disappeared. Robin stays quiet knowing his captor have lost her patients.

"I will take that as a yes, take this." Naga produces a book with blue skin.

"What is this?" Robin takes the book from Naga's hands.

"This is the Book of Naga, it will allow us to speak or write to each other, simply wrote what you want to ask in the book and I will answer to my best of my abilities," Naga explains. Robin puts the book into his cloak hanging in a pocket.

"What now?"

"Now, you wake up." And with that, the surrounding fades into darkness with Naga along with it.

* * *

"I will betray neither of my families!" A silver-haired princess stands between the crossroad of two families, one who is her adopted family who had treated nothing but love and the other one who keeps loving her and hoping to find her even when she had forgotten about them.

"Corrin, after all the care with giving to you. You would be willing to betray us?" The man on his black steed with a sword as dark as the night glowing with purple light asked with clear sadness shown on his face.

"Corrin...why would you betray Hoshido, your homeland." The other with brown hair long and spiky ask with the same reaction as his opponent.

Caught between a dilemma, the white hair princess is at a stuck of words.

"Very well, we will have to settle this right here, right now." The knight ready his sword setting his eyes at the man on the other side.

"With you as my opponent." The other man does the same, pulling out his sword with blue energy spewing out.

"No please stop!" Corrin shouted for her family to cease this conflict over her but the two men's war cry drowns it out along with each opposing side charge to meet their match.

"Corrin, we have to retreat." The blue hair woman grabs Corrin by the hand and starts running in the opposing direction.

"Wait, Azura. We have to stop this." Corrin trying to halt her footstep but Azura is persistent.

"No, we have to get out of here or else we would be caught in between as well." Too late as both opposing sides' captain with a few soldiers appears and surrounded them.

"Oh no." Azura curse under her breath knowing this is cutting it close. Corrin understands the situation as she pulls out her sword. the golden sword named Yato glimmering underneath the Sun.

They are at back to back with Azura readying her Naginata and Corrin went into a defensive stance. One of the soldiers charged at them waving his axe in the axe then struck it down on the two princesses only to have his chest piece by an iron dagger flew in from the forest. All of them was shock as for where the dagger come from, in the dark forest out steps a man with a very refined posture. Long white hair tied into a ponytail behind his head and wearing a Nohr butler uniform.

"I am here to help, my lady," Jakob said with a deep and soothing voice.

"Jakob!" Corrin screams excitedly, happy to see her friend here to help.

The three of them faces the multiple opponents at the same time, the almost perfect synchronization perform by Corrin and Jakob easily overpowered their enemies making them retreat while they run towards the direction where Jakob emerged just a while ago.

They ran and ran until one of them is out of breath. They bent down to catch a breath, but they tense up when they notice they are not alone, in front of them is clearing where the light shines in light a spotlight. In the middle of the clearing is a silver-haired man lying there unconscious.

Corrin is the first to react, slowly walking towards the unconscious man while Jakob trying to stop her in fear it might be an enemy.

* * *

"Azura, we have to do SOMETHING." A worried feminine voice rings out as Robin still in darkness.

"What do you propose we do?" Another voice asks out.

"I... I don't know..." The first voice said out.

'Oh, gods no. Naga I swear, if I open my eyes to see that backstabber face again I will kill him then I will kill you.' Robin's heart starts to beat very fast as he is ready for a fight or flight situation. His body starting moved catching the strangers' attention.

As he slowly opens his eyes to see the people who intruder his space, his heartbeat slows down as he sees unfamiliar faces.

"I see you are awake," Corrin said while lending out her hand. Robin when to reach it but hesitated. This scene is almost identical to when he first met Chrom.

"Well, you people sure are loud." Robin scratches his head as he slowly stands up. He can see two girls one in armour and another one in a white dress and behind them is a stern looking man eyeing him with suspicion. The three obviously is from a noble heritage and maybe even royalty for the two ladies.

"Let me guess, you two are princesses and that guard is your scary babysitter. am I right?" Robin says in a casual voice as he put his hand on his hips expressing a cocky look on his face.

"Hello, I am.." The princess reaches out her hand for a shake, but her words were cut short as her stern babysitter intervene the conversation.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, my lady but I suggest not to say out your name to some stranger who doesn't deserve to hear your voice." He stands between Robin and the princess. The man personality is obviously in collide with Fredrick's which makes Robin a bit annoyed.

"Well now, that is kinda rude don't you think." Robin is a bit agitated by the way the man attitude towards him, reminding him a certain knight who also acted that way towards him, but he kept a fake smile and laugh it off as a joke.

"I am sorry for my friend's rudeness." The princess apologizes. "My name is Corrin of Nohr and this is my butler and friend, Jakob." Corrin then waves her hand to the blue-haired girl who has been quiet for a while. "And this is Azura of Hoshido.". Corrin let out a cheerful smile.

"I see... I guess it won't hurt to introduce myself." Robin clears his throat." I am Robin of...somewhere, I guess." The tactician gives a bow.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." Corrin laughs. "May I ask why you were sleeping on the ground?"

"That is not important right now, I want to know if you know something about a Silent divine lizard," Robin ask but he only responded with looks of suspicious from Jakob and Corrin. The one reaction he is hoping for is from Azura, the moment he mentions a divine lizard her face seems to be troubled.

"Silent divine lizard?" Corrin asks curiously.

"My lady, this man is clearly not well in the head. We should be going on our way." Jakob attempts to pull his mistress away has be futile.

"Well, is a dragon but I don't feel like calling someone who failed to live up the name of a dragon, so lizard will do for now." Robin laughs but leaves a sad smile that the princess notice.

"Anyway, I would be on my way now." Robin turns his back on the crowd putting on his hood covering his face as he did not want to ally himself with any more royalty or anyone for that matter. The thought of backstabbing again is a bit too much for him to handle right now but Corrin stops him.

"You said you know tactics, I don't suppose to could help us?" Corrin asks out which makes Robin kinda uneasy.

"Like what? " Robin raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Like helping us win this war, you know the war between Hoshido and Nohr." Corrin elaborates.

"Lady Corrin, you can't possibly be serious enough to trust a man you just met?" Jakob asks out and even Azura seems uneasy by the princess' decisions.

"You not really a person with half a brain functioning, are you?" Robin turns back to look at the princess in the face. The princess is beautiful with clear smooth skin and eyes as red as rubies but what really draws attention is her ears that resembles that of a manakete like Tiki, the daughter of Naga who is also a divine dragon.

A smile slowly forms on the tactician's face, he could use this girl to find his target and maybe at the same time use her to attack those who wronged him. Robin's mind is racing with new idea popping up left and right.

"I am in need of a tactician and to win this war I have to get as many people on my side so would you join us?" The gullible princess shines out a smile that could rival Lissa's, reaching her hand out waiting for Robin to take it.

Well, Robin is not one to disappoint a useful lady like this one and with a fake smile on his face as he took it and shake it." I would try my best then but don't expect me to be a friend." And with that, they travel on together through the forest with Jakob keeping his eyes trained on Robin and Corrin trying to learn more of the mysterious man while Azura walks in front of the group with her mind spinning trying to figure why the unconscious stranger would know about her father's killer.

* * *

In the mess hall of Ylisse, a certain blue-haired princess is still troubled by what had happened two days ago. The one she accused of being a traitor turns out to be helping them right in the end. She blamed herself for her lack of judgement and jumping to conclusions.

'If I haven't wrongfully brand Robin as a traitor, would it be different?' The thought had been insufferable for the past two days. Lucina still deep in thought when a person touches her by the shoulder making flinch. She turns around to see the eldest manakete of the group, Tiki is standing behind wants to greet her friend with a smile but she stops as she sees that Tiki's troubled face.

"What's wrong?" Lucina asks as Tiki taken a seat next to her followed by a sigh. The manakete had healed well since her apparent capture by Robin under Grima's orders. She was beaten up when Robin summons a few Risens and extracted a little of her blood which he drops it in the drink for Grima.

"I have news from my mother, she wants you and the other future children to go to a place called ruins of time." Tiki seemly tired but she tries to keep herself awake long enough to give the princess details of her quest.

"Why?" Lucina is a bit taken back by a sudden request from Naga herself.

"My mother said that there is someone there you need to rescue but she didn't specify who it is."

"I'm on it." Lucina is not one to turn away a request from Tiki and certainly not one from Naga.

"One last warning, that place still has some remnants of Grima's power for some reason," Tiki said tiredly.

"I will gather the others and head out as soon as possible." And with that Lucina set out to find her friends leaving Tiki slowly succumb to tiredness and went into her afternoon slumber.

* * *

A few short walks later, Robin and his new-found companies find themselves in a small town. The people here are dress in a very similar way the people in Chon'sin do as Say'ri did teach him about their unique culture. The man and woman of the town seem to be quite lively, completely unaware a battle just broke out a few minutes ago from the opposite direction Robin and the others emerged.

"What should we do?" Robin turns and asks the question to his new employers but both Corrin and Azura are fascinated by the sight of the small town to say anything but luckily their babysitter is here to fill in the question.

"I suggest we look for a tavern for the night before the sunset, there we can have our meals and ready any supplies for Lady Corrin's journey." Jakob elaborates with the planning of a well-prepared man.

Even though Jakob attitude towards himself still rubs robin in a wrong way but Robin got to admit, the man knows what he is doing especially when the group consisting of a guy who is new to this world and two gullible and almost unsettling trusting princesses. Without any arguments, Robin and the princess follow Jakob navigate through the town to a larger building than the others.

They went into finding themselves lack of coin for two rooms so they decided on one with a bed large enough for two. The room is quite alright with a couch at the corner near the door, a large bed in the middle with one window on its side and one study desk and chair at the other corner of the couch. Robin and Jakob settle in the room while the princesses go out for some exploring, 'For a couple woman who just went through a traumatic experience they do seem to handle themselves well' Robin thought to himself while reviewing what he had to himself. Robin is kinda annoyed to find that he doesn't have anything but the book of Naga and a bronze sword on him and since he can't kill anyone without resulting death to himself, the bronze sword right now is practically worthless to him. He then set his eyes on the butler who is preparing tea and waiting for his mistress return.

"Well, I guess we should learn more about each..." Before he could finish the sentence, he is cut off by his conversation partner.

"Just because Lady Corrin trusts you doesn't mean I do so please refrain yourself from talking to me," Jakob said without looking at Robin's direction, his eyes still fixated on the tea he is preparing.

"Thanks for the nice chat, you insufferable uptight jerk," Robin mumbled to himself under his breath as he decided to walk out to buy himself something necessary. He later then found himself wandering into a store selling pretty much anything with a familiar face.

The shopkeeper is a girl with red hair tied around into a ponytail, a merchant that is as cunning as a fox and have genetics that can make Miriel (The sorcerous in Ylisse) go mad searching for a reason to explain this strange phenomenon.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The merchant said with a cheerful tone and a bright smile.

"Is your name also Anna." Robin spared no time jumping into something that intrigues him.

"Why yes but I don't seem to recall who you are." Merchant put a finger near her mouth every Anna's signature pose while thinking hard on who her mysterious customer is.

"Oh no, I know someone like you but not you," Robin explained.

"You mean one of my sisters then? "Anna laughs

"Well not exactly, I know one Anna from out realms." Robin blurted out as he wants to confirm something, something that might be crucial to his plans once he completes his end of the bargain.

"Wow, you are from out realms? Not much people know about the out realms, so you are quite a customer." Anna jumps to surprise by the unexpecting answer.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could contact the Anna from the other world?" Robin asks.

"I am sorry, but we can't, it is kinda a rule state that we can't cross or pass information to another world." Anna explaining "Anyway, since you are a long way from home I give you a discount on my goods." upon seeing the tactician feeling dejected, Anna quickly trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, that reminds me. How much I can get from selling this?" Robin pulls out his bronze sword and sets it on the counter which Anna picks up and examined it.

"Well, it is in a fairly good condition, so I said about eleven of copper," Anna said then setting down the sword on the counter.

"Well, how much is it cost to get a blank book, a quill and an inkwell?" Robin asks.

"Well that will be about six copper coins if you count the discount I am giving you." Anna smiles.

"Well, I will take that then." Robin smiles back. The merchant leaps for joy as another successful business and goes the back to take the items Robin wanted along with his change.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Anna laughs.' Annas do love their money' Robin think to himself as he collects his item and place them in his coat.

He walks out the store seeing the sun is now almost out of sigh he went back to the tavern to be greeted by two cheerful princess who is also just got back from their little trip.

"You look awfully chirpy for a princess visiting a small town." Robin raised his eyebrow with a questionable look on his face as they sat together in the lobby of the tavern, They are having meals bought using the money Jakob had on him except for Robin who use his remaining money to buy a cheap meal and a glass of weak ale.

"I was lock inside a fortress until just a few days ago, Although the food cook by Jakob and Flora is delicious it is nothing like this." Corrin laughs.

The food is not bad considered it is cheap and surprisingly enough is way better than the food he had back in Plegia but ever since he gains the fell dragon's power we don't feel practically hungry or sleepy, he looked up to see Corrin's face filled with enjoyment like she just ate for the first time in years. Seeing now is the chance to ask a few questions Robin uses a napkin to wipe his lips and drink the last bit of the ale before getting into the business.

"So...my lady, may I ask how you are going to win against two kingdoms?" Robin asks but in a low voice so only the four of them can hear it. Part of it because he does not want any more trouble if word gets out, people already suspicious about the abnormal attire Robin and his companies have so if they heard about something word going to spread and there is one thing Robin learn about during his time in service is that words only invite trouble no matter is good or bad.

"We just convince my brother and sisters to join me, I know they will understand. "Corrin gulps down the last of her meal before speaking but sadly her strategic is as good as sending a Pegasus straight into a rain of arrows which is almost suicidal. This idea is giving Robin a headache because unlike Chrom who already have his band of shepherds which a decent number of people with combat experience is, Corrin, on the other hand, is completely out of the question. Not only that the two out of the four of them has little experience in war, one of whom cannot fight due to circumstances(Robin) that leave Jakob being the only dependable man in this sorry excuse of an army.

"We will talk once we get back to our room." Robin sighs leaving early before ordering a cup of water bringing it back to the room leaving the three at the table.

"He seems upset, is it something I said?" Corrin asks with a concerned look on her face.

"We will find out soon so let finished out meal first quickly." Azura comfort Corrin.

Robin opens the room door while gulping down the water and sit down on the desk, he then pulls out the things he bought from Anna from earlier and start jotting down his three-companion's capability and calculating the probability of their success which not surprisingly lower than fifty percent.

"How is this is going to work? We don't even have a someone who is like Fredrick in combat experience. "Robin scratching furiously on his own hair due to frustration, his concentration is broken when he heard the door opening behind him.

Corrin and the others had finished their dinner and are all gathered around in the centre of the room where the girls sit on the bed, Robin sits the couch while Jakob stands next to his mistress.

"So, ignore the idea you just proposed just now. How exactly are you going to fight this war without any well-trained number of soldiers?" Robin asks in a serious tone while holding out his tactics book which Jakob receive and handle it to Corrin and Azura. They open the book to be surprised by the fact that the front few pages is already filled with tactics and strategies.

"When you got the time to write all this?" Azura questions amaze by the smarts that their new acquaintance.

"Well, since someone says something really unsettling during dinner I decided to come up with tactics that actually not going to get neither of us kills." Robin tries his best to refrain from using words like stupid or idiotic on a certain princess.

"What do you propose we do then?" Corrin asked.

"I am not the expert of this world, so I can't help you there." Robin shrugs

"I suggest we travel to the bottomless canyon first," Azura spoke out.

"Why?" Jakob asks.

"I will tell you once we get there tomorrow." During the conversation, Robin stays quiet since he has no geographical knowledge of this place, so he better not bites more than he can chew.

"Then I suggest we sleep in early, so we can move out early tomorrow," Corrin suggest which the group agrees and with that, they blow out the candles and drift into dreamland with Robin using his arms as a pillow on the desk while the ladies sleep on the bed and Jakob sleeps on the couch.

* * *

When Robin opens his eyes, he sees he is at the Plegia castle, but something is different. He can see Gangrel sitting on the throne with Aversa next to him, he slowly creeps away not making any sounds until he arrived at the place looking like a temple but with a dark aura around it. The temple of Grima. A sinister smile creeps up on Robin's face with his mind racing, If Gangrel is here that's mean Grima should be inside right now.

Robin holds up his hand and chant an incantation, a surge of energy then releases from his hand and blast the temple door apart. The Grimleal all surprised by the sudden invasion and shouting commands around holding weapons, but Robin quickly dispatch them, making their heads tumble on the ground one by one. The feeling is too sweet that makes Robin carves more.

He continues his assault until he arrived at the centre of the temple where Grima is sitting on his throne with Validar next to him.

"How dare you barge in the temple of..." Validar hiss but a blast of lightning sent him flying and hit the wall. Robin is in no mood for a family reunion, but he is certainly happy to get his revenge, who knew revenge is so sweet.

Before Grima can stand up from his throne, Robin runs up with inhuman speed and slam his foot into the fell dragon's chest.

"Come on now, this is barely a challenge. And you call yourself the fell dragon." Robin teases with a smile that matches a madman. "Listen here now, I am the new fell dragon now and you either bow before me or bow before the dirt," Robin said with a cold tone.

"Insolent fool!" Grima waves his hand and a blast of dark energy erupted from him, good thing Robin notice it as he jumps back away from the blast. Slowly, hands dug up from under the floor as a few dozen rising slowly crawl out. "I will break you and make you taste my wrath." Grima stands up and waves his hand signalling the risens to attack but to his surprise, the risens just stand there not obeying him." What is this?" Horror form on Grima's face then a laugh erupted from Robin.

"You seriously think you have enough power to defeat me? I am the one who killed you in the future, I am the one who gains your power as my own." Robin slowly walks up to Grima passing the risen who slowly turn to face the fell dragon.

"Just like I say, I am the new fell dragon." Robin slams his fist into Grima's face knocking him unconscious.

"Lord Grima, I am here to assist you!" A feminine voice shouts out at the door.

Robin turns to see his adopted sister, Aversa is standing there with a dark tome on her hands.

"Aversa, surely you won't harm you little bwother now, would you." Robin pulls Grima's body out of the throne and sat in himself and pulls off his hood, revealing his face.

"Lord Grima?" Aversa is confused by the two identical figures, one is on the throne and another on the ground.

"I am Robin, not Grima," Robin said coldly while staring down the dark mage. Couldn't recognise your own bwother?" Robin mimic the way Aversa used to tease him.

"Listen here, you are now my subjects not Grima's, so you will obey my wishes without out questioning am I clear." Robin declares while Validar slowly walks towards in front of the throne. He had heard everything during Robin's confrontation with Grima. The sheer power from Robin is enough to subdue the fell dragon makes Validar afraid for his life as he sees a mere man making their god look like a joke.

"I, Validar is at your service." Validar knee before Robin which follows by Aversa doing the same thing.

"I, Aversa will also be at your service."

"Well, bring this pest in the dungeon." Robin spends no time thinking out new ways to torture Grima but for now, he will stay in the dungeon.

"Before you go," Robin halted the two Grimleal leaders.

"If any of you disappoints or betray me, you know what happens. Right?" Robin sits on his throne and stared at them to which sent chills down their spine.

"Y... yes sir." Both of them bow, feeling uneasy before dragging Grima away leaving Robin there with a cold and creepy smile on his face. He is going to break his enemies both mentally and physically.

* * *

A few days of marching, the future children have arrived their destination. The ruins of time. The place was built with the notion that this will stand the test of time and it is still is, the magnitude of the architecture but unfortunately, because of Grima's influence, it is now crawling with risens.

Lucina starts calling out orders to dispose of the risens before they notice them and continue deeper into the ruins, she keeps their group close so that when one of them have a miss-step the others will be close enough to help. The plan works perfectly until they heard a girl's shriek around the corner.

Severa is the closest to that corner thus she charges ahead without the others, Lucina tries to call out for her friend, but the sounds of fighting drown out her voice. She issues an order to follow Severa which they all ran as fast as they could while killing any risens on the way until they arrived around the corner.

They see Severa just finished off a risen wyvern rider and beside her is a familiar cloak. All of them stared at disbelief as the cloak resemble that of a fallen tactician, Lucina is the first to snap out of the trance and ran straight to Severa.

"What were you thinking, you could have gotten killed!" Lucina shouted.

"Well, I didn't. If I was a step too late she going to skewed!" Severa snaps back.

"Wait...she?" Lucina looks back at the figure, although 'her' face is still covered but 'she' is smaller inside compared to Robin.

"Who are you?" Lucina turns to face the mysterious figure and take a few steps forward.

"Who...am I?" The girl seems to be asking the question herself. Whisper begin to form from the future children, "Is she, Robin?", "How come she has that cloak.", "Is she like Robin with amnesia?".

"Can you take off your hood, please?" Lucina ignoring the others comment slowly bend down to the hooded girl height and ask with a gentle tone.

The figure pulls down her hood revealing a young girl's face with jet black hair.

"Do you how you get here?" Lucina asks patiently.

"Ah... I was walking with father and then..." Suddenly a light shine in her eyes like she remembers something.

"I remember...my name is Morgan," Morgan shouted out with excitement.

"I see, Morgan...that is a wonderful name." Lucina smile at the young girl seems to be filled with energy all of a sudden. Then Morgan looks around like she is searching for somebody.

"What are you looking for?" Lucina asks.

"My father, he was with me just a second ago." Morgan looks worried and about to cry, seeing this Lucina quickly puts her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will find your father." Lucina looks at her with eyes filled with determination.

"A... Lucina?" A voice rings out, Lucina turns to see Noire speak up.

"Didn't Lady Tiki said only one person?" Noire asks nervously as she hardly spoke out.

"Still, we can't let this girl's father to be killed," Lucina said.

"Yeah but have you take a good look at her, she looks so similar to...you know." Nah pointed out.

"The resembles is indeed uncanny," Laurent spoke out while examining Morgan.

"Hey girl, do you know what is your father's name?" Inigo shouts out from the back of the group. "Maybe we can help you look for him."

Morgan seems to be concentrating then like she hit jackpot. "Oh, oh... I remember. My father name is Robin, he is a tactician like me!" Morgan is very proud announcing her father's name, but the others didn't share her enthusiasm, all of their faces suddenly turn while looking at the young girl.

"Did I do something wrong?" Morgan looks around to see everybody staring at her.

* * *

Robin opens his eyes from his wonderful blissful dream, the idea of going back in time sure is something to take record of since it is also the same thing a few certain individuals did part taken it but for that plan to work he needs the Fire Emblem and it will be too much of a hassle just to go back and punish those who don't even know him. The tactician looks around to see the Sun has not come up, he gives a sigh thinking that he will need to wait for the others to wake up so he thinks to himself to go have some training. He stands up, put on his cloak and quietly tip-top his way out of the room but little did he know a butler is aware of his awakening.

He exits out the tavern to be welcome the cold week and refreshing air, it reminds him back when he is Lady Rose where he will stroll the castle garden at midnight and early morning. He strolls with a jumpy-happy feeling through the blowing air to the nearby forest where he can have some privacy. The town is still asleep with every home and stores dark inside with no one in sight, no patrol, no guards and no bandits plotting something, it makes Robin wonder if this truly true peace means.

He walks and walks deeper into the forest until he comes into a clearing where the moonlight is bright enough for him to see what is in front of him, Robin then pulls out his book and quill and set it down at a nearby fallen tree. He then goes into the middle of the clearing and closes his eyes.

"Concentrate." Robin thinks to himself as he feels a surge of energy through his body, so he raises his right hand and points it out to the sky.

"Fire!" Robin suddenly opens his eyes and shouted as a blast of fire conjure around his hand and shot out to the sky. He pulls his hand back down closing and opening his palm with a satisfaction glimmering on his face. He then continues and starts to conjure out spell from the lowest rank and slowly rose up until he reaches Elfire for a few hours.

"I see..." Robin picks up his book and started to jolt down the spell he can conjure without using a tome like Fire, thunder, wind and Nosferatu, he could conjure more advance spell but because of the mark of Naga imprinted on him, he can only conjure simple spells. He then closes his book and looks towards the dark forest.

"I know you are out there, come out!" Robin shout out sensing someone is hidden within and out of the shadow out step Jakob.

"I see you really like stalking people." Robin jokes but Jakob is still as stern as always.

"Who are you exactly?" Jakob as with a hand behind him readying a dagger so if the situation needs it he will be ready.

"Like I say, I am Robin. A person who likes tactics. "Robin stands up and dusts the magic residue of himself.

"Well, I don't recall you say you know magic," Jakob say while standing at a comfortable distance from the tactician.

"You never ask." Robin putting both his hands up and shrugs, but Jakob is not satisfied but his answer. Robin understands where this butler is coming from because he had known someone who used to be in a similar position, the knight who protect Ylisse's royalties, he will eliminate anyone who poses a threat to his lords and one of the threats is Robin himself.

Looking at Jakob who is trying to be imitating, Robin just gives a sigh.

"I know you are afraid so why not you come and sit next to me and I will tell you my story." Robin gesture towards the fallen tree. The butler is kinda taken back but the tactician's decision to reveal everything about him.

"Why would you reveal about yourself so willingly?" Jakob still cautious.

"I myself is no secret, all you need to do is just ask because I don't have anything to lose." Robin gives a sad smile as he sat down on the tree and wait for Jakob to make his move. Although Jakob still doesn't trust his mysterious man, for Lady Corrin, he will listen to his story and be the judge.

They sat there and talk until the sun comes up, they walk back together with two being silent the entire walk. Jakob still thinks to himself with the story Robin had to tell him, Robin did honestly tell him about his story with a little mortification to it. Well actually is a lot of mortification with changing names, country, Royalties and the face he is a dark god will give anyone a raise of an eyebrow and a hand reaching for a weapon.

"Where you guys been?" Corrin asks when the two-man open the door to their room.

"We were just men bonding, haha." Robin laughs. 'That came out wrong.' He regrets as soon as the words come out of his mouth.

Both Azura and Corrin gives the two men questionable look but decided not to press the matter furthermore. After they have breakfast they continue onwards, guided by the blue-haired princess.

They walk and walk with a few times one of them strikes up a conversation and end it within a few minutes followed by several hours off silent. This goes on until they reach a canyon.

"This is the bottomless canyon where we lost Gunter..." Corrin gives a sad sigh.

"Who's Gunter?" Robin asks.

"He was one of my servant and a father figure to me, but he defended me when King Garon orders his man to end my life here." Corrin retells the story with her heart full of guilt.

"Well, that was grim. Anyway, I must ask why are we here Princess Azura?" Robin jokes a little bit then turn and face the other princess. Robin quietly noted to himself that either he slowly drifts to become a psychopath, or his humour is just dark.

"Azura, you don't mean us to hide you. Do you?" Corrin also asks the question about her questionable location.

"That is exactly what I meant, we'll jump down the canyon," Azura said with a serious tone.

"What?" Robin and Jakob both can't believe what that have heard.

"Lady Corrin, you can't possibly want to do this!" Jakob turns to his mistress fearing that she will follow through Azura's crazy plan.

"I trust her," Corrin said with a determined attitude which receives a smile from one of her friends.

"Either you are crazy or you really crazy," Robin said to Azura who seems to see this coming.

"I want you to trust me on this," Azura said calmly.

The fact Azura herself is mysterious enough to make Robin question about her character but remembering how she reacted when he mentions about Anankos makes him certain she is bringing them to a place or a realm where the dragon resides and besides, if it turns out the princess is just crazy, he can always use the spell wind to push himself out of the pit.

"Okay then." Robin steps towards Azura and with a playful smile before he pushes the princess into the canyon.

"NO!" Corrin runs towards them.

"Come on, she said jump." Robin then proceeds to jump which follow by Corrin then last but not least Jakob.

* * *

Chrom has enough weird things happened in his life that he likes to admit such as his daughter come from the future to save his life, he has to fight an evil god and meeting a friend that he executed in a female body which is to say is the least disturbing thing that he has to comprehend but nothing can prepare him when his daughter when a quest and bring back someone he had never even think would have existed till he sees it with his very eyes and even then he still can't believe it.

Standing in front of him next to Lucina is a girl wearing Robin's cloak. As Lucina's story stated, this girl is named Morgan who is the daughter of his already dead friend.

"Remind me again, how you find her?" Chrom pitch his curve above his nose, he had enough royal duties to deal with and now he has to face the ghost of his past too.

"We found her in the ruins of time as Naga requested." Lucina report while Morgan still isn't comfortable in a grand hall with multiple servants watching and whispering to her.

"Lucina, can we talk in private please."

"Morgan, how about you go accompany Severa?" Lucina gets the message and then talk with a gentle tone like a mother telling her child to do something for her.

"Severa?" Chrom is kinda surprised that Severa is mentioned since she will be the least likely person to befriend any that quickly aside from Gerome.

"Yeah, Severa was the one who found her first and Morgan has been following her ever since." Lucina chuckle which makes Chrom also laughs, the idea of Morgan following Severa around like a duckling following its mother is too funny.

"Anyway, I want to ask you about what Naga has told you?" Chrom tone change back to serious.

"Well, Naga didn't directly tell us anything rather she ask Lady Tiki to be the one to distribute the message."

"I see...do you know who Morgan's mother is?" Chrom ask

"No, aside from Robin she doesn't have any memories about where or when she is from or who her mother is."

"Do you think she might be lying about being Robin's child? I mean she doesn't have white hair like Robin does."

"Yeah I notice but she may have resembled her mother or maybe her grandfather." Lucina's brain started turning, she did remember Validar, who claims to be the tactician's father also have black hair like Morgan's.

"Well let's hope is her grandfather's not the mother because the only one who is familiar with Robin and has black hair is Tharja and I don't a few nasty spells coming my way." Chrom sighs thinking back when Robin was first imprisoned, the spell-caster sling a few spells towards Chrom. Even though the spell is not harmful or fatal, the rashes and bad luck come from the result of the spell is a bit more than annoying.

"No, it couldn't be Lady Tharja since Noire is an only child," Lucina assure her father.

"Then who exactly is her?" Chrom is fixated on who Morgan really is but the concentration didn't last long before he decides to let it go and go back and focus on his other things.

"Well, I suggest not to tell her about what really happened to Robin otherwise she would be heartbroken," Chrom said as his heart aches a bit knowing he orphaned a child of his friend.

He goes back to his office to continue working through his paperwork tirelessly as, on the other hand, decided to go look for the young tactician.

Morgan was found with Severa at the training grounds where the young girl with her eyes glimmer with amazement as she watches the other Pegasus knight flew into combat formation.

"Having fun, Morgan?" Lucina's sudden voice startled the young girl as she flinched.

"Oh, hi Lucy, yeah it is some amazing to see the Pegasus flew into formation delta," Morgan said with excitement in her watch as she points at the squadron where Lucina and Severa's mother is leading the practice.

"where is...wait, how did you know it is Delta formation?" Lucina asks surprised by the fact she knows about the combat formation of Ylisse which is a secret to other countries for military purposes.

"Well, I learnt about them from my father. Didn't I mention I want to become a great tactician like him?" Morgan announced proudly, she really has much respect for her father.

"I see...where is Severa, I thought you go search for her?" Lucina looks around hoping to find the redhead, but she is nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, I came here after I ask Cynthia." Morgan shrugs.

'Hm... this is unlike her to disappear during training time.' Lucina thinks to herself. She then goes around the castle taking Morgan with her to see if she can find Tiki to give her the reports on the quest she sent them.

They found Tiki who is eating a big bow a beef stew in the mess hall.

"Lady Tiki, we have returned with success," Lucina said while giving a bow to the ancient manakete which Morgan followed the gesture.

"So, this is the person my mother asks you to find?" Tiki look at Morgan questionably, noticing the similarities between the girl and someone who had deceased.

"Yes, she is Morgan. A child of Robin." Lucina says follow by Morgan giving a wave which Tiki wave back.

"I see...anyway, my mother has another task for you, meet me in the garden with the others." Tiki puts down the now empty bow and grabs a napkin to wipe her face then proceed to walk towards the castle garden.

"Yes, ma'am." Lucina nodded then ask Morgan to follow her as she goes search for her friends.

Half an hour later she gathers all her friends except for three who is missing right now.

"Did any of you seen Owain, Severa and Inigo anywhere?" Lucina asks the other future child who only shook their head in response.

"I see you are ready." Tiki walks out the castle entrance to the garden.

"I am sorry Lady Tiki, but we could not find three of us," Lucina said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about your friends, my mother assures me that they are already gone ahead," Tiki assured Lucina which help her to calm down a little bit.

"Why are we here, Lady Tiki?" Nah ask out.

"You are asked to aid a friend in the out realms to slay another fell dragon by Naga," Tiki said calmly but the tone of her voice makes it certain that she is not joking.

"Is Grima not dead yet?" Brady shouted out with frustration.

"No, it is another divine dragon who has gone mad," Tiki said. "You will go to the land of Hoshido and Nohr to help an ally to slay the silent dragon. Anankos." Tiki elaborate.

"Who is this friend and where is ours?" Cynthia asks out.

"Your friends are already there helping the nobles there but as for my mother's contact in that land, I have no idea." Tiki shrugs being a bit annoyed because of the fact she has little to no knowledge about what is it her mother planning.

"I see, but how do we travel to this new land?" Laurent adjusted his glass asking.

"There is an out-realm gate near here, I will bring you there myself once you prepare to move." And with that, the group is dispersed sending each of them going to say their goodbyes and packing their bags.

About an hour later, they follow the manakete to the realms gate.

"Be warned, try to be discreet about your identity and don't trust anyone easily." Tiki gives an advice, she then looks over at the back of group noticing a cloaked figure following them at a near distance.

"Is she coming with you?" Tiki pointed out the stalker.

All of them turn and see Morgan who also packs her bags and ready to go.

"I…I want to go too." Morgan gives out a shy voice.

"But it is dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." Lucina put her hand on Morgan's shoulder, but Morgan is persistent.

"I don't know anyone here but you guys, I don't want to be left alone," Morgan said with determination in her eyes. It is admirable, but Lucina doesn't want to put an innocent life at risk.

"Can you hold your own weight if we let you go?" Lucina asks knowing that whatever she said will only result in the young tactician tagging along.

"Yes," Morgan shouted with excitement fully know she had won the debate.

"Well, let us begin our adventure." with that Tiki watch as the future children walk into the portal and disappeared.

"May Naga guide your path, brave heroes." Tiki prays with worry in her heart.

* * *

The fall through the canyon isn't as back as Corrin thought, besides the knock-out effect while entering the portal the whole trip has been an exciting one.

"Could you get off me, please." A weak voice whisper beneath her which causes her to immediately stand up, it seems that the reason why her landing is so soft is that she landed on her new friend's back.

"Sheesh, your aim is sure is top notch. Couldn't land anywhere besides on top of me?" Robin stands up stretching his back with a few cracking sounds.

"Where are we, Lady Azura." Jakob who lands next to Robin looks around. The place is tattered in ruins like something had gone on a rampage here.

"Follow me to somewhere safer and I will explain everything." as she gestures the group to follow her, they follow her into a cave. With no light, Corrin has difficulty to see what is in front her even her own two hands are not visible but luckily Robin know how to cast a spell as he cast a ball of fire in his hands which illuminate the cave showing it is, in fact, a Corridor.

"This is, or should I say used to be the kingdom of Valla," Azura explain.

"This place is in ruins is because of the Silent dragon's rage which killed the king along with his people resulting in what you are seeing now." Azura waves her hand gesturing the scene.

"So, you do know what I was talking about back then." Robin laughs but Azura ignore him, she seems to be mad about something.

"Do you know where the dragon's lair is, so I can go kill it?" Robin steps a few steps forward to Azura with eyes brimming with excitement like a child getting his long-awaited toy from his parents but Azura, again ignore him not wanting to speak to him.

'The fact that this mysterious man wanting to not only face but exterminate the Silent dragon is either brave or dumb.' Corrin thought to herself but on Jakob's face is a visible troubled expression.

Jakob at first does not believe a single word Robin utter out back in the forest but now the evidence in front of him, it makes him a bit uneasy about the fact Robin is serious about what he is going to do.

"Did I do something to upset you, Lady Azura?" Robin also took notice the princess attitude towards him.

"I wonder." Azura only gives a sarcastic remark.

"Aw come one, you the one who said jump, so I push you to speed up the process." Robin shrugs not feeling any guilt about his action which makes Corrin wonder if she makes a right choice recruiting him.

"Hmph!" Azura turns away not wanting to face Robin.

"Fine," Robin sigh and then proceed to knee in one leg in front of the princess which surprised her. "I, Robin hereby apologize for my action towards Princess Azura and ask for her forgiveness."

"Okay okay, I get it please stand up." Azura face went red and pulling Robin to stand on his feet.

"So... you forgive me?" Robin smile.

"Fine but please don't do that again." Azura sigh, this is humiliating for her.

"Well then, should we continue on our talk about the Silent dragon, Anankos?" Robin chuckles.

"Okay, as I was saying. This place is now the Silent dragon realm and he is on set to cause havoc in Hoshido and Nohr too." Azura said

"Then we must go back and tell everyone!" Corrin said.

"You can't because if you don, the curse will activate and erase your existence," Azura said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "That is what happened to my mother...Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"So, you are actually a princess from Valla, not Nohr?" The group is rather surprised except for Robin as he already seen this coming a mile away.

"Yes, after my father's death. My mother and I were forced to leave." Azura explained. "All those years, with this knowledge yet I can't utter a word have been hard." The tone of her voice becoming sadder with each word she speaks.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know you went through so much." Corrin with tears in her eyes, she walks up and hugs the princess.

"Don't feel sorry, I am the one who should say I am sorry." Corrin looks up confused." When you have chosen this path, I know in my heart that I have no choice but to share this secret with you and now you have to shoulder the burden as I have." Azura said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Azura, I will follow you right to the end." Corrin wipes her tears to reveal a new-found determination in her eyes.

The two-man who is watching the whole heartening scene notice something is wrong.

"My Ladies, sorry to interrupt your beautiful friendship moment but we have something incoming," Robin shouted out as Jakob pulls out his dagger and get into the combat stance.

In the shadows, transparent soldier slowly forms and started to attack them. Jakob was the first one to react as he threw one of his dagger hitting the soldier which disintegrated into nothingness.

"What the hell are those things." Corrin holding her weapon, Yato in hand and slice hold another soldier coming from her left side.

"They are called Vallite, they are the spirits of the former resident who used to live but due to Anankos influence they are unable to find peace," Azura said while dodging one of the incoming arrows.

"Robin, why aren't you fighting?" Jakob shouted at Robin who is not fighting back, rather he is only dodging and on occasion using his wind spell to blow away incoming arrows.

"Cover me for a second!" Robin responds and then pull out a book with blue skin and scribble something down, he then waited for a few seconds before a smile formed on his face.

'Hey lizard, can I kill something that is already dead? 'Robin wrote down.

'I am a dragon! And also, knock yourself out.' Naga words appears in the book beneath Robin's written sentence.

A smile slowly forms around his face with eyes starting to glow red like fire.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." He mumbles to himself.

 **One last thing, The children's hair will match their respective mother's except for Morgan who resembles her grandfather, Validar because...We all know a white-haired Morgan just doesn't feel right so I give her black hair kinda yin-yang. The mother of our cute little Morgan will reveal as the story progress.**


	3. Chapter 3:Ghost,Fish and undead

**Chapter three here we go, I am sorry for the late chapter since I have to proofread a couple times before upload this so I hope my eyes are not that bad. Anyways, I'm happy for the support and reviews from the previous chapter. I am truly thankful so...enjoy. :/**

"Eat this!" A bolt lightning flew to her left, "Take that!" A ball of fire flew over her head almost hitting her. This is basically what Corrin have to face when their mage-like friend began his onslaught on their enemies.

"Hahaha, come on you weaklings!" Robin's voice can be heard in the darkness in front of the princess where on occasion a stray magic blast will come by almost hitting them.

"Robin, get back closer or you might get ambushed!" Corrin shouted out in the darkness but unfortunately, but Robin only responded with more wildly curses and crazy laughter.

"When did he become so...unstable." Azura who stay behind Corrin to watch her back asked, trying to use a more subtle word to describe the rampaging tactician's condition.

"I don't know, Princess Azrua, he scribbles something down that book of his then he just went berserk," Jakob reports while throwing a dagger into incoming Vallite, hitting it dead between the eyes. Although they have a loose cannon on the team they should count themselves lucky because if Robin isn't wiping out most of the enemy forces while leaving some escape his fury, they would have been overrun in no time.

"Come on, follow Robin's voice." Corrin gives the command after finishing plugging her Yato into the last enemy chest which the soldier simply evaporated into smoke, they run towards the direction where Robin's voice echoing off.

As they getting closer, they can hear metal clashing against the wall, a horse wailing and two men's sound of battle. One of the voice is obviously Robin but the second voice is also familiar to Corrin and Jakob.

"It can't be..." Corrin paused for a moment hearing the other voice then suddenly dash out in top speed towards Robin's direction.

"Corrin, wait!" Azura shouted out also running trying to keep up with her friend follow by Jakob at behind.

Corrin runs as fast as she could until she comes into a corner and around that corner, she saw who is it that Robin is fighting, wearing a Knight of Nohr's uniform with an old scar on his face. The old man who she sees as a father more than King Garon.

"Gunter!" Corrin shouts out.

The old knight turn distracted by Corrin's voice which is his downfall, his distraction gives the unknowing Robin an opening as he cast a wind spell making the old man fall down on his horse.

"Argh!" The old man grunts in pain as his aged body can't take much damage as it used to. Robin who seems to be drunk on his own rampage didn't notice the princess coming as he raises his hand and starting to cast his spell to deal the final blow.A fireball shoots out from his hand and in high velocity aiming straight at the old knight.

With fear in her heart that she will lose someone close to her again, Corrin run towards the old knight pulling out her dragonstone. She can feel her body changing with scales form around her skin covering her in a thick skin of armour as she takes the blast for her old bodyguard. The blast then sent Corrin in her dragon form flying above Gunter and slamming into the wall behind him.

The Corrin's sudden action quickly snaps Robin back to reality as he sees who his spell hit, Corrin slowly revert back to her human form but the scorching heat of the fire blast cause by Robin still remains at her right arm.

"Lady Corrin." Jakob and Azura come in just in time as Jakob run towards his mistress to heal her.

"I..I. don't mean.." Robin stutters as then Corrin's sudden intervention left him a bit stun as he watches the princess slowly go unconscious.

"How dare you harm Lady Corrin!" Jakob shout-out, his anger directed at the tactician.

"Is not his fault, Lady Corrin threw herself in front of me. The fault is entirely mine." Surprisingly the old knight is the one who takes the blame.

"If it was not for me attacking your friend out of the blue, we would not have gotten into a serious fight," Gunter explained which Jakob stands up and glare at the old knight. Jakob and Gunter always had a rocky relationship since Jakob views Gunter as a rival in terms of usefulness towards Corrin.

"No, the fault is on both of your heads." Jakob then turns back continue to tend to the princess' wounds.

"That is enough, what's done is done. let's help Corrin get better first." Azura commanded the three man and they set to work.

Robin uses his flame to keep the unconscious Corrin warm while Azura helps bandage her wounds while Jakob and Gunter stand guard.

Robin feels an immense feeling but he doesn't know why, it is a feeling he had not felt since back when he is still naive enough to join somebody's army on a whim. Azura notices the trouble look on Robin's face.

"It is not your fault," She whispered to comfort the distress tactician.

The words come out of Azura's mouth makes it even harder for Robin as it reminded him of the first image he saw before waking out without any memories.'It is not your fault' The words keep echoing through the tactician's mind as he watches the fire dancing around his palm like they are mocking him.

"It is my fault and my fault alone," Robin said coldly with a lump in his throat. 'What kind of evil dragon are you? Why do you feel guilt over an idiot who jumps in front of a crossfire?' He tries to calm himself, reminding him that he is not one to feel sympathetic towards others. He is a cold heartless killer who will have his revenge eventually.

"It is both our fault and nothing can change that," A voice rings out behind them, Robin turns around to see the old man, Gunter is his name, Robin remembers. "All we can do is wait for Lady Corrin to wake up and maybe find forgiveness in her for our own stupidity." The old man continues.

"Let's hope Lady Corrin will be well enough to do that." Jakob who appear behind the knight hiss at the two.

"Jakob, fighting is not really appropriate right now," Azura said in a cold tone which shut the butler all stand there as Azura use her lap as a pillow for Corrin to lie down.

A few minutes later, the princess finally shows signs of waking up.

"Corrin is time to wake up," Azura said in a soft voice while poking Corrin's face.

"Mm...just five more minute, Flora." Corrin refuse to open her eyes. Both Jakob and Gunter must have seen this many times as they both pull out something from their pockets. It is a rock but they are frost forming around it.

"What is that?" Robin asks while examining the rock.

"It is a stone that can only be found near the ice tribe, we usually wake Corrin up if Felicia and Flora are not available," Gunter explains as both of Corrin's servant press the rock on her face.

"Gah..cold!" Corrin immediately sits up almost hitting Azura in the face.

"I'm up, I'm up! no more cold!" Corrin hold both her hands up in surrender as Robin stares at her, intrigued.'Is this how your own servant treat you?" Robin felt a sense of pity towards Corrin but also holding back his laughter.

"Corrin, how are you feeling," Azura ask as Corrin slowly stand up.

"I am feeling fine." Corrin stretching her arms and jump up and down a few times to prove the point.

"Are you sure, Lady Corrin." Both Gunter and Jakob ask out simultaneously.

"Yes, but Gunter, I thought you are dead." Corrin walks up and hugs the old knight.

"Well, it will need to take much more to kill this old fool." Gunter laughs.

"I am just happy, you are okay." Corrin looks up with a smile that can outshine the sun itself.

"So...care to introduce me to your new menacing friends?"Gunter looks at Robin and Azura.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. This is Azura and the man with hood is Robin, our new tactician." Corrin exclaimed.

"Azura...why is that name so familiar..." Gunter mumbles to himself upon hearing Azura's name but loud enough for the others to hear him so Azura decides to save him the trouble to go down his memory lane.

"Would you believe me if I were to say...I was a princess of Nohr before being kidnapped by the Hoshidans?" Azura said which ignite a spark in Gunter's old brain, the old knight remembered.

"I...I am sorry, Princess Azura. I do remember you and it was I who failed to rescue you." Gunter immediately bows which Azura try to raise him up. The thought of making an old man bow to her is inhumane in more ways than one.

"It is okay, the Hoshidans royalties treated me like their own," Azura explain which calm the old knight's heart, Gunter nods with a smile on his face then turn to Robin.

"Aside from the surprise from princess Azura, you, on the other hand, is a whole new level of a shocker."

"You surprised me as well, I did not think an old man can match me in single combat." Robin jokes.

"Well, you didn't strike me as a man of much intellect to be a tactician so we both surprised each other." Gunter snaps back jokingly. The fact the two veterans can spew light-hearted insult at a dark time like this is what the group need to calm down from all the mess that had happened recently.

The reunion is sweet but Azura reminds them that the danger has not passed yet and the only thing that keeps them alive so far is Robin's fire that is flickering above his palm.

"Well, we certainly can't go on a rampage again," Jakob said while eyeing Robin.

"How about..." Since Corrin technically is the leader so she naturally assumes the position of planning, she was thinking hard until a lightbulb lights on in her head while looking at their very own tactician." We let Robin Lead!" Corrin exclaimed seemly quite proud of her idea but the group didn't share her enthusiasm even Robin.

"You do remember he just went on killing-spree without any strategies whatsoever, Lady Corrin." Jakob reminds the young princess.

"Yeah, but he did mention he is a tactician so I think he is our best chance to get out of here alive," Corrin explains while looking at Robin hoping he agrees.

"I will not lead," Robin said coldly, with his hood on and the fire casting a shadow makes him has an almost eerie vibe but is the tone of his voice makes the princess shudder.

"B...but why?" Corrin cry out, she recruited him because he seems like a man who has experience and a man who has the wits and intelligence to get Corrin and possibly her family out this war in one piece.

"You are the one in this mess so you are the one should lead." Robin desperately trying to push the role off himself much to Corrin encouragement.

"Mister Robin, I believe my mistress put a lot of faith in you so would you please accept his proposal?" Gunter step in and speak in a firm voice showing much of being a formal General of an army who words can raise army to arms against impossible odds but sadly Robin had met this kind of character before and now he has the practice speaking to this kind of individual so he can have much chance to stand his opinion.

"LIke I say, I will not lead! This is not my war, this is not my home and this is none of my business!" Robin growled, surprised the majority of the group but Gunter remains a stern face.

"How about we compromise then?" Gunter slowly walks towards the tactician, the old knight is taller than Robin by half a head making him have to look up.

"What do you suggest?" Robin asks curiously.

"How about you guide Princess Corrin rather than being the lead, that way She will be the one leading?" The idea Gunter proposed is not a bad one but Robin still prefer to stay out of this, he rather is staying in the shadows with getting as little human contact as possible. In Robin's mind being emotionally attach to somebody is nothing but a flaw, a fatal one at that, speaking from experience.

"So, what do you say?" Seeing Robin went silent for a few second, Gunter ask out again, raising his arm out for a shake.

"Fine by me." Robin took the old man's hand and shake it. Robin agreeing makes both Corrin and Azura feeling relieved, Corrin was afraid she will be leading alone as she has little confidence in her tactical knowledge since she was always be beaten in chess by everyone.

Robin then looks up pulling off his hood and looking at the princess straight in the eye.

"Let's the class begin." Robin gives a warm smile at Corrin calming herself down, he then proceeds to raise his hand and point at the opposite end of the room from where they come from.

"Since we are in the dark with no knowledge as to where is the enemy, what do you suggest we do?" The tactician asks the princess.

"A...I suggest I go first and.." Before Corrin can elaborate her full plan she was immediately shot down by Robin.

"And you will be dead." Robin says coldly, "In a dark place the first thing you must remember is to stick together so we can support each other when the other needs it." Robin explain then points at Jakob."Since Jakob is our only healer, he will be the one standing in the middle so then when there is an emergency he will be able to use first-aid and since he is proficient with a fair amount of range combat, he can help you finish off the enemy in case the final strike can be dealt. " Robin then move his hand to Gunter's direction.

"Since our mutual friend here clearly has more experience than all of us, Gunter will be the one pair up with you so he can help block and at the same time teach you some tricks," Robin said while simultaneously praise the old knight which in turn gain the old knight a nod.

"I see...what about you and Azura?" Corrin ask.

"Azura obviously the weakest among all of us, no offence." Robin turns to Azura and faked an apologetic look. "None taken." Azura reply with a sarcastic smug.

"I will be pair up with her and we will be at the back of the group as support and in case anyone tries to sneak up on us, any more questions?" Robin finished his tactical speech and take a look around and not surprisingly all of them show a satisfaction on their face, with newfound motivation among the group, Robin feels a sense of happiness, a feeling he had not felt for a long time.

"No questions? Well then, Lady Corrin, would you be so kind to lead the charge?" Robin laughs.

"I would." Corrin raises her Yato as the others raise their weapon and charge into the darkness.

* * *

Somewhere near a village at the borders between Nohr and Hoshido, a portal slowly opens in the middle of a forest's clearing. Multiple figures began to form from inside the portal and outstep the future children of Ylisse.

"Be careful, we have arrived at an unknown location," Lucina announced as she is the first to step out followed by Morgan then the others, Each of them have their hands on a weapon in case their landing location is a hostile one.

"Hmm, it seems we are not in an isolated area." Laurent pointed out in a distance is a small village with a few farmers in the field, the sun is just starting to set as some of the farmers begin to walk back to their homes.

"We sure start gathering wood for a campfire, Cynthia, Kjella and Gerome you three go gather some wood." Lucina points towards the three who is wielding a spear." Yarne and Nah on food hunting," They have done this more than a dozen times back when the world is still ending around them so almost all of them already have an idea of what Lucina's command is going to be.

"Laurent, you and Bradly stay here to prepare the tents. Morgan and I will go scout out the area." With that Lucina signal Morgan to follow her. One of the reasons she asks Morgan to follow her is because she needs to keep an eye on her just in case she is not who she says it to be and the other one is because she has to take care of the girl whose father she had wrongly(She assumed) accused and was executed.

"So...where are we scouting?" Morgan asks while skipping next to the princess with a tome of a simple fire spell in her hand.

"We will scout the perimeters of the forest first then we will continue down somewhere near the village," Lucina said with a gentle tone. She finds that she had oftentimes talk nicely to Morgan no matter how tired she is, maybe is because she felt guilty? Or maybe she is just being nice to the new recruit.

They walk in silence for a few minutes which is kinda out of character for Morgan because she usually could not go without talking for long back when they first found her. She is always burst with energy more so than Nowi, Nah's mother.

"Is...something on your mind." Lucina immediately regrets asking the question as she already knows the young tactician's answer.

"Y..yeah...I was just thinking about my father, I kinda miss him a lot."Morgan said with a sad smile while looking on the ground, her eyes are slowly wealth up with tears but she bit back, holding it in and not letting a single teardrop. Her breathing started to get between a sniffle and normal breathing.

"...I..I think we should go back before th-the sun..goes down." The little girl tries to control her voice from breaking but is doing a really bad job at that. Lucina looks at the young girl who is trying to act tough but fails miserably makes she heartaches. Lucina slowly extends her arms and wrap them around the Morgan which surprised the young girl.

"Morgan, I am so sorry." Lucina puts Morgan in a tight hug which Morgan slowly breaks down in tears. They stay like that for a few minutes until Morgan had finally calmed down then they walk back to the campsite together.

When they reach the campsite, Lucina asks Morgan to go help out Noire and Bradly with the cooking while she goes get some cloth to wipe the snot and tears of Morgan of her Armor. The young tactician's demeanour change rather quickly, with a wipe of tears, she back to her usual cheery self with cracking jokes and laughing with the other kids.

"Eww, what's with the goo on your clothes." Cynthia, Lucina's sister came out behind her and ask which startle the older sibling.

"Mor...Morgan had a breakdown while we go scouting," Lucina said with her heartache getting worse by the second.

"Oh..." Cynthia notice her big sister also is about to break down crying which causes her to panic, she had never seen her sister like this since their parents died. The pegasus knight has no idea what to say but lucky for her someone opens a gate for her to get out of this awkward conversation.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" Morgan's cheerful shout echo throughout the forest.

"Oh look, Lucy is dinner time. Come on!' Cynthia slap her sister on the arm urging her to come in hope to snap her out of her depression.

"O..ok coming." Lucina wipes the tears in her eyes and put on a smile before joining the others for dinner.

* * *

Robin's plan had turned out well so far with all of his limbs intact and they even found a few chest which contains some weapon and Robin happily accepted a Killing Edge from the loot, He also notice that if they stay at one place for too long, the ghost or what Azura calls them 'Vallite' will come search them out and as for how they know where they are, that is still a mystery for him since all they do is follow Azura's orders but when it comes to direction while Corrin take control when they encounter enemies.

After a while, they stop at a corner where they take a few minutes to catch their breath.

"Sheesh, are you sure we are not lost?" Robin said while huff out a few breaths with his hands on his knees and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah, just a few corners turn than we are out." Azura also whizzing with her clothes drenched in sweat more than anyone in the others also huffing out trying to catch a breath with Corrin sliding down on the wall to the ground with her Yato lying next to her, Her butler, on the other hand, is procuring a water pouch and handle to the princess which the princess accepted without any complaints.

"Anyway, Gunter how did you survive down here for so long anyway?" Robin asks the old knight who is tending to his horse.

"I was down here just a few minutes before you 'found' me." Gunter explained while emphasising the word 'found' since technically it was one of Robin's fireball that 'found' him.

"I see, so time in Valla works differently here?" Robin turns to Azura who still out of breath and only reply with a shrug before taking the water pouch handled by Jakob and gulp down like a fish out on land.

They all then sit down with Robin holding out a flame again while eating some ration they brought along the trip.

"Hey, Gunter, back then when you fell into the canyon, the man King Garon sent with us, Hans said something strange." Corrin suddenly asks out through the silence.

"How so?" Gunter finished his ration then look at the princess looking intrigued.

"He said King Garon was the one sent him to attack you."

The old knight seems to understand the situation more than he likes to admit as he let out a sigh.

"I guess the old king still hold a grudge against me."

"Why?"

"You see...back then, I was a very successful general and because of this the king offered me a promotion, he offered me the dragon's blood. Accepting it will require absolute loyalty to the king but I wanted a normal life, I still have a wife and a child, I can't just abandon them so I decline." Gunter elaborates the story which none of them ever know until now.

"What then? Did he kill your family? Did he go swearing revenge for his embarrassment?" Robin blurted out, the talk of loyalty to a king kinda triggered one of his resentment he been slowly building over the months although he kinda likes the two princesses who are with him now since both of them is still useful to him.

"Well no, he did unleash he rage but nothing that extreme as you mentioned. My family is still safe but I was sent to the fortress where Princess Corrin lives probably because he doesn't want to ever see my face again." Gunter said then turns to see his mistress who has taken an interest in the ground, her face written with guilt.

"Princess Corrin, don't feel any guilt for my story. Even without you, the king would still send me there." Gunter puts his hand on the princess' shoulder showing her a kind looks up, still not convinced. She wanted to say more but their conversation was cut short when a few figure appears but this time the figures look different from before.

"Leave now..." The figure released a ghostly woman voice.

"Wh..who are you?" The group immediately stand up and grab their weapons.

"I am a mage of Valla..." They figure answered.

"You were warned. Vallite warriors. end them." The figure raises her hand and signals the others to attack without giving Corrin and her group a head start.

"We are no match for them, follow me!" Azura ordered and run the opposite direction of the Vallite mage.

"Come on, just a corner turn then we are out of here." Azura runs in front followed by Corrin then the two servants with Robin at the back. They run and run while simultaneously striking down any foes who are in their way until they arrived at an opening with a bright light shining out.

"That is the exit!" Azura shouts while pointing at the opening.

"Come on through the door!" Azura stops in front of the door and signals everyone to walk through it and they all did except for Robin who ceases in his track and turns his back, facing the incoming danger.

"What are you doing!" Azura shouted.

"I can't go, I need to kill the dragon!" Robin shouts back.

"What are you, insane? You can't face him alone!" Azura comes to the tactician's side and grab him by the arm and pull him towards the exit.

"But...but.." Robin trying to stand his ground but Azura's words ring true, there is no way he can face the silent dragon because of the damn curse Naga had put on him.

"Fine!" Robin then turns and grab Azura by the waist and hoist her up in his arms which make the princess yelp and with that, he jump through the exit with the Vallite warrior's axe swing missing him by a hair.

With a flash, Robin opens his eyes to see there are back at the canyon top with Corrin and the others looking worried.

"Sheesh, more bright lights like this I will be blind in no time," Robin said while putting the red face Azura down.

"What took you so long?" Corrin cry out running to give both Robin and Azura a firm embrace.

"Too tight!" Azura whelp.

"I can hear my bones cracking!" Robin coughed.

Both of the victims shouted out which their hugger respond with letting them go with a blush.

"So, why are you guys so slow?" Corrin asks again but without the crushing of ribs.

"Well, our tactician here has taken a liking of that place." Azura rolls her eyes.

"Well, I need to go back now or later so now is still best," Robin said with a few plans hatching in his head, once he is done with this silly war he can persuade the princess to let him take an army to fight the dragon and possibly lending the army to go attack Ylisse as well.

"You can't go back..." Azura said out with a small voice as if she doesn't want Robin to hear it but he did.

"What ?" Robin's eyes wide open looking at Azura dumbstruck.

"The portal has closed...it will only reappear in a few decades..." Azura slowly spells out her words as if she is not willing to spoke them is expecting the man to lash out at her but Robin did not, he only knee down and put his hand on his head as if his head hurts.

"Are you okay?"Corrin walks up and knees down next to the tactician, she could see he is truly depressed. He eyes are not of rage but disappointment, he mumbles something along the words 'why things never go my way' but the rest is to quiet for the princess to hear.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Corrin slowly puts her hand on Robin's shoulder which snaps him back to reality.

"Ah..yeah, I am fine." Robin stand up then put on his hood so no one can see his face, he wanted to throw out tantrum, he wants to kill everyone in front of him but he knew better. He is not like Grima who do things without a thinking, he is a man of plans and he can compromise. He silently promised himself that he will get what he wanted, one way or another."What now, Lady Corrin?" Jakob who has been quiet the entire time finally speak up and ask the princess but instead of Corrin speak out is Azura.

"Now, we go on like Corrin had planned. You all have witnessed what is in that place so I should tell you the full story but we have to remember that we can't mention the kingdom or else the curse will be activated." Azura said. "They are the one behind the conflict of Nohr and Hoshido," Azura explained but only received critics looks from the man of the group.

"Even so, you can't possibly blame all of it on a kingdom in ruins," Gunter said which the others agree, Azura felt that she is losing the trust faster than Corrin could eat an entire boar which surprisingly for a woman her sides can really get it down in a short time.

"I trust her." A voice rings out, Azura turns to see the source of the voice and it is Corrin who stand firm and their leader is determined, the man decided not to push forward or else they will only receive unwanted anger from their princess.

Robin, on the other hand, did not listen to a single word uttered out by Azura, his attention still remains at the bottom of the bottomless canyon, ironic name. I know. While Robin is staring into the nothingness of the bottomless pit, is the corner of his eyes caught a glimpse of light which makes his head turn towards the light to his surprise he saw something that is a cross between a fish and something else.

"What the hell is that!" Robin shouted while he tumbling backwards." Infront of him is a fish holding a dragon stone.

"Oh, that is my friend, Lilith," Corrin said while skipping out to the fish she called Lilith.

"Hey, Lilith, can you teleport us to the Astral Plane?" Corrin bent down and look at Lilith.

"Okay." Lilith cheerful said.

"Wait that thing can talk?" Robin exclaimed while a bright light emits from the fish-like-thing. 'Not again!' Robin thought to himself while quickly cover his eyes with his hands.

When the light dies down, Robin is more thankful than annoyed because of the fact he is still not blind yet. He looks around to find themselves inside a large empty fortress except for a temple, treehouse and what seemly a bathhouse like the ones he saw back in Chonsin.

"Welcome to our new home for now." Corrin swings both her hand open and exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"You can talk? Do every animal here can talk?" Robin asks the fish while ignoring Corrin's introduction to their temporary home.

"Are you like some kind of super fish?" Robin bent down, intrigued by Lilith while poking her with his finger which Lilith in respond bites him.

"Ouch! " Robin quickly pull his hand away.

"Robin, please show some respect to Lilith. She is the one who creates this place." Corrin walks over.

Robin flings his bitten finger and wraps them in his cloak while looking at the fish who is glaring at her.

"So...how is the fish still alive without water?" Robin asks the princess.

"She is a dragon, not fish," Corrin chuckles since she also thought of that when she first saw Lilith's dragon form.

"I see...a dragon..." although corrin can't see the man's face she could have sworn she saw a smile.

The group then watch as amazement as Lilith conjure up a large building with nothing but magic, a barracks appears with designs of both Nohr and Hoshido's country symbol mark in front and inside is full of doors, each leading to a room. The entrance leads to two ways, with signs indicating the left is for man and right is for women.

'It appears the fish is also an architect.' Robin thinks to himself while looking with amazement.

"You can go and choose whatever you want," Corrin exclaimed, somewhat feeling proud showing of Lilith.

"Where do you sleep, my lady?" Jakob asked, Robin almost forgets that besides Corrin, him and the fish, there are still others here too but since they are so quiet.

"I will be sleeping in that tree house." Corrin points at the tree house which is near the temple.

"I see, then we should schedule patrol near that area," Jakob announced which Gunter nods in agreement.

"N..no need, I fairly sure I am safe," Corrin said trying to stop her two male servants from camping outside her bedroom.

"But Princess, yours and Princess Azura's safety is our top priority," Gunter added-in.

"Don't worry, I am a strong princess, remember? I can turn into a dragon." Corrin exclaimed, holding up her arm to show her muscles.

During the arguments between Corrin and her beloved servant, both Robin and Azura have retired into the barracks, Robin chooses the room which is the furthest from the entrance while Azura chooses the room not far from the entrance but also not far from the end of the corridor.

Robin closes his door into his new room which comes with a queen sizes bed, a desk and chair, wardrobe and an oil lamp. There is a window in front of the desk which Robin put the all his stuff on and a personal bathroom. Robin then laid on the bed, it is comfortable which slowly drags him to dreamland but a sound keeps buzzing preventing his well-deserved nap, the noise is coming from the desk which Robin walks over to see the Book of Naga is beaming blue lights which he opens the book to find a new message from his employer/captor.

"your backup has arrived." The words appeared.

Robin then picks up his quill and daps some ink.

"What do you mean backup, lizard." Robin wrote down but got no response.

"Hey, lizard, you there?" Robin wrote then he sighs, 'For a divine dragon and a mother of an ancient manakete she sure is childish.'

"I meant Naga, what do you mean by backup." Robin change name he uses to call the divine dragon back to her original name which as Robin suspected, Naga finally respond.

"You will know soon enough," Which is not much helpful than being silent, Robin is annoyed by the fact his conversation with the divine dragon is so frustrating, is like he must decode every word she said like a cypher. He sighs and close the book, know fully well that Naga will not expose any plan that she had.

Robin then decided to go ignoring the message he just read and takes a bath in the Chonsin style bathhouse. He then walks towards the light emitted by the bathhouse, as he arrived the building he can see a plank in front said 'men's hour' so Robin went it and take off his clothes leaving only a piece of undergarment and a towel around his waist as he walks into the bath.

The bath is massive with hot clean water circulating, the room is steaming but because there are no roofs, the steam flew upwards into the sky. The bath is almost majestic to a scene.

Robin slowly step into the hot water and let out a satisfying growl,

"That hits the spot." Robin fell like he is somewhat drunk in the beautiful night sky and the soothing water making his ache seemly go away.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." A voice rings out which alerted the tactician.

"Jakob, is that you?" Robin looks at his opposite position, a man with grey hair also in there but Robin didn't notice him because of the steam.

"Yes," The butler reply.

"I thought you and the old man camping outside your princess' treehouse?" Robin tease.

"Lady Corrin ask us not to or else she would be mad." Jakob sigh, remembering his defeat.

Then they went silent since Robin is not really good at continuing a conversation with the 'stern and devoted' types as he can't crack jokes about their superiors or anything but luckily he doesn't have to as Jakob is the one who took the reel of the conversation.

"I see that you are telling the truth when you told me your story," Jakob said with a stern but somehow gentler tone towards him, less hostile than usual.

"I don't really see any reason to hide." Robin shrugs while dipping his body deeper into the water, feeling relaxed.

"But why help Lady Corrin, why help us?" Jakob asks with a more interrogative tone.

"I don't know, maybe I see you guys of use or maybe I just being nice," Robin answers not really like to dwell into why he decided to help them, He lied to himself saying that he just using them to get what he wanted but he knows that in truth is that he helped them because he wanted to. Robin knows he is in denial.

"I can tell by your scars that you are no ordinary man and you obviously have a knack for battle so why don't you stop the charade and be honest," Jakob said, looking at Robin as if he is reading his mind. There are scars on the tactician body, one of which on his back where he jumps in front his 'friend' and took a blow from the enemy and the other one on his chest where his heart is at is when his 'friend' strike the final blow, ending his life.

"I thought I already told you everything back in the forest?" Robin said a slightly bit annoyed but the constant question asked by everyone around him as if he is some convicted criminal.

"Do you think me for a fool, Mr Robin I will have you know I am accustomed to lies since I am the master butler of Lady Corrin's fortress for a long while, the half-truth you sprout is merely a portion of the story and a very small at that," Jakob said with a calm demeanour.

"Look, I have my reason to not speak mainly is that I don't like to talk about them so unless the situation requires it, I will not spill every little detail about my disastrous life." Robin snaps back with hostility in his voice, sending signals to the butler not to dig deeper into the matter.

Jakob looks at Robin with no surprised at the sudden hostility as he saw it coming, He has finally unwrapped what Robin's character really is. At first, Jakob impression of Robin is someone who is selfish, cocky and will push someone into the fire if he needs to but now he has finally seen more of the picture he realised Robin is nothing but someone with a kind heart, a heart that is fracture by whatever event that had transpired on to him.

"You are ashamed, aren't you?" Jakob said which got Robin's questionable look in response.

"What do you mean I am ashamed, I have nothing to ashamed about." Robin spread his arms like he is showing off himself.

"What I meant is you are ashamed about your past, something or someone did something to you that turn your heart dark. You are not angry but rather you are sad and depressed so you find an excuse in yourself telling you that you better off being a selfish unfeeling man." Jakob elaborate which Robin stays tactician then stands up and get out of the pool.

"I think the heat is getting to me so I am going to turn in early, good night." Without another word, Robin left the butler alone in the bath.

Robin stomps back to his room with a fast pace after putting on his clothes, Jakob's words keep ringing in his head.

"Who does he think he is, trying to judge me." With a slam of a door, Robin laid on his bed with an arm covering his eyes and another one laid on his stomach. He knows that what the butler said is true, he is ashamed that he can't save everyone including Phila and Emmeryn with his plan, he is ashamed that he put his trust into the wrong people, he is ashamed of everything about him. He is nothing more than a failure, he fails his mother, friends and everyone else.

"Mother..." Robin mumbles to himself with tears slowly inching down his cheeks.

When he killed and take over Grima, he saw the other Robin's memories. He saw how his mother died, his mother sacrificed everything in order for him to continue living but in the end, it was him who ended his mother's life. Although technically it was Grima the fault is still his to bear for not being strong enough to stop Grima from taking over his body in the future.

As he lay on the bed, crying. He slowly drifts into another dream but one that is not all evil and destructive, it was a happy dream where he is having lunch with his mother. They talk about Robin's time Ylisse and how he manages to befriend some odd individual, the dream is pleasant like all those sad times never happened.

After a few hours, he awoke to pitch darkness and the silent sound of the night which is pleasant consider when he is about to sleep a few hours ago he can still hear noises coming outside his room like Gunter's armour clanking and Azura's singing which is quite lovely if he isn't so tired.

He then stands up and walks out the barracks, taking a stroll in the fortress. Robin finds himself liking the night more and more as the chilling wind passing through his hair, the smell of dew and the moon who is bright but not too bright as its counterpart but more importantly the silent and the isolation. In the night, no one will disturb him, no one will come and annoy him. He finds himself slowly walks towards the temple as his curious accidentally set on it, he had no idea what the temple for since the people in his group doesn't seem to anyone who is devoted to god like Libra.

He stands in front of the temple and slowly pushes the door open, inside the temple is nothing except for a hole in the roof letting the moonlight shines on a small platform and on that small platform, a small fish like creature is holding a dragon stone floating and sleeping at the same time.

Again, intrigued by Lilith(Not sure by weirdness or cuteness) He let his own curiosity gets the best of him as he approaches the dragon silently. Upon close inspection, Lilith does look like a dragon but still more fish-like. He looks at the dragon closely and without knowing he reaches out and pokes the dragon which causes the dragon to wake up.

"Wh..what? " Dragon wakes up panicking but when she saw Robin, she immediately turns hostile.

"What are you doing!" Lilith roar out looking like she is ready maul Robin to death but Robin holds both his arm surrendering.

"I'm sorry, I was just exploring." Robin cry out which Lilith calms down.

"You should not just poke someone in their sleep, you know?" Lilith says with a huff and some fire breath out.

"Sorry sorry, I was just intrigued by you, I mean you are a dragon so...are you related to any divine lizard?"

"Lizard?" Lilith looks at him confused, all the hostility gone.

"I meant dragon, divine dragon." Robin corrects himself while silent curse himself for being accustomed to the word lizard.

"..." Lilith stays quiet but Robin knows what silent means, it usually means that they are hiding something.

"You do know something, don't you?" Robin asks again while closing in on the little dragon.

"You know something about the silent one, don't you?" Robin ask but he got only silent as a respond, Robin will not let this chance to slip through, He already lost the way to Valla but he won't let this one get away that easily.

"Please Lilith, I beg of you, at least tell me where he is at?" Robin asks with a desperate look on his face.

"I don't know where he is..." Lilith mumbles out.

"But you do know him, can't you at least sense his presence?"

"I can't sense him because I am too weak..." Lilith said looking down on the ground as if she is feeling guilty about something.

Robin pulls one hand up, biting his finger to calm his rage.

'Tch, another dead end guess Lilith is just another useless dra..." Robin mind is spinning, then an idea pops up.

"Hey, Lilith?" Robin asks, his tone change from dishearted to full of hope.

"Hmm?" Lilith respond uneasy as she sees something that could only describe as madness in the tactician's eyes.

"You are somewhat descendent of a divine dragon, right?" Robin asks like a toddler who just is asking his parents about a million questions.

"Y..yes.." Lilith replies as she looks Robin in the eyes.

"How about we make a deal?" Robin ask

"What it is?"

"If I were to give you some power than you help me in return," Robin said.

"I don't need any more power and.." Before Lilith could finish her sentence she notices Robin isn't listening to her.

"Then...maybe.." Robin mumbled to himself then without warning he put both his hand on the small dragon and pull her in for a hug. Lilith yelp in surprised by the man's action but as Robin's grip tightens, the small dragon could fell a surge of energy crossing through her veins and then a light shine from her body.

When she opens her eyes, to her surprise that she has hands and feet that is longer than her face. She let out a scream of surprised as she looks at her own body, She is human again.

"What did you do?" Lilith asks out while still looking at her own body.

"I give you some of my power so, in return, you help me search out the silent one." Robin gives a sinister smile. A trick Grima had taught him back then when he is still serving the fell dragon along with a few other skills.

"Who are you exactly?" Lilith looks at Robin now with a questionable look.

"I am..." Before Robin could finish a sentence, another voice rings out from the temple entrance.

"Lilith, what happened?" Corrin rush in with her pyjamas and Yato, She saw Robin first.

"What did you do to Lilith!" Corrin screams out with fear on her face but Robin move out of the way letting the princess see her friend.

"Lilith...you are human again." Corrin drops her sword and runs over to give the dragon a hug.

"I thought you said you don't have any more power to revert back to this form?" Corrin let goes her hug and take a look at Lilith's human form.

"I still don't, it was Robin who gives me enough power," Lilith explained which Corrin run over and give the tactician a hug.

"Ribs ribs...you are crushing my ribs!" Robin shouted out as Corrin hug him almost breaking his bones.

"How did you help Lilith?" Corrin let go but still filled with excitement.

"I..." Robin's sentence is interrupted again as the rest of the group rushing in with their pyjama on and weapon in their hand.

"We heard a scream, Lady Corrin are you alright?" Jakob and Gunter ask out then they see what is standing between Robin and Corrin.

"Lilith...you are human again." They at amazement.

"Yeah, Robin gives her the power to turn back into a human," Corrin said with a smile as wide as her face.

"How did you do that?" Azura with amazement on her face as the tactician with an annoyed look on his face.

"Is someone going to interrupt me again?" Robin asks out loudly followed by a second of silents.

"Okay, like I was saying before rudely interrupted twice." Robin looks around, folding his hand with a pout on his face.

"I know several things about dragon so I figured it is best that I can see our host as someone who is not a fish." Robin was about to announce he is actually the fell dragon from another world but at the last minute decided against it.

"Now, look at the time. How about we all go to sleep and continue this conversation tomorrow." Robin slowly walks out leaving the others in the temple but not before turning to Lilith and silently mouthed' Remember our promise'.

He went back into his room before collapsing again as giving his power to Lilith has taken a toll on him.

* * *

The next morning, Lucina and the others wake up to people screaming and dying, a sound that is all too familiar to her. She quickly grabs her sword and looks towards the direction of the sound, there are big risen like monster terrorising the village.

"We have to help them!" Cynthia shout while picking up her lance and get on her pegasus prepare to jump into battle but was stop by their leader.

"We can't remember Naga say we have to interfere the least possible," Lucina said.

"But we can't let those people die!" Cynthia roar out not believing what her sister just said.

With many eyes on Lucina, she started to become frustrated, she wants to save the villagers but by Naga orders, they can't just charge in and declare who they are. She looks around as the others stay quiet then she spotted Gerome which gives her an idea.

"Gerome, lend your mask!" Lucina order, Gerome is a bit surprised by the sudden odd request but do so anyway. As Gerome take off his mask, the others watch in awe.

"So that is how you look like," Morgan said.

"Don't mind how I look, what is your plan?" Gerome said while looking at their blue-haired leader putting on the mask and tie her hair into a bun to make it seems short.

"I will go in saving as many people as I can while you guys support me in the shadows. Noire, Laurent and Morgan, I will be heavily depended on you three since you are the only one who has long distance assault and for the rest of you must protect the three. got it." Lucina throws out her strategy and runs off at top speed while the group follows her plan.

Her first enemy encounter is at just outside of the village, now she has a close-up look at the monster it is more horrifying than she realised.

The monster is bigger than the risens she fought, wearing a mask with shackles on each limb. The monster is breathing heavily like it is suffocating in that mask. The monster notices the bluenette's approach and it cries out an inhuman roar and charges at her.

He swings his left hand which Lucina slide down barely missing her head and quickly pick herself up and pull up her Falchion with all her might.

"Hyah!" With a strong slice, the monster's arm is cut clean off with a little bit shoulder along with it but that didn't stop the monster, it is like risens can't feel any pain as it then charge at the princess with his other intact hand trying to tackle the princess who is still recovering from the attack but luckily, a blast of wind hit the monster follow by two arrows hitting the monster in the chest making the monster tumbles backwards. Lucina took this chance to jump on the monster and put stab it through the heart. The monster cries out then it dissolves into black ashes, Lucina then looks towards the direction where her support attack comes from and gives a thumbs up before dashing into the village.

When she arrived, the village is already in ruins with a pile of bodies on the ground, all of them were cruelly beaten to death. Lucina puts a hand to cover her mouth in shock with the feeling of trying to vomit but a scream snaps her back, she looks towards the direction where the scream comes from and sees two figures running towards across the river with some more monster chasing them.

The girl is holding another older woman's hand tightly as they run but slowly another monster catch to them and begin to swing his fist, the older one saw the monster's attacks and push her younger in front and taking a direct hit, ending the poor woman's life.

"MOTHER!" The young girl shout out while stumbling on the ground with tears in her eyes and trembling with fear as she watches as the monster proceed to beat down her mother's lifeless body. After the monster is satisfied by the puddle of blood beneath him, he then set his target at the young one in front of him and move to strike but just as he about to bring death on the girl's head a metal run through its chest and the monster dissolved into ashes and standing now dead monster is Lucina who manage to reach in time.

"You okay?" Lucina lowers the tone of her voice to sound more boyish, reaching out a hand to help the young lady up.

"I..y...yes." The girl is still petrified by her now dead mother in front her but sadly she does not have any time to Mourn her lost as more monster incoming.

" Come on, we will take shelter in the forest!" Lucina grasps the girl's hand and drags her into a forest near the other side of the forest, the monster seems to lost them as the masked ones are now wandering aimlessly at the position the girls previously at.

Lucina sneak a peek to check the coast is clear before checking the young girl, the young girl is crying silently as she fears her sniffles will attack the monsters. Lucina looks at the young girl crying reminding her about Morgan, she then puts one hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, I will bring you out of this alive," Lucina said with a gentle tone to calm the young girl.

"What is your name?" Lucina strikes up a conversation in hopes to turn her attention elsewhere.

M..my name 'hic' is Mozu." Mozu reply with a stutter in her voice while wiping what seems to be unless tears.

"Mozu, listen to me carefully, I want you to be brave and I want you to stay here hidden. " Lucina puts two hands on Mozu's shoulder gripping them tightly so that the pressure will make the girl more focus on her words.

"I will go out and draw out the monsters and when there are no monsters left, I want you to run into that forest, got it?" Lucina points towards the part of the forest where she emerges, Mozu slowly nods her head.

Lucina then unsheathed her Falchion and ready to dive into the danger head on but she paused as she hears someone else's voice.

"Hyah!" A group of people's voice mixed with both man and woman, the sound of metal clashing against each other and the horrible growl the monsters let out. Someone is fighting the monsters.

Lucina then takes a peek and saw a group of people slashing away the monster but someone in the mist of battle caught her eye, A man who is wearing a cloak much like Morgan is fighting along the group while barking commands left and right.

"It couldn't be..." Lucina blurted out as she watches in awe at a familiar sight but quickly snaps out of it and called out to Mozu. "Change of plans, you come with me and follow closely," Lucina shouted as she rushes out eager to join the battle with Mozu behind her.

They join the group without anyone of the group complaining, when they join, one of the members recognised Mozu as a villager and reported to the leader. The commander of the group, a woman with white hair in armour shouted command at one of her older companion to protect the young girl at all cost. Lucina then joins battle with the white hair leader back at back as they killed off every enemy in their sigh until there nothing but a pile of ashes on the ground.

"Thank you for your help, may I ask what's your name?" The leader asks.

"Marth..." Lucina reply, not wanting to give too many details.

"I see...well, My name is Corrin." Corrin put her hand on her chest and announce then she waves her hand to her companions who are talking to Mozu trying to attract information regarding what had happened. "The knight on the horse is Gunter, the lady with blue hair is Azura, the man with the white hair is Jakob and last but certainly will never count himself as least is Robin, our tactician." Corrin looks at Lucina who keeps her eyes trained on the hooded man.

"Do you find Robin interesting?" Corrin asked while sneak in a mischevious smile.

"A...no, I just find that he has a mysterious vibe." Lucina lies.

"Well, let's introduce you to the others." Corrin grabs Lucina's hand and pulls her towards the others.

"Everyone, let me introduce Marth," Corrin said as the others turn their attention to the blue hair princess.

'Marth' stay silent and only nods, the whole scene is nothing but awkward as Lucina still not in-depth to talking to strangers.

"Well, hello Marth. Mozu told us everything, thank you for saving her." surprisingly Robin is the one spoke out while petting Mozu's head.

"I've must say, the faceless appearing and attacking random villagers is a bit too strange." The old knight, Gunter scratches his chin as he looks around the village.

"That reminds me, Ryoma and the others told me that the faceless are from Nohr. Is that true?" Corrin asks with a concerned look with hope that it is not true as she believes Xander and her other Nohr sibling are not evil as her Hoshida sibling claim to be.

"Sadly that is true but those are only summoned by dark mages only and it is rarely used to attack anything much less a defenceless village," Gunter explained while looking troubled.

"Do you think..." Corrin was cut off. "No, I don't think Prince Xander or the others will even think of doing something so inhumane," Gunter reassures her.

"I think is best for us to let our new friends have some rest first, don't you think?" Azura speaks out with her eyes on Mozu who visibly looks tired.

"Okay, let's bring them back to the Astra plane first then." Corrin agrees.

"Wait for a moment, I have something to discuss with the gentleman Marth first," Robin speaks out which reminds Lucina, does Robin remembers her.

"Don't you think him wearing a mask is a bit too suspicious to bring back to your fortress, Princess Corrin?" Robin says, his attitude towards her is suspicious which makes Lucina thinks that he might not remember her at all.

"Well then, if it is okay with Mr Marth then okay." Corrin looks at Lucina who respond with a nod. "You do remember how to get back right?" Corrin ask.

"Yeah, just call out the fish's name," Robin says.

"Don't let her hear that or you'll be her lunch." Corrin and the others chuckles then she grabs Mozu by the hand gently.

"Mozu, hold on tight okay." Corrin gives the young girl a smile before she looks up the skies and shouted." Lilith, we are ready to go back now!" Then the man and woman suddenly shines and disappear.

"How did..." Lucina look in awe as the group of people vanish right in front of her eyes except for Robin.

"Now, shall we talk Mr Marth?" Robin ask.

"I think we should talk in that forest, it is not safe out in the open." Lucina reply pointing at the direction where the other future children are hiding.

"Okay then, lead the way," Robin said and they proceed to walk to the forest for a chat.

The entire walk is silent with Lucina taking the lead and Robin not far behind, Lucina is feeling jumpy as she eager to show Morgan to Robin and maybe Morgan will be happy. The thought of Morgan's smiling face beaming out in the bluenette's head makes Lucina taken a faster pace in her footsteps while Robin trying is keep up.

The others hide in the shadows as they watch their leader leading back a familiar person, Morgan is the most excited one out of all of them as she recognised who this person is.

 **whelp, that is such a cliffhanger. What will Robin react when he saw Morgan, What will his next move be? Will he kill all those backstabbing dastard when he meets them(Probably not since the mark of Naga will kill him) See you next time on dragon ba... I mean FirEmblemem chapter 4 :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed story. For some reason, I can't connect to the website so I have use VPN but all and all thanks for waiting for me and enjoy. :/**

Today has been an eventful day for the blue-haired princess, first, they have to fight through a horde of monsters created by a mad king and now they also meeting an old friend.

Lucina leads the older tactician back to the future children's current campsite in order to show him to the newest recruit but little did she knows that she is bringing someone who is more dangerous than the monster she faced just now.

In the forest where the others are hiding, Morgan is eager to jump out of the bushes and right into her father's arms but was stop by Laurent as the mage notice something wrong about the tactician walking behind Lucina, the way he moves, he head hangs low barely looking up, his fist is clenched, this man is not following their leader with a relaxing heart rather he is ready for a fight-or-flight situation.

"Wait, we observe first to see if he is truly someone we knew," Laurent advise.

"But that is most definitely him," Noire whisper next to him while gripping Morgan's hand as requested by the mage to not the girl do anything reckless

"Yeah, he is totally my dad," Morgan said with a cheerful voice with excitement on her face, normally Laurent would be happy to let the new recruit reunited with the only person available in her memories as the young tactician has grown on them all, they all see her as a younger sister.

"Laurent is right, that might be someone who is similar to your father," Gerome said with a gentle tone but also have the same concern look on his face, although he isn't as perspective as his mage friend anyone with eyes can clearly see the motion of Robin is highly suspicious.

As the two closing in their location, Laurent gives the others a nod without Morgan knowing which the others understand what it meant and pull out their weapons just in case. Gerome on the other hand escort Minerva to a further distance so that she will not be visible or get caught by any stray attacks if such action is required.

Lucina and Robin reach a clearing in the forest where the sun shines in but because of some clouds coming in making the clearing darker but still visible light, Lucina looks around to notice that everyone is missing or at least hiding and not showing their presence so she thought that the others just being cautious in case this Robin isn't the Robin from their world.

"Let's cut the chit-chat and go straight to the point should we?" Robin voice suddenly calls out behind Lucina making her flinch a little but not enough for the tactician to notice.

"Y...yeah, is there anything you want to ask." Lucina still fakes her voice to match that of a guy.

"Jeez, you really like to slander your ancestor name that much huh?" Robin says with a hint of disgust in his voice while folding his arms. "Anyway, I already know who are you so just tell me why are you here." The tone of the tactician's voice is anything but friendly, making it sound like he is eager for Lucina to get out of his sighs.

"Okay, Naga sent..." Before Lucina could finish her sentence, she felt a pressure on her neck and a pain exerted on her back. It is Robin who grabs her by the throat with only one hand and slams her into a tree and holding her up with inhuman strength giving the princess little to no time to register what just happened.

"I knew it, I knew that stupid lizard will not hold her promised!" Robin let out a roar, Lucina use both her hand intend to pry away the tactician's hand while desperately gasping for air. She looks down and sees two glowing rage-filled eyes staring at her under the hood.

"When she gives the kill-mark I knew instantly she will send someone to kill me!" Robin continues to shout out on how he knew Naga would betray him while slowly tightening the grip around bluenette's throat.

"Let her go!" A voice shouts out behind them and in a blink of an eye, all of the other shepherds come running in pointing their weapons at the man but that didn't even make Robin flinch or rather a sinister smile creeping up his face.

A spear point is held inches next to the angry man's face, the daughter of a certain red-haired cavalier is standing behind her with hostility to match his own.

"Sure, I will let her go." Robin move his hand and Lucina can feel her body being move like a rag doll as the tactician throw her across hitting Kjella who attempted to catch her but the impact from the bluenette is harder making two tumbling on the ground, the knight's armor did a lousy job cushioning the impact which renders them both unconscious.

"Well well well, looks like we have a little reunion going on here." Robin chuckles while looking around him. Bradly is tending to the wounded while the others keep their eyestrain on the man.

"Hmm...there four of you missing, don't tell me already lost them?" Robin said in a pretended sad tone while making a crying gesture with his hands, the others start quiet and ready to strike if the man attacks. Creeping behind him is one of them that is not in his field of vision, the Taguel-spawn pulls out his beaststone and charge at the unknowing tactician but unfortunately, Robin saw this coming a mile away as he sidesteps and shoot a fireball at the abnormally large bunny as Yarne missed him which Laurent jumps in with a green tome on his hand and disperse the fireball with a wind blast.

"Hahaha, Really guys? A sneak attack? That is kinda low even for you." Robin laughs while pulling out his killing edge he got back in Valla and gesturing the remaining shepherds to attack.

Gerome is the first to strike with his axe held high and bring it down with a tremendous force which Robin sidesteps again and slam the hilt of his own sword in the wyvern rider's stomach sending him flying but Robin don't have time to rest as another attack comes in from the other side.

The other bluenette charge in with her spear aiming at Robin's leg but Robin raised his foot at the last second and steps on the spear so Cynthia cannot pull back her weapon which Robin chant a spell and blast her with a wind blast at zero range.

"Come on now, I don't remember you guys being this clumsy back when you were fighting Grima!" Robin shout out with satisfaction as he pulls down his hood revealing a pair of eyes full of madness and rage.

The others including those who are unconscious stands up from their defeat in one on one combat with Robin and surrounded him.

"Robin, we just..." Lucina attempts to reason with the man but her words cut short as Robin glare at her with eyes filled to the brink of hatred.

"You keep your mouth shut you self-righteous dastard!" Robin shout out. " The fact that I already can't stand looking at you much less hear your voice should make it clear that I hate you with a all my heart." Robin glares at the blue haired princess.

Lucina's facial expression is not that of anger but rather shocked, she thought that the tactician had made peace with them when he destroyed the fell dragon, she thought he hold no grudge or resentment towards her and her friends but clearly, she thought wrong.

"I...I am sorry..." Lucina said out in a weak voice.

"Sorry? haha." Robin is amused "I didn't know you could make a joke, I see you did improve your sense of humour." Robin laughs at the princess' apology.

"Saying sorry doesn't bring back the dead!" Robin snaps back.

"Sorry doesn't help the others regained what they lost, sorry can't bring a fortune on those souls whom Grima consumed!" Robin says while gripping his sword harder as if he wants to break it in half.

Robin eyes slowly glow brighter as he speaks.

"What are you talking about, we defeated Grima didn't we, we saved the world!" Cynthia shout out, puffing out her chest to make herself look bigger and more confident.

"You guys didn't defeat Grima, I did! "Robin hissed which makes Cynthia's confidence shrink back down." You never actually did kill the fell dragon, I was the one that ends him while he had all of you under hius mercy, don't you remember or do you still in your own fantasy land thinking you are some kind justice cabal idiot?" Robin said with a smile of pity to mock the pegasus-rider.

"You all are just some selfish kids from the future who pity themselves because DADDY and MOMMY are dead." Robin pouts his face, trying to act cute.

"Selfish? You call saving everyone selfish! "Gerome snaps back at the tactician.

"Of course I am calling you all selfish." Robin spread his arm to show off himself as if he daring anyone to prove him wrong." You didn't go back to the past to save everyone, you go back to save the people you care about only." Robin points angrily at each and one of the shepherds.

"Tell me, how come so many soldiers die but the shepherds didn't suffer a single casualty." Robin asks and got silents as a response." How many Ylisse, Ferox and Plegia soldier died due to your lousy tactics!" Robin continues.

"Don't say it like you can predict what would happen in the future, we are fighting a war and we can't save everyone but that it ain't mean the fault is on ours!" Bradly adds in glaring back at Robin.

"Oh no, I can't predict the future but I can predict my enemies' action, I am a tactician after all. I already wrote a whole book of tactics predicting every single possible scenario that would be happened and you know what your parents do to my hard work?"

"They burn all of it, they believe every single words you say as if I had planned for their doom from the start," Robin said coldly while recalling every single thing that reported to him when he is in prison by Gaius.

"You all are nothing but villains writing your own heroic stories." Robin anger grew with each passing second, with each word he speak out as he raised his sword pointing at the princess and."You painted me as a monster in your stories so let me show you how terrifying of a monster I can be." Robin flash a evil grin.

Seeing Robin is about to attack the shepards charge at him but before their weapons could reach the tactician, The tactician reach his free hand out and a gust of strong wind blew, making the sheapards take a defensive stance.

With a skillful menu are, Robin dodges a ray of incoming attacks and slam his fist into the first one in his line of attack which is Gerome sending him to fly towards the others with little time to react, the wyvern rider fell and get pierced in the arm by Cynthia's lance.

"Gerome!" Cynthia shout out quickly let go of her lance letting the wyvern-rider fall onto the ground.

The next one is Laurent which Robin put him by the leg making him slips and put down force upon the mage's chest, the mage shouted in pain while coughing out blood. Robin was about to land another hit down the mage but an arrow flew towards his face which he caught it and look at the direction where the arrow comes from. 'Noire'.

Without a second to waste, Robin charge at the archer which causes her to jump back into her friend's cover but with the enhanced agility, he easily dodge the attacks from the others. As he is closing in, Noire is getting desperate with her back against a tree and her accuracy becomes lousier until Robin gets to close and plunge sword next to her head into the tree.

"I won't let you win, Mortal, you shall..." Noire shouted.

"Shut up or die." Robin whisper quietly while glaring at the archer, his red eyes shine like it is piercing through her soul before pulling out his sword his sword and charge at the remaining shepherds, leaving the archer slowly slides down her support with her leg quivering and colour drain out from her face.

With flame blazing in his palm, Robin let out an inhuman scream, with each attack, the intensity gradually become more and more devastating but his moves become more clumsy, more predictable until one of them manage to land a hit on the berserk turns with madness in his eyes staring at the one who hit him, the young armour knight. A spear piece through his right arm with blood drip out the wound, Robin didn't flinch nor did he cry out in pain. His mind is clouded with his own fury, he simply put the spear out with his other hand letting more blood gushing out but the wound quickly closes up because of power of the fell dragon.

He hold the spear and slowly walks towards the Kjella who looked uneasy by while Robin readying his spear to shove it right between his attacker's eyes but was stop when a blue blur stand between them.

"Stop, this instant, we are not here to fight!" Lucina shouts out with her sword in her hand pointing at the tactician while the other hand gesture stops towards her own friends signalling them to stop.

"He is trying to kill us!" Gerome shouts out, slowly stand up, with his wound treated by Bradly but Lucina ignores him. She faces Robin and slowly shed her sword and step a few steps backwards.

"Robin, I know why you are angry but please listen," Lucina said calmly but seeing Robin is readying his spear, she closed her eyes preparing the pain that is coming but it never came, she hear a drop of metal on the ground and open her eyes to see the tactician has thrown his weapon down with his back turn to them.

"Have it your way, I can't do it anyway. " Robin said weakly, having to calm down because of Lucina's sudden surrender and the mark taking effect. "I don't care what you do anymore..." Robin said then turn to look at the others, his eyes now change from rage to sadness.

"Huh..." Lucina and the others look confused at the sudden change of attitude. Lucina slowly moves towards the tactician and raised her hand comfort the broken man but her hand is slap away.

"Don't touch me!" Robin said, his hostility came back almost instantly, glaring at the princess.

All this time, the younger tactician is watching in the bushes as an order from Laurent to not engage or show herself. She watches as her favorite person in the world go on a rampage, he watches as her beloved father show an anger she never witness but she is determined to reunite with her father regardless how insane he looked just now, she believes with all her heart that this is just all a big misunderstanding as she slowly walks out the bushes and come in to full view.

"Who..." Robin looks towards the young one's direction while narrowing his eyes as the young girl walk calmly and slowly in front of Lucina and himself.

"I am Morgan, I am your daughter," Morgan said calmly showing a smile.

"My...daughter?" Robin's eyes narrowed, then look at the others for an explanation.

"Yes, she is your daughter," Lucina said with cautious as she knows that every word she says would be a potential landmine to set Robin off again.

"Morgan...adorable name," Robin said with his expression soften while looking at the young girl who took the compliment with a smile.

"So...can you answer one of my question, Morgan?" Robin bent down so his height is the same as his daughter's giving her a smile.

"Of course father, anything for you." Morgan excitedly said, eager to catch up with her father.

"Okay, now listen carefully alright," Robin says slowly which for some reason gives the shepherds a bad feeling all except for Morgan who didn't hold any doubts against her father.

"How much did they paid you to tell me you are my daughter?" Robin asks with his expression turn cold.

"Huh..." Morgan is in dazed about what her father just ask.

"Oh no..." Laurent who is the only one sensible has expected Robin would be suspicious since there is no evidence to support Morgan and her claims but he didn't expect the tactician would flat out reject his own daughter.

"Didn't I told you to listen carefully?" Robin stands up and shook his head with annoyance. "I say what did they promise you to spew out such a half-baked lie, do you really take me for a fool?" Robin dusts his clothes and looks at the girl coldly.

But I..." Morgan trying to explain but was cut off by Robin as he ignores the girl and looks straight at Lucina.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Robin wiggles his finger with a smile."In all of my years of being a tactician, never have I encountered such a lousy tactic. Did Chrom teach you this?" Robin says.

"She is telling the truth!" Lucina shouted while glaring at the man, she couldn't believe that Robin just broke his own daughter's heart without any remorse and seeing Morgan's expression is making her angrier.

"Yeah right," Robin chuckles. "Hey Morgan, who's your mother?" Robin asked which snaps the young girl out of her trance.

"I...I don't know..., I lost my memories" Morgan mumbles but is loud enough for Robin to hear.

"See, you can't even make up a good backstory for her." Robin waves his hands towards Morgan to prove a point. "Me being an amnesiac is not a genetic thing you know," Robin said unamused.

Robin then looks at the sky as it is about to rain and let out a sigh.

"Well, since I can't kill you without killing myself in the process, I will let you go but the next time you show then I will not show any mercy." Robin turns, putting on his hood and walking out of the forest.

"What do you mean by killing us without killing yourself?" Lucina asks out.

Robin waves the back of his right hand to show the brand to Lucina and the others without turning his whole body.

"Your friend Naga put a curse on me and blah blah blah, you get the point," Robin says half-heartedly and continue until he is back at the village, he looks up at the sky and shouts out.

"Beam me up, Lilith!" and a flash of white light surrounded Robin and the next second he is gone leaving the shepherds there, some are angry, some are shock and only Morgan with no expression on her face as her collapse on her knee, wrapping herself in her arms and let the rejection of her own father slowly sink in. Tears slowly flow down her cheeks as the rain started to pour down, she didn't care about being hit by the cold rain because she feels like dying now but the rain is blocked by someone who uses their body to shield her.

"Morgan, are you...okay?" The manakete who is Morgan's best friend has transformed into her dragon form to be a cover for the rain.

Morgan didn't reply, she sat there with her back turn so Nah can't see her face.

"You should come to camp or else you will be sick..." Nah continue, trying to convince her friend to take shelter for her own good. Seeing her friend who usually cheerful more so then her own mother being broken as she is now gives Nah a heartache.

"What does it matter if I going to be sick, I don't have anything to live for already," Morgan said with a weak voice.

"I am disowned by father and I have no mother to rely on," Morgan continues wiping some of the tears away but more come pouring out. "Father was right to not believe me, I don't have any proof of me being his daughter," Morgan said with defeat.

The others watch on with each of them not knowing what to say, they know this is their fault. Morgan sat there will the rain pouring harder and harder. She felt cold even with her cloak on, the same cloak that once gives her a sense of safe and warm is now a reminder of her being disowned but sudden warm raised around her, when she registered what had happened is Lucina wraps her arms around her.

"I..I am sorry" Lucina held tight on the young girl then pull back to see the girl's face, Morgan's eyes are red from crying. " Let's go back to camp first and then I will tell you everything okay?" Lucina says which Morgan agrees although with a bit of hesitation at first.

* * *

It has been an exhausting day both emotionally and physically for the new tactician of Corrin's army, Robin is teleported into the castle to be greeted by Lilith in her human form with the others no way insight.

"Where're the others? shoudn't we move out today?" Robin asks while still adjusting to his surroundings, he has grown used of the bright lights as long as the lights don't suddenly beam out without warning that is.

"The princesses are playing with the new recruit and the gentlemen are going on patrol, separately of course."Lilith report.

"I see...wait, recruit? who?" Robin asks, he didn't remember meeting anyone who is capableof fighting in a war aside from those backstabbers.

"I believe her name is Mozu, quite a charming and brave young lady." Lilith chuckles remembering Mozu stand firm asking the Corrin to accept her as a soldier as thanks.

"Well, a genderbend Donnel has join us..." Robin jokingly mumbles under his breath but he is still thinking back to Morgan.

The truth is he already knows who Morgan is and he knows where she comes from, it is all in the Robins' own memory but because of the memories he also have an idea of who might Morgan's real mother is but seeing how time had changed, he could not be certain. Robin from different worlds where the stories are different and so many of them have happy endings but he is the one with the rotten luck.

"Are you okay?" Lilith is straing at Robin's face, seeing the man is deep thought.

"Y..yeah, just exhausted." Robin said and started to head back his own room for a nap, the walk is a long one with each steps feeling heavier until he manages to pull himself onto his bed and with a close of his eyes. He drifts into another dream.

After a few hours, Robin wakes up to a knock on the door. At first he thought he is just deaming so he didn't bother to wake up but the knocking got louder.

"Okay okay, I awake jeez!" Robin groaned and go open the door to reveal the old knight.

"Having a plesant dream, I see." Gunter tease with a smile on his face.

"Not really," Robin scruffles his hair. "Anyway, why you wake me up?" Robin asks, still a bit wozzy from sleeping too long.

"You already miss lunch and breakfast, you are not going to miss dinner too," Gunter said which makes Robin realise it is already dark outside and the growly of his stomach further support Gunter's advice.

"Sure, lead the way," Robin say which he follow the old man out and across the barracks is a new building with a banner which has a sausage and eggs on it.

"Lilith really have a knack of architectural huh." Robin jokes.

"It seems so, although I think she draws inspiration from the nearby restaurants from the princess' fortress." Gunter stroke his chin.

"I see, anyway who is cooking today?" Robin asks.

"That will be Jakob today, I must say he is quite a talented one," Gunter replies as him and Robin walks into the mess hall revealing Corrin, Azura,Lilith and Mozu sitting together with two new figure next to them which makes Robin frown.

"Hey Robin, Marth and his friend Caeda is joining us." Corrin shout out when she spotted the tactician.

Robin immdiatly put on his hood to hide his scowl and walks towards the princesses and their new friend, Robin looks towards the princesses ignoring the two new recruits hoping for an answer.

"We found them still in the village while we go out to hunt some food and they decided to join us," Corrin said with joy, getting more people to join her cause.

"Sir Marth, I thought you make it clear you have your own probelms to deal with?" Robin said while controlling his tone so that the others don't notice his clear hostility towards the blue-hair warrior.

"I see that Princess Corrin has a goal will intertwine with our objective so I decided to lend out a hand." Lucina reply in a gruff voice which can mistaken for a guy's but Robin knew better.

"Well, nice that you are on the...team..." Robin manages to spit out the last of his sentence before turning his back. "I just lost my appetide so I guess I will go to sleep for now." Robin wave goodbye but is grabbed by Gunter.

"Robin, you still need to eat even for a little." Gunter advice.

"Fine, I will go to the kitchen to grab a piece of...somehting." Robin sigh in defeat and head into the kitchen to greet his butler friend.

"Well, nice to see you finally awake," Jakob says without lifting his head, his focus still remains on his stew.

"Yeah, nice to see you...cooking too, do we have any bread in stock. " Robin is a bit taken back by the stern butler's initial conversation but he continued his objective which is looking around hoping to find some bread and immediately disappear.

"Sadly no, the wheat from the village has all been trampled by the faceless so we can only get some carrots and bear meat." Jakob reply.

"Did you say bear meat?" Robin's eyes light up intensely.

"Yeah the new girl Mozu caught it, I must say the meat is not really suitable for taste but I guess we have to make do." Jakob sigh.

"Are you finished cooking the bear stew?" Robin goes and stands beside the butler with drool on his mouth looking down the stew.

"Yeah, could you carry this pot out and serve it to the others while I make tea?" Jakob washes his hands and proceeds to take a bag of tea leaves from his back pocket and started to make tea.

Robin brings the pot into the mess hall which the others can already smell the aroma. The others get up and come on by one to grab a bow of stew.

"Mmm, this is delicious." Corrin wolf down her stew like there is tomorrow.

"Yeah, what is this meat?" Azura ask.

"It is a bear." Robin reply with a smile on his face but Azura did not share his enthusiasm as she almost chokes when she heard what is the meat.

After serving the others(besides Lucina) and leaving a bow for Jakob, Robin sat down next to in front of Gunter which Jakob join in after he serves tea for the ladies.

"I must say, Gunter, you are right about Jakob's skills," Robin said with a mouth full of meat.

"Is there any doubt, to begin with, I cook for Lady Corrin on occasion and she deserves the best." Jakob put one hand on his chest exclaim proudly.

"If you want, you can have my fill, I believe the bear meat will not sit well with this old body of mine." Gunter laughs which Robin accepted his offer. The men are as lively as the faceless back in the village as to say dead silent.

On the other side of the mess hall where the girls are at, Robin can hear their conversation also quite lively.

"Caeda, please eat slowly or you might choke." Marth(Lucina) pat Morgan's back as the young girl hiccup from eating too fast.

"But the bear meat is so delicious!" Caeda(Morgan) exclaimed.

"Caeda, do you want mine?" Azura asks out pushing her bowel towards Morgan which she accepted immediately, like father like daughter.

The dinner went well without the bothersome princess talking to Robin which is fine taking a shower he went back to his room and jolted down new plans on his book which is known label 'Robin's fantastical hit-book'...well, he is not Owain who can come up with names on the spot so this will make do for now.

He wrote about the shepherds and what inventory they currently have and what to do once this is all over, the fact that Robin can easily overpower the shepherds while not at full-powered excluded three members is already quite satisfying.

He then hears Lucina's voice near his door talking to Gunter, it seems the others mistook her as a man so she is living in the male section and her room is just next to his which makes this all the more frustrating. Robin feels like she purposefully chooses to live next to him is to keep an eye on him so he makes a mental note to check for small holes in the wall every day just so he can ensure he is not being watched.

"Tsh is like she is born to be a nuisance in my life," Robin say to himself while jolting more information into the book, the book is already half filled with tactics and strategies for helping Corrin win her silly war and Robin's own war if he ever gets back to Ylisse which is a big if.

Sensing everyone is already asleep with the lack of footsteps and voices, Robin slowly opens his door and sneakily walk out of the barracks. The rain had stopped a while ago but the ground still soak so Robin has no choice but to be careful not to step into any mud as he approached the temple where Lilith resides.

He stands before the door and give a few soft knocks but no one answer so he slowly pushes open it to see the dragon sleeping on a mattress in her human form, she sleeps on her bed under the hole which is now covered with glass.

He walks up calmly and pokes the dragon a few times on the head which she stirred.

"Mhm...what.." Lilith opens her eyes and saw someone is in front of her, she immediately sits up, almost falling backwards in the process.

"Why you so insisted to disturb me by poking me every night?" Lilith rubs her eyes.

"Well so far is two nights and I did remember asking you to remember our promise now, didn't I?" Robin smile mischievously.

"Fine, what do you want to ask besides the silent one's location?" Lilith asks knowing full well this man is too stubborn to listen.

"Good, I want to know his story," Robin says without hesitation.

"Really, you can ask anything and his backstory is the one you asking?" Lilith looks at him a bit unamused.

"Well, to fight an enemy, you need to know them first right?" Robin chuckles while pointing up a finger as if he is lecturing the dragon.

"Okay, you should sit down since it going to take a while since it is a long story." Lilith gesture Robin to sit next to her on her bed which he followed as instructed.

Lilith then wrap herself in her sheet due to the cold wind that blew in because of the door not being close but once she is comfortable enough she starts to tell her story which Robin listen attentively but little did she know, a certain individual is lurking outside their door, listening to what they are talking about.

* * *

A few hours ago.

"Lucy, what is it you want to tell me?" Morgan asks while warming herself around a lamp and in a blanket provider by her blue-haired princess.

All of the shepherds are gather in the tend while some are being tended of their injuries, the rest just sits there and wait for their leader to spill the beans to Morgan whose father just kick their butts without breaking a sweat. They are upset with Robin for not accepting Morgan but who can their blame but themselves, as much as they Robin is slowly going mad, they cannot deny the fact that he spoke the truth.

When they went back in time, the only thing on their mind is nothing but their parents even someone as distant as Gerome held his parents in high regards which he ultimately will willing to sacrifice his own life for their safety if it ever comes to that.

"It is...about Robin, your father..." Lucina hesitated to tell the young girl the truth but she has no choice.

"It was because of me that your father is like this," Lucina say with caution as she sees the tactician's eyes started to flare up.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks with a hint of anger but not so much as confusion, they are her friends so it is hard for her to be mad at them.

"Well..." Lucina retells about the stories leading up where she and Robin last met which is in Plegia castle where Robin is pretending as Lady Rose.

"I...found it hard to believe, my dad is in Lady Phila's body." Morgan folded her arms and narrow her eyes, her mouth pout.

"All that and that is the only thing you found unbelievable?" Bradly scoff.

"It is the truth, Lady Rose is actually your dad in Phila's body," Cynthia adds-in.

"So...my mom is my dad?" Morgan is more confused.

"No, Your dad is your dad and we don't know who is your mom," Lucina explained as best as she could, even though she also thinks that her story is ludicrous just from hearing herself describing it.

"But you say Father is Phila which mean Phila is..." Morgan is going through her logic explanation but was stop by Laurent who is already annoyed by how their leader handles the situation so poorly.

"Morgan listens, Your father is still your father and Lady Phila is still lady Phila. The only parent of yours that we have knowledge of is Robin, not Phila, Got it." Laurent says as he adjusts his classes which Morgan cock her head and think hard for a while then nod her head.

"Finally, so...you are not mad at us?" Lucina ask

"Well, mad is not the word for it. I think furious would be appropriate." Morgan said but she did not show any signs of hostility. "Since you say you are the one responsible for me being disowned, you will have to do everything I say from now on, at least until I get my parents back." Morgan continues while pointing a finger in the air with a face resembles her father when Robin has a plan.

"Fine then, I will do just that." Lucina sighs and thinks to herself, as long as she did not need to do anything unreasonable that is fine.

"Yay, my first order is for you to go apologise to my father." Morgan immediately throws a curveball at her without any mercy what-so-ever.

"You do know your father is aiming for my head right? And I already apologize." Lucina says.

"An apology not accepted doesn't count, you are the leader so suck it up and apologize," Morgan said acting like a child.

"If I may interject." Laurent jumps in. "I think is better for the negotiation candidate be Nah, Noire or Bradly," he says.

"What!"

"Are you crazy!"

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

The three mentioned immediately object to a possible suicide mission.

"Listen to me first before you continue your onslaught of insults," Laurent tilted his glasses. "From my observation, Robin hatred towards us is not evenly spread out." He reports which received a few looks from his friends.

"WHAT DOES HAVE TO DO WITH ME, CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY MORTAL!" Noire's alternate personality emerge as she shouted out ending the sentence with. "BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

Laurent immediately scurries behind Gerome and Bradly who is standing next to him and continue his observation from there.

"As I say, when he attacks us, he seems to focus on some of us while leaving out the rest," Laurent says as he pulls out a sheet of paper with a pyramid drew on it, five line separates parts of the pyramid. "As you can see on the top is no other than our leader follows the next section would be Gerome, Kjella, Cynthia and me." Laurent pointing on the drawing.

"He anger seems to be focusing on Lucina the most while leaving Noire, Nah and Bradly alone."He explained, "Didn't you notice that when he had a chance to harm Noire even further he instead leaves a warning but when it comes to me or Gerome, he didn't hesitate to proceed his violent action."

"He attacked Noire as a defence rather than offence whereas Nah and Bradly who he completely ignored." All this talk is starting to make sense to the others as they recall their defeat.

"The reason behind this is most probably about our parents, as I am sure you guys remember that who is it that still being nice to him after we found out he is the fell dragon."Laurent continues. "At least one of Nah, Bradly and Noire's parents still remain friends with Robin after his imprisonment so I hypotheses that he is having what you call 'soft spot' for you."

"Seeing how the rest of our parents treated him like dirt, it is no wonder he instils a desire for revenge on us."Laurent then looks to Morgan waiting for her to accept his proposal. "Nope, I rather have Lucy here to apologize and besides, I don't want Nah or Noire to be under my father's boots." Morgan laughs.

"But..." Laurent tries to reason more but was stop by the princess.

"Laurent, I know you think logically but right now what you need is father's help, I had heard what he had said that he is the one who killed Grima so it is obvious that you can't kill the silent one without father's help and since Lucina is the one who caused father disowned me so it is only natural she is the one to fix it," Morgan says with a smile.

"Morgan is right, this is all my fault so it will my responsibility to shoulder it." Lucina agrees.

They continued on the talk but suddenly a light shines in the distance and a few figures appear which Lucina recognised. It is Corrin and her group who returned to the ruined village with Mozu by their side, She scans the group could not find the person she is looking for so she signals the group to hide but Morgan ran out to them.

"Hi, do you know where is the guy named Robin is?" Morgan causally walks up the group and asks.

'Damn you, Morgan!' Lucina thinks to herself as she quickly ties her hair and put on Gerome's mask and follow the young girl.

Seeing Marth follow shortly behind, Corrin and group just assume Morgan is with Marth.

"Sorry, she just a fan of Robin," Lucina says in a gruff voice while putting both hands on Morgan's shoulder weighing her down to prevent her to move.

"I see... so Marth I see that Robin didn't come back with you so I assume you already on your way," Corrin explained, it seems Robin didn't give any reports once he gone back.

"If you don't mind, do you want to join my army?" Corrin asks.

"I..." Before Lucina can say anything, Morgan jump in the conservation." Yes, we would love to!" She says excitedly.

"Really? that is great Mrs..."

"Caeda." Lucina quickly thinks of a fake name and just so happens the most convenient name pop up in her mind.

"Mrs Caeda, it is a pretty name." Corrin laughs.

Because of Morgan's responds, Lucina is forced to follow the young girl into the dragon's(Robin) den.

She gives a signal to the others to stay put and then went with Corrin's group to the astral planes.

The Astra plane is something Lucina have never seen before, the fact it is created by a dragon who looks like a normal girl is already impressive. Corrin explained to them that this world is filled with magic that is why Lilith the dragon can control it so smoothly but the only downside is that if they want to move to a location, they have to go out of the astral plane and walk there since the Astral plane only acts as a portable home.

The others were kind to them all except for the princess' butler who acts almost identical to Fredrick.

* * *

Back in the Astra plane.

"So, my father pulls apart of his power to make me to be his servant." Lilith says with her hand on her chest as Robin listen attentively. "At that time I didn't know anything from right or wrong, light or darkness...all I need to know is to not to anger the one self-sired me."

"Then just a few months a group of three people who is from the outrealms arrived in the realm which I live, they claim to be summoned by my father but I didn't believe them as my father hated their kind so I did the only natural thing which is to attack them..." Lilith continues.

'Three people from the outrealms...no wonder there are three idiots short in that group.' Robin thinks to himself when he heard about the three so-called heroes.

"I continued to attack them relentlessly until they suddenly disappear leaving a man in a white cloak, He reveals himself to be my father in human form but the father I served ordered me to attack his imposter," Lilith speaks as tears suddenly whelp up in her eyes. "I couldn't bring myself from doing it...that...is when my father, the father I served attack me out of rage." tears starting to pour down from her checks. Robin has half a mind to stop her from going any further seeing as the memory is upsetting her but he choose not to.

"The imposter protected me, sacrificing himself in the process but not before sending me to Corrin's side," Lilith said as her heartaches more and more. "He makes me promise not to tell Corrin anything about her past as he feared the information would be too great for her to burden." Lilith finished her story while wiping off her tears with her blanket.

Robin stays silent, looking down on the ground. He thinks to himself about how similar he and Aanankos is, both of them claim they were betrayed and wanting revenge, both rejected their own daughters and see them just another tool or enemy.

"Robin...were you listening?" Lilith asks out seeing Robin is in a trance of thinking.

"Maybe I really is no better than that monster..." Robin mumble to himself.

"Robin, hello, I pour my heart out and you didn't even think about comforting me?" Lilith softly punches Robin in the arm which wakes him up from the trance.

"Y-yeah, I was listening ,I just thinking about something." Robin rubs his shoulder. "And besides, you seem to be cheerful enough to ask me to comfort you, have you no shame? Asking a man to comfort you, a young lady?" Robin jokes.

"Fine, I am shameless, so what?" Lilith pout, her face seems to brighten up quickly." I already tell you my story, is your turn to tell me something I want to know." Lilith laughs.

"Geez, is everyone in your family this quick to recover from tragedy and I didn't remember promising you anything?" Robin says standing up wanting to leave.

"Yes you did, I remember!" Lilith jumps down her bed and grabs Robin by the sleeves. "I practically told you my life story so is your turn to tell me something." Lilith looks up with big round puppy dog eyes.

"Yeesh, why you dragons have abnormal strength." Robin pulls his sleeves but he can't even make a bulge even though Lilith is only using one hand." Fine, what do you want to know?" Robin sighs.

"Yes!" Lilith let go and jump with excitement." Now...what do I was about to ask." Lilith puts a finger at her chin, trying to remember her question.

"Oh, I remember now!" 'Lilith's eyes brights up. "What exactly are you?" Lilith asks.

"I am a human of course." Robin answer with his tone obviously annoyed.

"No, you are not, at least your source of power is not," Lilith say. "Only dragons can transfer power to other dragons and you certainly not look like one so what are you."

"I think is best you don't know," Robin shrugs with a sad look on his face.

"I already have seen what horror what monsters have to offer the moment I was born so what can you do to top that?" Lilith put both her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest, looking confident.

"What if I tell you I am the worst of the worst monster the world has to offer." Robin turns and stands tall as his shadow loomed over the dragon.

"Then you will prove me wrong," Lilith says not even fazed by Robin.

"Well, I am the new fell dragon of another world, a monster that lurks in every children's dream, the conqueror of all things dark." Robin's eyes started to glow red. "I am the very evil in which all the heroes in fairy tails want to vanquish, so tell me, does that scares you." Robin bent down, his face inch from Lilith's with his red eyes glow illuminate reflected back from the dragon's eyes.

"No, it really does not," Lilith says with a yawn. "Perhaps is because I am too sleepy to be scared or maybe I already have seen someone who is almost like you." Lilith crawls back onto her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you just spoiled my fun, anyway I think the rat that has been listening to our conversation should come out now before I really sick a fireball down its throat." Robin sigh and speak loudly. He is tired of pretending not to notice someone who's been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Then out of the door, out step a blue-haired woman, wearing a mask and a sword on her hip.

"Have you been taking lessons from Tharja, why can't you just leave me alone." Robin frown upon seeing it was Lucina who's been tailing him. "You really keen on ruining every shred of life I have, don't you." Robin folds his arms, looking at the princess where his eyes are beaming red.

"I already told you, I am not here to kill you," Lucina reply calmly.

"Oh really, that is what you told me when we first met isn't it?" Robin says. "And I remember the one who turns everyone who I ever care for against me." Robin tone slowly grows louder.

"Hey, if I may step in for a moment, "Lilith say as she pulls out a bag of bear meat under her bed and started chewing on it. "Try not to be too loud about your lovers' quarrels, Corrin still needs her beauty sleep as well as the other."

"We are having a serious conservation right here and you just pull out a snack to eat?" Robin scored.

"Hey, this is the most interesting drama I have ever seen in my life, of course, I have to enjoy it." Lilith says while taking another bite and then pull a bottle of water out under her bed, taking a sip." Come on, go on, just pretend I am not here." Lilith watch as if she is actually watching in a theatre.

"Tch, I don't want say another word to her," Robin say to the dragon and then walk out quickly, passing Lucina without batting an eye.

Lucina lowers her head, another fail attempt for apologies.

"Aww, Robin don't be a downer," Lilith says out loudly urging the tactician to come back for her sake of entertainment but the man didn't even turn his head.

"Sigh...can't believe I miss a drama." Lilith pout and look at Lucina. "So...Marth, I suppose you have anything you wanted to add after listen to my stories?" Lilith set her target on the princess.

"H-how did you know I was at the door?" Lucina is surprised, she has made sure she doesn't make so much as a squeak but she been found out anyway.

"We dragon have heightened senses so we can hear anyone from half a mile away if we wanted to," Lilith says finished her bear meat and downing her drink on her mouth.

"I don't suppose Robin tell you anything else?" Lucina ask.

"Well no, he has been so much as a jerk who's been ruining my precious sleep time ever since he arrived," Lilith complained. "But... he does have a sense of insecurity around him, is like he purposefully chooses to be a jerk as a defence mechanism. A wounded animal cowering in a corner, desperately licking it's wound ." Lilith looks at Lucina, examining her.

"You are like Robin aren't you, you are not who you say you are?" Lilith notice that 'Marth' have a feminine aura around 'him', 'his chest is more outwards than most men. "You are someone from the same world as he is, am I right?"

"Yes..." Lucina says while looking at the door which the tactician has left.

"So...mind telling me why you are the one he feels immense sorrow about?" Lilith says, eyes gleaming with anticipation but Lucina stays quiet which disappoints her so she jumps down her bed and strolls over to the princess.

"Hey, how about you and I make a deal." A sudden clasp on the shoulder which makes the princess jumped as she looks behind her, Lilith puts up a mischevious smile. "What do you say?".

"What deal?" Lucina asks with caution.

* * *

Robin stomps back to his room, well it is more like stomping the first part and sneaking in the barracks so he won't wake up a certain butler who has an ill-tempered in the morning, Robin found that out the hard way, almost open up a few holes in his soon as he gets into his room, he immediately jumps on his bed, drifting to another dream.

Dreams have been different ever since he cut down Grima, He sometimes he dreams normally but if he is unlucky which is about most of the time, he gets to see those souls that offer up to the previous fell dragon. Screams of eternal torment spread far and wide as Robin stroll through the place he called hell.

Bundles of souls burn in lava pits, desperately trying to crawl out but as if the very molten rocks itself have consciousness, dragging those who got out back in and burn them intensely. Robin doesn't recognise any of them but he can see where they are from, the soldiers who die on the battlefield while Grima is still at large from Ylisse to Ferox to Plegia, this is those who are unfortunate enough to be cut down by risens will end up here as Grima's own entertainment no wonder he is such a sadistic dragon.

He walks and walks until he heard a familiar sound calling out to him.

"Hahaha, it isn't Lord Grima. Your servant is here to serve." A weak voice calls out, a mixture of pain and despair.

Robin turns to see a man who has been the bane of his existence, the man who took away any decent life Robin could have the moment the tactician is born.

"Well well well, desperate to get out the hell pit now, aren't we." Robin bent down to see the figure.

"Yes, Lord Grima, I am your most loyal servant." The man keeps calling out.

"How the scale has been tipped, Validar or should I say, father," Robin says out coldly but his face shows nothing but a smile of satisfaction.

The moment Validar realised who really his 'Lord Grima' is, his expression is the most hilarious thing Robin has ever seen.

"Come on, shouldn't you keep worshipping me as your god." Robin laughs.

"What did you do to Lord Grima, you insufferable child!" Validar shouts out.

"Oh, you mean that lizard? I killed him a long time ago and took his power!" Robin shouted out loud enough for every Grimleal in the area to hear, the moment his own voice ends is many others begins.

A surge of voices begging for mercy, the voices of both man and woman shouted out simultaneously.

"Hahaha," Validar started to laugh, ignoring the pain.

"What so funny, old man." Robin isn't liking it.

"You have become like me, full of rage, full of anger," Validar says as he grabbing to the edge of the pit and slowly drag himself to the surface. "You want revenge, you are basically Lord Grima," Validar say but he is immediately grabbed by the collar and put close to Robin's face.

"Silents!" Robin shouts out, immediately silencing the cry for help and only sound of groaning from pain and a small drumming noise far off in a distance.

"You are wrong, I am nothing like that idiot lizard," Robin says coldly.

"How so?" Validar creeps out a smile of amusement which Robin shows a sinister smile to greet him.

"I am worst," Red light shines onto Validar, his cocky smile melted away almost immediately as Robin slams Validar head first into the fire pit causing the old man scream out in pain.

"You Grimleal being here is what you deserved, you have done nothing but making trouble for everyone else." Robin speak out loudly for all to hear." You all are nothing but trash and I will be your tormenter for eternity so stay warm in your hell pit forever." Robin says which more cries of mercy spoken out, saying how wrong they are or they will turn over a new leaf but it is already too little too late.

"So long, Validar and do enjoy your stay." Robin laughs as he continues to stroll among the dead souls, the drumming noise got louder and louder until...he wakes up.

Someone is knocking at his door waking him up, Robin rubs his eyes and look out the window. The sun is barely even up yet.

"Aw, come on!" Robin groaned but the knocking just keeps getting louder. "Ok, coming! No need to break the door down, sheesh!" Robin scurries over the door and opens it and behind it he finds a young girl wearing a cloak similar to his.

"Hey, dad is breakfast time!" Morgan shout out excitedly.

" I thought I already told you I am not your dad." Robin scuffles his messy hair and walks out of his room heading towards the mess hall followed by the cheerful young girl.

"Well, you say you are not my dad so I don't have to listen to you." Morgan counter Robin's statement which gains a small smile from the older tactician. "Clever." Robin mumbles but loud enough for Morgan to hear.

"Thanks!" Morgan exclaimed.

They walk in together to see the others gather around the centre table with a map on the table.

"I think we should go to Hoshido first, I think they will be more willing to accept us then Nohr," Azura suggested.

"But I am already branded as a traitor," Corrin speaks out.

"Well, you are also branded as a traitor in Nohr as well, Lady Corrin." Jakob reminds them.

"I think going to Hoshido would be better," Robin says out which the others turn their attention to him.

"Why is that?" Gunter ask.

"I already know that Hoshido mainly focused on infantry and sky troops which in our current condition will be the best bet," Robin recalling the battle he seen while with Naga. "Seeing that our group lacks magic wielders and armour fighters, I said Hoshido would be an easy target," Robin suggested.

"But we don't want to kill them thought," Corrin said.

"Well, that makes it easier since Hoshido armour is weaker compare to Nohr so a knock out is more easy to achieved." Robin elaborates.

Hearing Robin's explanation, the others look towards each other and nods,

"So we all are in an agreement then?" Robin ask.

"Yes," Corrin said.

"Well then, let's prepare and we start marching at noon," Azura says and with that, the group disperse with Corrin, Gunter and Jakob going to storage to check supplies leaving the rest eating yesterday's bear stew which Robin is still loving it as well as Morgan.

"Another!" Robin and Morgan both shouted simultaneously, holding out an empty bowl.

"Geez, why do you two love bear so much?" Azura asks as she pours the last bit from the pot into the two tactician's bowl.

"Bear meat is my first meal so is kinda stuck on me," Robin says.

"My dad is the reason why I love bear meat," Morgan said out proudly.

"Oh, you seem to see highly of your father." Azura smiles as she sits down next to the girl.

"Yeah, My father is the best tactician there is, with him, we won't lose." Morgan points her spoon upwards twirling it around as if she is using it as a sword to challenge those who said differ.

"You talk like your father is here?" Azura looked confused.

"Yeah, he just in front of us." Morgan point towards Robin which makes both Lucina and Robin almost choke.

"Robin? You don't look old enough to have a kid this old." Azura is even more confused but before Morgan can continue, Lucina quickly comes in and cover her mouth.

"She meant she is Robin's admirer, she is an orphan so she always sees Robin as a father figure," Lucina added.

"Y-yeah, she is just an admirer." Robin wipes some stew off his face with a napkin.

"Hmm, she does looks like you and dress like you." Azura looks closer at Morgan which Morgan smile back although her mouth is still covered.

"I guess some people look alike." With that comment, Azura left the mess hall.

"That was close," Lucina sigh. "What did I tell you? You are not to review anything about us!" Lucina say back she flinched when she felt something slimy up her palm, she quickly let go of Morgan.

"Did you just lick me!" Lucina mop her hand on the table, disgusted which earn a snicker from Robin and Lilith.

"I like this kid." Lilith comes and pet Morgan on the head before going back to her temple. "See you guys at noon, I guess."

"Bye-bye!" Morgan wave to the dragon.

Robin, however, after washing up his bowl he left without another word but was stop by Lucina.

"Look, I know you are angry with me but I really have to tell you something," Lucina said, standing between the entrance and Robin with a serious face. The tactician tries to move out of the way but the princess makes effort to block him while Morgan is enjoying the entertainment.

After a few tries, Robin gives up.

"Caeda, can you please tell Marth to stop blocking me?" Robin turns his head towards Morgan but she only shrugs and shook her head.

"I guess, I will go through the kitchen then." Robin walks away, giving the bluenette the cold shoulder but like her father, Lucina has an iron-will or less nice saying would be pigheaded.

She grabs Robin by the hand, not letting him go but her miscalculated Robin's increase in strength as Robin pulls out his grasp easily and head to the kitchen in a faster paste.

"Wait!" Lucina has had enough as she runs and stand in front of Robin and grab him by the collar which the tactician returned an annoyed look on his face.

"Can't you even talk to me?" Lucina growled.

"Why should I?" Robin pulls her hands off his collar and adjusts it.

"Because we are fighting the same enemy, we need your help," Lucina say.

"Really, last I check I was your enemy." Robin glare at Lucina.

"I know I make some bad decision but..." Lucina bit her tongue. "what do you want me to do to regain your trust." she swallows her pride.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way into this world?" Robin scratches his chin looking confused. "The great Lucina would bite down her own pride."

"I don't' suppose you have anything to do with this?" Robin looks towards the also surprised Morgan who is shaking her head.

"Well, I don't really need anything and even if I had I wouldn't ask you." Robin folded his arms.

"But..." Before Lucina could say anything, Robin interrupts her. "I suppose you could start by telling me the real reason Naga sent you," Robin said with a cold tone.

"Y-yes, she sent us to kill the silent one." Lucina immediately report." She also told us that we would have someone here including Severa, Owain and Inigo already here, so you are the 'old friend' she was talking about."

"Old friend? That lizard should love to mislead people. " Robin scoff. "Anyway, what else did she told you."

"Nothing else," Lucina says.

"Really, she didn't say anything about a dead tactician vowing revenge and you should kill him too or a new fell dragon ready to wreak havoc once the silent one falls?" Robin said sarcastically.

"N-no...when you died back then, we all thought you did it out of..."

"What? Kindness? I was going to set a war on your heads but too bad my soul is linked to that damn Grima." Robin laughs.

Lucina looks at Robin in disbelief.

"You changed..." Lucina mutter out.

"Of course I changed! " Robin shouted out. " Do you know how many times I thought about ending my life while I was in that god-forsaken dungeon?" Robin walk closer to Lucina so she can see his eyes starting to glow.

"But I reject the notion because I put faith in you!" Robin hissed. "I put my faith in you, wishing you and everyone I had failed to forgive me right until the very end!" Robin says with his hand trembling.

"I spent every waking moment plotting against my own people for your father and fighting against the voices in my head but what I get in returned?" Robin says slowly toning down his voice. "A cold hard steel through my chest..." Robin's voice trembles as he looks the princess right in the eyes.

"So...shocking isn't it, why would I want to hurt you?" Robin stands a few steps back and walks out of the mess hall.

Morgan slowly walks up to the signing Lucina.

"You really broke him huh," Morgan said then put her hand on Lucina's head comforting her. "I guess it is going to hard to regain that trust but I know you can do it." Morgan gives Lucina a smile.

"After all, you are your father's daughter that means you won't give up right?" Lucina gives Morgan a smile back.

"Yeah, I don't know when to quit." Morgan laughs.

Lucina is determined to win back the trust she had previously thrown away carelessly even if it kills her. For the sake of Morgan and her parents back home because if she doesn't convince him to forgive what they do, she believes Robin would really carry out his plan of revenge.

After a while, the group gathered at the centre of the fortress where Lilith teleport all of them back to the real world. The group then started travelling west towards Hoshido as planned, Corrin, Azrua and Lilith walk in front where Robin keeps close to Jakob or Gunter, giving no chance for Lucina to pull him aside for a talk, however, Morgan sticks to Robin like glue as she followed closely by Robin's side which he doesn't seem to mind.

Lucina walks at the back glancing at the forest and making some signal, ordering the shepherds to follow her in the shadows as they do so.

They continue to walk with Morgan constantly ask questions regarding tactics and strategies which Robin happily reply and Corrin is near enough to hear and take into account in her own mind until they come to a large Chosin style fortress.

"Be careful Princess, this is fort Jinya," Gunter advise as the group started to slow down but some of the watch-guards spotted them and shouted some comment but they did not attack.

"That's strange, I thought they would attack sight," Corrin says out, looking at the soldier all hurried into the fortress leaving some watching them without looking away.

"They preparing for capture rather than kill on sight," Morgan said out which surprised most of the group.

"Good job kiddo, they probably want to capture you so you can face your punishment for treason." Robin pet Morgan's head, feeling slightly proud.

"So...what do we do?" Lilith ask.

"Corrin, you are the leader so you answer that one," Robin says, turning his attention to the princess same as the others.

"I think we should talk first before engaging any assaults, we don't need any more conflicts," Corrin suggested out.

"Fine, you are the leader after all." Robin and the others follow the princess as they march to the entrance of Fort Jinya.

 **I am not planning to reveal who Morgan's mother is as...well I am too not really sure who should I pair Robin with, It will not be Nowi, Maribelle and Sumia since already reveal that who their husbands are so maybe some idea would be nice. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter(I hope).**


	5. Chapter 5: The hard truth

**Another freshly baked chapter(Possibly full of typos( Hopefully not)), anyway I apologize for the late release for this chapter since I was moving out of my house and didn't get the time to continue writing. Well, I did write but I discarded the first and second attempts since I don't like it so I rewrite chapter 5 three times before settling on this version which I say, I love it. Enjoy the story and keeps the review rolling in since I like to read them so much even the negative ones. :/**

As Corrin leads the group towards Fort Jinya, all she can think off is what words to use, what responds she should be expecting and most of all what action should she undertake if things gone sour.

They approach the entrance slow and steady with no hasty action or any signs that will give the Hoshidans the wrong impression of them.

"Halt!" The guard in front of the fort hold up his spear, aiming at the group, Corrin specifically which Corrin signal the others to stop and wait.

"I am here to talk is all!" Corrin announced but the guard didn't seem to be backing down as he keeps his spear trained on the princess without uttering another word until another man's voice could be heard.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lady Traitor." A man wearing a pair of spectacles appear behind the soldier accompany by a dozen more. The man doesn't seem to be eager to see Corrin and Azura either as he faces shown disgust, eyeing down the pair.

"Who is he?" Robin leans towards Azura and asks quietly, the man look at Yukimura with eyes with interest.' Maybe all man of tactics can recognise each other's talents, Corrin thinks to herself.

"He is Yukimura, the strategist of Hoshido," Azura respond which Robin nods with a somewhat playful grin as he is expecting something.

"Yukimura." Corrin replies, "We are only here to talk." She says calmly as she does not want things to escalate to something more troublesome but it seems the strategist has other ideas.

"The time for talk is already passed when you betrayed Hoshido," The man then signal his guards which all raise their weapon and points towards Corrin. "Capture the traitors and bring them in, I want them to atone for their crimes against our country!" Yukimura shouts out before going back into the fort, disappearing in sight, just like Morgan previously predicted.

"We don't want to fight!" Corrin shouts out, hoping her words could reach the strategist but she has no time to do so as the Hoshidan soldiers all charge towards them which makes Corrin curse under her breath as the Hoshidans is making her plans even more difficult than it already was.

While she is busy thinking over what she had said that went wrong and enrage the already hate-filled strategist, the man who is the first in front of the gate goes right at Corrin, slashing his spear down on the princess before she could react but is immediately knockback but a fireball.

"Corrin, focus!" Robin, the one who shot the fireball scream out as he sent another one towards the other soldiers, breaking their formation also snapping Corrin back to her senses.

Before Corrin can give out orders, her very own tactician is already on the case as if he is experienced in this sort of things.

"Gunter, cover Corrin, Mozu, behind me and keep tabs on the enemies on the right, Ceada and Lilith, with Azura and focus on the left!" Robin barks out commands which the group obeys. "Jakob, you with Marth, focus your attack along with Gunter and Corrin's."

With Robin as commander, the group easily defeated the dozen of guards.

"What now?" Azura asks.

"I...I need to go at least make him listen to what I am going to say." Corrin says but her confidence has taken a blow, she claps both her hands together, rubbing them because of nervousness. Her mind slowly gives into frustration, her previous confident has already been shattered as seeing how the Hoshidan wouldn't even giving her a second to talk much less follow her.

"If you go then you will surely fall into a trap or be cornered than you be captured and we will lose," Robin says as he looks towards the fort, the fort is fairly well guarded since the tactician of Hoshido is in there. The man has a serious look on his face and his comment held truth but the princess is under too much stress to give the man's word some thought.

"Then what else can I do if I don't at least try!" Corrin snaps at the tactician which make him jump.

"I...I am sorry." Corrin immediately apologizes upon realising what she did. She knows Robin spoke those words with good intention but the words just came out so naturally when she is hit with disappointment which she rarely ever receives back when she is in her own fortress.

"I didn't say you cannot go in, I say you have to be more careful when you are inside," Robin says as he's trying to calm the princess down.

"Our opponent is a man with a brain filled with war tactics and strategist and now he has the advantage..." Before Robin could finish his sentence, he is cut off by Corrin.

"How about you take charge of this then?" Corrin asks, calming down a bit but still frustrated by the fact that Yukimura refused to listen. She had seen the way the tactician takes charge, not only he is cool-headed, he can also conjure up a strategist within a second as the battle rages on which will make him the perfect candidate to lead this charge or at least gives some tactical advice for Corrin.

"I don't think..." Robin tries to reject the idea but the others come and support Corrin's request.

"I think that would be the wisest choice." Say the old knight.

"If anyone could lead us to victory is my dad!" Morgan shouts out with a bright smile on her face.

The others also encourage the man, pinning him in a spot where he can't refuse which makes the man a bit annoyed but he also glad since when he heard that they are facing of one of the brightest minds in Hoshido, his competitive nerve starts tingling.

"Fine, but know this, I won't be responsible for anyone of you if you fall in battle," Robin says with a cold tone as if he had been put into the same position and failed miserably, taking up responsibility for people who fall in battle.

"First, Marth and Corrin will be paired and take the lead. "Robin says as he discreetly glares at Lucina. "Next, Gunter and Jakob will follow closely behind with Gunter act as the secondary lead, prevent any soldiers trying to flank the princess."

"Mor-Ceada will team up with me, we will try to break and distract the enemy's formation follow by Mozu and Azura who will be covering for us."

"Lilith..." Before Robin can assign a position to the dragon, Lilith holds her hand up, stopping Robin.

"A...I cannot join this battle, I have something in the Astra Realm that needs my attention." Lilith explains, then gives Corrin a wink and a smile.

"If it is okay with Corrin then I am okay with it." Robin folded his hand and looks towards Corrin which the princess nods and Lilith disappear in a gleam of light.

"Right then, Mozu, you will be on snipping duty instead of Lilith then, try shooting the soldiers in the leg if any of them didn't fall from Ceada or my fireballs, got it?" Robin look at the young farm girl who nods with a smile, knowing she will be useful in the fight for her saviour fills her with immense joy but Corrin doesn't feel the same way as she thought about Mozu joining in for the fight is a bit different.

"Good, now anyone got any objections?" Robin asks, looking around to see all of them have a confident smile on their face.

"If there are no objections then we can start then." Robin waves his hand towards the fort which Corrin and Lucina start charging follow by Gunter and Jakob.

'Hope things go well' Robin silently pray.

* * *

A few minutes into the battle, Corrin and her friends are already knocking down more than a dozen soldiers. With Robin barking out orders at every second and the help from Marth and Caeda, the princess can have a breather every few seconds without having another attack coming her way.

Hiya!" Corrin slams the butt of her Yato into one of the soldier's chest, sending the man into a wall just as a few balls of fire shoot pass her hitting the other soldier's feet, sending them into a panic, giving Corrin and Marth enough time to dispatch them quickly before they recover.

Gunter and Jakob are doing a fairly good job as well as Mozu and Azura, with the old knight keeping the enemy at bay with his menacing look and Jakob, backing by throwing knives, wounding the soldiers making them fall back.

While looking at the other, Corrin is distracted which gives one of the soldiers a chance jumping in front of the princess, with his hand held high and coming down hard, ready to cut her in half.

"Arg!" The soldier yells in pain as Marth quickly jump in the way, slamming his fist into the soldier's face, sending him flying.

"Princess, focus!" Robin must have spotted it as he shouts out angrily.

"Sorry!" Corrin shouts by apologetic.

Yes, Robin is right, She is no longer sparing with Gunter or Xander which every defeat means more training time rather now, every defeat means death.

As they continue to advance to the inner of the fortress, several shadows loom above them.

"Watch out, pegasus-knights!"Jakob shouts out which everyone turns their attention towards the sky, a flock of pegasus-knight is coming straight towards them in high speed but is quickly dispersed and gone out of formation when a fireball exploded in the sky.

"Caeda, aim near the enemy and fire!" Robin shouted as he does the same, keeping the enemy fliers at bay.

"S-should I shoot my arrows too?" Mozu asks.

"No, if you do that, there will be plumbed into their doom," Robin explains while keeping his eyes trained on his target but something is wrong, his face shows something Corrin has never seen before. Robin's face is full of a mixture of sadness and guilt but Corrin does not why.

Marth seems to notice too but he didn't utter a word.

"Princess, you take the assault team into the fort!" Robin shouted out as he continues to distract the enemy fliers. "You should be okay once you are under a roof." Robin waves his hand, signalling them to go, fast.

Corrin, Marth, Gunter and Jakob run into the inner of the fortress which is lit with candles. Without Robin, Corrin is at a lost to what to do next since the tactician didn't give the next instruction.

"Lady Corrin, it seems it is all up to you now," Jakob says. "Robin has done his part and he is leaving the rest up to you so please be wary of the next step." His words held weights which Corrin is not eager to hold.

"I-I know," Corrin says as she held her hand to her chest where her heart is, pressing on it in an effort to calm it down. She is not like Robin or Yukimura or even her siblings who are skilled in the art of war, Corrin had planned a battle before but that is against mindless Valla warriors but this time, she is playing chess against a brilliant enemy who served Hoshido for a long time, who has advantage in both experience and knowledge then her. This thought filled her head with fear and doubts as cold sweats roll down her face but she felt something warm on her shoulder, she turned to look to see Marth.

"I know you can do it, we all here to fight for you so please have more confidence in yourself." The masked man says with a small smile, his voice has a feminine feeling to it which is somewhat calming.

"Yes, I will." Corrin nods, with her new found confidence as she and her warriors continue onwards and luckily there aren't many soldiers left. It seems most of them are already were defeated by her group outside in the clearing.

As they approach, the candles beside them are immediately blown out which causes them to panic.

Corrin squinted her eyes just in time to see a red blur striking down on her, she immediate hold up her Yato to block the attack and swing it which the mysterious red blur jump back into the darkness.

"What do we do, we can't see of fight in the dark," Corrin says as she continues to look around to be wary for another attack but suddenly a light appears behind which causes Corrin to jump back.

She looks at the source of the light which is coming from Marth's blade.

"Marth? " Corrin wants to ask about the sword but Marth immediately runs to and past the princess slashing the air behind her.

"Arg!" A painful cry can be heard followed by stepping on the ground.

Marth shines the light of her sword over their mysterious attacker to see a ninja with red hair and a scar on his face, holding his left arm which is now bleeding with his right hand.

"Who..." Before Corrin could ask, the man threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"That man seems to be a high position enemy commander," Gunter comments as he moves forward and looks around for more ambush but luckily there are none.

"Forward, but tread lightly!" Corrin order as they continue further into the fortress, taking every step with caution. The fort is untidy and a lot of crates lying around, it seems they only just bring in move in, that explains the small forces and lack of traps.

They continue onwards with lights starting to show in front until they finally reach the further end of the fortress to see Yukimura and two soldiers with him, one is a female diviner and the other is the man who attacked them just now with his wound already bandage up although it is poorly done.

The moment Corrin and the others come into view of their enemy, Yukimura orders his followers to attack without giving time for Corrin to even open her mouth to speak.

"Hyah!" The diviner waves her talisman and a transparent animal comes charging out towards Jakob who been pull aside by Gunter at the last second. The ninja then charges straight towards Corrin, slamming his daggers down on the princess which she blocks it then slash back but this time the man has seen it coming as he bent down, dodging the strike and attempts to sink his daggers into Corrin's abdomen. Marth sees this as he quickly throws his weapon like a javelin making the Hoshidan jump back, unable to proceed his plan.

Marth then quickly retrieve his blade and stand beside Corrin and held his sword up, aiming at the man.

"Wait, we are not here to fight!" Corrin uses this chance to call a cease-fire, hopefully dissolving the conflict before any unnecessary death occurs.

"Never, I will never forgive you for what you did to Queen Mikoto!" The diviner hissed as she turns her attention towards Corrin in a fit of rage and releases another spirit.

Corrin and Marth jump out of the way and straight into another attack from the man, barely recover from her dodging and lack of time to react, Corrin closes her eyes, preparing for pain but it never came. The princess opened her eyes to see the ninja has been blasted back a few feet.

"Are you alright?" Azura runs towards Corrin, pulling her up. Corrin looks around to see Robin and his team have arrived as back-up and now is cornering the remaining three high-ranking Hoshidan officers.

"It's over, the better tactician won," Robin says as he points his hand with an open palm and a smirk on his face.

"Then finish what you started then, end us!" Yukimura says. "But note this, even if we fall, more will take our place and we will have our revenge," Yukimura says while glaring at Robin.

"We are not here to kill you." Corrin walks past Robin, closing in on Yukimura which the other two jump in front of him with intention of protecting him.

"What do you mean." The strategist is sceptical.

"I am only here to talk, I am not the enemy and neither is Nohr," Corrin explain which earns confusion from the Hoshidans.

"I-I don't understand, what is it that you want from us?" He asks with caution.

"I want to end this war and I know how but I need your help to do so." Corrin plead which makes the Yukimura to take her words into consideration but his pride and loyalty towards his own country are coming into conflict.

"Argh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?" Yukimura says with a sad face, the previous anger and hate are slowly lifting leaving only traces of sadness and shame of letting his country down.

"Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto to us, and maybe we'll listen!" the diviner added in.

"I..." Corrin tries to convince them but the ninja took a step forward.

"Orochi, stand back." He held his hand in front of the woman.

"I, Saizo, a retainer of Lord Ryoma will rid this the land of Nohrian fiends!" Saizo shouts out as some red energy started to emit out of his body, shocking everyone including his own comrades.

The only one who seems to know what Saizo is doing is Gunter as he pulls Corrin and Robin who is standing closer to the ninja away quickly.

"Careful, he is intending to sacrifice himself, taking us with him!" Gunter shouts out.

Listening to the old knight words, the colour of Corrin's face immediately drain out making her looking ghost white.

"Saizo, please stop!" Corrin shouts out but her voice is drowned out by the ninja's scream.

"I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaww!" Saizo shouted out, the process seems to be extremely painful as the man himself is sweating like rain and his body is turning red.

Corrin watches in horror as she is about to die more importantly the people who followed her are about to suffer the same fate also before she is just getting started on her journey to peace but suddenly a voice rings out seemingly out of nowhere.

"No, brother, STOP!" A man with green hair appears next to , the Hoshidan who Corrin had saved.

"Please, Saizo, please don't hurt my sister!" Sakura, Corrin's Hoshidan sister come out from behind Kaze.

"Why are you interfering, these people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!" Even in deep pain, Saizo muster out his thoughts.

"Brother, Lady Corrin is a kind person, she saved me when I was a prisoner in Nohr. She saved me even when I was an enemy and don't care what would happen to her afterwards!" Kaze tries to convince his brother.

"Corrin is...a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, she didn't even kill a single defender! Why would she do that if she had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to her!" Sakura adds.

"Grrr..."Seeing both his own brother and princess vouching for Corrin, Saizo reluctant to back down but do so anyway.

The red aura dissipated and Saizo seems to be feeling better, physically.

"Thank you, brother." Kaze's face shows relieve like everyone else's.

"Hmph, that still doesn't mean I trust them, but I suppose we can listen to what she has to say." Saizo scuffs, he turns to Yukimura who is the leader of the group.

"your real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else... The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all." Corrin tries to explain as best as she can without mentioning anything that would get her kill by the curse but it come out painting her in a picture of a mad woman, blaming all her problems on some invisible unheard enemy.

"Do you take us for a fool?" Yukimura asks with hints of sarcasm which is already predicted by Corrin."An enemy who never heard about and or seen is manipulating things behind the curtains, sounds more like a madman's rumbling. Nothing more, please do 'educate' us about this enemy."

"I-I am sorry but I can't say anymore that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colours. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon." Corrin gives the direction.

"Well then, it seems this has been nothing but a waste of time. I've heard enough, away with you." Yukimura says ask he wave his hand, shooing Corrin and her group to leave.

Corrin wants to say more but to do so will cost her life as she turns her back and signalling the others to leave but she felt a small pull on her hand.

"Wait, sister," Sakura speaks out in a small voice as she pulls Corrin's sleeve.

"Sakura?" Corrin is surprised to see her sister still wants to talk to her after she rambling like a fool.

"Um...Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting like our brothers and sisters but I'm sure I can find a way to help!" Sakura stutters.

"Lady Sakura, why are you..." It seems Corrin isn't the only one who is surprised as the others have the same look on their face aside from Kaze and Sakura herself.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Avatar is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in her eyes... she isn't trying to trick us." Sakura explains with eyes burning with fires of determination.

Seeing his princess like this, even if he wants to object he choose not to.

"Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now... I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful." Yukimura sighs.

"T-thank you, Yukimura." Sakura gives a small smile which Yukimura return the same.

"Brother, I would ask for your understanding, I also wish to travel alongside with Lady Corrin." Kaze turns to his brother.

"If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish," Saizo responds coldly.

"Thank you, Sakura, Kaze, Thank you for believing me." Corrin smiles, the fact that there are still people out there who still trusts her fill her with hope.

"Let's head back for now." Corrin turns to her group which they nod in agreement.

They all walk outside the fort and continue onwards north for a bit of time until they reach a big lake then stop to call Lilith. The entire walk, Corrin can see that her sister wanted to say something to her but is too shy to say as they are surrounded by people who are a stranger to the young Hoshidan princess. Although young Ceada did try to start a conversation with Sakura since both of them is more similar in age than the others Sakura only gives small replied with her eyes on the ground.

"You guys go back first, I wanna take a stroll with Sakura," Corrin noted the group which they disappear in a bright light leaving only the two sisters.

Corrin looks out to the lake, It is big where the sunlight bounces off the water surface making the lake shines like diamond. It kinda remains her when she first met Azura, the only person who is the knows her more than anyone else. Back then at Fort Jinya, Corrin could see guilt written all over Azura's face when Yukimura glare at them and accusing them responsible for the Queen's death.

Remembering that held great weight in the princess' heart, her own mother who she barely knew willingly to give her life up for Corrin is something that will stick in her memories forever. The feeling of her mother's warm body slowly turning cold, her mother eyes as she slowly closes them.

"S-sister?" A voice spoke out, pulling Corrin back to reality.

Corrin turns to see a worry look on Sakura's face.

"Is something bothering you?" Sakura asks out with a timid voice.

"Y-yes, I mean no, I mean..." the sudden question makes Corrin startle her own words but she quickly recovers, calming herself down before continuing to talk. "I mean yes, there is something wrong. There are some much I want to tell you but I can't, at least not here, not now." Corrin sighs, hearing her own words, she felt like she is making excuses or just random rambling.

"It is alright, Corrin...I-I believe you in you. I can tell that you are carrying a very heavy burden, Even if I can do something that I can help even if it is something small, I will gladly accept it." Sakura smiles.

"I..."Before the conversation can continue, something caught Corrin's attention at the corner of her eye. The 'something' is flying towards them from the opposite of the lake and is coming in fast.

"Sakura, get behind me!" Corrin order as she pulls out her sword and gets into her defensive stance, pulling Sakura behind her.

"O-okay." Sakura grips her staff tightly as she peeks over Corrin's shoulder.

As the 'thing' gets closer, Corrin could make out that it is a pegasus with a rider...no...riders. There are two of them on the steed, both wearing Hoshido style armour.

"Wait, Corrin, I know them!" Sakura shouts out as she sees the faces of the riders.

"O-okay." Corrin puts her sword back into her scabbard and giving the fliers a place to land.

As soon as the pegasus land, one of the riders immediately jump off and run towards Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, are you hurt?" the rider who ran towards them asks, a girl wearing pink armour and a katana straps to her hip ask as she scans the princess from top to bottom to see if there are any wounds." We come as soon as we hear you go to Fort Jinya."

"Whew, it seems we are lucky enough to catch up with you, Lady Sakura." The other rider, a man with long red hair and a perfect smile on his face says.

"Subaki, Hana! Why are you here?" Sakura looked surprised to see her friends.

"We received word from Yukimura. He told us you left with Lady Corrin so we come as quick as we can." Subaki reports.

"Heehee...Even if he hadn't told us, we will still search high and low to find you." Hana balls her hand into a fist and places it on her chest, saying with a smile of confidence.

"Um...Sakura, are they your friends?" Corrin hates to interrupt their reunion but they are on the clock and the sun is already starting to set so it will be wise to return back to the Astra plane.

"Oh sorry." reunited with her friends, Sakura seems to be forgotten about Corrin until the older woman speak out. "This is Hana and Subaki, my retainers and also my friends, they will fight alongside us." Sakura wave towards the two which they bow with respect.

"I see, I am sorry to pull you guys into my mess but I will appreciate the help." Corrin bow in a show of gratitude.

"Don't worry Lady Corrin, we will carry out any mission flawlessly," Subaki says.

"To be honest, Lady Sakura will still be my top priority, but I will also do my best to help the cost," Hana says bluntly.

Corrin smiles as today have shown much progress, she manages to convince one of her siblings to hear her out and gain more people for her army to stop the war, the future is starting to look bright for the manakete princess.

* * *

'Dum Dum Dum!' Robin is sitting on his chair in his room after returning to the Astra plane. It seems Lilith had added more than a few modification to Fort Corrin, a mine for minerals, a river separating the barracks and mess hall giving the fort a scenic view and a stable for Gunter's horse. The exact science behind this would keep Mirel up at night for days so Robin decided not to think too much if is anything like time travelling, it will be best not to think too hard about it.

'Dum Dum Dum' There is that pain again, Robin can hear the sound of his beating heart but that is not the noise he is listening to.

'Dum Dum Dum' The noise that gradually becoming louder and louder every day, making Robin losing focus bit by bit.

'Dum Dum Dum' The noise in his head, the headache.

Robin sat on his table, writing down the strategies and battle formations he saw the Hoshidan strategist, Yukimura was using today on his book while trying to drown out a headache with a some of Jakob's tea, oddly enough, the butler gladly gives him a cup full when he asked for it. The tea is good, better than Maribelle's and it did wonders to lift off some stress but sadly not enough to ease a headache.

Robin tries to stay focus by jolting down anything he can remember down in his notebook while tearing away some pages he deems has a mistake and rewrite it again. He writes and write and a faint blue light shine next to him, the book of Naga calls.

Robin looks at the blue-covered book as it keeps shining hesitated to open it but Robin decided to go against his own decision and open the book to see some new message from the divine dragon. Naga, the witch who put him in this hell of a world.

"Did you receive your reinforcement?" The words of Naga appear in the book, the word is written out stroke by stroke as if Naga is using an invisible quill to write in the book right in front of Robin's eyes.

"What reinforcement, you sent a death squad aiming for my head you witch." Robin wrote down. Too bad words on paper don't sting as much as words spoken out otherwise Robin would have used some more undesirable words.

"So I am promoted from a lizard to a witch or is it demoted?" Naga reply, Robin could almost hear the divine dragon chuckles while responding to him.

"No, I did not send them to kill you, I sent them to kill the other one." Naga continues.

"You could have sent someone who I actually glad to see like Gaius, Nowi or even Tiki, at least they are more reliable." Robin reply, with Gaius, Henry and probably Nowi would be useful and would be a huge help to his mission.

"They did not owe me anything and even if they did, I can't just pluck them from their original world and place them here, my champions, on the other hand, is no longer linked to any world which makes them venerable to this sort of things, that is the reason why three of mine is drag to this world by the silent one," Naga explained.

Not connected... Robin reads the word and someone pops up in his head which makes him a bit uneasy.

"Did you sent Morgan to Ylisse?" Robin's hand starting to shake as he thinks up the possibility of which world Morgan is coming from which is a question that had been lingered in his mind ever since he meets the young energetic tactician if Lucina and the other future is no longer connected to their ruined world then what would Morgan's be.

Sweats starting to pour from Robin's head as Naga's word starting to show one by one.

"No, I did not nor the other version of me," Naga responded which is as Robin feared if the divine dragon did not send Morgan to her champions then who did, who has the power besides a divine dragon to sent a young girl cross dimensions. Endless questions popping up right and left giving Robin's headache a push to its limit. Robin place both his hand on his head and squeezing his head tightly, it hurts.

'Dum Dum' a knock in his head...no...on the turns towards the door as the knocking begin again but this time is louder. The tactician stands up from his chair and slowly walks towards the door and open it to see...

"Cordelia?" There is a person in front of the door, long red hair, a perfect smile and...no this is a man.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Mr Robin but Lady Corrin has asked us to gather in the mess hall." The man informed, he seems to notice Robin's confused look as he introduces himself. "Pardon me, I didn't introduce myself yet, My name is Subaki, Lady Sakura's retainer. We will be fighting alongside for now on." Subaki gives a smile.

"Y-yeah, I am Robin, nice to meet you too." Robin stutters, now he coming out his room leaving his door close and follow Subaki to the mess hall. Robin look to the sky to see that the sun had already gone down, he had spent god knows how long lock in his room chatting with Naga.

"Spending that much time in your room, I thought you already dead" A sarcastic voice speak out the moment Robin step into the mess hall.

"Yeah I did but I get up again, Jakob," Robin responded the same manner to the butler which gives Robin a small smile before going off to pour tea to his mistress.

It seems everyone is already here with two new additional members who Robin did not recognise, one being Subaki and the other one sticking close to Lady Sakura.

"Right, now everyone is here, let's talk about our next destination." Corrin clasps her hand together and reveals a cheerful smile.

Follow by the princess' comment, Gunter pull out a large piece of paper they acquired during the siege at Fort Jinya which Robin pride himself for stealing it and set it on the table in front of Corrin, it is a map, detailed with hill, mountain and other terrains between the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido.

Corrin put her finger on a point on the map. "This is where we are now," She then proceeds to move her finger further north to what seems like an illustration of mountains. "This is place is call eternal stairway, Azura and I have discussed what is our next move is and we decided to go to Izumo, a neutral country." Corrin elaborate.

"By using the eternal stairway, we can go to Izumo avoiding most of the conflict and arrive there by nightfall if we start marching tomorrow morning," Azura added.

"Is there any comments?" Corrin asks looking around which no one say a word so she takes that as a no. "Alright then, let's have dinner." And with that Corrin ended the meeting and everyone each take a different seat, Corrin, Lilith, Azura and Marth at the centre, Morgan with Sakura and Mozu next Corrin's table while the guys sit at the corner.

"You looked rather pale, are you alright Robin?" The old knight took a seat across the tactician and noted.

"No, just a little headache I been having." Robin brush it off as a mere headache, he blames his headache on Naga and her 'champions'. "So, what are we having for today?" Robin asks but as soon as the words left his mouth, a bowl filled with noodles is set in front of him.

"Is ramen." Subaki smiles as he set three more for Jakob, Gunter and himself before taking a seat next to Robin.

Robin looks at the bowl of noodles with a few pieces of meat on the side along with some veggies.

"I put some extra bear meat for you and Lady Caeda." Subaki suddenly comments upon noticing Robin is trying to figure out what is the meat was.

"I-I see, thank you..." Robin says as he grabs a fork and starts to mix the noodles and meat together so he can eat them together. He gotta give Subaki some credit besides the bear meat as there is only one word to describe the noodles and that is perfect.

"No problem, that Marth fellow told me about it before I started cooking so you should thank him," Subaki says with modesty but hearing this is giving Robin mix feelings.

"I will." Robin lied then continue to chow down without another word. After finishing his noodles, Robin left the mess hall for a stroll, taking a site-seeing to Lilith's newly added structures. Seriously, if this hold being a dragon thing doesn't work out, Lilith can always consider opening up a business in architecture, Robin thinks to himself while chuckles at the thought.

"Wait up!" A girl's voice shouts out behind Robin which makes him turn to see Morgan running up to him, the girl seems like she rushes out immediately after she finishes her food as they are still some noodles stick to her mouth which she wipes it off upon arrival.

"You shouldn't run with a full stomach," Robin advises as the young girl is panting.

"If I didn't, I would have already lost you." she gives a smile that could light the skies on a cloudy night.

"What is it that is so important for you to run all the way for me?" Robin asks.

"I want to take a stroll with you," Morgan announced with both her hand up high waving around.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind your company." Robin smiles and turns around to continue his walk which Morgan follow next to him.

They both walk with each other not knowing what to say until they walk past the stable where Gunter's steed and a new addition animal is visible from the outside. The stable isn't really special to Robin as he walks past it without even taking a look but for the young girl on the hand is something she couldn't take her eyes off as she stops her pace and stares inside the stable.

Robin notice Morgan is no longer beside him so he also stops to see what is it Morgan is staring at. Robin looks at the young girl who seems to have gone on her own adventure which he bent down to the height of Morgan, trying to see from the girl's perspective which he can roughly make out is the Pegasus which Robin assumed is that new girl's named Hana.

"So...you like pegasus kiddo?" Robin asks which snaps Morgan back to reality.

"Mhm, yes, I love them." Morgan nods her head furiously, her response is so adorable that Robin couldn't help but chuckles.

"Do you want to get a close look?" Robin asks which Morgan nods more furiously so they both go into the stable to see the winged-animal.

Morgan looks at amazement as she circles around the pegasus and oddly enough the pegasus didn't seem to mind being inspected from top to bottom.

"You really like them huh?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, I even ask Lucina's mother to let me ride one but I didn't get the chance before coming to see you," Morgan says as her eyes still glued to the horse.

"I am sure the queens wouldn't mind taking you as an apprentice." Robin laughs but Morgan responds with a confused look.

"Queens? I thought Sumia is the only queen?" Morgan says as she looks at Robin with her head tilt with confusion.

"Sumia is still the only queen...I thought for sure Cordelia would convince her for a Polyamorous marriage already." Robin mumbles to himself, he remembers that Cordelia always have only eyes for that dense idiot and would have already constructed a plan to win his affection by now but it seems like his prediction is off.

"Father?" Morgan asks as she walks up to the man with eyes full of curiosity. "Ms Cordelia is still single, at least that is what Severa told me." Morgan report.

"Noted, so how are the others, did they treat you well?" Bringing up Cordelia reminds him of the others, more specifically, those who cared for him when he is at his lowest.

"Oh oh, they treated me very well like for example Bradly's dad always gives me candy and Nah's mother will play with me if Nah is too tired to keep up..." Morgan spouts out with excitement and goes on and on but Robin stops listening as he starts to think to himself, guilt started to sink in, guilt specifically towards the young girl who is standing in front of him right now.

The truth is that he had feared the shepherds will lock Morgan up like what they did to him. Robin wants this girl to grow up without a hint of regrets and remain as cheerful as she is, he wishes that Morgan will have the life he never gets, a life full of friends and rid of worry.

'I will protect her.' Robin silently noted himself as he looked at Morgan describing her time with his old friends, her smile and laugh is something worth protecting.

"Oh oh, that reminds me, why you didn't...you know...acknowledge me as your daughter." Morgan voice slowly grows smaller as she approaching the last word. "I mean I don't have any proof but..." Before Morgan can continue, Robin puts a hand on the young girl's shoulder and bent down so he can look into her eyes, bright red eyes.

Robin took a deep breath before saying what is on his mind, sooner or later he still has to tell the girl the truth so why not now.

"Morgan...I really am not your father..." Robin says in a calm voice, he tries to break it to her as lightly as possible, with every word with much caution as possible." Your father...your father is from another world." Robin continues as Morgan's eyes started to welp up.

Robin takes another deep breath, preparing himself.

"Please tell me the truth Morgan, can you honestly look at me to see a man who has a wife and children?" Robin says softly. "I am not the one who raise you nor the one you admire, I am anything but someone who is worthy to call himself your father," Robin says as his eyes starting to take an interest of the floor.

"I am but a cruel and ruthless monster, not a man who can give life to such an extraordinary girl like you, I am nothing but a mere shadow of that man." Robin continue but he refuses to look at Morgan as it will make the words even to come out, he feels ashamed and guilty, if he has done something to stop Grima or...no...this must be 'fate', a word he is skeptic about and hated the most but after some many things that had happen, he starting to believe it.

Robin then stands up, dust the dirt off his cloak and walks towards the entrance.

"Come on kiddo, I think you should go to bed since it is a big day tomorrow." Robin tries to use a cheerful tone but it comes out half-sobbing.

"No, you are wrong!" Morgan shouts out which makes Robin turns to see a face he has never seen on Morgan's face, anger.

"You ARE my father and nobody can say it otherwise, " Morgan runs towards Robin and grabs his hands and grip tightly. "You are not a mere shadow of my father, you are him and he is you," Morgan says, wiping the tears off her face.

"I am your daughter whether you like it or not and I will make you accept me no matter what!" After saying that, Morgan runs off to gods know where leaving the tactician alone at the entrance of the stable.

Robin is rather shocked after hearing those words as he looks at his hand, the red marks from the young girl are now itching with a little pain but that didn't bother him.

"You are as stubborn as your old man, kiddo." Robin sighs as he rubs his hand then walk back to the barracks.

He walks and walks but his mind still remains back at the stable, seeing Morgan angry really shook him up. In all his vision of his alternate self, he had never seen the girl angry before which is good news to him. Maybe Morgan will start to hate him more and more and at the end, cutting ties to him. Afterall, he is nothing but a monster that everybody hates and fears and it would be best if Morgan leaves him for a better life than this mess.

He continues walking until he reaches the bridge connecting both sides of ground to see a familiar face, long hair as white as snow, wearing a full plate of armour except for the feet, leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"Good evening Princess Corrin, aren't you suppose to be asleep for tomorrow?" Robin gives a bow.

"Good evening to you too Robin and call me Corrin is fine and sorry about this morning." The princess smile but that smile quickly melts away as she turns her back to the skies.

"Apology accepted, you are in a difficult position so I know you were just frustrated.?" Robin returns the smile. "Anyway, can't sleep?" He asks

"Y-yeah is just something on my mind that's all." Corrin reply.

"I see...you could speak your mind if you want, it is not healthy to keep it all lock up in your noggin you know," Robin says even though he has no position to give this kind of advice but he decided to say it anyway which the princess took the offer.

"Okay..." Corrin takes a deep breath before letting out a deep sigh." It is just that I pull both everyone even Mozu and Sakura into my mess, I also pulled you too." It is true that Corrin doesn't want to pull Mozu into this war nor her sister, she had complained about it a couple of times to Azura which sometimes Robin overheard it but they choose to come just like Robin, they could have say no and go on their way or follow them and staying out of the fight but they all choose to fight alongside her so, in the end, the fault is not entirely on Corrin's.

"No, you didn't and you know it, all of us choose to follow you by our own accords." Robin leans against the railing next Corrin. "We all have our own reason to follow you, some are selfish and some are selfless but in the end, we all will benefit from your victory, for example, I benefit from joining you is getting to drink Jakob's delicious tea," Robin says as he makes gesture with his hand of drinking tea with his pinky up to match his words.

"Hee hee, you really lousy at cheering people up." Corrin snicked. "Jakob's tea really is the best." She agrees.

"Anyway, now is my turn to cheer you up," Corrin says looking at Robin.

"Cheer me up? " Robin chuckles, thinking it as a joke or a tease.

"Yeah, you look just as depressed as I am just now." Corrin smile.

"Maybe my face is structure to look depressed." Robin jokes, which Corrin laughs.

"Oh that reminds me of something, Jakob told me about your past already." She says.

"Yeah so?" Robin asks with caution, his mood immediately changes and become wary.

"Well, he told me the exact words you say along with 'nothing but half-truth and full-blown lies.' , at least that he what he mumbles at the end." Corrin says. "So I would like to hear your story from you." she continues.

Robin bits his lips, seeing that the butler really isn't as brainless as he thought.

"What my story is, is exactly like I said to Jakob," Robin says but Corrin gives the tactician a doubtful look.

"I know I might look and act like a fool but I can tell when someone is lying to my face so can you just told me the truth?" Corrin says.

Seeing that he had no way out of this with the princess in close range, ready to grab and prevent him to run away he sighs.

"Fine, I will tell my real story then but please be warn that it is not a happy one," Robin says with a sad look on his face.

He gives up everything about his past right up to the moment he sees her. All throughout the story, Robin keeps his emotion lock up and try to finish it as fast as possible because it is hard for him to think back the joy and pain he had before...his death.

Robin isn't really thrilled to retelling his story, this time the true and full story of his past. He isn't really proud since his story is only full of failures and defeats from killing his own mother to not being to save Emmeryn and those pegasus-riders and lastly to his own mistake to have faith in something that is not real.

He remembers the coldness of the cell, the taste of mouldy food and the longing to be free, to be accepted but all of that is too much to ask.

But still, he spoke out of the instinct wanting for someone to hear his frustration. He recounted how he joins forces with the monster in his nightmares and together they hatched a plan to bring his formal friends to their demise only to miscalculated the link between him and Grima leading him to here. He ended the story with his confrontation with the Naga's champions in the forest before they join Corrin.

"And that is my story, I figure this is rather hard to believe isn't it?" Robin says as he finishes his story.

"No...it is not, it does explain a few things thought." Corrin's response is surprising. "It does explain why Marth-I mean Lucina tries to dress as a man and Morgan always glued to you." Corrin says."But something doesn't add up." Corrin says as her eyebrows tensed.

"Oh, do you think I am lying?" Robin asks but his tone is more playful then being hurt.

"No, I do believe but is just that..." Corrin thinks back to the way Robin tell the story in his perspective, how he serves and befriended with his friends and how they betrayed him, his anger and sadness and shame are all there and all are real but...

"When someone tells their side of the story I didn't expect them to be so...unbiased, You are angry at them, wanted to hurt them back but the story you tell me is like you are somewhat proud to be called their friend, happy even," Corrin explained as she look at Robin's reaction, he seems to realised something as his eyes went wide but they quickly close off again and the tactician is back to his usual unemotional state, he took a small breath in trying to not be notice by the princess but Corrin's perception is rather well.

"I just telling the truth so you will trust me, if I tell even a single lie, you would distrust me altogether so why risk it all?" Robin puts on a smile and explain. "And besides, I am not being unbiased about anything. I want to pay them back ten-fold for what they did to me, what they took away from me." The man waves his arms around as if he is illustrating something.

"Maybe..." Corrin mumbles as hers head-gear keeps tuning as she slowly unravels the tactician's fake mask, the mask he crafted so that he can continue onwards without having to shed another tear.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Robin asks.

"Maybe..." This time Corrin speak louder as her head has finally process down all the information she had gathered." You did lie." Upon hearing these words, Robin seems to tries to convince the princess that he is not lying but Corrin held up her hand to stop the man.

"I didn't say you lied to me." Corrin corrects the misunderstanding and silently cursed herself for the lousy work she puts into her words." I say that you are lying, yes, but it is not me you are lying to." Corrin continues which puts a confused look on Robin's face.

"Do you really wanted to kill your friends?" Corrin asks softly.

"Yes, I thought I make that really clear?" Robin says with caution.

"Are you sure or is that the lie you been telling yourself so that you would not be hurt by your past anymore," Corrin says. "You are hurt, yes but are you really a man who can slaughter them without having any regrets?"

Robin narrows his eyebrows as he is trying to comprehend the princess' words, he then let out a sigh and put a hand on his face to wipe the sweat.

"Look, I don't know what kind of a person you think I am but there is one thing I need to make it clear to you." Robin's tone becomes deadly serious as his face shows no a hint of emotion." I am nothing more but a monster, I am created as a vessel for a monster and my tales have been sung as a monster so, in the end, I am nothing but a heartless, cold monster." Robin says sternly as he turned his back and head back to the barracks.

"Monster, you say? I only see a kind-hearted man who is in pain." Corrin says with a small smile but it is not loud enough for the fleeting tactician to hear.

* * *

Today have been usual like back in Ylisee when the war still raging on, Lucina gets to learn more about this world every second she's here and it is fascinating. The two-kingdom both descendants from divine dragons, the dust and dawn and their culture is rather similar to her world's Chon'sin and Plegia.

After dinner, Lucina originally wanted to try her luck with Robin again since she misses it after the battle of Fort Jinya where the tactician quickly retreated back his room but again Robin is quite fast on his feet as he and Morgan disappear ending with Morgan running back to her own room without even talking to Lucina when she passes her so she decided to go straight to his room and asks why the young girl acted that way but before she could do so, she is dragged but a certain dragon to her temple.

"What is it that you need?" Lucina asks as Lilith the dragon closes the temple door behind her.

"It is time for us to discuss our deal." Lilith gives a cheerful smile while clasping her hands together." You help me with something in return I help you with your problem." She says.

Lucina remembers just last night, the dragon did pull her aside to ask about Robin and her past. At first, the bluenette is reluctant to say anything but Lilith seems to already know a large portion from Robin which also includes her so she agreed to talk which in turn Lilith decided to give a hand to help her in return, Lucina will have to do her a favour.

"What is it the favour?" Lucina asks.

"My favour is easy, my only request is that you will protect Princess Corrin, you will help her achieve her victory," Lilith says. "I assume you already heard about me being her real sister seeing that you eavesdrop on Robin and me so that's why I ask this of you." Lilith continues.

"You see, ever since Robin lends me some of his power. I have been able to sense my...'creator' more clearly although it is still rather foggy," Lilith explains as she walks around Lucina with her hands behind her back. "Mind you, Robin is rather charming fellow if only he can tone down his 'jerkiness' a little bit, the girls would be swooning over him in no time." She jokes.

"You seems to be rather fond of him." Lucina comments.

"Oh yes, I am quite fond of him but I see him as a friend or brother, mind you please do not get our relationship mix up." Lilith laughs."Anyway, back to topic."

"I did sense the silent one but what terrifies me is that I can sense the one in Robin too or what it remains," Lilith says.

"What do you mean, are you saying Grima is still alive?" Lucina asks with worry in her voice, after so many deaths, the last thing she wants is for Grima to rise again.

"No no." Lilith shook her head. " What I mean is Robin's power is growing at an alarming rate, but that is not the point," Lilith says, her tone becomes deadly serious.

"I have sense another presence, a power that is almost identical to my creator in the Astra plane but I can't pinpoint where it is," Lilith says. "Someone here is under the influenced by 'him' and I wish for you to find out who it is and help me warn my sister before is too late. In return, I will help you with your problem with Robin, can I trust you?" Lilith asks.

"Yes...but how do you know it is not me who is under influenced by 'him'?" Lucina asks which makes Lilith raise an eyebrow.

"I understand where your logic comes from but Robin had told me that you are the champions of another divine dragon, Naga is it? " Lilith elaborate. "Anyway, I doubt 'he' would have enough power to take control of you unless..." Lilith's train of thought seems to suddenly trail off as she started to narrowing her eyebrows, putting her hand on her chin as she trying to figure out something.

"Unless what?" Lucina asks, seeing that something is troubling Lilith is making the princess worry.

"No-nothing, anyway would you accept my proposal?" Lilith asks, discarding off the previous notion she had. The dragon stretches out her hand for a shake which Lucina takes it.

"I will try, even if you haven't asked me I would still protect Princess Corrin," Lucina says.

"Good, by the way, Corrin already knows about you and your little crew." Lilith blurted out which makes Lucina's face turn white.

"W-what, how?" Lucina is shocked as the tone of her voice becomes louder.

"Corrin told me before she goes to sleep, apparently it was Robin who told her," Lilith says.

"How much did he told her?"

"All of them, but please rest your worries," Lilith says to calm the bluenette down. "Corrin still welcome you and your friends with open arms, at least that is what she told me," Lilith explains but it still didn't calm her down as much as Lilith would hope since she was told not to reveal who they are.

"I-I see..." Lucina's breath becomes uneven, Lilith seems to notice this so she puts a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"There there, I know Corrin and I know she would stand against the world if one of her friends is being threatened and you are one of her friends," Lilith says softly then shows a comforting smile to Lucina.

"I-I am okay, I just need some rest." Lucina stutter as she gently pulls Lilith's hands off her shoulder then walk out of the temple, giving a goodbye wave before heading back, leaving the dragon alone.

Her head started to calculate what would happen, what is Robin planning. As much as she wants Robin to join side with her again and let the past be the past, a very small part of her still distrust the man and the doubt is growing ever since she confronts Robin. Robin already set in mind that he would kill anyone who had wronged him before and is eager to do so, this assumption has been backed up when Robin first reunited with Lucina and her friends in this world, if not for Naga's branding on the tactician, they would all be dead.

Lucina went back to her room and lie on her bed after taking the armour off. Cold sweat started to drip from her forehead as her mind races with every single scenario she could think off, if anyone wants to bring the world to its knees it would be Robin. Afterall, he had done it before why can't he do it again.

Questions started to pop up left and right, if Robin convinces Lady Corrin to join him, Ylisse would not be a match and that is a frightening thought. As Lucina lie there with her mind filled with fear, a voice spoke out.

"Join me and I can help you end the fell dragon once and for all..." an eerie voice spoken out it the princess' mind.

Lucina immediately shot up from her bed and look around for the source but she found nothing, she fell back down thinking that she is just too tired and scrapping off the suspicion but little did she know an old knight who lives beside her is plotting something.

 **Morgan is rather mysterious herself, isn't it. In the next chapter, we will be able to see the shepherds and what they are doing post-war. Btw, the mother of Morgan is still undecided so don't go panic over any hints in this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anna in a pickle

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting for the new chapter. I need to apologise for the late release since I have school and exams but starting 23rd of December I will be on a holiday so I might get the next chapter faster. This is kinda like a filer than again it has enough movement in the plot to be a story. Sorry that it is shorter than most of my chapters**

"Oh my god, are we there yet?" Morgan whines as the group have been marching all day non-stop, she has her back lean forward walking like a risen.

"I think we will arrive at nightfall." Corrin who tends to overslept and needed somebody to go wake her up is surprisingly more energetic than the young tactician as she gives Morgan a smile, skipping beside her, humming a tune that she heard it from Azura's practice.

"If any longer, we will be really going to the eternal stairway to heaven." Morgan moans with her back slumped.

On the second day after their undesirable confrontation with the Hoshidans at Fort Jinya, Corrin and Azura decided to march towards Izumo the moment the sun started to rise which gives several of their companions a few groans and moans. The duo tacticians are the ones who are most vocal about the torturous early exercise while the others, on the other hand mostly Hoshidans are rather energetic.

They are hiking up a small hill overlooking an abandon fort which Kaze who done some scouting ahead of time inform them that it has become a bandit's hideout and advise them to steer clear of it which they did and that is why they are hiking the small hill now instead of taking a shorter path towards the eternal stairway also known by the Hoshidan as the village of the wind tribes.

"You could always take a ride with Gunter if he is okay with that." Azura appears beside the two girls and suggests, even though she is the one who gives the advice she really looks like the one who needs to take that advice as she is sweating bullets. Her white dress is partially drenched with sweat from the heat for walking under the sun.

"I suggest we stop and take a short break before continue marching, milady," Gunter suggested as he pulled his horse closer from behind which slightly improve the mood of the two girls with low stamina.

"Sure, why not," Corrin says as she signals the others behind her to take a break. They go under a tree which they all sit down, many let out sounds of exhaustion and relived.

Morgan sat down next to Sakura and Mozu, her usual gang as they receive water pouches from the grown up.

"Morgan, is something wrong?" Sakura asks out, catching Morgan looking at her idol, Robin who is doing checking up their weapon stocks.

"Oh, is nothing." Morgan smiles turning her head back down to the water-pouch she is holding.

"You know I know you long enough to see something is clearly wrong right." Mozu who is sitting on Morgan's left speak out."You always so cheerful so of course something must be wrong if you suddenly quiet down."

"Oh...is just that..." Before Morgan can finish her sentence, she hears a woman's shouting as she immediately stands up and listens closely. It appears she is not the only one as her father and a few others also hear it.

"Subaki, mind a ride?" Robin turns to the pegasus-rider which the Subaki nods in agreement and they both bolted towards the pegasus.

"Corrin, Take a troop on stand by and wait for my signal!" Robin says before he and Subaki take off.

"Alright, you hear him. Morgan, Mozu and Sakura. You would be with me." Corrin turns to them first since they are the closest. "Gunter, Marth, Jakob, Lilith and Hana on the left," Corrin commands. Morgan notices the princess' increase of confidence, whatever happened yesterday must have give Corrin a boost.

"Come on, don't space out." Morgan snaps back from her brain gears rotating to see the princess smiling in front of her.

"Okay." Morgan reply which the four girls go on to shorten the distance of the fort.

* * *

Anna has always thought of herself as to be uncapturable, street-smart or another term is lucky like back when she sold a rock to that blonde idiot for five gold coin and gets away with it when he found out or that time with the flirty guy, escaped with his pouch full of coins and last and certainly is the most rememberable is with that girl with the red hair, sold her normal face-wash for seven gold coins.

It was priceless but now cornered by creepy ugly guys, Anna prays to herself that she will do some good deeds if she somehow gets out of this alive. She had just outrun the idiot brothers but she had to go jinx herself and run into the leader of the bunch, Larry or was it Leon, something that starts with an L.

To be honest, Anna wouldn't come all the way out here just for the idiots to assault her but rather that dastard took something valuable from her, a property that only an Anna could prosses. A secret of the Anna family to withhold and not even their husband can read it and because of the merchant's carelessness, it slips out her hands and into the pirates' dirty disgusting hands.

"Hahaha, now we got you cornered." Ugly number one with the unstylish pink mohawk laughs as he points his axe at Anna.

"Yoo hoo hoo! It is the pirate's life for you." Ugly number laughs.

"It's 'Yo ho ho' you dimwits." Anna corrects the wannabe pirates. "You don't even have a boat, how are you guys, pirates!"

"That's why we lure you here, you can 'help' us to get a ship," Lloyd says. "We been observing you for a while and with you in our crew, nothing can stop us. We can be the pirate kings and queen."

"Tempting but I will have to decline the offer boys. I rather do my own gig and besides, being a queen is not really my forte." Anna forces a smile, don't whether to creep out or flatter or both for her skills to be recognised.

"Hahaha, even if you decline we can always persuade you since you have no way to run now!" Llewelyn says.

"Oh really, I already run circles around both of you since I got here." Anna bluffs, trying to bind her time to think of an escape."Cornering me? Don't make me laugh, maybe I just let myself show as a pity for you. " Anna fakes a laugh which fools the idiot duo easily but she soon regrets her words as the two thugs smirks and the one with the ugly pink Mohawk give a whistle.

Out of the abandoned fort comes out pirates who are identical to the duo, about twelve pin total.

"Oh, we would never underestimate someone as resourceful as you." the man spread his arms to show off his brother." meet Llars, Llucas, Llincoln, Llogan, Lleland, and Llamar. ' as if on cue, the other pirates swing their heads and flash a smile with a big bright star like they are some celebrity.

"And don't forget Llouis, Llyle, Lliam, Lluther, Llester.'" the second oldest shout out, "And who can forget our star player Tom" the one who is the furthest flash a smile at Anna making her shiver with disgust. "You See, we have the entire family out to see you and try to 'convince' you to join us. "

"Well boys, my services is a bit too expensive for you. "Anna sneakily put an arrow out, preparing to strike and fall back into the tunnels near her when she heard a girly scream which helps pulls the pirates' attention away from her, without looking up like the pirates Anna use this god given chance slip into the tunnel.

* * *

"All right. Girls, get ready. "Corrin unsheathed her golden sword with a finger on her lips signalling Lucina and the others to stay quiet."We have to wait for Robin's signal before striking." She reminds her troop again but one of hers isn't listening as she has her own problem.

Lucina has been tense since last night when she learnt that Robin told everything about himself and her friends to the princess and the fact that Corrin only addresses girls confirm it.

"Ah... Marth? " Corrin's concerned voice snaps Lucina back.

"...Yes, princess?" Lucina stutter which causes the other girls to stare at her.

"You were just spacing out just now, Mozu calls you a couple times but you didn't respond. Is something a mist? " Corrin ask with More standing beside her with a worried look.

"Is nothing." Lucina answer in scruff voice.

"are you sure, Mr Marth? " Mozu asks. Holding her bow tightly.

"If you are ill or hurt, please do let me know. Is my job to heal. "Sakura also comes forward holding her staff.

"Yeah, Marth, if you got anything on your mind is best not to hide it in. " Morgan advice but she didn't look at Lucina but rather her focus is on her father in the sky.

"Thank you all for your concern but I am fine, let's focus on Robin's signal first. "Lucina says, although the others still not satisfied with her response they have no choice.

"is that the signal you are talking about? "Morgan ask followed by a girly scream.

At first, Lucina thought that it was the woman who is surrounded by the pirates screaming but it appears the source is coming from a Robin tangling upside down from the Pegasus with Subaki trying to hold him still.

"I...I think so. " even Corrin is confused with Robin's odd signalling. "alright then, charge! " Corrin shouted at the top of her lungs which Gunter's group also move in for the assault.

Saying Robin is an odd fellow is an understatement, he is more a nut-case or an idiot or maybe both although this was not Subaki's original thought, his initial view of Robin is someone who is rather intelligent, clever, a quick-thinker and possibly a better strategist than Yukimura but all that is thrown out of the window when Robin trying to commit suicide while the sky-knight is taking him above the pirates.

During the flight to the damsel in distress, Subaki asked Robin about his plan but he only replies with stay close before an attempt to jump off which thanks to Subaki's quick reflex and perfect timing, he grabs on Robin's boots, making the tactician swing upside-down while letting out a girly scream.

"What in the world you do that for!" Robin shouted while struggling to hold tight to his left boot which is held the pegasus-knight.

"What were you thinking, you could die from this height," Subaki explains with a mix of concern and frustration as they lost their element of surprise when Robin scream which prompted the pirates now sees them.

"I could handle myself, now let go!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Fine," Subaki responded and let go, a bit annoyed that the tactician just shouted him for his kindness and concern.

"I didn't mean now..." Robin yelp before plummeted to the ground.

At first, Subaki is a bit scared that the man is actually a lunatic and he just let a man who is friends to Lady Sakura's sister die but the concern is redundant as Robin use wind magic to slow down his fall and landed softly on the ground.

"Couldn't count to three?" Robin asked sarcastically which prompted Subaki to rolls his eyes and land his pegasus next to the ill-mannered tactician.

"I am only following poorly informed plan," Subaki responded, still keeping his gentle posture.

Signalling his Pegasus to go back to the campsite, Subaki held up his Iron Naginata and follows Robin into one of the stairways into underground which their rescue target had run off into.

"I don't need to inform you the plan is because I am doing this alone," Robin noted with scuff and wraps his arms together.

"Well, I am here now so what's the plan." Subaki shrugs off the tactician's remark as he is already been informed of the tactician's unusual behaviour by Lady Sakura's sister, Lady Corrin.

"First we need to find the girl while the others are distracting the pirates since I can hear fighting from the east and west that's mean they misinterpret our little accident as the signal they were waiting for so, whoop-de-doo" Robin says as he lights out a fire spell while he is walking down the stairs.

"The pirates are obviously not smart enough to catch an Anna so we should have time."

"Wait, you know who is the victim?" Subaki asks.

"Yes and no, She might be a sister, mother, aunt or whatever of a friend of mine and since they all look the same, it is hard to determine," Robin explained.

"Must be a complicated family then." Subaki comments.

"Hmph, believe me, I know."Robin huffed out some air which makes the fire dancing on his palm flickers.

"I see, is it about your new family or your original one?"

"What do you mean new or original," Robin asks, his tone is a bit tense when the sky knight mentions about his new family.

"Lady Corrin had told us all about your story in exchange we put our trust in your tactical insight which also includes your rather odd and hard to believe past."

"Geez, that girl should just go parade my past around for the world to see," Robin whispers to himself but the cave echoes his whisper off making it sound louder it is.

"I believe Lady Corrin is doing you a favour rather than selling you out," Subaki says but Robin stays silent.

The tactician keeps his eyes focus in front, not uttering out another word as they walk past a few rooms that seem to be storage. Bags of rice and bread, cauldrons of water and tons of barrels filled with ale.

"This is enough to keep our numbers going for days," Subaki says in amazement but Robin's interest seems to lie else way as he walks past all of them and stare at a book with a red cover on it, on the book cover is the name that is familiar to him. Anna.

He took the book and put it in his cloak for safekeeping before turning to Subaki and signalling him to press forward.

"Did you see the amount of storage they have back there, it would be wise to take them after we deal with the thugs," Subaki suggested.

"Let's keep our focus on the victim first, she would be a greater asset than these temporary consumptions," Robin says. "I think she went this way."

They walk until they come to an interception which Robin flash his hand with the fire spell ignited around to see further, his eyes narrow as he is trying focus to hear for any voices and then suddenly, the tactician broke out into a sprint into the entrance at his right.

"Wait up!" Subaki shouted out, surprised and at the same time annoyed by the lack of communication between the two-man.

* * *

"Huff huff huff." Anna knee down next to a wall of an intersection trying to catch her breath. 'So far so good.' Anna thinks to herself as she tries to figure out where those hooligans hide her family heirloom.

The book of Anna, secrets passed down from generation since the first Anna and it must be kept as some knowledge reveal to some others could and can make kingdoms fall or rise evil gods up.

'Simple mistake leaves to big catastrophic consequences' the first lesson she learnt from older Annas before 'Money is everything.'. How could she have forgotten such important thing, even if those idiots look-alike are stupid enough to grasp the importance of that book, others would eventually.

Anna controls her breath as to make a noise, hearing for footsteps or anything that could lead either away from her persuaders or towards her treasure.

"I think she went this way." A voice rings from the left, the voice somehow doesn't match the pirates but the red-head can't be too sure whether is friend or foe so she decided to take the road of the opposition to the voice where it is coming from.

She stealthy sneaks without making even squeak into a gigantic room what looks to be the bedroom of those pirates wannabes.

"Hmm, It must be here somewhere..." Anna immediately get into action, looking through the beds of each brother no matter how disorganised and dirty it may be

"Why can't they be clean pirates." Anna held her breath as she picked up one of the brother's dirty underwear aside and look around but she stops when she hears someone's footstep right behind her.

"This is just because last night we were having a party over the fact we had successful luring you here." A voice speaks out which makes Anna turn around to see the two oldest brothers standing there.

"Well, now guys, congrats on getting me corner again," Anna says nervously while silently cursing herself for being too focused on her search to be aware of someone sneaking up on her.

She took a few steps back as the pirates move in closer to have her trip on the dirty underwear she threw just now and on to the bed.

"You won't escape this time, Llewelyn grab her!" Lloyd commands which Llewelyn obeys, reaching out his hand to grab the merchant but a light come from Anna left flew in and hit the man, knocking the man to the side.

"Don't you dare laid your hands on her!" The voice she heard just now shouted, the three turn to see a man in a robe and another man with Hoshidan armour standing at the entrance of the bedroom.

"Subaki, take the one with blond one, I take care of Mohawk." the man with snow white hair orders as he fires a blast of fire spell towards Lloyd while the other man presumably Subaki run pass the blond bandit and slam his Naginata down on Llewelyn but the self-proclaimed pirate manage to regain his sense in time to block the attack.

"Woah dude." Lloyd shouts as he uses his axe to block the blast as he moves closer to the mage."Almost had me there." The goon let out a smirk.

"How about we exchange names so I can know who is the first man I struck down as a pirate." Lloyd points his axe at Anna's rescuer. "I am Lloyd Barbarossa, the eldest of the Barbarossa Brothers." Lloyd put a fist on his chest with his axe over his shoulder announces his name proudly but the young man doesn't seem to be impressed.

"Fine, Name's Robin, just Robin," Robin says as he raises his right hand and conjure another fireball and fire at Lloyd which the bandit dodges and charge straight at Robin.

"Ha, you are wide open!" Lloyd laughs as he brings his axe down with the intention of splitting the man in half but his axe hit only the ground where Robin is standing, he looks up to see Robin is just a few inch in front of him which he took this opportunity to pull his double-sided axe back up, slashing the man in the process.

"Hck!" He tries to lift his axe but it wouldn't budge. "W-what?" Lloyd huff out, confused.

"First rule of combat, never charge at your opponent without a backup plan," Robin says, his right boot on the axe, stepping on it and which seems like it is forcing the weapon to go into the ground deeper.

"Second rule of combat, if you are confused, always retreat and get a better view of things," Robin says and with a cocky smirk on his face, he raises his hand with a fireball ignited. "Retreat, a privilege you just missed out when you attack me." He laughs as he blasts the bandit in close range, sending him flying back and hitting Llewelyn in the process, hitting the wall with a 'thud' sound.

In the entire battle, Anna just sat on the bed, trying to comprehend what just happened. Everything happened so fast and this Robin guy is on a whole another level compares to the idiot brothers.

"Are you alright, Anna?" A voice spoke out which broke Anna's concentration, she looks up to see Robin standing in front of her, holding his hand out for Anna to take it."I am Robin and that guy over there is Subaki." He introduces while pointing at his friend which the other man gives Anna a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." Anna takes Robin hand which he pulls her up, she dusts the dirt off her clothes and put on her usual attitude. "Anyway, I see you met one of my sisters since I never met someone like you before." She says.

"Well, you Anna all are basically alike so it is just an assumption." Robin smiles warmly at her like he is seeing an old friend for the first time since a long time.

"So you know about my family. Well, that means I don't need to explain anymore." Anna smiles back.

"A...guys, I don't mean to break the reunion but the bandits are waking up." Subaki comes and reports to Robin before bowing to Anna.

"I got an idea," Robin reveals a mischevious smile before turning his back and walks towards the two barely unconscious brothers, he grabs the one with the pink mohawk by the straps on bandit's chest and pulls him closer.

"Lightning," Robin whisper but loud enough for Anna to hear, yellow energy starts to emit from his free hand which he places it on Llyod's chest which the man scream in pain.

"Painful isn't, just think, if I can defeat both of you without any weapon what can I do to your other brothers." Robin's voice is calm, gentle and serious. "I could cook you, burn you, push you off a cliff and...you get the idea." Robin continues with speaking out each word slowly so that the words will be implanted into the bandit's mind."Or how about I slaughter your brothers while you are tied to a chair and I will put their heads one by one on your lap so you..."

"W...what d-do you want."Lloyd manages to ask out, his voice is shaking, his usual demeanour change and his face has turn pure white.

"I want you and your brothers to go to every single bandit you can find and you going to say exactly what I told you," Robin says. "You going to tell them that if anyone of them, you included, messes with or even think about touching a merchant name Anna, you will going to regret it."

"If an Anna is hurt, you can run away as much as you like but one day, when you finally out of breath and looking down on the ground with your sweat dripping from your nose, you will notice a shadow looming behind you and you will realise it is too late." Robin's word ended with only silents, not a single humming of the wind can be heard, just silent.

Robin let go of his grip making Lloyd drop on the ground and quickly pull his brother up and scurry past Anna, not even dare look at her.

"So, let's go see how's Corrin doing." Robin turns around with a smile on his face and walks past the two.

Anna shudders when looking at Robin's back and then look towards Subaki to see the man's face also as white as a sheet as if they just witness something more dangerous than they can comprehend but they follow the man anyway.

During the walk back to the surface, Robin and Subaki start talking to each other with Robin pointing out Subaki's fighting style needs a little work and Subaki taking down notes. As they approach the entrance Robin suddenly slaps himself on the forehead.

"Oh right, Anna I think this is yours." Robin laughs as he pulls out a book with a red cover on it, which Anna immediately swipe it out if his hand and hold tight to her chest.

"Oh thank you thank you so much," Anna says. "Where did you find it?"

"I..." Before Robin could finish his sentence they hear someone call out to them.

"Robin, Subaki! What did you do to the bandit, they ran away like no tomorrow." A girl in a full plated armour appears, the armour design which looks very expensive and likely to be worn by a noble.

"Corrin, just in time!' Robin laughs. "Let me introduce you to Anna." he waved towards Anna which the red-head nods.

"Oh I see, hello Anna, I am Corrin" Corrin reach out her hand for a shake which Anna took it,

"The sun is already setting, we should make camp." Corrin looks up to the sky and say.

"Princess Corrin, we found a lot of supplies downstairs, it would be best if we take them in," Subaki reports.

"Yeah that is where I find Anna's book, and the underground room is rather well insulated so it wouldn't be too humid or dry. I think we can stay in there for a night." Robin suggests which Corrin nods in agreement.

"Let me call the others." The girl says before jogging away. "Allow me to accompany you," Subaki shouted after Corrin and dash to catch with her.

"Did he just call her a princess?" Anna ask.

"I think you should talk to her to find out more about it," Robin says before going back to the underground which Anna follows afterwards.

Robin walks towards a spot where the floor is dry and there is an opening overhead, a crack between the earth above as if it is opening to a whole new world. The man started to gather some sticks and leaves that fell through the crack and piling them together, he raises his hand and chanted a spell. "Fire." and the pile burst into flames, turning into a campfire.

"What are you standing there for, not cold at all?" Robin says as he took a seat next to the fire, He then pulls out a book and starts writing in it.

"Well thanks again for finding my book." Anna takes a seat across from the man who seems to be in another world once he starts jolting down the book, across the cave she can hear the sounds of writing on paper with a pencil, continuously, then short, quick gestures.

"I thought it might be important since I see the Anna I know have one just like it." Robin didn't stop his scribbling nor he cares to look up, "The Anna I know also treasure that book so I thought you will be the same."

"Yes, this book is for Anna and Anna only. Is kinda like a diary."

"I know, Anna had told me about it before," Robin says. and their conversation ends there, leaving only sounds of the fire flickering and Robin's scribbling.

After a while, the others join them and Corrin introduce Anna to her companion which is kinda a sight to behold of, Nohrian and Hoshidan working together and not only that, the youngest of the Hoshidan royalty is with them.

"Hello, my name is Anna." Anna smiles which the others also introduce themselves one by one, Corrin also mentions that she is trying to unite the two countries and prevent the war from going any further.

"And you seem to be already acquainted with our tactician, Robin." Corrin wave towards Robin who is still sitting in front of the fire, scribbling down on his notebook.

"Well yes and no, he knew a relative of mine but not me," Anna says which earns a confused look from the princess.

"Well you see, my family is a bit unique in its own sense than most since all of us looked the same and all have the name as Anna." Anna laughs.

"Wow, and I thought mine was complicated." Corrin looks astonished.

"Anyway, as a token for saving my life and helping me find my family heirloom, I decided to offer you guys my service, free of course," Anna says with a bow for dramatical effect.

"A-are you sure, you do know joining us would be going against two nations right?" Corrin is surprised, of course since is not every day some young and talented merchant such as herself will offer to fight in a war which might end in her early retirement from life...after thinking about it a bit longer, Anna starts to regret her offer.

"Annas tend to be whimsical but you can count on her being a hundred percent sure about her choice," Robin says as he walks over and puts his hand on the merchant's shoulder. 'Dang it Robin, why you have to choose to cancel out the only route I could escape' Anna bit her tongue.

"Besides, if you win this war I am sure that Anna would benefit hugely from this." Robin removes his hand and spread his arm." Just think about how much customer would come to see this specific Anna, the Anna who help stop the monsters, the Anna who is Princess Corrin's most reliable merchant." After hearing what Robin had said, Anna starts to rethink her decision to run. The man does have a point and recently with the war going on her sales aren't really going up and it is in fact very much opposite.

"Yeah, I am sure I am going to join you," Anna announces with her new found confidence which Corrin who still seems to be a bit uncertain just sigh and reveal a small smile.

"I am glad to have you on board I suppose." The princess holds out her hand for a shake which Anna took it as an agreement contract between the two with Robin standing at the side with a cheeky smirk on his face.

* * *

"Come on, Tiki." a whining voice can be heard throughout the royal garden of Ylisse. Two figures walking along the walk-path one of them is trying to match the pace of the other one in front of her.

"You are killing both me and my business." the red-haired merchant says as she tries to convince the voice of Naga to follow through her schemes again.

"I apologize but I must decline, you already tricked me last time." The manakete says as she quickens her pace to outrun Anna who's been bugging her ever since the idea of her being of use to the merchant's profit pops into Anna's head."Besides, if you keep insisting the idea I will really kill you."

"Think about it, the war just ended doesn't mean people already free of fear. " Anna changes from walking to running as she runs past and stops Tiki in her tracks. "Think about it, the voice of Naga confirming eternal peace. That will absolutely put many people to ease." Anna says as she puts on jazz hands for effect.

"For the last time, no," Tiki says firmly with an annoyed look on her face as she walks past the greedy merchant. "And besides, I have other more worrying matters to attend to," Tiki added before running into someone head first, knocking her on her bottom.

"I..I'm sorry." A deep voice spoke out, Tiki looks up while rubbing her head to see the man who bumps into is the most beloved man of Ylisse, the exalt himself, Chrom.

"Oh no, is my apologies." Tiki stands up dusting herself off and give a bow which Anna who is behind her also follow the gesture.

"Please, you are friends. " Chrom hold up his hands to stop them. "And besides, I never were a man of formality." Chrom smiles but the smiles quickly died off leaving a worried look which Tiki noticed.

"Is something troubling you, my lord?" Tiki asks.

"Ah...yes," Chrom speaks hesitantly as if he is going against his own decision. " I don't suppose you know what is Lucina's mission?" He asks which Tiki shook her head lightly.

"Sadly no, I been trying to contact my own mother for days after her last request and now she has gone completely silent," Tiki says as her own wary heart aches for her mother's disappearance or unwilling to talk for some reason. "She only asks of me to bring Lucina to the outrealm portal and tell them to slay another divine dragon in another world but she didn't specify which divine dragon or which world."

"Anything else?" Chrom looked disappointed because of the little information from the most reliable source.

"If memories serve, she did mention an old of hers is waiting on that world to help," Tiki says which help Chrom to ease his worries a little bit.

"I see, thank you for the information Lady Tiki." Chrom bow before going into back into the castle.

"Is it me or does the exalt looks more tense than usual," Anna speak up as she walks beside the manakete.

"Yeah, having little to no knowledge of the whereabouts of your loved ones is...stressful," Tiki says as her face showed the same trouble look as the exalt. "So if you can excuse me, I need to go search for clues about my mother's status," Tiki says just as a pigeon flew pass her to Anna's shoulder.

"Hmm, this is rather weird." Anna's attention immediately shifts to the pigeon's leg, there is a piece of paper tied to it.

The red-head opens and read the paper then proceed to produce a book out of her pouch and start reading it, totally forgotten about Tiki which is strange consider Anna usually never loses an opportunity to make money.

"What it is?" Tiki asks as she took a peek at the book, the book Anna holds has a function quite similar to the book of Naga as words forms inside the book as if invisible hands are writing it.

"Oh, this? This is just an invention for us Anna to get the latest news about our family members." She explained.

Tiki watch as the sentence form but the description is what caught her whole attention, it says something about countries she never heard of and famous figures she has never seen but most of all, it mentions about a white-haired man wearing a purple cloak.

"Can you give me a look of that book?" Tiki says as her hand reach out, attempting to grab the book but Anna immediately pull it away from the manakete's grasp.

"Oh no, this is a family secret, no outsiders can read it unless you are an Anna," Anna says, taking a few steps back.

Tiki may be oblivious sometimes but she is not stupid, slowly piecing the dots together she quickly figures out that Anna's book can speak out to outrealm which is a violation of the divine dragon law.

"Anna, give me the book." Tiki's tone turns deadly as she slowly pulls out her dragonstone. "That book of yours mentioned something serious, I need to confirm it."

Anna seems like she wanted to run as her face grew white, she looks down on her book to see what is Tiki is talking about. The man with white hair and a purple cloak, a description that fits Robin perfectly.

"I-I think I am tired so...ta-ta," Anna says as she runs away at top speed, away from Tiki to save her family's secret of outrealm market but she is no match to Tiki in her dragon form.

"Anna, I am not in the mood to play," Tiki says as her feet in pinning the merchant on the ground and her face close to Anna's with heat emitting from her nostrils.

"Ok ok, take it." Anna pushes the book into the dragon's face, any secret is not worth her life.

"Thank you, "Tiki revered back to her human form and take a look into the book, the Anna from the other world has written out a detailed story about how a man with white-hair saves her from a band of pirates. "This is..." Tiki's eyebrows narrow.

"I sure that is someone who resembles him," Anna says, trying to calm the manakete down but as if is on cue, another sentence sprouted out which cause Anna to silently curse her sister from the other world.

'Oh, by the way, the dashing young man is called Robin.' The Anna from the other world ended her story with a detailed full body portrait of the man which confirms Tiki's suspicion. It is no doubt, Robin. In the picture, both women can see the same scar on the man chest where the heart is, although is under his shirt it still got spotted by Anna from the other world.

"This is now more troubling," Tiki says, now everything makes sense. Her mother is playing a very dangerous game and with a high risk of turning the world inside out into the image Grima always wanted, chaos. The other might not know this but Robin had told Tiki about his plans and he is not joking about making Chrom paid.

"What, if he is really there then we got less thing to worry about isn't it?" Anna says with her hands behind her head showing a sign of relaxing to ease Tiki's tension but the manakete is having none of that as she looks around quickly to see if someone is eavesdropping on their conversation before grabbing the merchant and speed-walk to the temporary room prepared for her stay.

When they arrived at Tiki's room, the manakete immediately close the doors and shield the windows which confuse Anna.

"What is it that got you so tense?" Anna asks out which Tiki hold a finger to her own lips, signalling Anna to quiet down and whisper. "This stays between us, you cannot tell anyone about this," Tiki says which Anna nods in silent.

"If it is true that Robin is in that world then my mother is playing a very dangerous game." Tiki's face slowly becoming white as she speaks out the word. "If that man is there then he would likely kill my mother's champion."

"Come on, Robin would never do that," Anna says thinking the manakete is playing a trick on her. "Didn't you remember, he sacrificed himself to kill Grima." Anna gives a smile.

"No, you don't understand." Tiki grabs hold of Anna, slightly squeezing her which makes her yelp. "He never intended to sacrifice himself, he is just doing what he wanted but he miscalculated," Tiki says in a serious tone, cold sweat slowly form on her forehead as she remembers Robin's plan.

"W-what did he wanted?" Being hold by the manakete with both hands like a doll immediately send signals to the merchant that Tiki is afraid and when Tiki is afraid, nothing good can come out of it.

"He wanted revenge, revenge on those who wronged him, revenged on those who betrayed him." Tiki's breath becomes heavy.

"No...no he wouldn't do that." Anna shakes her head, the Robin she knew is not someone who would do such a thing. The Robin she knew is someone who is kind to anyone, even if that anyone did try to con him.

"Yes, he would do that." Tiki disagrees."I have been captured by him before, he tortured me so he can get my blood to poison Grima and during that horrifying time he told me his plan." Tiki explains the scars from that torture had been long gone but she remembers.

"Listen to me carefully, the Robin you knew had died when Lord Chrom plunge the falchion into his heart and this Robin is only thirsty for revenge,"Tiki says, tightening her grip but Anna managed to pry the manakete's hands off.

"No! You listen to me." Anna shouted. "I know Robin maybe is in a bad state right now but I can assure you this." She says with her finger pointing at Tiki. " When it matters, that man will always choose to be kind. You have been thinking about him being the vessel of Grima for so long that you have forgotten the human part of him, he is anything but cruel." The merchant says as she storms leaving with a slam of the door that echoes throughout the hallway, attracting the attention of the staffs and guards.

"Is everything alright, Lady Tiki." Fredrick who is in the area knocks on the door to Tiki's room and asks.

"Oh, is just a friendly quarrel." Tiki opens the door with a composed expression and lies to the knight.

They finally have some time of peace and Anna isn't going to go on and cause panic through the kingdom which means Tiki has to took it upon herself to ensure the red-haired merchant doesn't go around blabbering about what they had discussed about.

* * *

"So...is he always likes this?" Anna asks Corrin who is sitting around the campfire Robin had started, it is already late at night and around them are Corrin's army sleeping peacefully except for one which is Robin who has his back again a wall, still jolting down on his book full of tactics and strategies.

"Yeah, he tends to do that whenever we finished a battle or when he is alone." Corrin looks towards Robin a gentle smile. "I am rather fortunate to meet him and have him tutor me through my battles."

"So the stories you told me about him, is it true?" Anna asks the story about the tactician is not something Anna can take lightly since it means to profit in some way.

"I think so or at least that is what he told me, I don't really care since despite his past him still willing to put his faith in me and trusts me enough to tell me his past," Corrin explains.

"I see, so even when he is a jerk you still like him?" Anna teases.

"Yes, even when he is unbearable I still value his friendship." Corrin laughs.

"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" Robin looks up from his book with a look saying that he isn't amused.

"Yeah, we wanted you to hear how insufferable you are." Anna counter.

"Haha, don't be so harsh to Robin," Corrin says between her snickers and hold-in laughter.

"Hmm, what are you guys laughing about?" A small voice spoke out which Corrin turns to see Morgan wrapped in the blanket provided by Jakob standing next to them, her eyes are half closed and she is yawning out loud.

"Oh sorry, were we too loud?" Corrin immediately stands up to apologize but Morgan just lay next to the fire near Robin and after a few seconds, a snoring sound can be heard from her.

"She is just sleepwalking, thank god." Corrin sigh in relives.

"How is such small thing creating such a loud noise." Anna covers her ears as Morgan's snoring gotten louder.

"Must be the stress." Corrin examine than pulls Morgan's blanket gentle to help her cover-up.

"It seems she really likes you, even in her sleep she still wanders to the place near you," Corrin whisper loud enough for the tactician who has put his book back in his cloak and looking at Morgan and say nothing but he doesn't have to as his face says it all, he is troubled.

"Is something wrong, you look like you about to be force feet frog's feet," Anna says.

"N-no, it's nothing, I am going to bed now." Robin stands up and hurried off to the campsite where most others are sleeping." Good night." is the last comment before disappearing into the darkness.

"Someone seems to be in a hurry to get out of the conversation." Anna pout.

"I guess he's just tired," Corrin says while looking down on Morgan, the young girl is sleeping as if all the trouble she had just evaporated.

The only thing Corrin didn't tell anyone even Robin is that she saw what happened back at the stables that night when Robin practically begs Morgan to forget about him, it was rather shocking to see a calm and sometimes cold Robin be so...desperate, yeah that seems to be the word. As if Robin know something, something he doesn't want to admit it's existence or something he doesn't want to come true, something that would happen to this young daughter of his.

"Morgan, I promise I will keep you and your father safe," Corrin whisper while stroking Morgan's hair gentle which earns the sleeping tactician a peaceful smile.

"Anyway, I am going to hit the hay too." Anna yawns and jogs back to camp." Talk to you tomorrow, princess." She laughs before disappearing.

"Well, I guess I need to sleep too," Corrin says as she sat with her back against the walk and her feet near the fire, slowly drifting to sleep.

 **Hi guys, I like to know whther you guys like to read the story from the perspective from different characters or do you guys just want to read it from a specific selected character like Robin, Azura, Lucina and Corrin and porbably Morgan(This is not the whole roster).**


	7. Chapter 7: Flying a kite in Reppu castle

**Happy new year everyone, I hope you don't miss me because I miss you so much. I am here with another chapter and will work on the next one immediately and hopefully, I don't run out of ideas anytime soon haha. Praise to Naga! JK :/**

"Ah...Princess Azura, do you know where Morgan is?" A soft voice asks out, interrupted the princess' singing section.

"Oh good morning Mozu and call me Azura is fine," Azura gives a smile to the young farm girl who carries an oh-so-innocent vibe around her. "Morgan?" She asks. Morgan, Robin supposed child who travelled back from a future or at least that is what she heard from Corrin. Good thing the young girl is nothing like her father, always cheerful and full of energy rather than a gloomy and grumpy.

"Y-yes, I have asked Mr Jakob but he said he didn't see Morgan nor Lady Corrin anyway," Mozu ask with worry in her voice. It seems Morgan didn't hold on to her fake name or give up trying and tell everyone to just call her Morgan, a name she felt proud to bear.

"I see..." The blue-haired songstress starts to think where could those two gone then she spotted a cloakless Robin walking past them with a book in his hand and a tired expression.

"Wait, Robin!" She called out which Robin stops and turn around with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What is it?" The tactician asks impatiently follow with a yawn. "I am missing breakfast already."

"I don't suppose you know where is Corrin or Morgan," Azura asks with a smile forcefully paste on her face, the sheer rudeness of Robin is unbearable.

"They over that corner under the cracks, sleeping," He says then leaves without giving time for either Mozu or Azura to respond.

"Tch, rude," Azura grumble under her breath then turn to Mozu who looked a bit terrified by the man. "Let's go see the two, okay," She asks which Mozu nods her head and follow behind the songstress.

They walk until they can smell burnout charcoal, moments later they can see Morgan leaning against Corrin who both are sleeping soundly with Morgan covered by a blanket and Corrin covered by a coat that seems to be fairly familiar.

Mozu sighing in relieved when she sees Morgan is fine as she moves down and gently shook the young girl who groans softly as if she doesn't want to wake up.

"Come, Morgan, we are about to begin marching again," Mozu says, shooking her friends more forcefully but Morgan still refused to wake up so desperate time comes with desperate measures.

Mozu huff in some air before proceeding her plan she made up to wake up the sleeping tactician who somehow worse than Jakob in the morning. She whispers into Morgan's ear and in less than a minute the tactician's eyes immediate flew open.

"Okay okay, I am up, please don't tell my dad!" She shouted which also woke Corrin who is sleeping next to her.

"Glad you decided to wake up sleepy head." the farm girl gives a mischevious smile.

"Hmm, are we under attack?" Corrin asks still half asleep, rubbing her eyes.

"No, but we are about to start marching again," Azura says as she held up her hand for Corrin to use as support to stand up."And you are late...again." She sighs.

"Really? I must have stayed up late at night last night." Corrin let out another yawn with two hands above her head.

"Marching again?" Morgan groans.

"Come on, I will take you to your tent to get dress." Mozu grabs the half-asleep Morgan's hand and lead her to the campsite while wearing a tiring expression.

For a young girl like Mozu to act so responsibly, more so then Corrin is rather concerning considering the fact one of them is a leader and the other is just a young farm girl they saved. Corrin really needs to step up her game if she hopes to take on both Nohr and Hoshido with little to no bloodshed. Azura thinks to herself as Corrin slowly stands up, her hand still holding tightly to the cloak that was cover her just a while ago while she is asleep.

"Next time try to sleep early and wake up early, you are the leader after all." Azura sighs.

"Sorry, I was talking to our new recruit last night and just lost track of the time." Corrin laughs awkwardly which prompt Azura the smile, that is Corrin's power after all, when she is around everyone around her seems to react to how she feels. If the manakete princess feels sad the atmosphere will be gloomy and if she feels happy her army morale's will boost tenfold just from seeing her smile.

"Ahh...yes the new recruit, Anna was it." Azura controls herself as she has to be stern and strict when lecturing Corrin. "She appears to be proven useful when it comes to supplies management and business, Robin and Marth both think very highly of her which is rather rare consider the fact that they don't agree on anything other than Morgan's well-being."

"They mean well, is just that they have some rough history." Corrin reply.

"So you know something about their relationship then."

'It seems Corrin and Robin have a talk of some kind, hopefully, things that explain his rather odd and insufferable attitude.' Azura thinks to herself but she rather not mentions it as she doesn't want to be the one who sprouts bad things behind people's back.

"Kinda, I kinda figure that Marth is actually Lucina in Robin's story that where the hostility comes from."Corrin looks around before whispers quietly to Azura.

'So Lucina, the one who is Robin's number one hit-target is actually Marth.' This fact although it may come as a surprise but let's be honest, everyone already suspected this for the first time they meet the man or she should say, woman.'

"I see...have you talk to 'Marth' about this?" Azura heavily emphasise the word Marth to make a point.

"Well, she seems to be aware of me having this knowledge but still remain vigilant but I will try to talk to her during our march." Corrin scratches her head as she thinks hard about what to say to start off the conservation with Lucina or Marth.

"what about Robin, does he have anything to say about this?" Azura asks.

"So far no, he appearing has been actively avoiding both Morgan and Marth." Corrin sighs.

"Well let's not think about that for now, we have our own problems to deal with," Azura says she looks down on the cloak. "How long are you going to keep holding that?"

"Hmm?" Corrin doesn't seem to realise she still holding Azura assumes is Robin's cloak."Oh, this...is this Morgan's?"

"No, Morgan is still wearing hers when she woke up." Azura thinks back, remembering Morgan is covered with s white blanket even though she is wearing her cloak. "I think that is Robin's."

"What, really?" Corrin is surprised. "I gotta return this to him then." Corrin immediately scurries off, leaving Azura there thinking over the chance of the world survival against Anankos' wrath.

The blue songstress then proceeds to go back to her spot fo singing practice one last time before departing to find Marth has taken that spot for his(hers) training ground.

The young man(woman) is holding the blade and across him(her) is a practice dummy, silents fill the air as if the two is locked in combat while waiting for the other one to strike or to find the perfect time to attack. His(Hers) mask hides his(Hers) face but Azura can tell there are flames of fury behind them as Marth(Lucina) take another step forward and then burst out with a dash, as swiftly as a sparrow he(she) leap into the air, with both his(hers) arms above her head slamming down his(her) sword down with all his(her) might, cleaving the dummy in half and then she proceed another horizontal attack turning the dummy into four parts.

Marth's or rather Lucina's technics are almost flawless and given her age which is similar to Corrin's, she might as well be Corrin's better if not for the fact that Corrin has an advantage in strength and years of training with her siblings.

Azura then decided to take a step back, leaving the mysterious woman to her own device while she go and find another place and hopefully enough time to practice one last time but to her misfortune, she accidentally steps on a stick continually fall from the many cracks which draw Lucina to turn to her direction with alert which prompted Azura to curse in silent.

"Is someone there?" A forcefully gruff voice spoke out but now Azura knows Marth(Lucina)'s secret that voice makes more sense.

Azura has thought about running or hiding and stay quiet but she decided against all of those options and face the problem head-on.

"Oh greetings, Marth." Azura walks into the clearing with a smile as if she doesn't have any knowledge of Lucina.

"Oh...good morning Princess Azura." Lucina loosens her grip on her sword as her shoulder slump down as seeing the person is just a comrade. They stood they looking at each other without saying a word mostly because Azura didn't really prepare any lines or in her opinion lies she could throw at so Lucina would not figure out that her secret isn't much of one anymore.

"Do you need something from me?" As Azura is furiously thinking up a conversation that could help her get out of here as fast as possible but Lucina took the initiative and asks.

"Oh no, I was just passing by," Azura says and turn around with haste, determine to run back to the camp once out of sight.

"W-wait, Princess Azura, may I ask something?" The masked swordswoman asks.

With her back already turn towards Lucina, Azura let out a sigh while she internally screams.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to know?" Azura turns around to see Lucina is troubled, even if the mask is blocking her eyes but her mouth twitch downwards and the entire atmosphere is rather gloomy despite the morning rays are shines in through the ceiling cracks.

Lucina's become silent for a few seconds as if she is trying to think up a way to ask the question whatever it is.

"Princess Azura did..."

"Azura is fine." Azura immediately bit her tongue as her force of habit in correcting people has come out at an inappropriate time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Azura bows while her face blushes.

"Oh...don't worry." Lucina seems to take this chance to double think her words before asking again.

"I wanted to ask if you heard anything... regarding with Morgan and I from Princess Corrin?"

'Ah...Using her companion to separate the attention away on to her and Morgan makes it so I don't know she is actually asking about her secret.' Azura thinks to herself, of course, she would be the target for Lucina to ask that question since Corrin pretty much told everything she knows to Azura.

"I think that you need to ask Corrin herself, I don't think I have heard anything regarding Morgan nor you for that matter." Azura lied, what could she do anyway?

Both Corrin and she already have enough problem to deal with, although helping their comrades with their issues is needed but this matter is one rabbit hole Azura won't jump in.

"I see... thank you for your time." Lucina bows, showing no emotion what-so-ever.

"Well, I will be off to the campsite. Please do join us in time okay?" Azura gives a smile before leaving and when is out of eye view she dashes like a mad man towards camp.

* * *

It is rather uncomfortable sleeping on the ground but Lilith can't really complain since she owes her older sister so much already. If not for her, she would be dead in that stable already.

The morning shines in making the dragon to wake and stretch both her arms up high, arms yes she still in her human form.

"Another morning another day to be active...I guess." Lilith sighs but instead she puffs out a breath of fire, immediately covering her mouth before the fire reach her blanket and burn the entire bed like last time in the Astra Realm or that time when she almost burns down the stable back at the castle.

"Lilith, are you awake?" A voice asks out from the tent's entrance, Lilith turn to see a pink-hair princess poke her head into the tent with a timid smile.

"Oh, Lady Sakura Good morning," Lilith says cheerfully, although being a dragon in human form has its cons but she enjoyed being human every minute of it despite the aching joints when she wakes up. She loves to talk and have lunch with the others in the mess hall or around the campfire but most of all she enjoys spending time with her older sister the most, too bad she made a promise not to tell Corrin about her past which includes her.

"Good morning, Gunter asked me to see if everyone is awake and tell them to get ready for depart." The young princess smiles warmly, a great welcome in the morning. "We will meet at the campsite at Tierce(9 am)." And with that Sakura is off to the next tent which will be Hana's.

Lilith then proceeds to clean up her things and brushes her hair and put on her clothes before heading out for breakfast.

'Why can't they just sleep in the Astra Realm?' Lilith thinks to herself as she strolls through the camp to the tent set in the middle, next to Jakob's and Azura's which is Corrin. Lilith kinda troubled by the fact that Corrin wanted to stay outside of the Astra realm which is weird in itself, at least in the Astra realm they have a shower and a clean place for breakfast basically a portable home.

"Lady Corrin, are you awake?" Lilith pokes her head into the tent to see is empty. "Maybe she is already awake?" She says to herself but still feels a bit uncertain as everyone knows that the manakete princess has the tendency to overslept.

She took a few step backwards to see Mozu leading an almost half-asleep Morgan to one of the tents.

"Good morning Mozu, have you seen Corrin anyway?" Lilith asks as the two pass her by.

"Lady Corrin is with Lady Azura," Mozu says as she trying to keep Morgan from falling asleep again.

"Okay, thanks." Hearing that ease her heavy heart.

Still feeling a bit uncomfortable unable to take a bath in the first thing in the morning, she walks into the larger tent just in front of Corrin's tent. The temporal combination of mess hall and war council room, she walks in to see only one person is present, wolfing down yesterday's leftover dinner.

"Good morning Robin," Lilith says to the tactician who looks up with bits and pieces of rice stucks to his chin.

"You seems to be in a rather good mood," Robin replies after he gulps down the food in his mouth.

"Another day another experience for me to be had, I guess." Lilith goes around and grabs a bow filled with the food they found in the bandit's hideout and sat in front of the tactician.

"How about you, I can already see bags under your eyes. Did you even sleep at all?" Lilith asks, Robin looks to be barely awake.

"Well, I was busy with writing down any strategy from our previous battles." Robin took yawn which he covers his mouth for politeness.

"Working hard as always I see, anyway when will you man up and talk to Morgan," Lilith asks with a mischevious smile, sitting down across the man using her arm as support for her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't try to play dumb, I know you and Morgan have quite a falling out recently seeing that you are avoiding her now more than ever," Lilith says, remembering that the young girl smile gradually becoming rest since after the fight at Fort Jinya.

"What is it with all these questions, anyway how's your relationship with your sister, finally found the courage to tell her who you really are?"Robin looks uneasy as if he trying to run away from the question.

"Oh don't you dare answer my question with another question, how long are you going to let that girl suffer? She is already all alone and without you what would she become?" Lilith says calmly with a gentle voice.

Out of all the people she has met, Morgan is the most cheerful person she met other than Corrin and it is painful to see that the young tactician tries to hide her pain behind a fake smile. It reminded Lilith of herself back when she is serving Anankos, she constantly tells herself that her creator loves her and she is doing everything she was told to do because her creator is always right.

"I...I don't know." Robin's face shows a rare sight of weakness, he himself knows that what he is doing is hurting his own daughter but why he does what he did is still unknown to Lilith.

"How about you try to start up a friendly conversation with her first?" Lilith suggest.

"I rather not, I need to go now." Robin stands up and walks out of the tent.

'Runaway again...' Lilith thought to herself, for someone as smart and brave as Robin, he tends to run away from problems a lot. 'For a brave man, you sure act like a coward sometimes.' She thinks to herself while pouting.

* * *

After breakfast, the Corrin's group starts marching with much haste and covered much distance since they no longer have to take the long path to avoid bandits and Anna who is the new recruit is always useful as she navigates through shortening path which allows them to arrive near the eternal stairway at noon.

Lucina walks next to Morgan who is chatting with Mozu and Lilith to pass the time which hearing the young girl ramble about tactics and strategies enthusiastically is kinda good way to not stay bored in her case since most of her rambling is rather useful and some of them Lucina remembers Robin had used during their battle in Valm against Walhart the conquerer.

"Hey, Marth." Corrin who is originally in front of the group along with Anna and Azura decided to slow down her footstep and check her companions at the back.

"Hello Lady Corrin," Lucina nods while Morgan and the others also say their greetings to the princess.

"I am here to inform you that we will be arriving the eternal stairway very soon so hang in there, especially you Morgan." Corrin's expression says it all that she is excited to see her journal is progressing smoothly."Mozu, Lilith, are you guys okay? need any drinks?"

"Oh no thanks, we are fine," Lilith says with a smile, talking to her sister sure can put the dragon in a good mood any day no matter how tiring.

Corrin then looks at the back which Robin, Kaze and Jakob who seems to be discussing something as the three men have a very serious expression on them while talking quietly with some hand gestures and nodding as agreeing.

The princess then walks back to Lucina's side and nudge her shoulder a bit.

"What it is, Lady Corrin." The sudden nudge makes Lucina yelp a bit but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"You seems to be on edge, do you have something you want to talk about?" Corrin asks, her eyes scan Lucina from head to feet trying to figure out what it is.

"Nothing to worry about." Lucina reply although she knew that the princess already knew she is not who she says she is but since Corrin didn't bring it out at all, it would be wise to keep quiet also. Afterall, Lady Tiki did ask them to keep their exposure to the bare minimum.

"I have something I need to talk to you about, should we talk at the back." Corrin leans in and whisper.

'here it comes' Lucina thinks to herself as her shoulders tense up, cold sweat slowly form on her forehead.

"I...y-yes." The words had form perfectly in her mind but when she speaks it out, her lips tremble making her words stutters.

Listening to Lucina's agreement, Corrin nods with a smile and slows down her foot-steps letting people pass her and Lucina follow the example until they are the few meter away from the group.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something mainly what Robin had told me." Corrin speaks slowly with caution as expected from a leader who will not rush serious matter along."I know you lied about your name and identity although I have little knowledge towards why you are doing this but I am just going to say that you shouldn't worry about anything."

Lucina looks at the princess while her body language is stiff as a board.

"W-what do you mean..." Lucina asks.

"What I mean is you are my friend so are Robin and Morgan so you needn't worry about me stabbing you in the back," Corrin explains. "Your matter is yours to resolve but I will not stand if either of you fights each other, got it?" Corrin gives a small smile.

Even with the princess kindness and gentleness, Lucina is still paranoid and who can blame her. She grows up in a world where everyone she knew became the living dead hunting them down and each false step will lead to their doom, it is a miracle they survive so long and manage to come back in time to change the past.

"I will try to stay out of your way." Lucina give a simple reply although she is not making any promises.

"I not telling you to stay out of my way or anyone for that matter, I..."

"Lady Corrin, multiple faceless appear!" Gunter shouted to the back which interrupts what Corrin wanted to say.

"And I thought we can take a break today." Corrin sighs as she pulls out her Yato and looks at Lucina. "Can you help me?"

"Yes." Lucina gives a simple reply and pulls her Falchion out of its scabbard and rush to the frown with the princess.

There are multiple appearing so Corrin and Lucina who assumes the role of assault start charging at the monsters, blocking their attacks and kicking them back while the other members of Corrin's group hold their weapon out.

Strangely enough, Lucina can hear Robin shouting out orders but she is too concentrated to hear what it means which Corrin as well is focused on her battle plans. The others didn't help but just stood they and watch as the two swordswomen fend off the monsters.

"Damn Robin." Lucina thinks to herself as she finally hears a tiny bit of Robin's orders to the others.'Don't fire your attacks.'

The two swordswomen sync their attack patterns with Lucina blocking while Corrin attacks the faceless who is standing nearest to them, all went well when Lucina and Corrin try to end the monster life with the final blow to find somebody jumps in front of them instead.

Robin grabs Lucina by the wrist which her weapon is held but he came a little bit late as Corrin's weapon slash down his back. Luckily Corrin realised it is Robin as she lightens her force on her attack but it still not enough.

"Oh my god, Robin, What are you doing!" Corrin is surprised shouted out but despite his injury, Robin didn't shout in pain or say anything as he proceeds to put one of his hand on the each of the two's waist and hoisted them with inhuman strength and ran the opposite direction of the monsters, the others follow Robin lead as well.

After they are in the clear, Robin let go of them letting the two fall on their butts as Robin stumble backwards and lean against a tree with his arm, his cloak now drenched in red blood as Robin is breathing deeply.

"Robin!" Corrin shouted as she runs towards Robin with worry, she calls for Jakob and Sakura the healers of the group to come help but it seems there no need as they already get the medical supply ready.

"Come on Robin, stay with me, don't close your eyes!"Corrin shouted out while shaking the unconscious tactician.

Gunter then comes and separates the two while Jakob holds on to Robin not letting him hit the ground and Sakura quick chant the ancient language of healing to close up Robin's wound.

"Please, Lady Corrin leave him to us," Jakob asks with frustration in his voice. "In fact, anyone who doesn't have any knowledge in healing please leave."

Corrin seems to want to say something but is stop by Anna and Hana which they lead Corrin and Lucina further into the forest to the campsite they prepare.

"Why did he do that?" Lucina unconsciously blurted out, the question is more to herself than to others but Morgan who looks like she is about to cry walks up to them.

"Those faceless aren't faceless at all," Morgan says.

"What?!" The two woman exclaimed, how could it not be faceless, the noise, the figure, they had clashed against it and it felt all too real to be fake.

"Father...I mean Robin sense magic in the air and notice the faceless' image flicker a bit and he comes to the conclusion it is an illusion or a mind trick cast by a mage nearby, those faceless you attack are just normal people." Morgan explained with a bit a sniffer. "Big sis Corrin had said that she doesn't want to kill anyone so father makes sure of that but he is too slow to stop you two from advancing."

"I..." Corrin looks defeated as she looks back at the direction of where Robin is currently being treated.

"You two should rest a bit." Gunter who appears behind Morgan leans down and put his hand on Corrin's shoulder like a father comforting his daughter.

"But..." Corrin tries to argue but is met by a stern look form the old knight which she shut her mouth and walks toward one of the already prepared tents.

"I think you should too, Mr Marth." Gunter turns and looks at Lucina.

"I need to speak to Morgan first if I may," Lucina says which Gunter nods and leaving with Hana and Anna.

"Morgan..."

"Don't," Morgan says. "It is not your fault so don't apologize or you will make me feel worst than I already am," Morgan uses her cloak to wipe away her tears, leaving a pair of red eyes from the crying.

"Let's just hope he will recover soon." Morgan who showed usual childish is showing somewhat a maturity that does not match her personality, her usual look is now replaced with a serious look as she walks off leaving Lucina there feeling guilty as ever.

Could she misunderstood Robin all this time?

Is she wrong about Robin being a heartless monster?

Questions keep popping in her mind as she stands there motionless, staring off into the woods filled with nothing but trees. She starts to doubt herself.

* * *

A man with silver hair walks through the camp with blood on his uniform but he is stopped by a voice calling out to him behind him.

"Hello Jakob, is Robin going to be alright?" Jakob turns to see who surprisingly is the last person to ask that question.

"I doubt he is going to be awake for the next few days but his life is no longer in any danger, Mr Marth." Jakob bows to Marth.

"I-I see..." Marth seems to feel guilty about what just happened, the slash on Robin's back isn't deep but as Lady Corrin's sword is from what they called 'divine' origin, it seems to had made the wound close up slower than normal and if Robin left untreated for long, he will no doubt be dead within a few hours.

"Would you like to take a look at him, I could take you to the medical tent if you want?" Jakob offers.

"There's no need, thank you for your time." Marth bow before leaving with haste almost running.

Strange enough that the one who hated or at least get along the least with the injured man who is in the medical tent, Jakob looks on to the direction where Marth run off to thinking to himself but he decided not to get into matters that is not his to begin with as he turns around and walks towards Corrin's tent to give reports of Robin current state.

After a few more steps to the left and just around the corner is... another annoying trouble.

Jakob stops his footstep as someone is blocking him, distracting him from his duty to Lady Corrin.

"How are you, Lady Morgan?" Jakob asks, seeing a hooded figure sitting standing in his path with a few books in her hands and since the only other hooded figure is laying in the medical tent, Jakob by using logic subtraction to come to the conclusion is the tactician's self-proclaimed daughter.

"I'm fine," Morgan says while shifting the position of her books to make it more comfortable to hold.

Like her father, Morgan has a small statue than the average girl of her age although she is taller than both Mozu and Sakura. 'Must be her mother's genes." Jakob thought as he looks down on the young girl with a hood covering her face, she must be feeling sad since also like her father, when her father is upset or mad about something he would cover his face with his hood.

"Is my dad going to alright?" She asks, looking up enough for Jakob to see her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I already patch Sir Robin up and a matter of fact I about to go report this to Lady Corrin." Jakob gives an excuse to get out of the awkward conversation. "If you don't mind, I will be on my way," Jakob says as he walks past the young girl and straight into Corrin tent where Corrin, Azura and Lilith are present.

"Lady Corrin, I have come to bring news about Robin's current status," Jakob announces his arrival which Corrin who originally sitting around a table with the other two woman immediately stands up, eager to hear the news.

"He is unconscious with the possibility of waking up range from a few days to a week but reassure his life has passed threatening times," Jakob says as he handles a health report of Robin to the three ladies who took it and examine.

"I see, thank you, Jakob," Corrin says with a breath of reliving although there is still guilt written on her face. "So, is Morgan helping you?" From his mistress question, Jakob turn his back to see Morgan who has followed him.

It seems the young girl followed him without him even knowing, that is some level of stealth as Jakob always make sure there is nobody behind him without him knowing.

"Ah...no, I don't believe Miss Morgan come into the tent with me." Jakob gives an honest answer.

As the four adults look onto the girl whose has a few very thick books in her hand, she didn't say anything but rather hand the books to Corrin.

"This is the notes my father wrote during his free time, I figure you still have a world to save and you can't really rely on him now so I just bought his books on tactics from him," Morgan says.

"Thank you, Morgan, but I can't take this without Robin's consent." Corrin tries to push back the books back on to Morgan seeing how she is the one who causes Robin to in a coma and now, taking his things without permission is just plain wrong.

"Father insisted, He wrote this books especially for you." Morgan says as she open one the books at the top revealing Robin hand-writing."I found them when I took one of my dad's books to read." She explains.

'Tactics and strategist, Book for Princess Corrin.' The words on the first page read.

"He really is a very well prepared man indeed." Jakob rubs his chin giving out a comment, seeing as the way Robin had acted outside of combat, he had never thought the man would actually find time to plan unforeseeable events.

Corrin took the books and open every one of them one by one and read the contexts and all seems clear as to why the tactician tends to sleep late and often time lock himself away in his room.

There are four books in total, each one is in a different colour ranging from red to yellow to green to blue, each of the books seems to represent the magic scrolls mages usually uses back in Nohr but only the blue one seems to be an odd one out as mages don't have one in blue.

Corrin read every one of them carefully to make sure that she these books really are meant for her and not just a misunderstanding made by the Morgan but as she reaches the last book which is the blue one, the context seems to be different as this one is not direct to her or rather it is a book to someone else.

"Morgan, are you sure all of this are mine?" Corrin asks as she reads the book with uncertainty.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" "Morgan poke her head next to Corrin's which the others including Jakob do so to see a name of the book.

'To Morgan, my incredible daughter.' The first sentence reads.

"I think this is for you," Corrin says as she backs off a few steps letting Morgan have a closer look.

The rest of the sentence reads.

'Dear Morgan,

If you already reading this then that means that I am dead as I doubt I could give you a normal life counting I never really remember what it's like being normal so I am writing this book now, this book is filled with many of my favorite strategies and tactics and there are many blank pages for you to write your own. I regret not being able to confess that meeting you give me joy and hope for a future where I can live happily with you but at last I am just another arrogant man who doesn't deserve you seeing that I died or possibly gone missing, you never know where the time will take you but promise this, never be cowardly nor cruel and most of all you must be kind. I am truly happy to see you are safe when I met you.

Sign Robin.'

After reading the words silently, no one in the room utters a word as they don't even know what to say.

They stay silent for a good while, giving time for the young girl to think but Morgan just slams the book shut.

'Bam' The sound of the book slamming to itself echoes throughout the tent.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Azura speaks out, slowly putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am." Morgan's words are firm as if she has decided on something as she pulls down her hood, showing her face.

"Are you sure?" Lilith added.

"Yes, I am sure." Morgan reply showing a determine smile. "I will be putting this book back into my dad's inventory for now." She says as she picks up the book and starts jog towards the entrance but is stop by Corrin.

"But isn't that meant for you?" Corrin asks confusingly as Morgan turn her head without with her back face against them.

"Yes, but it is meant for me when my dad died or gone missing and he is not." Morgan shows a confident smile. "If he wants to give me this book, he has to give me himself." And with that comment, she jogs out.

"At least it is good to see Miss Morgan back in spirit," Jakob says which the other three also have lightened up their mood.

"Yes, she is right," Corrin says. "Robin is not dead and we still have a war to stop, we can't stop now." She says with confidence.

"Alright, what is your plan," Azura asks looking like she is getting ready to work.

"My plan is..." Corrin explains her plan to Azura and Lilith while Jakob goes to the corner to prepare tea for his mistress while humming a happy tune.

'Robin when you wake up, you better apologize to your little girl or I will make you feel sorry.' Jakob thought to himself with a small smile while thinking a certain lucky unconscious dastard.

* * *

A lightning tome in the inside right pocket. Check, A iron sword straps to the waist. Check, a backup wind tome in case of facing flying enemies. Check.

As the camp being clean up leaving Robin's tent free, Jakob and Lucina has chosen to stay back to keep an eye on him as Corrin go on to face the wind tribe and since they had attacked some of the wind tribe tribalists, it would be logical to assume they would be aggressive next time they meet them.

"Morgan, are you ready?" Lucina pokes her head through the tent with her mask still intact.

"Yup, you sure you want to stay behind?" Morgan eyes with one eyebrow raised.

Lucina looks around the tent outside before walking into the tent and closes the flaps.

"Yes, there is something I need to discuss with the others and it would be easy if there aren't many people around to do so." Lucina says and by 'others' she must mean the shepherds, she probably needs to give a report or something.

"I see, then good luck to you then." Morgan decided not to press the matter considering the fact that she doesn't really care much about the shepherds and their 'obsession' with her father's alter ego or demonic side.

"Good luck to you too, try not to push yourself too hard," Lucina says as Morgan turns her back and follows the sound of Corrin calling out for them to group up.

Morgan footsteps slowly go from walking to jogging as she meets up with Corrin and the others, everyone is armed with some armour and weapon, enough to keep themselves from dying and also enough so that the people of the wind tribe won't think they are going to invade. The only one who is wearing heavy armour is only gramps(Gunter) although he is already stripped down to only a metal shoulder pad and none for his horse which makes the old man a bit uncomfortable without the security of a full body metal armour.

"Morgan, you are late." Corrin scolds even though there is a smile on the princess' face the moment their eyes meet.

"Well, gotta say get prepare to bring home good news to the old man lying in the medical tent." Morgan jokes with a bright smile on her face. "Gotta go kick some wind tribe ass so I can test my new tactics I thought up last night." She waves her hand above her head and balled it into a fist as if she is determined to fight.

"I think you get our objective a bit messed up." Corrin laughs nervously.

"Yeah, we hope to not come to that." Lilith add-in, standing next to the newly appointed temporary tactician.

"Fine, but if it did go south then we are doing my way." Morgan laughs.

"Sure, as long as it is not anything deadly towards them...or us," Azura says, popping out behind the young girl.

"Okay, let's go!"Morgan shouted out.

Corrin nods and takes the lead, ordering the rest to follow.

It took them about a few minutes close to an hour to arrived at the massive stairway which they begin their tortuous climb which makes Morgan regretting not staying and watch her dad but luckily they were stopped by some guys who looks like the people they 'accidentally' attacked back at the front.

"Surround them!" One of them shouted as many more men wearing similar outfits appearing seemingly out of nowhere, holding weapons with a nasty look on their face.

"You beat our people black and blue and now is payback time." The one nearest shouted but before they can initiate their attack Corrin stops them with her loud growl.

"Stop! We bear no ill intentions towards the wind tribe." Corrin pleaded. "I won't deny what we did back there is wrong but we have reasons!"

"Like hell, we believe you!"

"Yeah, why should we believe you ."

The other tribalist also adds in their anger to fuel their rage.

"Well, plan A is out of the window..." Morgan grumbles under her breath but then one of the tribalists who looks at Morgan with his eyes wide open as if he realises something and run towards their leader and whisper something into the man's ear while pointing at Morgan's direction.

Hering his fellow tribalist, the man also looks at Morgan, slowly one by one the tribalist fall silent and look at Morgan which makes Morgan embarrass of the sudden attention.

"I see your friend make a full recovery while ours still unconscious." The ringleader barks out, it seems they mistook Morgan for Robin which the girl doesn't know whether or not she should take it as an insult or a compliment but either way, at least they are not being irrational anymore.

"Ah...that is actually my dad and he is still unconscious." Morgan corrects them which they all mumble something among themselves.

"He did save Shoiki from getting kill by that one over there."

"That one over there hit us first so why should we believe them."

They all seem to distrust Corrin the most as she is one of two attackers who almost ended the man who Morgan assume is named 'Shoiki'(a Weird name by the way.).

"I never seen they being this upset before, this is really bad." Sakura speaks out.

"I don't see a way out of this besides fighting." Corrin whispers to Morgan which kinda excites the young girl.

"I think we should go to Reppu castle to seek the help of their chief..." Sakura voice her opinion.

"Reppu castle?" Corrin asks.

"Yes, if we could convince the chieftain of the wind tribe which resides in Reppu castle then he might help us," Sakura explains.

"Okay, then it is settled," Corrin says.

"But it is not that easy as you think." Azura speaks out, "Reppu castle is guarded by heavy winds that could even blow people away, it would be hard for us who never be there to navigate to the castle."

Hearing all this, an idea pops into Morgan's head.

"Hey guys," Morgan grabs hold Corrin and the others' attention."I know a way to navigate to the castle, we already have our navigators." Morgan says with wink.

"Really, where?" Corrin asks, with a surprised tone. Even Sakura and the others looked confused but Morgan didn't spare them any details as she turns her back on them and take a few steps closer to the ringleader of the wind tribe.

"Hey! stay back!" The ringleader points his weapon at Morgan, the other do the same when they see her walking towards them,

"Hold on your weapon, I wish you guys could bring us to see your chieftain." Morgan hold out both hand in the air to show she isn't carry any weapons.

"Why should we do that!"

"Well, I figure your chieftain would reward you all handsomely for bringing in the attackers who assaulted your tribe man plus he would probably think up a way way way painful panishment for us, don't you agree." Morgan says with a soft and gentle voice as if she is talking to a child, she has a big smile but her eyes are cold."And besides, one way or another we will still cross through here to Izumo."

Letting Jakob take his shift to watch over Robin, Lucina took this chance to reunite with her friends who are camping in the woods not far from the tent.

"Vaike has lost his axe again!" Lucina shouted out the signal code when she gets enough distance between her and the campsite.

"He probably has forgotten that he is holding it!" A voice shouts back and a couple seconds multiple shadows appear out of the woods.

"Shh...we gotta think of a better calling than this," Kjella says as she is the first to walk out,

"I don't want to use the last one, it is insulting to my father," Laurent says.

"I think 'Freddy bear is prepared to eat some bear jerky' is quite cute on its own," Cynthia says.

"Yes, I agree with Laurent. Frankly, the one before that is also insulting." Gerome says.

While the others are arguing among themselves, Lucina notices something or someone had followed her as she holds her hand up, signalling the others to stay quiet. She then looks at Yarne who is already reaching for his beaststone and nods and the Taguel charge towards the forest behind Lucina to have a few daggers flown out.

"Yarne, watch out!" Noire shouted out as she launches a few arrows hitting the daggers in mid-flight but she is not quick enough to stop the last dagger as the dagger pierces through Yarne's front leg making the giant rabbit tumble forward and hitting the tree.

"Yarne!" Bradly shouts out with worry in his voice as he tightens his grip on his stave and runs towards the big bunny.

He takes a look around before helping Yarne up, he can't see their attacker anyway.

"Where is he?" Nah asks out which the others look around.

"I am right here." A voice speaks out, holding a dagger to Laurent's throat.

Following the direction of the voice, they see a well-dressed silver-haired man standing behind them which Lucina immediately recognised.

"I figure you had been acting strange lately but to think you already have a group of your own," Jakob says coldly while pointing his dagger closely to Laurent.

"Wait, Jakob, let me explain," Lucina says while waving her hands for the others to put down their weapons.

"Oh, please do so." Jakob's tone contains a hint of sarcasm but his grip on his dagger still not flatten.

"These are my friends, they won't do any harm to Corrin or anyone," Lucina explains. "We were sent here from another world to defeat a dragon."

Looking at the situation, Lucina expects the butler would probably don't believe a single word she said but it seems like she is wrong as Jakob released his grip and lower his dagger away from Laurent's throat.

"Hmm...I guess that will do." Jakob says as he walks past Lucina and to Yarne who is still injured although back in his human form, his arms is still bleeding with a dagger in between.

"Come on, show me the paw," Jakob says as he pulls Yarne's hand out and removes the dagger with precision and quickness, stopping the bleeding and heal the wound without leaving any scars.

"Wait, you believe me?" Lucina asks out, a bit surprised.

"You story matches that of Robin's so I would assume you are here to assist us." Jakob says after he done healing the wounded Taguel and stands up to face the shepherds."And even if I don't believe you or Robin, I would still sooner eat my words as not believing you would be the same as thinking Princess Corrin as a lunatic." Jakob explains while using a napkin to wipe out Yarne's blood of his dagger."Anyway, I got my answer here so I am going back to check on my patient." Without another word, the butler turns his back and go back to the direction he came from.

"What an odd fellow," Cynthia says. "But I like his style, he's like a supervillain or a vigilante." The pegasus knight says with a cheerful tone.

"Do you think he would..." Gerome is suggesting that is obvious even to Lucina seeing her secrets is already out and about.

"I think they already knew about us..." Lucina says out.

"What!" The others immediately shout out followed by a few comment asking why and how did Lucina get her cover blown.

"Robin told them all about his past," Lucina says which the others become silent, listening to her explanation. "He told them everything from the time he met my father to how he meets us in this world."

"That dastard!" Gerome blurted out. "He must be trying to get the princess on his side so he can use her armies to attack Ylisse, we got to do something."

"Yes, I agree with Gerome." Kjella follows up.

"He wouldn't." Lucina denies their accusations.

"What do you mean he wouldn't, you had seen, hear and getting your butt handed to you before why should you trust him? Did he cast a spell on you or something?" Yarne says.

"No, I can assure you that I am not under the influence of a spell." Lucina says with a stern voice which prompted the others to keep their mouth shut until further notice." Even though he is...angry with us but he wouldn't step on those who had not wrong him, I know that he cares deeply about these new people even if he doesn't show it."

"I will try to help him until the silent one is defeated and after that if he does something that threatens Ylisse then we will be opposing him." Lucina elaborated. "If any of you don't like my ideas then you can stop following my orders." The future witness says calmly as she looks at each one of her friends.

"You are my sister so I will definitely be at your side as we are the Ylisse's super duper sisters!" Cynthia is the first one to step forward, beating her chest with one arm to salute.

"You had helped me so much so I will trust your judgement." Nah speaks out,

"You have kept us alive so far so I will follow your lead again," Noire says.

"Even by the probability that Robin would betray us, I will follow your lead since you have a knack for defining the odds." Laurent also steps in.

"Us shepherd will look after each other no matter what even if the idea is stupid," Kjella says with a smug on her face.

"I will also follow, we Taguel are loyal to those we serve especially a friend," Yarne speaks out, holding his beaststone while his legs are quivering.

"Seeing that all of you follows, I guess I have no choice," Gerome says as he steps forward with Minerva behind him.

"Good, now let's discuss any information you all had gathered about the others," Lucina commands.

* * *

Usually, Morgan loves the strong wind in the afternoon as they make wearing a cloak much more comfortable and less hot but the winds at castle Reppu is ridiculous.

"Incoming!" Corrin shouts out as a large blew in, almost blowing Subaki off his stead.

"See, I told you there would be fighting!" Morgan shouts towards Corrin who stabs her sword into the ground to prevent herself to get lift off by the wind.

It was all fine and good when they meet the chieftain of the wind tribe, a tall bald dude with bare chest showing off his muscles. Fugo. They explain everything with a stranger's help, Rinkah was her name which the chieftain decided to believe them but the man just has to take notice of Corrin's unusual sword.

Apparently, Corrin's sword is somewhat similar to Falchion, a legendary sword and from Fugo description, it got a mind of its own as it will choose its owner. By halfway through the conversation between Corrin and Fugo, Morgan is already bored out of her mind and is eager to go back and check her dad but the baldy just has to go and make a challenge to see whether or not Corrin is worthy of the blade.

'You just said the sword will choose someone worthy you bald-headed dastard, why you making us go through this trial!' Morgan thinks to herself as she multi-task thinking of a plan while dodging incoming spells and arrows crouching against a short wall that barely gives any cover.

Morgan observes the wind direction and timing as Mozu and the other long range fighters fought to buy her time.

"Morgan, how's the plan coming?" Corrin shouts out from a few feet next to but her voice is barely audible as it is muffled out by the incoming attacks set by Fugo's men.

"Just a second!" Morgan grits her teeth with frustration. "If it wasn't for this damn breeze!" Morgan shouts in her mind then it hit her...breeze...

"Yes!" Morgan stands up and shouts out loudly only to have Sakura pull her back down to avoid a blast from an enemy mage.

"Assuming by the loud 'yes', you have a plan?" Sakura asks while keeping her head low.

"Better," Morgan give a big smile. "A winning plan." She says as she orders Subaki to fly in on her location which the pegasus-knight flew in with minimum effort.

"Subaki, take me there." Morgan points towards the middle between to ledge where the bottom leads to nothingness.

"Aye aye captain!" Subaki reply while pulling the reins of his pegasus and rides towards it.

The enemy sees this chance, some even had a smile on their face thinking how stupid of them come charging in with only two people.

"Are you sure about this?" Subaki asks seeing their enemy is about to fire hell upon them but Morgan remains calm with a smile.

"Don't worry, if I timed this right we should be a-ok." She says while holding up her hand making a circle with her thumb and index finger.

Arrows and wind magic launch towards them as Subaki tighten his grip on the reins.

"Hold on tight, miss," Subaki shouts out as he trying to perform an evasive manoeuvre.

"No, stay put," Morgan commands, pitching Subaki's arm. "If you move, we might actually die." She says which Subaki complies with a nervous look.

As the arrow flew closer over in the last second, a strong gust of wind blew from the left, pushing the two away and a few feet avoiding the attack.

"Hazzah, I was correct!" Morgan shouted out with her hand up high in celebration. "Come, pretty boy, take me to Corrin." Morgan pats the pegasus-knight whose face has turn slightly white from the near-death experience.

"Geez, you and your father are lunatics." Subaki regains his composure and flew down next to Corrin as requested.

"What in the world were you thinking!?" Corrin shouted out while taking a look if Morgan was hurt.

"Yes, I agree, You had us worried." Azura steps in pulling Morgan's ear." Don't ever pull a stunt like that again."

"Ouch ouch ouch," Morgan grabs her ear. "Well, that move just help us win this battle just so you know."

The two look at her confused.

"Do explain," Corrin says.

"Well you see, when you feel a small breeze you should be expecting a large gust of wind coming in approximately three seconds after." Morgan points towards the direction few feet to the left from her where Hana and Sakura are at and just as planned, a small breeze from by strong gust of wind three seconds after which Hana immediately slams her sword into the earth why grabbing Sakura by the waist while waiting for the wind to past.

"The wind will blow an average person about five feet forward or backwards consider the wind direction." Morgan explains."The reason why the people in the wind tribe isn't blown away like us is that they are wearing weights on them to keep them grounded."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Corrin asks.

"Well, first we need to gather everyone here so I can explain my plan," Morgan says which Corrin orders Suabki who has the most mobility at the moment to spread the word.

After a few moments, everyone all gathers in a single spot.

"Now listen closely since I don't want to repeat it twice, first of all, Mozu will be going with Corrin, Hana and Gunter taking the right passage," Morgan says as she points towards the direction she is saying. "Lilith, Sakura, Anna and Kaze take the left."

"Lastly Azura, Subaki and I will be going with Corrin then split up when coming to the intersection in the middle."

"If you feel a slight breeze then be sure to finish your opponent before going to jump to the other ledge, judging from the distance between each bridge, it should be fine even if you fall down since the wind will probably carry you to the other side but if the worst were to happen then Subaki will swoop in and save you or I will use my wind spell to give you a push," Morgan says.

"So are we ready?" Morgan asks." Cause even if you aren't ready you still have to continue."

With this, Corrin and her group set into motion and fight forward with little to no effort as the wind tribe who wear those weights that grounded them has its pros and cons. The weight makes them slower in motion which often gives Corrin and her group the chance to knock them out until they go in and meet Fugo as the final opponent,

Unlike his tribe men, Fugo didn't wear any weight so facing him is harder to defeat as he is agile despite his age. He easily disarmed Corrin and push back Hana who are the only sword users besides Morgan, the only one who is on par with him is surprisingly Gunter.

"Hmph, it seems the two of us still in our prime." Fugo gives a comment as he dodges an attack from the old knight.

"This old man is just distracting to buy time for his mistress to get her second wind." Gunter laughs as he continues his attacks.

"Corrin, you might want to get up now," Morgan says to Corrin who is trying to get up.

"What do you think what am I trying to do?" Corrin struggles.

Morgan had called the others to cease their attacks especially long-range fighter in fear they might hit their own.

"Here." Lilith who has to grab Corrin's Yato while Gunter is distracting Fugo come rushing in.

"Thanks, let's go for round two," Corrin says as she standing up, dusting off the dirt on her armour.

"I think this time, we might have fight more tactically seeing how you can barely keep up," Morgan suggested.

"How about you fire blast him while I go in to attack?" Corrin says.

"Hmm, you are getting good at thinking my way."Morgan smiles, she pulls a fire tome out of her cloak and fire towards Fugo. "Gramps, retreat!" Morgan shouts which Gunter jump back as the fireball flew past him.

Fugo barely have time to react when he sees the fireball comes in behind the old knight as he gets blasted flew a few feet backwards but still on his feet.

"Sneaky attacks, I like it!" Fugo declared as seeing Corrin getting up again is getting himself excited."Show me, princess, show me why are you worthy of the holy blade."

"Will do," Corrin says under her breath as she charges forward using her blade to block any of Fugo's attacks while Morgan slings her spell one after another.

It seems that their plan worked as Fugo's attack is getting sloppy as he is getting tired of evading attacks from both girls.

"Hyah!" With a force full hit with the back of her blade, Corrin slams Fugo in the chest sending him on his butt and points her sword at the man.

"Surrender, I won." Corrin declares as she held out her hand.

"Fair enough, you give this old man some excitement he hasn't felled in a long time." Fugo takes Corrin's hand with a laugh.

"As in agreement, I will let you past through here to Izumo." Fugo dust the dirt off his pants.

"Master, are you alright." A young boy who Morgan met halfway through the battle which Morgan easily defeated run in.

"Hayato, I am fine." Fugo laughs loudly showing off that he is not in any pain." How're the others."

"Down but not dead at least." Rinkah who appears behind the young boy walks up to them."I must say, I had my doubts but when I hear you guys attacked the wind tribe but it seems that I was wrong with my doubts." The woman says.

"Rinkah, thank you for having faith in me." Corrin smiles. "But why are you here?"

"Well, I was on my way to searching for you when I hear from Yukimura saying that you did not side with either Hoshido or Nohr although that man still doesn't believe a word you said so I decided to gamble my luck and tracks you down to join you." She explains.

"I-I don't know what to say but to thank you." Corrin reply.

"Don't sweat it, you spared my life back in Nohr and I will repay you by saving yours in the future." Rinkah gives a big smile.

"Anyway, thank you Fugo." Corrin turns and bows towards the wind tribe chieftain. "I guess we will be going onwards to Izumo once we get back to our comrades in our camp."

"Ah...yes, Robin was it." Fugo scratches his head. " Tell him I say thank you for saving my tribe's man and if he ever wakes up I would like to drink some sake with him as gratitude." Fugo smiles as he leaves the group to go tend to his tribe duties.

"Well, that is a happy ending on this battle," Morgan says as she stretches her arm up high.

"Hey." A voice calls out to her which she turns to see Hayato.

"You were pretty good with your spells, how did you get so strong at such an age?" The young boy asks, he kinda reminds Morgan of Ricken, a resident mage of Ylisse since both of them are man trap in young bodies.

"Well, I learnt it from my father, Robin, or at least I think so," Morgan says

"You think so?"

"I don't remember my past, I am an amnesiac like my father." Morgan laughs.

"Can I meet him?" Hayato asks as his eyes sparkles.

"Ah...don't you need to, like, tend to your duties as a tribesman?" Morgan asks

"Don't worry, I can always ask to leave the tribe to join you guys," Hayato says as he runs towards Corrin and speaks a few words before dashing off again to find Fugo.

"Quite an energetic boy isn't he," Surprised by the sudden request to join, Corrin walks over and talks to Morgan.

"You are thinking about letting him join?" Morgan asks.

"Well, probably if Fugo accepts his request." Corrin says."And besides, even if he looks like a boy he is already older than you, Sakura and Mozu."

"Well, the more the merrier I guess," Morgan says thinking how this might cut in the time she going to spend with Robin.

 **New members have been added and more adventure awaits, will Robin ever wake up?(Probably), will Lucina become less wary?(Not anytime soon), will Morgan stop being adorable?(Not likely), will the typos and spelling mistake be decreased?(Maybe) will I disappoint you all with my slow uploads?(most definitely). See you all next time (=W=/)**


	8. Chapter 8:Fate is more scary than Death

**Hey guys, Happy almost Chinese New Year! I hope you all have good fortune for this year and I hope you all are safe and sound with your family. This is a long one whew, I am impressed that it didn't take me over a month to finish this so I am proud right now. Yes, I am proud haha :/ Anyways, I happy that you continue to read my story and I am happy that you guys shared you story to me, I always love reading people's fanfiction. Lastly I can't thank you all enough. LOVE YOU!**

'Light is only as precious if there is darkness in the world otherwise it would just be an unnecessity. Where there is light, there will be darkness although that is not a bad thing. Darkness is a place for people to go to rest and heal themselves from a day's hard work, a time where people's hope is at its peak for the new morning to come and light to shine upon them once more but these things always been neglected, tossed aside and even worse, accuse of being something evil.'

A voice speaks out from an unknown darkness, a voice that is oh-so dread and yet beautiful like a smooth blood-red silk.

'You are that darkness to me, a place where I feel fear but as well as serenity. My precious dear, I am sad that I have to bring you into this world but I am also happy that I am able to be the one to do so as seeing you give me the courage to make my choice.'

Robin opens his eyes to the voice to see a beautiful woman with white hair and face that could rival the goddess Naga but that face showed concern, guilt and regret. Tears drop from the woman's eyes as she frantic packing something while from time to time put her face above his to keep track on him while faking a smile to calm him down, Robin wanted to speak but when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out but a few grunts.

'Be quiet now, I sorry to wake you my dear but we have other plans tonight. I will make sure you will be alright.' the woman notices as she runs over and plants a kiss on his forehead. 'I swear to myself that I will get you out of this mess I created.'

Robin cannot place it but something about this woman is fairly familiar as if he had seen her his whole life.

'Are you ready?' the woman asks as if they are about to go on an adventure of their lives.'Because I'm sure am.' The woman says as she put on her backpack, picks up Robin and pulls a hood over her face, covering her face.

Her grip on Robin is strong and tight but at the same time it offers some security, making Robin feel like he is going to be okay just like the woman told him. The woman takes a look at his face as if she is unsure about something but she smiles before looking away. Robin can feel the wind around started to become strong followed by rapid foot-step sound.

'ta ta ta' the footstep echoes through what seems to be a tunnel as the fancy celling change to the night sky with the moon hang high up just as beautiful as the woman who is carrying Robin.

After a few minutes of the woman running, shouting can be heard from where they come from.

'Tsk.' The woman tries to swear but she hesitated as she continues running forward without looking back. Soon the night sky is slowly covered by a large tree, the beautiful moon is shrouded. The woman didn't once stop until she suddenly sits down behind a bush while gently press her hand on Robin's mouth, sweat is dripping from her face as she huffs out some breath while looking around frantically.

'Damn it, we lost them!' a voice appears not far away,

'Impossible, they must be here!' Another more fearsome voice shouted out. 'If you let them get away, you will be the sacrifice tonight and your family the next!' the angry voice makes Robin's hair stand up, that voice belongs to...the one who messes his life up. The dastard that causes all of this, Validar.

Robin wants to cry out but the woman immediately pulls him closer into a close embrace.

'Don't worry, that man won't hurt you anymore.' She whispers into Robin's ear as he quiets down.

They sit there for what seems like hours until the noises of people searching for them is gone and they continue sitting there for another few hours just to make sure until the sun finally comes up which. The sunlight shines in on the woman's face, revealing a tired face but as she slowly stands up and looks around, she can't help but smile while holding Robin close to her chest for a hug with tears of relieve flow down from her eyes. They finally make it out, they finally run away.

After that, the woman travels through a few more tight situation until she crosses the border of Plegia until they are in Ylisse which they settle in a village somewhere near the main capital of the kingdom.

As Robin lie there watching the woman cooking something up for the two of them, the fire which the woman ignited caught his attention which draws him to stare. The fire flicker bit by bit by the wind caused by the woman's motion as she cooks while she is humming a tune.

Then the scene changes, this time Robin can move but his voice is still unheard. He stood there watching fire flickers again but this time it is rained upon the village, the very same one the woman settle down in is burning and the people slaughter. The woman sits on the floor, devoided of energy as another cloaked figure appear and in his hand holds a bloody sword.

The woman looks tired, cuts and burn marks can be seen on her body from the fighting, Robin stood there watching, unable to speak but then the woman spots him as her face changes to horror as she shouted out.

"Robin run, run and don't look back!"

'Robin run...' The woman voice echoes as the hooded figure turns and looks at Robin with a pair of red eyes and a wicked smile.'Robin...'

'Robin...'

'ROBIN!' the woman keeps shouting his name until her voice becomes rougher and more male like.

* * *

"Robin!" A man's voice shouted out, waking Robin from his slumber.

"Mmm..."Robin shifts a little bit, his hand automatically seek for a cloth-like substance and pull it over his head.

"Robin!" The voice shouted out again, this time his blanket is being pulled out.

Cool breeze covers the tactician's body making him shiver and have no choice but to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw is a blurry hair of silver which makes him think of the woman that appeared in his dream but as the vision started to get stable, he sees that is Jakob.

"Geez, when you started to move violently in your sleep, you almost fall out of your bed." Jakob sighs but not in distress but rather relieve as he gives a small smile to the just awoken sleeper.

"Come, have some soup." Jakob fetches a bowl of soup that is placed on a table next Robin's bed.

"A...Thanks." Robin quietly accepted the bowl but his head is still in disarray, his thoughts keep shifting to the woman in his dreams and for some reason he felt like crying as if he realised he lost something.

"How are you feeling, any discomfort, nausea?" Jakob asks as he pulls out a notebook which he scribbles something down while he looks at Robin from top to bottom, probably checking if he is well enough.

"No, and thank you for the soup but I am well enough to move," Robin says as he spotted his cloak on the table where the soup initially is which he reach and grab it whole.

As he grabs the cloak, visions from his dream re-emerge. The woman covering her face with the cloak as she runs away from screaming man.

The pieces slowly piece together as Robin now know who is that woman and why he felt immerse sadness for her because that woman was his mother, the woman who bears the weight of the world just for his safety. Morgana, the mother of Grima.

Robin's eyes started to welp up with tears but he buries his face in his cloak so that Jakob couldn't see it.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asks once he dries his tears with his or rather his mother's cloak.

"They headed out before us to secure a safe route to Izumo, Morgan has taken up your position as tactician this time so rest assure they would be fine," Jakob reports as slowly get up from his make-shift bed and put on his cloak.

"So...just you here?" Robin asks, looking around the tent. The tent is pretty much clean out except for the bed he was lying on and the table next to it. He tries to listen for sounds of talking or people walking outside the tent to find it is as silent as a ghost town.

"No, Sir Marth was here just now before heading out for a...strode." Jakob pause for a second at the last part, although it is not obvious it is enough for Robin to know something is wrong

"I see, I guess we need to start cleaning up and catch with the others then?" he decided that he is still too weak to do something about it so he will play along for a while at least until he is back at full strength.

"There's no need as Lady Corrin and Lady Azura will be coming back here if they come back from their meeting with the wind tribe, hopefully, those tribalist is rational enough to forgive us for that little incident back there." The butler rubs his chin as he looks towards the direction where Corrin and the others went off to even though it is blocked by the tent.

"Oh yeah, it seems someone is manipulating the whole battle behind the sciences." Robin comments, strangely enough, the illusion only effects the others but not him, he guessed is because now that he has Grima's power he is immune or at least has a high resistance for this kind of spell.

"I wager it would be Lago, that sneaky weasel has been eyeing Lady Corrin since the day I started working for her and maybe even before that," Jakob says with a huff.

"Lago?" Robin asks.

"Oh you do not know about him," Jakob realised that Robin still fairly new to this world and it's rulers. "Well, Lago the King of Nohr's advisor and right-hand man." Jakon elaborate. "He is rather skilled in the ways of magic especially the darker part of it, his distaste for Lady Corrin is rather well known among us staffs."

"Don't Corrin's siblings know about this?"

"Unfortunately no, that scum always puts up an act when the royal family are around but the intense kill-glare he often gives to my mistress is obvious enough for us staff who he always looks down on and that is why Lady Corrin lives in a fort far away from the castle," Jakob explains. The butler hissed at the name of Lago, the very thought of that man have any part to play in Corrin's unfortunate irritates Jakob even further.

"I see, then it would be a real sweet victory if you have him at the mercy of your boots huh," Robin says, knowing how Jakob feels as he had experienced the same thing. Seeing that dream of how his father trying to chase him and his mother down and his mother's hardship, knowing this, it is almost bitter-sweat remember how Validar is now suffering at in hell.

"I would gladly end his pathetic life if it wasn't out of the respect for Lady Corrin." Jakob sighs, grabbing a cup filled with warm tea on the table and take a sip to lower down his anger.

"I think Corrin would gladly let you kill him tho," Robin suggested.

"No, sadly even Lady Corrin is oblivious to Lago's hatred towards herself which makes it almost funny to watch when that man's insults and sarcasm goes over Lady Corrin's head." Jakob smiles.

"Corrin is completely oblivious?" Robin is a bit surprised." How did she survive so long?" Robin says under his breath to himself but it is loud enough for the silver-headed butler to hear.

"Well, her siblings had played a big part in Lady Corrin's safety as they often times goes against Lago when that man tries anything on Lady Corrin," Jakob explains. "Even when Prince Xander and Princess Camilla both knew that Lady Corrin is not their blood sibling, they still try their hardest to make my mistress felt at home and that is why now, Lady Corrin is trying her best to save them from their own destruction."

Hearing this, Robin went silent. He initially wanted to say something witty or sarcastic about Corrin's approach in life but hearing that the young princess is fighting the hardest for the betterment of others reminded him a little bit of someone or a group of someone he used to know.

"Hello, Robin?" Seeing how Robin looking down on the ground and his only response comes in a form of silent, Jakob got a bit worried as the man has only recently woken up from his injuries.

"Hmm?" Robin looks up with his brain still processing the information, his body started to feel weak again.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Jakob asks while examining the tactician to see if there is any wound reopened. "The others still have a while before returning so I suggest you go take a nap so your body can heal for the better." He suggested.

"Ah...yeah, thank you, Jakob," Robin says as he lies down, using his cloak to cover himself up. The familiar scent of himself calms him down a little bit as he closes his eyes.

He can hear Jakob quietly picking up the bowl and teacup before walking out of the tent leaving him alone to rest.

* * *

In the halls of the Ylisse palace, a winged-knight is walking with hast past the many busy servants. To be more specify the captain of the winged-knight Cordelia or better known for her new name in the battlefield, The scarlet angel of victory.

Cordelia is having a rather bad week ever since her daughter from the future, Severa disappeared without leaving a word. Even though they often not talk to each other but Severa is still her child none-the-less, the worries build in her as well as the other parents mainly Olivia and Lissa finally bust out when they heard from a source namely Anna that the voice of Naga have information regarding the status of their children and that is why Anna gives the princess of the Ylisse an idea to lure Tiki out.

They are having a tea party with Lissa, Olivia, herself and Anna hiding in the shadows ready to pounce on the daughter of their god which to say might be the stupidest thing she did next to giving her own daughter dessert as payment for family quality time.

She opens a door which leads to a garden filled with beautiful flowers and a big size gazebo in the centre with a table of food and drinks prepared, sitting at the table is as expected Princess Lissa and Olivia who both came because of Anna's information.

"Good afternoon, Princess Lissa, Olivia." Cordelia bow as it is formal rules to greet royalty.

"Come on Cordy, we are friends just call me Lissa for Naga sake." Lissa laughs with her usual cheerful demeanour.

"S-sorry, it is just I am nervous about...you know..." Cordelia whispers just in case Tiki decided to drop by early.

"Yeah, I was a bit shock to know that Inigo was sent to another world too," Olivia speaks softly while looking down at her cup of tea as if she is talking to it.

"Well, Anna insisted us to go through this plan so what not, even if is false at least we get to spend time together as friends," Lissa says with her optimistic attitude.

"Hey I heard that and for your information, my resources are much more reliable than your whole royal scouts combine." A voice shouts out from the trees which spook the scarlet knight as she immediately goes for her lance which she has forgotten that she had left it back in the training ground but luckily there is no need, upon close inspection, she notices a blur of red between the leaves and branches.

"Anna, is that you?" Cordelia called out which the tree responds with a 'shhh'

"Are you trying to foil my plan?" Anna says out as her hand motions Cordelia to shut up and get into position which the scarlet knight sighs and took a seat in front of Lissa and next to Olivia.

"So how long until Miss Tiki arrives?" Cordelia asks.

"A few more minutes, I think." Olivia answers.

"Well since we have nothing to do for the moment, how about we make small talks?" Lissa suggested.

"O-ok, what do you want to talk about?" Olivia asks.

"Well, it's been a few months now since THAT happen, how's you and your husband?" Lissa gives a cheeky grin.

The question immediately makes Olivia's face fluster up, turning as red as Cordelia's hair.

"I...Henry has been nothing but wonderful a-and..." As the dancer speak, her voice generally grew smaller in the end even Cordelia can't make out what she is saying.

"Come on Olivia, speak louder." Lissa urges Olivia to talk rather and as pressure puts on Olivia which makes her outburst a comment which froze Lissa and even Anna who is on the tree poke her head out of the tree.

"Henry and I are expecting!" Olivia shouted out at the top of her lungs.

which makes Lissa and Cordelia's face grew red immediately like Olivia's.

"Er..." Lissa is at a lost of words.

"Congratulation Olivia." A voice spoke out from the entrance of the garden which all of them turn to see Tiki has arrived with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tiki is here!" Lissa stated the obvious to change the subject quickly.

"Good afternoon, Lady Tiki." Cordelia stands up from her seat and bow.

"Just call me Tiki is okay," Tiki laughs. "Now, Olivia again, I must congratulate you and Henry's fortune." the manakete turns with a smile on her face.

"T-thank you, Tiki," Olivia says while her face is still red as a tomato.

"Come Tiki, take a seat." Lissa wave to the empty seat next to her which Tiki comply with Lissa's request and sit down.

"Thank you for inviting me to this tea party," Tiki says.

"Well, you seem to rather stress recently so we thought to ask you to come join us for some tea to relax a little bit." Lissa lies just as written in the script Anna prepare before organising this tea party.

"I see, thank you none the less," Tiki says as she grabs the cup of tea that is placed in front of her by Cordelia.

"W-why you have been running around as if you are looking for someone?" Olivia too follows her part of the script although she stutters a bit at the front.

"I was looking for Anna," Tiki answers."There is something I want to tell her personally so if you see her by chance please do notify me" Tiki heavily emphasis on the word 'personally'.

To be honest, even though Anna has asked them to go along her plans and did gives an explanation as to why they have to, she never really gone into details about what did she and Tiki knew about which gives Cordelia a headache deciding whether or not to go through the trickster's plan.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen Anna ever since you two fight." Cordelia lies.

"I see..." Tiki looks disappointed.

"Anyway... let's change subjects for now."Lissa says."So...Tiki how's Ylisse, does it reminds you of the time when you are younger?"

"Yes it does, it is even more wonderful that now peace has achieved and people are able to live without much fear of the dead." Tiki becomes enthusiastic as she talks about how Ylisse reminds of the times when the hero-king Marth is still alive.

As Cordelia listening half-heartedly to the manakete's stories, out of the corner of her eye she can spot Anna quietly jump down from the tree and slowly sneaks behind Tiki with a cloth in her hands.

"You, there is a bread shop that I can't believe is still opening by the baker's descends..." Before Tiki could finish her sentence, Anna immediately pounces on the manakete, covering Tiki's mouth with the cloth.

"Got you now!" Anna shout out as she rustles The Voice to the ground, knocking over the table in the process which prompts the other three women to stand up to avoid the collision.

After a few more seconds, Tiki finally has gone silent as Anna stands up wiping the sweats on her forehead with her sleeves, avoiding getting contact with the piece of cloth.

"W-what did you do to her?" Olivia asks out with a worried voice as she kneels down to check on the fallen Tiki.

"She is fine, just sleeping. I just sedate her with a sleeping potion I whipped up." Anna explains while still huffing out of breath as rustling with a fully grown manakete is no easy feat."Speaking of which, what the hell guys! Didn't even bother to give me a hand?"

"Sorry, I thought you have it under control..." Lissa apologises.

"Well whatever, now, help me move her to my shop and tie her up." Anna grabs Tiki's left while Cordelia grabs her right and hoist the unconscious woman up.

"Come on, let's go before she awake," Anna says as they go to Anna's shop as fast as possible without anyone seeing them.

"Can you tell us now what is this all about?" Cordelia asks as she finished tying Tiki who is still unconscious up in a chair.

"Seeing we have time, I might as well fill you in but before that I want you three to swear never to tell anyone of this before we resolve this," Anna says which the three woman agrees with a silent nod.

"Well...would you believe me if I say Robin is still alive and your children are with him right now?" Anna says with caution.

Normally Cordelia would just laugh it off as a joke or be angry at Anna for spouting nonsense but seeing Anna isn't laughing and the lengths the merchant has gone through with this, Cordelia couldn't simply take it as insane rambling.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia narrows her eyebrows as she and the other two stares at Anna with a confused look on their face.

* * *

The wind tribe is kind enough to provide some supplies on account that Corrin demanded to see the man she injured in order to apologize for face to face which earns more respect from Fugo.

"That was a real humble thing to do..." Sakura says as they are on their way back to the camp to regroup with the others.

"Hmm, you say something?" Corrin who is walking next to her heard the Hoshidan princess' small ramblings and ask.

"Ah no...I mean yes." Sakura almost jumps at the sudden question."It is just that not only you went out your way to apologize to the tribalist we accidentally injured even though Lord Fugo had forgiven us, you also offer what little supplies we have as compensation." Sakura says in a small voice, she didn't mean to sound like she is objecting Corrin's decision rather she is very proud of her sister to grow up to be such a kind and generous woman even though she lives in Nohr almost all her life.

"We still have enough supplies to keep us going for more than a month a-and..." Seems like Corrin also mistook Sakura's statement as a disagreement which makes the dragon princess panicked as she thought she did something wrong.

"I not saying what you were doing was wrong," Sakura chuckles."I am just questioning myself that's all."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asks.

"From what heard from Takumi says that Nohrians are savages and many other unflattering names and yet right now," Sakura looks towards Gunter's direction with a small smile."It seems like he was wrong, your friends have shown me nothing but kindness so it makes me wonder about something."

"And what is that?"

"Why haven't our kingdoms come together for peace?" The young princess asks with innocent eyes filled with a hint of sadness."I heard about how nicely your Nohrian siblings treated you and how good people they are but we Hoshidans aren't evil also so why haven't we started to bring our kingdom together already?"Sakura gives a sad laugh as she trying to force herself thinking that she is just joking over a very important matter, the very thought of her father didn't achieve peace maybe out of pride or other human sins.

"The reason is a rather easy one to answer really," A voice spoke out next to Corrin which Sakura turns to see Azura walking next to the two princesses."It is because the people's pride and the need for peace is counter-acting to each other, that is what people like to do when they are in hardship, they will put the blame on someone else instead of themselves." The blue-haired songstress elaborate.

"You are saying both my father and the king of Nohr is too proud for their own good?" Sakura asks, careful as to not her anger out hearing Azura insulting the man who raised her.

"I think you have misunderstood my words." Azura remains to compose, fully aware of what she had said. "The one I am talking about is the people of both countries, " Azura makes the meaning of her word more clearer.

"The people?" Corrin has a confused look on her face as well as Sakura, the small flame of anger immediately diminish and replace with curiosity.

"Yes," Azura replied."Tell me, can you look me in the face and with full confident tell me that every single Hoshidan will lend out a hand to help a Nohrian or the other way around?" Azura has a very serious look on her face.

"That is why we are here, to change that," Corrin argued.

Sakura keeps quiet looking down on the ground where is walking, her mind is running through every scenario she could think of two people, one Hoshidan and one Nohrian helping each other out with a smile on their face and not a single doubt in their mind.

"Sakura?" Azura asks out which prompts the princess to look up from the ground and at the songstress, their eyes meet, Azura's eyes are cold and almost like she is already dead inside.

"I..."Sakura tries to speak but no words come out.

"That is okay, I already know that you don't know what to say." Azura sighs." I know it is hard to accept the fact that the people you loved, the people of Hoshido might be the ones who are holding back the peace." Azura says."A king is only good if his or her people are."

"B-but have you seen what we have accomplished so far?" Corrin tries to sound upbeat but Sakura already knew Corrin don't have any facts to counter what Azura just said.

"Hahaha," Azura laughs a little after listening to Corrin.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Azura says while covering her mouth with one hand while holding another hand in a full palm."You really are naive..."

"Hey!" Corrin says.

"No no, I mean in a good way." Azura clears her throat." You are the best of both worlds, even listening to what I had said you still trying to fight back."

after listening to Azura's compliment, Corrin's face grew red from embarrassment. Looking at the two older woman one teasing another, Sakura has no idea what to make out of it as she doesn't know whether be angry, sad or laugh with them.

"You really are arrogant, " Azura smiles, "That is why you are the perfect catalyst to bring down the tension of two kingdoms, only you have that privilege to do that, that is why I followed you even till now." Azura explains."Don't you agree, Sakura?"

"I-I..." Sakura surprise by the sudden questioning started to stutter in her words."I-if it is big sister Corrin t-then she might able to..." Her last words trail off into little murmurs.

"Thank you two for having confidence in me," Corrin says with a small smile as they arrived at the point where they can see the smoke from camp already.

When they enter their camp the first thing the dragon princess wants to do is to check up with Robin with Morgan which they trotted off while the others go around and started to prepare for dinner.

Sakura wanders around the camp, the camp is small as they will be leaving the first thing in the morning if Robin is well enough. As the youngest Hoshidan princess walks around, she can hear faint voices, singing voices to be exact which lure her in like a bee to honey.

She slowly and quietly walks into the woods with caution on what she is stepping on to, step by step the singing voice gotten louder until Sakura walk into a clearing where the sun shines in created almost a stage like feel to it and standing in the middle is a woman with long blue hair wearing a white dress, is Azura.

Sakura stands there listening to Azura singing because she doesn't want to disturb her practice as she knew that the songstress often practices singing every chance she gets while another reason for her silence is because she enjoyed Azura's singing even back she was just a youngling.

The sweet sound coming from Azura spread over Sakura like a wave of cool air as if it is magical, the pitch and tone is just right for every word she sings out even without the help of instruments Azura still can project immense emotion into her song to move a person's heart.

After Azura finished her song, she turns to Sakura with a small smile.

"Hello Sakura, is there something you wish to talk with me with?" Azura asks.

"A-ah yes, I wanted to ask you something if that is okay with you?" Sakura took a few steps forward into arms reach with Azura.

"Sure, ask away." She says with a smile.

"Is about what say to Corrin just now," Sakura's eyes shift, unwilling to meet Azura's gaze."What do you mean only she has the power to bring the two kingdoms together?" She asks.

"I see, well, is simple, really. That is because she is best of both worlds." Azura says."She has the ability to make those who fight to come at peace but more importantly is because of you and your siblings as well as her siblings in Nohr."

"What do you mean me and my siblings?" The last line caught the redhead's attention.

"You still sees Corrin as a sister right?" Azura asks patiently.

"Yes." Sakura slowly nods her head, answering the question carefully.

"Then the same goes to Corrin's siblings in Nohr as well, no matter whether or not she has any blood ties with them, she still loves them as much as she loves you." Azura speaks in a soft voice."That is why she is willing to put her life at risk just to save yours."

Sakura stays silent, let the words slowly process in her head a couple of times, it is a truth that the Nohrian she met so far does not match the tales she had heard back in Hoshido and a couple other things too.

"Okay...there is still one more thing I have to asks." Sakura says, lifting her head up to meet Azura's gaze."What about the enemy Corrin mention before, she mentions that something is behind all of this." Her tone is firm almost like she is ordering Azura to tell her, she hated to use that kind of tone.

Azura took a few second of silents before responding with a sad look as if talking about this reminds her of something she didn't want to remember.

"What Corrin said is true but telling you would mean killing me in the process also endanger you in their future but I can tell you this, Hoshido and Nohr had long hated each other before that thing I will not mention came." Azura says as she places a hand on Sakura's shoulder, it is gentle soft touch but at the same time a bit cold."But know this, in order to defeat that thing, your siblings and the Nohrian must work together instead of against each other, got it?"

Sakura wanted to argue because the story is hardly believable, she didn't want to assist in a potential ruin of her own home but at the same time, she doesn't want to betray Azura and Corrin.

"Fine, I will trust you for now..." Sakura says in a soft but low voice while her head hangs low again, looking on the ground.

"Thank you, Sakura." Azura slowly pulls the young princess into an embrace, the feel of Azura's soft skin reminds her of the time when both Azura and she are just two young girls playing together. Both of them are silent and barely talk to each other, it was Queen Mikoto, Sakura's stepmother steps in and drag them together. The memory of her stepmother warm her heart a little bit and gives a more reason to put more faith into Corrin and Azura.

* * *

"Err..."Robin grunted as the noise from outside of his tent started to become louder which he responded with flipping on his hood to cover his face and hopefully block out the noise but no such luck.

"Yes milady, Robin had woken up a few minutes ago just before you came back." He can hear the butler's voice at the entrance and the 'milady' he is referring to must be Corrin.

He continue to close his eyes as bed laziness is one of the few rare chance he gets from his workaholic life, he can hear the flaps on the tent being push and a couple of footsteps coming in, two...no three different pairs of footstep walking in.

"Robin?" A familiar soft voice called out while slightly shaking him which prompt the tactician to sit up from his bed."Daddy!" Morgan immediately pounces on Robin once the man opens his eyes, her grip is tight and firm as if she didn't want to let go.

In the tent are Corrin, Morgan and another boy he didn't recognise. The boy is wearing somewhat similar garb to a wind tribalist wore.

Because he is still rather weak as his strength had gone to healing his wound and also he hasn't eaten anything since morning so he didn't do anything or say anything, only responding with grunts that is almost silent.

"Robin is good to see you are awake," Corrin says as she walks closer and examines Robin which Robin nods with a smile to show that he is as well as he can be.

"I am here to apologise and to say..." Before Corrin could finish what is it that she wanted to say, Morgan shouts out at the top of her lungs.

"Daddy, you are a hero!" Morgan cheer with a large smile on her face.

'Hero?' Robin thinks to himself, he can't really recall any time he did something heroic. So far, what he has done is what a villain would do like the ones in Cynthia and Owain's stories.

The confused man looks towards the princess hoping for an answer but it seems Corrin is talking to the young boy next to her thus he slowly pushes Morgan off so that the girl can see his expression.

"Oh...you don't know what you did, haha, my bad.." Morgan says as she let's go of Robin while letting out an embarrassed laugh at herself.

"What it is, Morgan?" Corrin who notice the young girl who suddenly jumps off the bed while scratching her head and laugh.

"Oh nothing, I was so excited I forgot to mention what happened back in the wind tribe." Morgan laughs.

"Well, that would really confuse Robin." Corrin joins in to laugh leaving the young boy standing a few footstep behind looking at the three without uttering out a word.

"Well ahem, where should we begin..." Corrin stops herself from laughing and begin to tell the tale of Robin undirectly helped them to gain the wind tribe's trust and able to secure a safe passage through the tribalist village which will only take them half a day to reach Izuma.

"And this boy is Hayato, he is one of the tribalists who joined us along with Rinkah who should be around here someone." Corrin grabs the young boy and pulls him in so that Robin can have a better look at him.

"Hello sir, I am Hayato, Morgan has told me a lot about you." Hayato bow with a slight embarrass on his face.

The young boy is a bit shorter than Morgan but only by a few inches, he is rather slender so he must be a magic slinger rather than a frontal fighter, those pieces of mark papers strapped to his waist must be a talisman. Robin examines the young boy up and down before reaching out his hand for a shake.

"I...am Robin," Robin says, his voice sounded dry like holding a rusted sword to an already worn whetstone.

Seeing the man holding out his hand for a shake, Hayato immediately grab it and shake it almost tripping on himself.

"Sir, I have seen your daughter in battle and the powerful spells she had used, I wish for you to accept me as your pupil like Morgan." Hayato's voice is a bit shaken, obviously from nervousness and fear of being rejected. His reaction and attitude again like many others reminded the tactician of his past, there was a young boy very much Hayato who had been under him to learn how to cast powerful spells. Another bitter-sweet memory Robin wish for nothing but to forget.

Robin now face a dilemma as he already has enough things to deal with but seeing the boy like this, young, enthusiastic and possibly a lot of untapped potentials...

"We will discuss this after I have recovered enough," Robin says with a small voice as his throat can't take anymore talking.

"Y-yes sir!"Hayato says with sparkles in his eyes as he bows before exiting the tent.

"Here." Corrin who notice Robin's rough voice, handed him a glass of water which Robin take it graciously and gulping down like a fish on land just go some water.

"I didn't think you would accept his offer." Corrin who seems to be happy for some reason says.

"I didn't accept anything."Robin correct her once he feels his throat become watery again.

"Then you denied him?" Morgan says with excitement for some unknown reason.

"No, I didn't reject him either." Robin says which Morgan responded with a pout."I need to think this through first."

"At least I am happy that you are at least giving some thought to it rather than flat out rejecting him." Corrin says."I gotta go now, hope you join us for lunch as we will be moving to Izuma soon." She flips open the flaps of the tent and walk out leaving the two cloaked father and daughter for some alone time.

"So...dad, I...er...took charge of today's trial and won."Morgan suddenly become nervous without anyone besides them in the tent seeing as their previous time together alone ended rather unsavoury.

"I am proud of you." Robin give a simple response with a smile, seeing his mother care for him when he was young regardless their situation is almost a slap in his face, waking him up from his own delusional ideas. He shouldn't push her away like that but rather he should have just accepted her from the very start.

Hearing Robin complement, Morgan's face went blank for a second as she didn't expect this.

"W-what?" Morgan blurted out.

"Haha."Robin chuckles from looking at his daughter's reaction."I said I am proud of you, Morgan." Robin says again.

"I know I haven't been the best father lately..." Robin can feel himself wanting to crawl into a hole and die there, he has to settle this confession right here right now."If anything I would...no I should have just admitted that I love you regardless what I am or who you are, I just afraid that if I get to close to you I might hurt you in some way." lumps form in his throat as he slowly spits out his words."But today I want to correct those mistakes and I want to say that can you give me one more chance, can you give me one more chance to be your father even though I don't deserve it?" Robin says but his eyes couldn't meet the eyes of his daughter as he felt the feeling back at the house stable that night, the feeling of unworthy.

"Daddy!" Morgan shouted at the top of her lungs as she lunges herself at Robin hugging him tight while crying rivers down her eyes.

At first, Robin was startled but he calms himself down as he returns the hug.

"There there, I am here and I won't leave your side again," Robin says in a soft voice as he gently pets Morgan's head.

"You promise?" Morgan looks up at Robin with teary eyes.

"Promise."Robin smiles.

"What do you mean Robin is still alive?" Cordelia asks out loud but met with Anna's finger on Anna's own mouth.

"Shhh!" Do you want the whole world to know this?" Anna scolds the winged-knight captain.

"Sorry," Cordelia apologise although she still has distrust written all over her face which is understandable since the death of Robin is quite an unusual one and it is not every day a person you saw killed come back in another dead person's body.

"What do you mean Robin is still alive?"Lissa walks up to the two and asks the question that is on everyone mind right now.

"Long story short, Robin is in another world with your kids," Anna says. "I don't know the exact details but this is why we need her." The merchant pet on Tiki's shoulder as if she is a merchandise and she is trying to sell it...Maybe she can but she wouldn't get so low as getting into the slavery business, that would just be plain wrong.

"Then what now?" Olivia asks.

"Now we wake the dragon," Anna gives a mischevious smile and she pulls out a bucket from a shelf nearby and inside it is full of ice and water.

"Isn't this a little bit too cruel?" Olivia asks seeing the cold bucket makes her skin shiver and sympathy for the victim who is about to be doused by it.

"Well compare to what she had put me through during her hunt, I can't even go to sleep without her almost pounce on me," Anna says as she pours the cold water down in one swift motion, the coldness immediate wake the manakete from her dreams.

"Heavens!" Tiki shouted out as she woken by the sudden coldness, she looks around to see anything but her vision is still blurry, blocked by the water that is dripping from her hair and the drowsiness from the potion.

"Quick, someone gets her a towel." Seeing Tiki started to shivering, Cordelia immediately scans the room for a towel of a sort as well as asking the others to do so.

"That voice..." Tiki blurted out weakly while looking towards the wing-knight's direction.

"Here!" Olivia who pulls a towel from a nearby shelf and runs over and cover the manakete.

"W-where am I?" Tiki asks as she looks around the dark.

"Haha, it seems the predator has become the prey!" Anna laughs loudly as she folded her hand with a face of triumph.

"Anna..." Tiki started to hiss at the merchant's voice."I told you not to..." Tiki wanted to shout but Anna already knew the manakete would act this way so she immediately grabs an apply from her pouch and stuffs it in the dragon's mouth.

"Hush, I didn't tell everyone...yet," Anna lean her face closer to Tiki's, her proud look is now replaced with a serious one."Not if you tell us exactly what you are hiding, you are going to tell us everything or..." Anna leans back and walks to a corner where there is a stack of papers.

"Or I will spread these around with the help of my sisters." Anna grabs the first one on top of the stack and shows it to the Voice of Naga."Just think, what would happen if this would get out of this room." Anna says softly but with a hint of danger in her voice.

The paper is a picture of Robin which the Anna from the other world drew, it seems Anna recreated the image and added it into a poster with the title, "The tactician lives, the voice have foreseen!".

When Tiki sees this she stops struggling but with an angry look on her face, glaring at the merchant.

"Don't you think this is a bit getting out of hand?" Cordelia whisper to the other two women which they seem to agree.

"Tell me, Cordy, do you stopped caring for Severa's safety already?" Anna immediately shot a low blow just to get their attention again and prevent them to betray her when things are finally getting her way.

"What are you talking about, of course, I am worried sick of my daughter and the other kids' safety but..." Cordelia rebutted.

"But what?" Anna turns to face the three women."The answer is just in front of you and yet you are afraid to take a look at it, come on, are you guys lose your wits when the war ended?"

"I-I..." The redhead can't find anything to argue against the merchant.

"So how about it, Tiki?" Anna turns her back at the three and faces the manakete once more."How about you spill the beans or I spill my lies to the entire world?"

Tiki seems to be wanted to talk but the apple is jamming her jaw so Anna removes it and throw it into a barrel nearby with sharp accuracy honed during her time during the two war which she and many other survived thanks to a certain tactician and his brilliant tactics and strategists.

"Fine, I will talk..."Tiki says while still glaring at Anna."But I want you all to promise that you won't let this get out of this room."

"Fine by me, ladies?" Anna nods then turn to the others which they silent nods and come forward closer.

"Can someone untie me first?" Tiki sighs."I don't like the feeling as if I am being interrogated."

"Well, you are being interrogated so..."Anna adds.

"Just untie me!" Tiki roar which makes Anna flinch a bit.

"Well, if you promise not to run or attack or trying to kill me in any sense than I suppose is okay."Anna makes the manakete promise.

"Fine, now, untie me."

"Allow me," Cordelia says as she goes on and unties Tiki.

After being untied, Tiki rubs her wrist which has rope marks and look around at the others who look at her with anticipation and for Anna is preparing for her escape if things go sour.

"Your children were taken to another world but we are not the one who took them from Ylisse," Tiki says with a careful tone."They were taken by another entity with power similar to my mother, divine dragon Naga."

"Where did they go?" Lissa asks.

"That I do not know as I am also kept in the dark by my mother who seems to be playing a very dangerous game."

"And what is that?" Anna grunts.

"She is using Robin as a weapon against this unknown entity seeing that Robin has taken the position as the new Chaos dragon from Grima." Tiki elaborate.

"H-how? Didn't Grima died?" Cordelia asks with a heavy heart, her hand clench into a fist.

"Yes, Robin did kill Grima but before he did, he took the chaos dragon's power and make it his own." Tiki explains."He wanted revenge from the royal family more specifically, Lord Chrom and princess Lucina."

There are gasps and whisper when Tiki finishes her words.

"Come on, do you really think I would believe this pegasus dung?" Anna spoke out."Even if Robin has the power of whatever dragon, he wouldn't go around killing people out of revenge."

"Y-yeah, Robin is kind he wouldn't do such a thing." Olivia supports Anna.

"What I told you is the truth, he even told me himself when he tortured me back in Plegia castle."Tiki sighs, she is too tired to argue over the same topic again."I know Robin used to be a kind man but death changes everyone."

"What about the children?" Cordelia asks.

"So far, Lucina and the others are there to help Robin defeat the unknown entity but for your children..." Tiki hesitated to say as she herself doesn't know their fate."I don't know."

"Isn't sending Robin's worst enemy to him even a good idea?" Anna says as she steps forward, a few steps closer to Tiki.

"Like I said I don't know what my mother is planning." Tiki reply as she raises her hand and flicks her finger at the merchant's forehead.

"Hey, you promised not to attack me!" Anna jumps back while rubbing her forehead.

"That is for pouring cold water on me, now I have to go take a shower." Tiki huff out some air.

"Are you guys okay?" Tiki turns to the three women who seem to be in shocked or in despair as they trying to register the fact of their children's unknown fate.

"W-we need time to think this over,"Lissa says with tears in her eyes, Olivia looks like she is about to cry and Cordelia just has a blank expression as if she is holding herself back from turning into a sobbing mess.

"What about you, are you satisfy?" Tiki tone to deadpan as she turns to Anna who is holding that red-covered book of hers.

"No, I still waiting for my sister to reply." Anna keeps her eyes trained on the page." Hope she didn't die."

"Ahh!" After Anna finished her sentence she immediately yells out which caught the attention of the four. "She responded!"Anna cheer which the others immediately ran towards her and take a look at the book.

"Hey, know something call privacy?" Anna says as she tries to cover her book with little to no success.

"Sorry." The three Ylisse women apologise as they back off but Tiki still standing near Anna, reading into the book.

In the book, it is a detailed story of what happened after the last update from the other world Anna.

"It seems Lucina and the others are doing just fine with Robin." Anna says, giving the manakete a playful look as if she is enjoying the fact she is correct."Robin is even a hero in the other world."

"Is there anything on Severa, Owain and Inigo?" Cordelia asks with a hopeful heart.

"Hmm..." Anna looks closely at the book but she couldn't find anything that fit the three's appearance or a name."Sorry but so far no."

"I see..." Cordelia faces immediately shows disappointment.

"Come on other red-head, You know your daughter is too headstrong to die so early." Anna pets Cordelia on the shoulder."Afterall you three are their mothers, you three had fought in two wars so why doubt your children's survivability?" Anna says as her attempt to cheer up the three.

"Anna is right, your children have been called Naga's champions for a reason." Tiki gives her best confident smile, trying to pitch in with Anna's attempt."I doubt they would be taken down so easily."

* * *

"So...this is Izuma."Corrin stares at amazement at the city, there are people all over the street playing, laughing and just enjoying themselves. Cheering and laughter can be heard every step towards the middle tower where Izana, the ruler of Izuma is living.

The mood of the people around Corrin and her group seems to be lively up their mood as well as Morgan and the others break off the group from time to time to see the stalls that line up selling and occasionally buy something that looks delicious, obviously that it will be Corrin and the other older people paying for them but they didn't mind, it is a nice change of pace.

The place is full of lights and according to Azura, this is a neutral territory like the wind tribe which is good news for them as they don't need to engage any more combat any time soon.

"Ah, hello, you guys don't seem to be around here!" A man with long white hair and a cheerful smile who is talking to some of the residents seems to be calling out to them."Hello, I am Izana, the ruler of these happy lands." The man announced which causes Corrin to double take at the sudden informal and loud introduction.

She turns to Azura and Sakura who both are more accustomed to these kinds of things which Sakura nods her head to tell her that this is Izana.

"I see, I am Princess Corrin of Nohr." Corrin bows which the others follow her lead."I am grateful to meet you."

"Lord Izana, may I ask you for something," Corrin asks as Azura instructed earlier before they leave.

"Sure ask away, I love any kind of juicy gossip."Izana laughs like a child.

"O-ok, may I ask do you know anything about the seal of flames?" Corrin asks with as much respect pour into her words so that things can go as smoothly as possible.

"Huh? The seal of flames? That sound pretty boring..." Izana expression change to that of a child who is disappointed by a high expectation.

"How is he acting like a child when he is literally a leader of the country?!"Hayato who's been sticking to Robin like glue whisper to Morgan but it is loud enough for Corrin to pick up.

"y-yeah he is, although most of us royals at formally, he is a...'special case'," Sakura whisper back while sneaking glares at Izana to ensure what she said didn't get heard by the wrong ears.

"With all due respect Lord Izana, do you really know not about the seals of flames?" Azura asks.

During their conversation, Corrin can hear little whisper exchange by Robin with Gunter which both seems to be having a rather scary expression on their face.

"Grr, I don't know something that boring."Izana's hissed immediately stop Corrin from asking anymore question as she doesn't want to anger another lord and gain a new enemy.

"S-sorry, I...thought we can finally catch a break." Corrin sighs.

"Aw come on now, don't welp, I have prepared food inside so let's go in and eat enjoy ourselves for the time being." Izana waves his hand towards his large palace urging Corrin and her group to join him.

"Yeah let's not," Robin says out loud enough and before they all can do anything, the tactician raises his hand and chant up a spell.

"Fire!" He shouted as a blast of fire manifested in front of his hand and shot towards Izana when the ball of fire hit the lord, smoke went up and the people went silent before started to yell and run.

"Robin, what the heck is wrong with you!" Lucina shouted at Robin while trying to grab him by the collar but Gunter step between them.

"Look." Gunter points towards where Izana once stood and out steps from the smoke is the man himself. Unharmed.

"Zola, shouldn't it time you show your ugly face or do you want me to tear it off myself, painfully."Gunter walks in front of Azura and Corrin to act as a shield just in case.

"Hmph, the old man always ruins good things for me."Zola says in an angry tone but his expression says another story as he is having a big wide ugly smile on his face."Well seems you find me out, oh well, let's try out King Garon's Ice bomb." He says as he grabs a book out of his sleeves and chanted a series of spells.

"Get Back!" Robin shouted the order as he grabs Lucina who is standing in front of him by the collar and pull behind him.

Before Corrin could react, a white blur immediately shot from Zola location and spread throughout their area.

When the white light clears, Corrin suddenly started to feel cold as snow started to falling and around her is nothing but ice.

"Teacher, are you okay?" Corrin turns to see where the voice is coming to see Robin collapse on his knees with smoke coming from his hands while Hayato frantically trying to prevent the man from falling face first into the ground.

"Y-yeah, just need to rest a bit after using that fire spell," Robin says, it seems that before the ice could react them Robin quick thinking save them all again.

"The people!" Sakura shouted out as she stares in horror, many of the residents are covered in snow.

"Hayato, Morgan use fire spells to melt the ice around the house!" Corrin cannot stop and stare as she needed to live up the position she has been given as she remembers some emergency tactic in Robin's books she read every night ever since she got them."Kaze, Anna, Subaki, Hana, Rinkah grab the people and drag them to the nearest shelter, Sakura, Mozu and Azura watch over Robin, Jakob, Marth and Gunter with me to find Zola."She orders.

"Wait!" Robin shouted out before Corrin runoff."Here!" He threw something which Corrin catches it.

The object seems to be a pair of shoes.

"Unless you want to lose a toe or two, it will be best to wear those for now." Robin says weakly as he forces himself to stand up."I will take care of saving the civilians, you focus on Zola and also do take more force with you." Robin says as he signals Morgan and Mozu to come."You two help Corrin and keep an eye out for enemies hidden in the snow." He warns them before turning his back and focusing on his with Azura besides him.

"Thank you, Robin," Corrin says as she puts on the shoes, although she hated having to wear shoes this time she will wear them as per Robin's request.

"Come on," Corrin takes the lead which Morgan helps clear up the snow blocking the path to the palace while Marth, Gunter and Jakob help anyone who is in need and Mozu help snipe down the enemy in the snow as the tactician had warned.

Corrin took step by step, saving, melting and defeating their enemies but even with their newly added numbers they are still outnumbered by five to one and they are overwhelmed quickly. Time is against them this time with what little time to prevent Zola from escaping or sending word to King Garon and an unknown amount of time the people who are covered under the sheet white ice of death.

"Lady Corrin, don't go too far ahead by yourself!" Jakob's voice echoes behind her but his voice is lost in the fighting as Corrin is getting desperate for the diminishing chances of the victims drowned in snow.

The number of Zola's goons keeps increasing, there is no end to them.

"Damn, we are surrounded," Morgan says as she is back to the corner with the rest of Corrin's group, they are in a rather horrible situation.

"Stay focus everyone, Mozu! Morgan! Get behind the rest of us."Corrin orders."Marth, Gunter on the right, Jakob with me on the left, don't let them come any closer."

Some of their enemies are having a cocky grin on their face as Corrin right now is just easy picky, tired from fighting off their enemies while simultaneously saving peasants.

"Kill them all!" Their enemy shouted as they all held their weapon high up and charge towards them.

"Brace yourself!" Corrin shouted as she grips her weapon tightly and prepares to face the incoming wave of fighters.

"Boom!" Suddenly a fire spell exploded in front of them followed by a few arrows fired hitting every single enemy dead between the eyes.

"Robin?" Corrin look around to see a group young adults about the same age as Lucina standing on top of roofs.

"What do you think you are doing!" Lucina suddenly shouted out at their saviour.

"If we don't act, you and Morgan would be dead and we are no good without our leader and tactician." The mage who holds a fire tome says as he tilted his glasses.

"Thanks, Laurent!" Morgan shouted out with a bright smile.

"Quick talking, with got people to save!" A man on a wyvern shouted at them as he swooped down and slams his axe down on his enemy while his steed breath fire to cover him.

"Do you know them, Marth?" Corrin asks Lucina.

"Yes, they are our friends, you can trust them." Lucina says."You have my word."

"Okay." Corrin smiles as she holds up her Yato."To battle!"

* * *

Seeing the shepherds coming into rescue isn't really a trill for the older tactician as if being surrounded isn't bad enough to humiliate him, he just has to been swooped down saved by the daughter of his most hated target.

"Pegasus knight Cynthia reporting for duty!" The annoying little runt shouted out as Robin is forced to ride with her.

"Damn..."Robin whispers under his breath as he tries to jump off the pegasus and continue the job.

"Hey, wait!" Cynthia shouted as she grabs Robin but the hood when the tactician is in mid falling.

"Ahh!" Robin let out a shriek as the sudden pull reminded him of what Subaki did back when they are saving Anna.

"Come on Grand Master, don't go suicidal on me!" There are worries in the princess' tone.

"Let me go, I am not an idiot as to kill myself over a little humiliation like this!" Robin says as he slips out of his cloak and uses wind tome to soften his landing.

"Subaki!" Robin shouted for the pegasus knight he rather trust."Take Anna and snipe down anyone between us and princess Corrin!"

"Got it!" Subaki reply as he swoops down for Anna and gets to work.

"Kaze, Rinkah, Hayato and Lilith with me!" Robin barks out orders while slicing down enemies as chaos rage on the battlefield."Azura helps Sakura to heal the frozen victims, Hana you guard them, got it!"

"I will do my best!" Hana responds and cuts off an enemy who is going for Sakura.

"Hey what about me?" Cynthia asks, eager to receive an order but Robin ignored her as he takes those he trust or at least more than the princess of Ylisse and go onward, fighting off those who got pass Subaki and Anna.

Within minutes, they finally regroup with Corrin and her part of the group with Sakura and her group joining shortly after. When they regrouped, Robin is anything but happy but he hides it using his hood to cover his face.

"Now we finally rescue everyone and defeated most of Zola's army, he should be afraid as the tide of battle has changed." Gunter commented as he strikes down the last enemy in the area.'

"Agree, but we should be careful, a cornered animal can be more dangerous," Robin advise while they make their way to the palace.

"Hmm, why are you wearing your hood." Gunter says."Wouldn't it hinder your sight?"

"No, is fine, I am just...cold." Robin lied but his tone makes it clear not to ask any further question even if Gunter is one of the people he trusted and respected for his experience as a former general of a nation's army.

They continue until they are at the steps of the palace where Zola and only a dozen of his men left standing prepare for the last stand.

"Damn you," Zola shouted out in disgust as he sends his remaining men to attack but they are quickly taken down by the newly added number of Corrin's army.

"Surrender Zola, and then you may live to see another day." Corrin points her sword at the magician with everyone eyeing him for anything suspicious.

"You naive fool, I will always have an escape plan," Zola says as his eyes wander to the youngest of the Hoshidan royal family and before Corrin could react, the sneaky weasel swiftly grabs Sakura's hand and pull her close to him with a knife near the princess' throat.

"Lady Sakura!" Both Hana Subaki yells out worry for their young mistress.

As Robin looks on, many of possibility pop in his mind on how to save Sakura without causing much to their own. They can't let the dastard go but at the same time, Sakura's life is more important. Even Morgan is feeling uneasy seeing her friend being held, hostage.

"Let go of her," Corrin expression turns deadly as well as Azura who focus on looking for a slight moment to strike, seeing her little sister getting threaten have made both of the princess more hostile.

"If you dare make her blood drip, I promise you won't make it to tomorrow," Azura says coldly with her hands gripping her naginata.

"Hmph, I doubt..." Before the magician can say another word, suddenly a surge of energy blasted Zola from the side, instantly killing the dastard.

"Hiding behind a hostage, you are a disgrace to the Nohrian army." A voice appears from the direction the spell comes from and outsteps a blond boy wearing what seems like Nohrian armour.

"I knew it, I knew it was you Leo, the moment I saw that spell!" Corrin cheers happily as she approaches the boy."Thank you for saving Sakura!" She jogs up to Leo but the boy stops her at a distance.

Leo holds his hands up but not saying a word.

Corrin who seems to notice the distance display but the young prince stops a few feet.

"L-Leo...will you join us? We could really use your aid in the battle ahead..." Corrin stutters, noticing a slight hostility from her younger brother.

Robin slowly ready himself as to prepare for when this boy who appears to be an unknown ally might be more dangerous than an enemy.

"I don't plan to fight Nohr as I have learnt a dire truth..." Corrin continues.

"What are you talking about?" Hearing about a 'dire truth' seems to catch the young prince's attention rather fast.

"After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learnt that King Garon..."Corrin prepares herself for the next part." He...he is being manipulated by someone."

"What? How do you come to find this information?" Leo asks, he is surprised by the sudden bold statement.

"Listen carefully Leo, he did not want to start this war with Hoshido as he is being controlled by somebody hiding behind the scenes." Corrin elaborates as best as she can and from experience, she learns to use her words more carefully unlike the last failed attempt to convince Yukimura."The invisible foe is who should be really after!"

"I see. Well then, tell me who is pulling the string." The young prince still remains guarded up."Name the manipulator who dares to touch our king."

"It is..." Before Corrin can say anything Azura immediately covers her mouth as in the heat of the moment she has forgotten about the curse.

"I am sorry but there she cannot do as doing so will mean killing her." Robin steps in.

"And who are you?" Leo asks.

"Consider me as a...friend of your sister but regardless something is preventing us to speak who is the main villain of this story but I can assure you that your sister has spoken nothing but the truth if you willing to give her your trust again," Robin says.

"Unsurprising." Leo sighs. "It seems you haven't changed at all sister Corrin, you still have somebody to help you."

"Please Leo, please believe me!" Corrin says with a loud tone as her desperation.

"Without proof, this is nothing but a waste of my time listening to your ramblings," Leo says.

"B-but please..."

"Enough, you are a traitor and you are no longer my sister," Leo says harshly as he walks off.

"If you think that and yet you come here to save someone who you don't consider as a family anymore, isn't that contradicts your statement." As Leo walks off, Robin speaks out loud enough for the prince to hear but it didn't matters as the young prince disappears into the shadow.

"Leo..." Corrin looks like she is about to cry but she has no time for that.

"Corrin, the banquet hall is full of people." Sakura who gone into the palace along with the others while Corrin, Azura and Robin are talking to Leo come rushing out to report.

"What? seriously?" Corrin asks as she wipes away her tears and put on a serious face.

"Yes come on," Sakura says as she leads them into the palace and is greeted by a loud but present surprise.

"Yay, my knight in shining armour has come to save me!" Izana run out to give all of them a hug which Robin finds a bit creepy.

"You guys should have come sooner, my tummy is rumbling like crazy ever since that Zola fellow come and impersonal me, ME!" Izana ramble." How can anyone impersonal a person with such flawless hair."

"Wait, hold up, are you the real Izana?" Corrin asks just to be sure.

"As real as the sun is up in the sky," Izana announced with a big smile on his face as if the kidnapping thing never happened.

"He is more informal than the fake one,"Sakura commented.

"I will take that as a compliment!" Izana says.

"Ooh, I like this guy." Robin leans towards Azura and whisper.

"Hey, I like you too!" Izana who heard the whisper of the tactician reply.

"Also I believe your brother is around here somewhere," Izana inform Sakura.

"Really? Big brother Takumi is here?" Sakura looked surprised and as if on cue, a boy about the same age as Leo steps out from one of the room.

"S-sakura with Corrin and Azura?" Takumi seems to be surprised see Sakura as well as Corrin and Azura."What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Takumi!" Sakura immediately runs up to her brother and give him a hug which the Hoshidan prince blushes."I am so glad you are safe." She says as she buries her face into his chest with tiny tears coming out of her eyes.

"I am also glad you are safe," Takumi says with a soft smile."But why are you here?"

"Oh, I almost forget." Sakura let go and wipes away her tears."Well...I decided that I would fight alongside Corrin." She confesses like a child who is confessing what she had done wrong awkwardly to her parents.

"What?" Takumi face suddenly went blank as if he couldn't register the words that just came out of his sister's mouth."Sakura...have you turned against Hoshido as well?" The man is shocked.

"Geez, Ryoma is going to be devastated..." Takumi rubs his head and sighs."And Hinoko probably will go on a rampage."

"N-no, I didn't betray anyone and Corrin also didn't." Sakura corrects her brother."No one here has, actually. None of us plans to fight against Hoshido from the beginning."

"Corrin says there is something much greater threat than Nohr's aggression going on. She can't explain yet, but I trust her." She explains."Takumi, p-please-trust her too!"

"Takumi please..." Corrin says out in a small voice as she had lost the trust of one of her sibling, she is afraid to lose another one.

Hearing this, Takumi stay silent with a hint of distrust looming above his head which is understandable as even Robin standing a few feet away of them, listening to their conversation even he himself wouldn't trust someone with such baseless assumption so if the young prince decided to distrust them like that Leo prince then is also rather predictable.

"Hmph...You'll have to excuse me if I find this flimsy explanation unacceptable." Takumi says just as Robin predicted."Sakura may believe in your story but I don't at least not without proof that is."

"Wanna go with plan B?" Robin whispers to Azura who is also watching the conversation silently.

"What plan B?" Azura reply in a small voice.

"We kidnap him and drag him to see the invisible soldiers, what do you think?"

"Please don't make this even more troublesome then it already is,"Azura sighs listening to Robin joke of a plan."But then again...keep that plan on hold when he really didn't want to be reasonable with." Azura whisper back which is a bit surprising for Robin.

"Okay Maam, plan on hold it is," Robin says while holding his mouth with his hand trying hard not to laugh, he didn't think Azura is the type who would joke but she is full of surprise.

"Nononono!" A sudden loud voice broke out almost make Robin jump and Azura reach for her weapon, they turn to see Izana stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum."Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all!" Izana shouted."You have got it all wrong, Prince Takumi!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Takumi asks, his face shown annoyance of the archduke's behaviour.

"I am not going to go into details but long story short, just join Corrin already!" He says with a smile. Robin really is liking this guy.

"That is what the gods are telling me! just got some prophetic stuff from them!" He says. Okay, Robin takes it back about liking him part although he did remind him of somebody who he is friends with no matter how odd that person may be.

"Huh? Something Prophetic?" Takumi says where his tone produces a large amount of distrust and annoyance."I can't really believe that important prophecies just...happen all of a sudden like that, you were just standing there silently for a few minutes just now!"

"Hey, first of all, rude, second, who is the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come, I can't control them." Izana argues. "I am a keeper hear that keeper, not a writer not an oracle dummy!"

"Come on, would you really go against the direction of the gods?" Izana complains." Did you hear what happen to Bob when he goes against the gods, bad things happen...wait, is it Bob or Rob, one of them go against the god and ended up badly so you don't want to follow their example."

"You know, you say that, but..." As headstrong as Corrin, Takumi still trying to argue."How can I choose to side with someone who won't side with his homeland?"

"Of course I am grateful that they saved us, but..." It is getting a bit irritating hearing the tow barking at each other but Robin has no choice but keeps her mouth shut as any words or insult he spew may make it even worse like Azura suggested."I just can't bring myself to trust Corrin."

"A...you DO know I am standing right here, right?" Corrin asks but Takumi ignore her.

"Geez, you really are pig-headed to the limit. What am I supposed to do with you?" Izana also is beginning to be annoyed by the young Hoshidan prince."Fine, I think I just have to use my ultimate trump card." Izana says as he orders his servant to bring a crystal ball into the room which he asks the others to take a few step back and put his hands on the ball.

A bright light shines from the crystal ball as he clears his throat as if he is about to sing.

"Everything is not yet seen...The truth is far and hidden low." He says it out in rhymes."The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe..."He continues. "One will fall and the fallen will rise."

"Whew." Izana wipes the sweat off his forehead and lets out some breath as if he just done exercising."There you go, Princess Corrin is not your enemy."

"Then who is? What was Sakura talking about a moment ago?" Takumi asks."That Corrin knows something about our supposed enemy?"

Robin agrees with Takumi as the prophecy doesn't make any much sense but for some reason hearing the last part kinda make his hair on his skin stand.

"Yes, I can't explain it all now but what Lord Izana says is true." Corrin added."We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mystery enemy."

"Oh yeah...you were going to ask me about the Seal of Flames, right?" Izana asks.

"H-how did you know?"Corrin asks with a surprised look.

"Keeper of prophecy remember." Izana laughs." Anyway, I am sorry to say this but I don't know a thing about it." He says with an embarrassed look."But my family does have a saying that has been passed down for generations."

"Ahem..."Izana clears his throat."We will show she who shuns the light and the dark another way."

"What does that mean?" Azura asks."Is Corrin the one who shuns the light and the dark?"

"I think so! Thus it is I who will be showing a new path."Izana put a hand on his chest another wave up high while announcing his new objective."Now if you excuse me, I need to go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help, ta ta." Izana says as he jolly trotter off to another room."Make yourself at home!" His last words echo leaving the only awkwardness between Takumi and the rest of them.

"I hope he returns with some sort of helpful clue to all this..." Azura sighs, a bit unsure what to do but wait.

* * *

After a few hours, Corrin's group return from helping the townsfolk and are gathered in the banquet hall alongside their leader while Takumi is with two his retainers beside him on the opposite side of the room.

"S-sorry to have...kept you waiting." A weak voice says out which all of them turn to see a weaken Izana held by his servant, slowly stumble into the room.

"Archduke, what happened to you?" Corrin rush to Izana and asks, her voice is full of worries.

"I had a little chat...with an ancient god...but even I think is gibberish..." He managed to huff out the words he wanted to say with great effort, even his servant he has a sad look on their face."It is so short not even past ten words...'go meet the dragon.'"

"A dragon?" Corrin asks as she turns to see Lilith and Robin which the two shook their head as they don't know a thing.

"I'm sure you will figure out eventually...I really really hope you do." He says as he suddenly collapsed on the floor which urges Takumi and Sakura to rush ahead to his side."I think I have given my life for the message." He says with a smile, there is no hint of fear in his expression.

"What! You're dying?"Corrin asks but he didn't answer but rather he raises his hand up, pointing to a direction which Corrin trace it to...Robin.

"That one who said he like me, come forward, I got a message for you..." Izana says weakly which Robin comply.

"Lean closer, this is for your ears only," Izana says which Corrin lean back as respect for the archduke's wish.

As Robin lean down the Izana whisper something which turns the tactician's face pure white, Robin then stands up a bit wobbly but he steady himself, he looks at Izana with a face which Corrin or anyone in the room has seen before, fear.

"I-I need to go think about something," Robin says as he hastily walks out of the palace with a dash.

"Master"

"Father!"

Hayato and Morgan both yell for the tactician but is stop by Jakob.

"The Archduke has said that is for ears only which means this is something he has to sort by himself,"Jakob advise even though he is also uneasy to see a friend who has been known for his lunatic-like tactics and fearless attitude to show that kind of face.

"What..." before Corrin can ask anything regarding Robin Izana shush her up.

"His ears only," He says."Anyway, Prince Takumi would you join Corrin?"

"But...I..."Takumi tries to argue once more.

"What the hell? You still not willing after I use up my own life?"Izana jokes."Come on, if you don't I would come back as a ghost and haunt you for eternity." He threatens

"Okay fine, I would join Corrin," Takumi says.

"Finally, anyway I am getting sleepy so...goodbye," Izana says with his last breath then lie on the floor lifeless.

"W-why didn't he tell us this would cost his life?"Corrin is devastated, she swore to never use a life of another person for her personal gain but now she has broken that promise and cost Izumi their great leader.

"Oh...Izana..."Sakura started to cry which Morgan and Mozu comfort her.

Even though they just met, Izana's unusual attitude has really grown on them and to suddenly go like that is rather a shock.

"Giving up his life for the greater good of everyone, he is truly an admirable man." Gunter comes next to Corrin as he comforts the young lady.

"I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."Corrin's eyes well up."If I hadn't chosen this path if I..."

"Enough." Takumi steps in."All you saying would mean he sacrificed himself for nothing but he has done it because he put his trust in you which you shouldn't waste."

"Takumi..."

"Listen to this, I am going to help you accomplish your mission if it means that Hoshido is saved."Takumi elaborate."I'll fight with all, it was the archduke's dying wish so I am coming along...sister."

"T-thank you Takumi, I won't let you down," Corrin says as she hugs Takumi tightly.

"Okay okay, you are breaking my ribs," Takumi complains which the manakete let go.

"Well, if Lord Takumi is going then I guess we will be going then!" A man dress in samurai garb walks up.

"Yup! I sooner die than leave our lord side." A woman holding a spear follow behind.

"Corrin, let me introduce." Takumi wave at the two which they bow."This is Hinata, he is rather skilled with a katana and the other is Oboro who is quite handy with a spear. They are my most trusted retainers."

"Nice to meet you two, I hope I won't let you down," Corrin says.

"Don't worry, we will do our best so that we won't embarrass our lord." Hinata laughs loudly.

"We will also be fighting by your side, Lady Corrin." A voice behind the princess which she turns to see Lucina and her friends.

"We are the shepherds and we will fight for your course if you willing to accept us," Lucina says.

"Y-yes, I would welcome with open hands," Corrin says.

This has been rather fortunate and unfortunate day as at the archduke sacrifice, her army has gained a large boost in number but something still lingers in her mind.

Robin still has not returned which is what worries her right now.

* * *

"Huff huff..." Robin run until he doesn't have any more breath to spare to forget what he had heard. Fate is a cruel mistress, he can't change fate he never did and will never be able. The prophecy Izana spouted.

He is in the middle of the residential house but all of them are silent as the residents have been moved to the palace for the time being.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted out as he slams his fist into the ground.

The archduke's words keep swirling in his mind as he holds his head tight as he knee on the ground.

The words of the dying man, the last words of Izana to him is...

"The fell dragon will rise once more."

 **Hey guys, Robin is really becoming a father, Morgan is so lucky. The fell dragon will rise once more...kinda scary isn't it? I am also scared.  
I thinking of starting another series on Fire Emblem Heroes, comment down below if you want me to write one or I should put all my focus on this fanfic as managing both at the same time might delay the process.  
Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9:Into the Dark Forest We Go

**Hey guys, how are you doing? Sorry for the late upload because I was busy with my assignment and exams but since I just finished the assignment I am FREE! YIPPE times 2. Anyway, I might have faster uploads for the next two weeks before exam starts so look forward to it!**

"Do you think Master Robin will return?" Hayato asks as he standing in front of the Izumo palace's entrance waiting for his teacher with a few others. Although Robin has been gone not more than half an hour, it is still worrying as to what Izana had said that trigger the man to run out with a face of fear. Although Hayato hasn't got to know Robin for long, the description from Morgan is rather quite accurate, a brilliant tactician and a strong combatant in both physical and magical form.

"I don't know, he is...unpredictable." Jakob who is standing next to the sitting disciple responds, he has brought a blanket for the coldness of Zola's spell, some injury was made but not lethal but the same can't be said for the enemy soldiers, the capture has been sentenced to death by Izumo military leaving only a small portion alive for imprisonment.

Jakob, a man who Hayato is afraid at first since he is rather cold towards everyone except Lady Corrin and Lady Azura but as time goes on, Hayato learnt that there is at least a beating heart under those cold exteriors even thought the heart is just as cold.

"Dad has promised me he won't leave his side and he will always keep his promise." Morgan makes a comment as she sips on Jakob's well-prepared tea.

Morgan, the first friend Hayato made since he joins Lady Corrin's army. An oddball and a bit of sadistic but all in all is a kind and cheerful person none-the-less. She dresses similar to Robin and claims that she is Robin's daughter from the future which makes the tribalist some-what taken back by that statement and slowly come to the conclusion that she might possibly be delusional but it seems everyone already accepted the fact and even Robin, so he just goes along with it.

"Hmm...anyway, I doubt he would run away and even if he did, he still has to come back as he still has a job to do," Lilith says huffing out some flames into the air.

Lilith, one of the most interesting person or should he says dragon he had met. She is not only able to deal with both Morgan and Robin simultaneously but she is the kindest out of everyone he met so far except for Lady Corrin.

As they sat there watching into the darkness with nothing emerging out of it, a voice speaks out behind them making Hayato almost jump straight up.

"Who says I am running away?" Robin jokes as he walks up behind them.

"Hmm, I thought it would take you longer to return." Jakob tease."But jokes aside, what in the world in the world were you thinking running off for?" Jakob gently slaps Robin behind of the head."What will we do if they are still some enemies that are still looming outside? I afraid Lady Morgan might gone berserk!" Jakob scolded.

"First of all, ouch!" Robin rubs his head. "I just needed some time to think, what Izana said has been specifically associated with me, not this world that is why it got me thinking." Robin explains."Which I am not going to talk about."

"At least you came back safe." Jakob sighs."Come, let's go back for now. The others must be having dinner right about now." The butler says as he pushes open the door to the palace, leading the rest inside.

"Lilith, would you do the honours?" Jakob asks once they all are inside and the door is properly close off.

"Wouldn't have it any other way since waiting for a certain someone is making me quite hungry." Lilith eyes Robin with a small smile on her face."I almost plan to put that certain someone on my dinner menu for making me missing quality time with Lady Corrin."

"Come on, I am sorry okay?" Robin says with a slight smile while his daughter standing behind chuckling with Hayato.

"Well, if you give me half of the portion of your dinner then I will consider us even," Lilith says.

"Oh oh, also give your portion of the bear meat to me for making me wait," Morgan adds in excitedly.

"Aw come on, that pretty much leaves me nothing!" Robin complains."It is flat out Banditry!"

"Well you made us wait then you paid the price, be grateful Mr Hayato and I didn't put in our order as well." Jakob jokes, which is rather surprising to Robin as he realised the butler's attitude towards him had changed but not sure whether is for the better or worse.

"Fine..." Robin admits defeat prompting the two girl cheer and high five each other before Lilith teleport them into the Astra plane.

The moment the light which Robin is kinda getting used to but still annoyed of fades away, they can hear loud conversation coming from the mess hall, sounds of plate banging with each other along with some utensils but what is the loudest is the number of people talking has drastically increased.

"Oh yeah, those idiots have joined Corrin's army didn't they?" Robin says tries to calm himself and not reveal a scowl of distaste.

"Ah yes, the shepherd or that loud blue-haired pegasus knight stated the 'Justice Cabel' has decided to join us and seeing we already let Lucina joining in it is no wonder Corrin also agree to take them in as well," Jakob reports.

"So 'Marth' finally reveals herself, talk about can't keep a promise."

"Not exactly, we found out or rather already knew that she is lying from the start but we played along out of respect but seeing how she can't hide things now she decided to come clean," Jakob explains.

"Yesh, this reminds me when we first met." Robin says in disgust." That get up won't fool anyone." Thinking back Lucina and his first encounter.

"Well, she did a good job tho," Lilith says. "At first, if I wasn't focused I wouldn't even know that he was a she so points to that."

"Yeah, and the way she lowers the tone her voice to sound like a man at almost all the time is really something," Morgan adds in.

"Yesh, when you two become such good friends with her?" Robin scoff. "Anyway, I still don't trust her in the slightest." He announced while stretching both his arm up high."Speaking of which, Hayato and Morgan, you two better get to sleep early today." Robin says.

"What? why?" The two youngling asks out in surprise, like two children who are still hyper and was ordered to go to bed with their parents.

"Seeing today's performance makes me a bit anxious about the coming battles awaiting us in the future, the fact we can't fight this battle alone is already a very concerning factor and assuming that weird little guy, Zola was his name? is one of the lowest in the rank of the Nohr hierarchy then we are really screwed if we ever meet a stronger army." Robin explains.

"I agree, I think is time to revise our battle plans." Jakob comments."I am sure you would wake up early tomorrow too, Robin."

"Yeah, I can manage if I go to sleep now so...good night!" Robin says as he headed towards the barracks only to be stopped by Lilith.

"I knew you would do this so here, don't starve yourself just because you don't want to socialise." Lilith says as she pulls a piece of bread from her apron's pouch." I know is not much but do come to the mess hall for dinner if you are still hungry."

Seeing how Lilith scolds Robin, he notices that his master is anxious about lots of things but the one he is the most anxious about is the newly added teammates seeing as how Robin is trying to avoid going to the mess hall.

"Here, I also predicted what you would do as I too have prepared something," Jakob says as he also pulls out a piece of bread.

"Hahaha, me too!" Morgan says as she stuffs both her hands into a pocket each and pulls out two." I bought two!"

"Wow...thank you, guys," Robin says as he gratefully accepts the food.

"Sorry Master, I didn't know that you would skip dinner so I-I..." Hayato immediately bows to apologize.

"Don't need to say sorry, you wouldn't have known about this so is okay and even I wasn't expecting they would plan ahead for me." Robin laughs which ease Hayato's tension."Anyway, we will start training tomorrow so be sure to wake early, alright?"

"Yes sir, I will go to bed once I finished my dinner," Hayato says with eyes filled with excitement.

"I guess I would probably do the same since I don't want to be out-shined, haha." Morgan jokes.

"Anyway, thank you for the food and thank you for waiting for me." The tactician says." I will be retreating back to my room now." He walks back to the barracks but not before giving Morgan a hug as requested by the younger tactician.

* * *

After the battle in Izumo, everyone is getting hungry which they all gathered in the mess hall aside from a few. Since today the number of allies increased drastically, multiple people have been appointed for kitchen duty which includes Subaki, Gunter, Mozu and Rinkah.

"Hello everyone, can I get your attention please!" Corrin shouts out which everyone who are talking silence their mouth and turns to face the dragon princess.

"Thank you all for your hard work today, "She announced which the others clap in approval."I wanted to introduce our newest members to everyone."

"Marth, if you please." Corrin waves towards the girl which Lucina stands up and took off her mask and place it on the table.

"Hello everyone, as you already know that I am Marth but that is not my real name." Lucina took a deep breath before continue."My real name is Lucina and these are my friends, we call ourselves the shepherd." She says.

"We are sent here to help Robin with his quest but what the quest is about I afraid I can't give any details." She says which everyone looks at her strangely but they didn't ask questions, simply clap and go with the flow.

The shepherds then introduce themselves one by one which everyone is getting rowdier each introduction that ends with Takumi, the prince of Hoshido introduce himself.

"What's with the commotion?" Morgan who newly walk in alongside Jakob, Hayato and Lilith took a seat next to Lucina and asks.

"Our secret is out now, no turning back." The princess sighs.

"Our secret isn't really much a secret anyway, so stop being a downer, you going to make my dinner sobby," Morgan says as she grabs a bowl of freshly cooked bear meat and munches down on it.

"Fine then," Lucina smiles and put a hand on Morgan's head.

"You do know I am just a few years younger than you right?" Morgan says which prompt Lucina to take her hand off. "Sorry, a force of habit, I use to do it to my own sister and sometimes Nah also." The bluenette blushes.

"Oh well, now is more lively now since my new friends and meet my slightly old friends," Morgan says looking at the direction where Sakura and Mozu are fascinated by Nah and her dragon stone. "Speaking of which, I haven't tease Nah in a long while." The young tactician says as she swallows last of her bear meat and pounces on the manakete which Nah panic but couldn't reach for her dragonstone so she got crush under Morgan's weight.

Lucina watches as her friends are playing and talking to Corrin's army which reminded her back when she first joined her father's shepherd.

'Guess what, I heard from a prophecy today' Robin writes down in the book of Naga while munching on the bread his friends and his beloved daughter gave it to him.

'What prophecy?' The words form below Robin's written words.

'A man that goes by the name of Izana spoke of the fell dragon will rise once more.' Robin wrote down, the fire in the oil lamp in front of him flickers, affected by the wind produced by the movement of his hand.

'I was hoping to ask if there is anything relate to Morgan, where did she come from?' scribble sound is the only thing can be heard in the room otherwise it is deadly silent.

'Woah, you have become more polite since we last spoke' Naga jokes which mildly irritates the man but he comes to accustomed to it.'Anyway I don't actually, I only sense a disturbance in my realm so I send my champions to go for a lookout.' Naga responds.

'Nothing?'

'Nothing, I only sense a person coming through the portal with some fell energy,' Naga replies.

'For a divine dragon, you pretty bad at your job huh.' Robin taunts Naga hoping for her to slip up and tell the truth as he does not trust the dragon one bit.'Why can't you come and destroy the silent one yourself?'

'We divine dragon can only have power in our own world although it is possible to transfer some of our power into another world like Grima come to your world' The words appear one by one.'We not all powerful you know, if I have that kind of power, Grima would long be dead already.' Naga responds.

Robin can hear footsteps follow by voices belong to Hayato as the young boy decided to follow his master's orders and go to bed early.

'Look, even I don't know where or who Morgan from and is even making me frustrated not knowing it.' Naga says. 'She is in my realm now and yet I can't sense who she is or where she is from.' Although is just words on paper but Robin can feel that Naga is really upset about the fact that she has little to no knowledge about his daughter which raise a new question, who send Morgan to this world?

'Anyway, I must thank you this time for answering my question.' Robin writes down with a heavy heart. 'I need to go sleep now.' Questions lingered in the tactician's mind.

'Okay, good night, write to me more, is boring here!' Naga's last word appears before Robin close the book and lies on the bed, swallow the last piece of the bread.

"So Lucina, what is our next move?" Kjella asks while polishing her armour.

The Naga's champions have to join Corrin's army and now are meeting at the stable where Minerva and Cynthia's pegasus is currently living.

"Seeing now that we have already revealed ourselves with our story wide open for the whole army to see, I guess we need a change of plans." Lucina letting out a sigh. "I suppose we will help Princess Corrin and continue onwards to see where it takes us."

"That isn't much of a plan you know, sis," Cynthia says with both her hand behind her head while leaning again the stable wooden support.

"I know, but it is the best I got for now." Lucina snaps back.

"M-may be we can ask Robin for advice?" Noire asks." I-I mean he always gives helpful advice in the past."

"I think you have forgotten that that time is before we have him branded a traitor and executed." Gerome reminds the dark mage's daughter.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even acknowledge my existence when I saved him just now," Cynthia says. "And I was really polite and stuff."

"Politeness won't help heal a shattered trust, I think you should stop reading those fairy tales that Queen Sumia keeps on writing," Laurent says. "Robin has every right to be furious with us and the fact he hasn't asked Princess Corrin to kick us out is already kind enough of him." The scholar says while tilting up his glasses.

"Come on Laurent, don't me you taken his side!" Bradly says with a loud tone.

"I am neither taking his side or criminalise our past action, I am just stating what is logical," Laurent says.

"Come on, you and so-called logic aren't getting us anywhere." Bradly sighs."Anyway, speaking of Robin, where is that shrimp of his?" The noble look around.

"She is sleeping in early today as a request of Robin." A voice spoke out behind the healer spooking him and making him tumble backwards, frantically pushing himself back.

"Woah, that is a rather entertaining reaction." standing there where Bradly once stood, wearing an apron, a blue present outfit and golden eyes.

"Good evening, Lilith, what brings you here?" Lucina steps forward in front of her friends and greets the manakete.

"Well, I was just strolling around after my dinner for some exercise and me just so stumper into your interesting discussion." She gives a warm smile, a gentle tone that can lower anyone's tension.

Lilith somewhat gives off an aura of security like Tiki does back in Ylisse. Both are the descendants of dragons and both are dangerous if you become their enemies.

" Anyway, I sure you still up-holding our deal?" Lilith as in a low tone.

"Y-yes, I am." Lucina reply in cold sweat, the deal she had made with this manakete a few days ago has come to be a rather hard task, she had tried talking to each other members of Corrin's army aside from the princess herself, Morgan and of course Robin but she has come out with nothing.

"Good, I did put a good word about you just now but it seems it is not effective," The manakete reports. "I going to go to bed early now, you guys should too since tomorrow we have training."

"What? what training?" Gerome asks.

"Gerome is it? I like your wayvern, she is so polite but that aside Robin has suggested that we need to train and revise our battle formation tomorrow morning and Princess Corrin has agreed to the proposal." Lilith reply." If there is nothing else," Lilith let out a yawn and stretches her arms up high." I going to sleep, good night." She waves her hand with a smile and strolls back to her temple.

Lucina stands there watching the back of the manakete, thinking on what action she should take but her concertation does not last long as a very serious tone emerges.

"Deal? what kind of deal?" Laurent asks with a hint of anger."Has Lady Tiki not ask to be discreet about our presence in this world? and now the whole army knows who we are."

"Oh shut it, we already not discreet ourselves when we come out to rescue Lucina and Morgan." Kjella snaps back and soon the others join in.

"Guys, please stop fighting." Nah asks out but her voice is drowned in the noise of her friends' bickering.

"Enough!" Lucina shouted which surprise the others as they all shut their mouth."What done is done, we have to reveal ourselves and we have to live with it and as for the deal I had made is about finding someone in this camp that is linked to our target that Lady Tiki had described."

"You don't mean..." Noire asks.

"Yes, someone in this camp is a traitor."The bluenette reply with a firm tone.

"Any clues?" Bradly asks.

"So far no but the suspect is someone who joins before Corrin passes through the wind tribes which will be Jakob, Gunter, Azura, Mozu, Princess Sakura, Princess Azura, Hana, Anna and Subaki." Lucina slowly lists out the name of the suspect as she trying to think the possibility for each one to be a traitor." I think Gunter and Jakob might have the lowest chance as they seem to be fully devoted to Corrin as well as Azura."

"That is a rather short list, then who do you think is the most likely to be," Cythnia asks, giving a questionable look at her sister.

"I-I don't know, all of them are good people..."

"And that is why you have a hard time to figure out who it is, right." Laurent sigh." Don't worry, I will take a look at the ones you have suspected since I am what you guys constantly calls 'observer's eyes.' Or Nah and Morgan likes to call them 'Stalker vision'"

"Hey, I saw you keep eyeing everyone you meet and constantly follows them for a time before changing targets." Nah says.

"That is for your health, I need to evaluate so that you all won't fall ill during combat," Laurent explains himself but the others still have a suspicious look on their face.

"Anyway, I would appreciate the help." Lucina thanks, Laurent.

"No problem, if I can do anything to quicken our progress to go home, I would love to."

"Well, I going to bed, Lucy you are sleeping with me tonight, right?" Cythina asks.

"What, why?"

"Jakob says that since you are a woman you are no longer allow to be sleeping in the man section of the barracks but due to not enough time to prepare a room you will have to sleep with me," Cythina explains while trying to imitate Jakob but it comes out sloppy.

"B-but, I need to keep an eye on Robin."

"Don't worry, we can do it for you." Bradly says while the other male members nod."We will make sure he is not doing anything Grima like." The son of a noble ensures it but Lucina still not comfortable leaving this to the guys.

"Come on, it will like we use to." Cythina grabs Lucina's shoulder and starts pushing towards the barracks. "You are my hero sister, after all, we are the pega-pony princesses duo!"

"Okay okay, you don't need to push me, I can walk on my own." Lucina can't help but laughs at Cynthia.

* * *

Chrom is sitting behind his desk in his office as he looking at a small notebook in his hand, pondering.

The small notebook that he had received from Phila after that...incident at Plegia castle. The book is worn with the cover a bit torn, at the side of the book there are bloodstains and a small cut at the corner as if something sharp nearly pierces it.

'pierce it...' Of course, he knows what that sharp object is and he also knows the owner of the notebook.

It was Robin's, the blood is his and the one who almost pierces the book is him. The man who killed his friend who trusted him in cold blood. He remembered seeing this notebook before back when things are much...simpler when they would just fight against brigands and winning one after another, he remembered that Robin often times pull out the notebook and jotted something down during dinner and when asking about it, he would always respond with an embarrassed face, stating that he doesn't want another amnesia and this notebook is for just in case.

Ever since the exalt receive the notebook, he has not open nor read it as guilt still went wild in him. He afraid that if he ever read this notebook, his guilt will overcome him.

'knock knock' a sound coming from the door leading to his office.

Chrom quickly puts away the notebook in a drawer of his desk before responding to the knocking sound.

"Come in," Chrom say in a loud voice so that the person on the other side of the door can hear it.

The door slowly opens and reveal a woman that is so beautiful that makes his heart flusters everytime he sees her.

"Hello darling, are you alright?" Sumia walks in asking with a gentle tone.

"Good afternoon, my love." Chrom gives a small smile as he stands up to greet the woman he devoted his whole life to."I am alright, why you ask?"

"Is just that after our daughter went on her mission for Naga, you been rather tense." the queen of Ylisse says with a concerned look." You have been working non-stop and the others hardly see you at dinner at all."

"Oh, is nothing." Chrom wraps his arms around Sumia."I am only working so that Lucina's dream will come through, now that peace has achieved, I need to ensure it stays that way."

"I know but you should at least take some time off so you can rest, is not healthy to work all the times," Sumia says.

"I will, as soon as I finished my work." Chrom let go of his hug and look his queen in the eye."I will see you at dinner, okay my love?" He smiles.

"You better otherwise you will be sleeping outside of our room tonight." Sumia pout then goes out of the office not before shining a mischevious smile as she closes the door.

After his wife left, Chrom sits back down in his chair and pulls the drawer containing Robin's notebook.

"I guess sooner or later my curiosity will get the better of me so might as well." Chrom opens the book and read.

"Come on, put your backs into it." Robin shouts out loud as the others jogging around him."Did you join this army to be a hero or a target dummy, what's with those slow runs!"

* * *

Robin wakes up especially early so no one could tell him that he is slacking and he succeed when he saw Jakob and Gunter's rooms are still dark so he got to enjoy the sound of groaning when he goes to one room at a time to wake up unwilling participants.

"Don't you think you are pushing them a bit too far?" Jakob who already finished his run as he started an hour before everyone else pours tea into a cup and handle it to Robin.

"Look." Robin takes the cup of tea and points towards Corrin and Azura. Corrin is a few meters behind Azura but is already whizzing."Your mistress is a bit low on stamina compare to the others, even Azura is running ahead of her."He then proceeds to call out orders to the others.

"Come on, it is barely thirty minutes and you haven't got to the second part of training!" Robin wage his fist up high as if he is going to war, the disappointing thing to him is that the shepherd doesn't seem to be distorted by the vigorous training as most of them have already finished their laps and now is resting, it is no wonder as Robin kinda sorta based this training on a certain 'Great' knight's boot camp he had suffered through before .

"It's not like I am being unreasonable or cruel." Robin explains but receives a questionable look from Jakob."Okay, I am being unreasonable and cruel but still, looking at the battle last night reminded me that some of us are under-trained and most of us never fought in a war. The fact we needed the help from an unknown allied when we are at the end of our wits means that we need to strive for the better, fate won't be so kind to us in the future." Robin elaborate.

"I agree, but if they started their vigorous training out without any rest, don't you think is rather risky considering we might come across some enemy in the near future." The butler implied.

"I know, that is why I have them running instead of sparring with each other..." Robin takes a sip from the cup before continuing."I am doing this so that in the future they are better prepared."

"Is there a story about why you being paranoid about all this?" Jakob asks but Robin didn't reply instead he takes a few more sip while looking towards the direction of the shepherds, his face harden as if they reminded him something unpleasant then he sighs.

"Do you remember the story I told you before, my first failure?" He asks, recalling a few nights ago when they first met.

"Yes although vaguely but yes, you said you failed your mistress is it?"

"Yes, her name is Emmeryn," Robin replies. "Before her execution, I was very confident that my plans and tactics would work and her captors have no chance against us but that confidence is what lead to her death and eventually almost all of us. We suffer rather large casualties that day while barely escaping with our own life if not for the mercy of some soldiers who started to question their own morality." Robin look down on to the floor, his guilt and his sorrow started to sips into his heart but he held it in, let those feeling burn inside his heart until they are nothing but numbness.

"That is why to avoid this in the future. I need to break down their confidence so that they won't repeat the same mistake I made."

"That...is logical, I guess," Jakob says as he takes a sip from his cup and wipes the tea spills with a napkin form his pocket.

"Ah, Robin." A gruff voice appears behind the tactician while he is focusing on his victims which makes him turns around to see Gunter, a friend of his.

"Good morning Gunter, I see you already finished your laps." Robin greets with a small smile."Care for some tea?"

"Thank you but I had already drink some water but that is not I am here for." Gunter says as he proceeds to get closer to Robin and whisper into the man's ear."Kaze is back from scouting and he got some bad news." Gunter reported.

"I see..." Robin looks down to think then shouted towards the others."Okay, let's cut this training short. Meet me in the mess hall!" He shouted as he turns his back and walks towards the mess hall along with Jakob and Gunter.

After a few minutes of walk, they arrived at the entrance of mess hall which Robin walks in pushing through the flaps of the tent to see the Hoshidan green-haired ninja sitting there, uneasy and with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Robin asks, not waiting for the others down at the training yard to arrive."Judging from your looks, something urgent had happened am I correct?"

"Yes, I have scouted ahead north from Izumo and I have come upon a smoke signal that is created by my brother, Saizo," Kaze reported.

"I see, I guess we need to wait for the others before proceeding then," Robin reply while taking a seat at the far corner of the mess hall as it is not his decision to make in the advancement of Corrin's army's location.

After a few minutes, the tent is filled with people, perfume smell from showers flown through the mess hall as Corrin and the others surrounded the middle table while Robin just sits on the far side, avoiding the crowd.

'It is not like I am anti-social or anything.' Robin thinks to himself as he watches silently with the corner of his mouth bend downwards at the sight or the newly added members, in order to not anyone see his expression he covers his head with his hood.

"I think we should go help!" Corrin announced, as kind as always and as gullible as always also.

"But what if it is a trap?" Takumi, the newly recruited Hoshidan royal stated, the prince has settled in nicely with the other Hoshidan especially since his retainer followed. Oboro, the scary looking one and Hinata, the loud one.

"But what if Saizo needs our help, we can't just let him die." Corrin protest.

"Milady, if I may speak, my brother created that smoke to warn anyone who passes through to stay clear of that place." Kaze intervene.

"B-but..." Corrin is losing support from Robin's observation, convincing people is not one of Corrin's strong suits although she did convince him to join her, but that is because his objective aligned with hers and Takumi join is because a dead duke told him to.

"I agree with Corrin." Azura steps in, "Saving Saizo means we will have more allies in future battles and it would serve better to know what is the enemies' status from someone as informed as Saizo, no offence Kaze." Ah...yes, Azura, she is as crafty with her words as Robin is if not better as her words flown like a butterfly, capturing the attention's of everyone as Robin can see many of them slight nod their head in responding to Azura's logical tactic.

"I also agree with Corrin, I think we should save Saizo." The youngest royal of the Corrin's army speak out, Sakura who will follow Corrin to the end of the earth if she thinks what her sister is doing is the right thing to do, as gullible as her sister."Saizo might know where is big brother Ryoma."

Robin sits there, silently judging each and every single one who speaks out as he ponders about how he is going to defeat the silent dragon, even with Grima's powers, he still has little to no confident to against the mad dragon.

"What do Robin suggest?" A voice rings out as the call of his name captures the tactician's attention.

"W-what?" Robin sits up straight as all the eyes fall upon him, making him a bit anxious, he doesn't like people staring at him anymore, in fact, he is scared of the attention since, in his mind, attention will only bring trouble.

"We are asking if you have any words of wisdom?" Corrin asks innocently but her so-called 'words of wisdom' sounded like mockery to Robin.

"I don't mind either choice, you are the leader, Corrin." Robin deflects the question by answer it with another question."What would you do?"

"I wanted to save Saizo but what if is a trap?" Corrin says.

"If it is a trap, then be wary, keep non-armour unit closer and keep track of your surroundings." Robin's mouth automatically starts babbling, an old habit of his."Keep archer and mages close, mages should only use non-flammable spells as we are in the forest and also on a rescue mission, we don't want to roast the people we wanted to save alive and we don't want to trap ourselves in."

"So you agree with me then?" Corrin asks.

"Yes, I agreed." Robin sighs, as he rubs his hair under the hood while pondering that what he had said has been heard.

"If you want to save, then you better start preparing for a battle," Gunter suggest.

With Corrin's order to meet outside of Izumo, the group scattered to gather their weapons and armour.

Since Robin has little to no need for tomes, he asks Lilith who is about to leave the tent to transfer him out of the Astra realm.

The first thing he thought of as he steps out of the Astra realm is the tender warmth of the early sun.

Robin then go to the shops nearby to buy some supplies he noted is lacking in Lilith's storage and then proceed to wait at the gate of Izumo and as fate would have it, the first person that appears is someone who he didn't want to see nor hear or even be near to. One of the shepherd.

* * *

Bradly isn't so much for the preparing since all he needed is the stave to heal and the clothes he is wearing but mother did insist that she knows best and forces little'o him to dress more proper and use very refined and adequate words like 'amiable' or 'appease' or whatever mah thinks is good enough for the ears or at least her ears anyway.

Bradly is one of the first to come out of that 'Astra plane' or what kahoos they call it since he got bored waiting for the others to prepare like they are going to some ballroom dance mah and pa go to so mah can have her romantic moments and pa can have his sugar fix but Naga have no mercy on him as the other one who is waiting with him for the others is non-other than the vessel for the fell dragon himself, Robin.

Don't get Bradly wrong, he liked the guy back when he didn't know that Robin is the fell dragon as he even goes as far as asking the tactician to claim him as an apprentice or a lackey since Robin is an important, powerful but most of all a smart fellow but that all change when Lucina pieces the picture of the one who is responsible for their dystopian future together and bring a mob right to Robin's doorstep or footsteps in this case.

At that time, Bradly had no idea who to side with, the man he has respect to or the friend who had saved him countless of times but he does know one thing is that Pa isn't happy with the decision Lucina's father made. Bradly himself don't even know what to do, Pa keeps going against the big man's decision for Robin and Ma although sharp on her tongue also thinks that this is a bad idea. Even if Ma won't admit it, Bradly had over-heard Ma confessing that she doesn't want Robin to get 'the-short-end-of-the-stick' to herself when he was wandering near pa and ma's tent but what done is done now he had to suffer that consequence by standing awkwardly next to a dead man walking.

The air cold but the warmth of the sun is more than enough to keep the two man from feeling cold not that it matters much since two of them is wearing cloaks.

Robin who is leaning against the wooden entrance is reading a book with a book cover, paying no mind to Bradly as the healer comes forth and taking the other side of the entrance to lean on.

The tension between the two, although it can only be felt by Bradly, is overwhelming as the man is silently hoping someone, anyone could come out to break the ice but it doesn't seem anyone is coming out anytime soon.

As Bradly forces himself to look out to the rising sun, a voice spoke out almost make him jump out of his boots.

"So, mind telling me why you guys finally decided to show yourself to the world?" The hooded man asks, his eyes still trained on the book on his hand.

"W-what, uh, uh..." the sudden question from someone who is the least likely to talk to him has him speechless.

"Uh-uh, what?" Robin mocks the healer."Cat got your tongue?" He looks up from his book as he put away the book into his cloak like he always does back then.

"Come on, I won't bite or at least not yet anyway." Robin's lips slowly form into a sinister smile like back then when he attacked them out of a misunderstanding, it was scary but Bradly should count himself lucky to not be a target for the tactician's abuse then.

"What do yer want?" Bradly responded, his tone is like always but a bit of stutter.

"Like I had said," Robin repeats his question calmly or rather...coldly. "Why you guys reveal yourself now, why not back then?" He tone is more like demanding rather than asking a question.

"Don't you think all that hiding in the bushes nearby has become redundant once you all reveal yourself?"Robin says with a smooth voice," It is rather a contradiction, don't you think?"

"Why are you asking me that for?" Bradly steadies his breath, trying his best not to get his fear get the better of him, the recent memory from back before slowly reaks it's ugly head.

"Well, it simple really, " Robin cocks his head as if the question Bradly just asked is somewhat absent-minded."You are the only one here so is only logical to ask you, why else?" The tactician's tone is mocking as if he is pointing out the obvious. Bradly knows that Robin will never talk to any of the Naga's champions save for Morgan that is why the sudden question from the tactician alerted him so much.

"No, I mean why are you asking me, a shepherd even though you despises us?" Bradly asks while keeping his temper in check.

"Despise?" as if he is asking the question himself then a smile creeps up on his face."What's with all these questions? I thought I am the one who is asking."

"How about this, you answer mine question first then I answer's yours." Robin throwing out his idea as if they are planning to play a game.

"S-sure, you answer my first," Bradly says.

"Well fine I will be a bigger man and answer your question first then." Robin holding both his hands up and shrugs."Believe it or not, I only despise some of you not all of you, I only mildly hated the rest of you, thank your parents for that." Robin statement which serves to proves Laurent's theory to be spot on.

"Now, since I answer yours, now is your turn," Robin says.

"Fine, we..." Before Bradly could start they hear someone calling out to them followed by something tackle Robin to the ground.

"Hi, dad!" Morgan shouted as she gives her father who is pinned to the group a big hug before standing up and turn to Bradly." Hi Bradly, sorry for making you guys wait for the cute little-o-me to arrive, now I can break the ice for you two!" Morgan shows her energetic side by shouting on top of her lungs while pumping her right hand up into the sky.

"Come sweety, next time just a normal hug is enough you know." Robin rubs his backside as he slowly stands up.

"Come on, can't be happy to see my dad?" Morgan tease which makes Robin smile, not a sinister kind but rather the kind Bradly haven't seen since before the tactician's imprisonment.

"Anyway, I am here to inform you that the others will be here in three...two..." Morgan started counting back down and when she reaches one as if on cue, everyone appears in a shining light."Damn, I am good!" She says as she pets herself on the back.

"Sorry, Robin, we have to be extra prepared this time so we can ensure the safety of everyone." Corrin walks up to the cloaked man and apologize.

"No worries, this young man here is kind enough to accompany me for a chat." Robin says as he sneaks a glare to Bradly"Didn't we?"

as if telling not to mention anything, sending chills down the noble's spine before turning his attention back to the princess.

"Well then, let's depart otherwise we won't save Saizo," Robin says which Corrin nods in agreement and commanded everyone to start marching following the green-haired guy, Kaze.

"Hey, did he do something to you?" while marching Gerome walks by and asks Bradly which he responded with nothing, we are in absolute silents the whole time."

* * *

"We are about to arrive at the area where the smoke is emitting." Kaze warns the group."Stay vigilant and be wary of your surroundings." The green-haired ninja advice.

"Alright, you hear Kaze, defence formation!" Corrin issues her order she learnt from Robin's book which proves to be a great help, the others followed like they practice with units with lesser armor standing close to units with heavier armor, fliers will go airborne and will issue a notice if spotted anything suspicious via the smoke bombs Robin had asked Kaze to prepare.

Corrin unsheaths her sword standing next to Azura, Lilith and Hinata, taking each step with cautions.

"Hayato, Morgan, remember not to use flame spells," Corrin can hear Robin's voice cautioning his students."That goes for you as well, Lilith."

"Mozu, don't aim while you walk, this gives the enemy knowledge of where you are looking."

"Sakura, stay close to Gunter,"

"Hana and Oboro, you two go give support to Anna."

"Takumi and Kaze in the middle."

"Jakob, you with me."

"Rinkah, you protect Morgan and Hayato."

Hearing all this orders issue by the more experienced leader, Corrin notice something that is fairly obvious when she start thinking about it, that is Robin out-right ignored Lucina and her friends which has been a rather obvious since this morning when he didn't even bother to wake up the other shepherds, at first Corrin thought that Robin knew that the shepherd will wake up early since they already know each other and fight together but it seems clear that Robin just don't want to associate with them at all.

With this Corrin can't just let the shepherds go into battle without a plan so she has no choice but to pick up the slack.

"Bradly, you go with Sakura and Gunter."

"Cynthia and Gerome, you two go airborne alongside Subaki. Look after each other's backs"

"Laurent and Yarne, you are going to go with Mozu, Takumi and Kaze."

"Lucina, Kjella and Noire you three go with Jakob and Robin."

"Nah, you come with me."

Corrin gives out her orders as she mentally tallies the skills and attack style, the information she receives by asking from the shepherd last night when she introduces the new members of her army which included Takumi, Hinata and Oboro as well as the shepherds.

Upon hearing the commands, the shepherds also went into formation. At first, Corrin was afraid that the tactician of hers might argue with her about her decision for putting not only Lucina but two other shepherds onto his team but it seems Robin is taking rather well although he seems to be sticking close to Jakob with both his hand free like he is expecting a sneak attack.

Corrin leads her group with everyone looking at different direction, not giving the enemy the chance to sneak an attack into their ranks, the fliers fly high and occasionally get lower to lure out any enemies who are stupid enough to attack them which it seems to work as three minutes into the forest, Someone has attempted to attack Subaki but with a skillful lance work, the pegasus-knight deflected the attack and signals the others to his position for combat.

The enemies are rather easy to find as they seem to be surprised by the sheer number of Corrin newly added army, some of the ninjas tries to be sneaky but with Takumi, Mozu, Noire and Anna's sharp eyes are easily sniped down before they could even begin their attack.

Robin orders Morgan and Hayato to use wind magic as a distraction and a deflection from any oncoming projectile with Laurent also following the order. The great combination of Corrin's army and the shepherd easily forces the enemy into retreat to the deeper parts of the forest, leaving the injured to fend for themselves which Corrin order for them to be tied up.

"So what do we do know?" Corrin standing pondering what would be her next move, she imagines herself playing a game of chess as suggested in Robin's book although she is the worse at it, she's been gradually getting better at it."We can't risk our fliers and we can't solely depend on Kaze to be our scout." She talks to herself, each move she moves is either time consuming or risky.

"How about you send me in as a decoy?" Robin walks next to her and suggest.

"But that is going to be suicide," Corrin noted,

"Not really, judging from the point retreat means they are preparing for a trap and seeing how they leave the wounded means that they either very desperate or very confident about their number and I would suggest the latter," Robin stated.

As the two of them is discussing their next move, one of their captives who is sitting next to them somehow managed to free themselves as he puts out a knife and army towards Robin. Corrin barely has time to react when she saw it out the corner of her eyes.

"Robin, look out!" Corrin shouted at the unknowing Robin.

As the knife inching toward the tactician's heart, Corrin can feel the fear rushing through her head again, someone is going to die again because of her. The princess quickly grabs Robin by the shoulder and pull him in, placing herself between the knife and Robin.

Her eyes close, preparing for the worse to come but it never did. She can hear screaming but it is not her voice.

"Corrin, you alright?" Robin's voice rings as Corrin open her eyes to see Robin, looking past her.

"I-I saw the enemy a-and..." Corrin is in confusion as she looks around to see a dead ninja and above the corpse, pulling out the knife that deals the killing blow is a red-haired man.

"Saizo?" Corrin blurted out in confusion."You are safe!"

"Why are you here?" Saizo only reply with another question, his face is more surprise than anger.

"Kaze reported that he saw the smoke you threw so we come to help."Corrin reply.

"That is supposed to warn you off, not draw you in." Saizo sighs."Anyway, I am busy right now."

"Maybe we could help each other," Robin says. "Tell us the problem and get it done in return you give some trust in our fair leader here." The tactician says calmly.

"Why should I."

"Well, you are obviously out-numbered if you do the math, your chances of survival is almost next to zero no matter how good you are," Robin stated. "If we combine our force, less death will occur and we will both be happy if you are capable of feeling joy that is." Robin snicker at his own joke but Saizo didn't give a thought of that insult but rather he looks at the ground, deep in thought before shouting out an order.

"Orochi and Reina, you can show yourselves now!"

A shadow looms above them and with a swift action, a giant bird land in front of them carrying two women, one of them Corrin recognise is Orochi but the other one is unfamiliar to her.

"It seems you decided to trust us, thank you Saizo," Corrin says in gratitude but Saizo still holds walls against his heart.

"I only choose to trust because an ally is in danger." He replies.

"Who is?" Robin asks.

"Kagero, a fellow ninja and a retainer of the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma," Saizo explains. "She was on a mission to deliver a highly sensitive information but was captured and taken hostage by Kotaro, this is the last known location of them."

"I see..., Seeing adding you three means we have one more magic user, one flier and one scout which we are severely lacking right now." Robin put his hands under a chin to contemplate.

"Well Corrin, what about pairing Saizo with me," Robin suggested. "He would be great at leaving a trail while tracking me so that you guys can follow us silently."

"But still...it is going to be dangerous for you to go alone." Corrin argued."At least have someone accompany you so that it looks more like a scout mission." Corrin gives an excuse so that Robin can't find a counter argument to her logic which the tactician sighs and nod in agreement.

"Fine, after all, you are the leader," Robin says while scratching his head.

"Okay then," Corrin look around at her comrades when she spotted someone who is going to be perfect for the job. "Ah Noire, can you come over for a sec!" The princess shouted out for the archer which Noire look around frantically at first before walking shyly towards them with her eyes glued to the flood.

"W-what do you need, Princess Corrin?" Noire asks with a stutter in her voice while her face still facing down.

"Oh don't need to be so formal, just call me Corrin." The princess says with a cheerful attitude in attempts to break the tension."Anyway, Robin will be going on a scouting mission, will you be kind enough to accompany him." As soon as Corrin finished her sentence, Noire's face shown a sense of dread like the princess just order her to go die in a ditch.

"I-I will be delighted if M-mister Robin approve." Her words do not match her expression, her body language is sending obvious signals for help.

"Robin, what do you think?" Corrin, trying to ignore the archer's plead for help turns her attention to her tactician.

"I don't mind, as long as she does not get in my way," Robin says it with no indication of hatred. "Anyway, we will be departing now, Saizo if you could." Robin turns towards the red-haired ninja and wave towards the forest.

"Understood." With a single comment, Saizo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"'cough' Still don't know 'cough' how they did that," Robin says as he flung his hand out and cast a wind spell, blowing the smoke away."I will be taking my leave now, please don't get spotted by the enemy tho." Robin turns to Corrin and gives a warning before starting to trench through the tree."You coming?" Robin shouted out at Noire who has been so focused on the ground that she didn't hear Robin walking away.

"O-oh sorry, I am coming!" Noire reply why trying to catch up to the tactician leaving Corrin and the others.

Corrin stood there looking at the direction where the two disappeared into, wondering if she is making the right choice. She wouldn't dare putting Lucina and Robin in the same sentence unless there is someone who is not from their world or more preferably someone who knew Robin well enough to handle him which is Azura, Jakob, Gunter, Lilith and herself but with Noire someone Robin does not once mention in the story of his demise, maybe Robin would learn to work together with the archer better than with Lucina.

* * *

Noire wasn't sure if Corrin who just get to know yesterday has it out for her because sending her on a scouting mission with Robin and nobody around is best possibly describe as a death sentence, she still has nightmares last time she almost got killed by the man.

Noire walks three steps behind the tactician, staring at the man attentively just so he wouldn't try anything funny.

'Why would he agree to take her on a mission?'

'Is he going to pick us off one by one?'

'Is he still the same man my mother is obsessed over with?'

The question keeps pops in the archer's head making her lose focus on her surroundings until she walks into something soft.

"Uff." Noire falls backwards but Robin pulls out his hand and grabs Noire by her hand, his grip is strong but his attention is elsewhere.

"Focus, we are not alone." He says in a low voice so that only two of them can hear." After Noire gets a better footing Robin lets go of her hand and look around, slowly rotating his body so he can get an all-around view of their area until he stops facing left to Noire, squinting his eyes.

"Gotcha." He smiles as he raises his hand and sends out a blast of wind which surprised Noire.

Normally, a mage needs a medium of a sort to conjure magic such as a magically infused sword like the Levin sword or any magic tome but Robin just conjures up a rather powerful spell right before her eyes.

"H-how did you do that?" Noire asks, still in trance from the shock.

"You and your friends' handy work, killing me means I can get close enough to kill that lizard," Robin says. "Now, focus!" He says which makes Noire notch her bow, back to back with the tactician.

"Tch, they got away."

"Be-careful of your footing, kid," Robin warns. "These kind of people are professionals in assassination, traps and poison so try looking out for those." The tactician looks around frantically, easying his breath and slowly paced his footsteps.

"Darn," The tactician grunted as he takes another step forward which Noire can see right next to the man's foot is a spike hidden beneath the dead leaves, it wasn't for the colour difference between the spike and the some of the newly fallen green leaves, she would never notice it.

"This is going to be a doozy," Robin remarks. "Too bad I can't use fire spell in this area..."

They stay like that, back-to-back wondering where and when will their enemy attacks. The trees looming above them, making their surroundings almost look like night. Noire can hear movement from left and right, they are already out-numbered but for some weird reason, thinking having the tactician at her side makes her thinks that she is going to be alright, maybe this is because how dependable he is back when in Chrom's army days.

"Hey kid, follow my lead." Robin turns slightly while whispering to the archer. "Don't do anything else." Which Noire nods a little indication that she understood then waited for the tactician to spring an amazing plan.

"WE SURRENDER!" The voice of the tactician ring throughout the forest which makes Noire frozed, the amazing plan she thought the man would come up with is getting themselves captured as a hostage?

"W-what are you doing?" Noire asks, trying to keep her alter ego from surfacing,

"Just follow my lead, idiot." There is some anger in the man's whispers."WE SURRENDER, DON"T KILL US!" Robin proceeds to bend his knee with his hands up high shouting out like with a scared tone which Noire has no choice but do the same and bend on her knees with her hands above her head.

After a few second they kneel they, a few figures appear and surrounded them.

"What should we do to them?" One of them asks.

"Maybe we should bring them to the boss." Another replied.

"I think we should kill them right now."

While the enemy is discussing what to do with them, Noire notices a grin on Robin's face although is subtle but enough for Noire to notice.

"H-how about you guys bring me to your boss and I give all the information regarding our army." Robin tries to act scared."I-I promise we won't do anything funny."

"Shut up you!" One of the enemies punches Robin in the face, knocking him back which Noire grab the tactician by the shoulder.

"Hey, he is right ." The one who punches Robin wanted to go land another blow but is stopped by his partner. "Any information is valuable and as you can see he doesn't have any weapons." The masked man suggests. "Do you really want to explain to the boss why we don't have any information regarding the enemy?"

"Fine!" The man grunted and then grabs Robin by the collar." You better not do anything funny."

"Come, we will bring you to see the boss."

* * *

-"Why would you suggest him take Noire!" Lucina asks out loud when she hear from Corrin that one of her friends is sending on a dangerous mission with Robin of all people.

"Calm down, I sure Robin would not harm your friend," Corrin says while trying to calm down the worried Lucina. "You know Robin is not one to kill his partners even if that partner indirectly causes his execution."

"Argh...why Noire, you could have asked me instead," Lucina asks.

"Well...if I ask you, I think you are more likely to die since Robin has shown his hatred towards you the most," Corrin says in awkward small voice. "And besides, Saizo will be they watching them and keeping them safe." On timing, Saizo appears beside them, making Corrin almost jumped.

"Robin has found Kotaro's hideout," Saizo reports.

"Great! See, they are fine." Corrin says."Anywhere...where are they?"

"They are captured by the enemy,"

"I knew it, I going to go save Noire!" Lucina says.

"Wait." Saizo push out his hand, preventing Lucina to move forward. "Robin has a plan for this," Saizo says as he produces a piece of paper which looks like it been roughly thrown. "That man uses his wind spell to push his message to me when he pretends to attack the enemy."

"Woah, that is actually brilliant," Corrin says. "Mind if I take a look?" Corrin asks politely which the red-head give her the piece of paper and take a step back. Inside the paper is a list of things to be wary of.

'Ground spike, poison knife, wind magic, no horses.' The paper stated.

"I see..." Corrin took a look and a confident smile form on her face. "Alright, Lucina, can you help me gather the fliers and the magic users?"

"O-ok," Lucina says, unable their conversation, she left to call for the people Corrin requested.

 **Just a heads-up, I am planning to write the story from many of the characters who rarely get any screentime perspective so do tell me if there is someone's perspective you wanted to see. Also one last question before the next chapter, do you guys prefer long chapter but longer wait time or shorter with shorter wait time? I look forward for your replies!**


	10. Chapter 10:Fire don't mix well with Ice

**Hey Guys! Didn't expect to see me again this early huh! Well, like I had said, I finished my assignment and finally gotten some quality time for myself so I started to do one thing that actually calms me down which is 'Drumroll' writing! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one!**

"Hm hm hm..." Robin hums happily as he is being 'escorted' with his hands cuffed together to the lair of the enemy, all according to his plan. Oh, Noire is here too.

"Hey you, keep quiet!" The man pushes Robin from behind making him stumble, "You better quit that annoying humming before we slit your throat." His captor warns.

"Alright, you are the one with the sharp pointy things after all." Robin smiles which irritate the enemy even more but like Robin expected, they can't do anything that will resolve into his death, become a mute or deaf. Teasing an enemy is always fun especially when they can't do anything back.

Robin proceeds to talk gibberish to the ninjas, asking about how their day is like they were old friends and such, to attracts their attention and to avoid Noire being the target of their aggression. The archer has been walking behind him silently, she keeps her head down as if she is contemplating something.

"We are here." Their captor announce as they walk into a clearing passing through a small wooden door with a marking on it, from the time of walking and the Sun's direction during the time they walked, Robin deduced that they have been talking multiple detours so that if one of them escape, they would follow the longer route rather than the shortest one which to say, Robin is rather impress but their strategic but it is still nothing if he himself is added to the equation.

The clearing although it is, it is still pretty much covered by trees but what is most intrigue is that their enemy uses broken branches and fallen leaves and string them up so that it creates a sort of roof that helps camouflage their hideout.

"Woah, this is rather interesting." Robin look in amazement of the technics the ninja used, he had always wanted to ask Kaze about his tricks, but the man never reveal anything which kinda saddens him.

"Keep your mouth shut!" The one who punches Robin early push the tactician a little bit too hard which makes him tumble forward.

"Robin!" Noire's voice ring throughout the hideout which caught everyone's attention.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" As Robin hits the ground, a voice spoke out in front of him and a boot step inching from his face.

Robin looks up to see a man dressing in a similar grab as the other ninja but only his is a bit more fortified.

"Too think they are stupid enough to send a mere mage and an archer to scout us out, ha! This is beyond foolish maybe even desperate." The man laughs which the others followed. "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Kotaro, the daimyo of the kingdom of Mokushu." The man announces himself and the others cheer.

"Well, I am Robin." Robin struggles to push himself up as his hands are bound together while mimicking the man's tone in a sarcastic way. "Just Robin that's all." Robin says.

"Ah no no, I know of you." Kotaro says as he grabs Robin by the collar. "After your little incident with Zola, you manage to grab my attention." Kotaro mouth crept out forming a sinister smile. "You, I must commend you for the capture of the tactician of our enemy!" Kotaro laughs while hosting Robin up in the air only to let go letting the tactician drop onto the ground which makes Robin grunts in pain. Noire runs over to the tactician to pull him back up.

"You two, bring them to the prison with the other one." Kotaro turns and orders. "I will question him later personally, hopefully, he will be less resilient than that girl."

"Yes sir!" The guards shout as they come and drag the two into a makeshift prison with well-built wooden bars.

"Get in there!" The guard pushes the two in.

"Yesh, can't treat me more like a VIP?" Robin complains as he dusted himself and look around to see that they are not alone.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice spoke out although Robin do not recognize the person but judging from Saizo's description he can easily deduce the identity of the prisoner.

"You must be Kagero, right?" He asks out

The woman stays silent.

"A-ah if you don't mind me asking, how are we going to get out of here." The oh-so-silent Noire finally asks the question that is lingering in her mind.

"Well my dear archer, first I must confirm the identity of this girl so that I won't accidentally pull Miss Kagero in my cross-fire." Robin says which surprised the archer as he actually acknowledges her existence.

"Who are you exactly?" The woman asks again, this time she steps forward into the light, being more interested.

"I am Robin, Lady Corrin's army's tactician. Gosh, that is a mouthful." Robin says as his hands-cuff suddenly hits the floor. "I am here to set things on fire." Robin gives a sinister smile.

* * *

"Subaki, take Yarne and go airborne." Corrin says as pointed on a point of the map which produced by Saizo with both Kaze and Saizo behind her. "Don't fly too high and when I set the signal, Yarne will drop from the sky." She says.

"I will what?!" Yarne shocked.

"Don't worry, Subaki will go to the height where you won't get hurt." Corrin put a hand on the Taguel and give a smile.

"Gunter, you will need to stay back for this one." Corrin continues to plan on her next moves. "The archer will be playing a huge role in this battle same goes for the mages, but the close combatants will need to stay back for now." Corrin stated.

"Reina, if you could. Can you take Gerome and Cynthia after Yarne is dropped, with Hana, Oboro and Hinata as your partners?" Corrin turns to the Hoshidan veteran which the older woman nods with a smile.

"From Robin's description, it would be easier to attack from the top since the place is full of traps and enemies armed with poison knife." Corrin pulls the paper Saizo brought and place it on the table, so everyone can see it.

Kaze looks at the paper and saw a small black stain at the corner of the paper like it is burned which is strange.

"Saizo, brother, if I may ask, did you happen to be burnt during your return?" Kaze turns to Saizo and asks.

"No, why would you ask?" Saizo looks at the paper.

"Because, the corner of the paper, is burnt and it seems to be intentional." Kaze stated which turns everyone's attention to the paper.

"He wouldn't..." Kaze hears a whisper coming from Lady Corrin's direction to see the woman is biting her thumb with a dreaded look on her face.

"Darn it Robin, change of plans." Corrin says. "Robin is going to burn down the entire forest."

"What in the world, is he insane?" Orochi stated.

"He is a madman." Saizo grunts.

"Where did you find this fool?" Takumi hissed.

Those who have never work with Robin all complained but those who already come to accustomed to Robin's questionable mentality and antics just shake their head and sigh.

"Well I suppose then Reina, Gerome and Subaki will be on rescue duty with Cynthia as back up then?" Lucina asks.

"I guess we have no choice, but it seems it is the best course of action." Azura reply. "If we went in we will be in a complete disadvantage of snuffing them out would be best." The songstress stated.

"Well then, the mages will need to be near to put out the fire." Corrin says. "I don't anyone dying from this."

"Morgan, Hayato, Laurent and Orochi, "Corrin calls out. "Can you guys perform a spell that can put out forest fires?"

"Well I have been working on a spell for such occasion." Laurent the mage with glasses spoke out while tilting his glasses. "But I will need time to prepare."

"Okay you go do that and the others please assist him too." Corrin responds which Laurent nods and walk out of the tent followed by Morgan, Hayato and Orochi.

"Now...what do we do next?" Corrin look at the map.

"Since we are here," Corrin point towards the outside of the forest which the camp is located near to them then the enemy expects that the tree is forming some-what maze-like which makes many to take long detours and eventually getting lost.

"The enemy will most likely come out to our location from the flames, so we will need to set an ambush around here."

"What about the no horse?" Sakura suddenly asks out.

"Huh?" Corrin looks up and look at her sister as everyone did.

"What do you mean?" Corrin asks.

"I-is just that if Robin is planning to burn down the forest while would he had written no horses if we aren't going in for an attack?" The youngest princess asks.

"Hmm, she does have a point." Old knight Gunter comments.

"Hmm, I think it could be fliers." Takumi says.

"But if we don't send in fliers, they would be burned to death." Corrin reply." Sometimes I really hated that he never told us the full plan." She rubs her head.

"I suppose we have no choice but to complain that to him next time if he survives that is." Takumi sighs.

"Then what do we do now?" Corrin asks.

"I guess, we will be setting up an ambush and wait." Jakob says.

"Fine..." Corrin sighs and orders all her friends to get to position.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Robin turns to his two partners and asks which both of them nod silently. "Let's get the play starting then." He says as he whistles out to get the guards' attention.

"I can't stand it anymore! I will talk, I will tell you everything you want to know!" Robin shouts desperately. "I will even help you defeat Lady Corrin's army!"

Robin tries his best to mimic the Hierarch that betrayed him and Chrom back in breakneck pass and it works wonders as the guards come and take the cuff-bound Robin out and bring him to Kotaro.

As he passes a big gong at the outside of the prison, probably to sound an alarm if a prisoner escape. Robin tries hard not to smile as the guards bring him to another corner of the camp.

"Well, you break rather fast." Kotaro comments, the man sit on a tree stump with his hands crossed. "Although seeing how slender and weak you are, is no wonder."

"Oh, gods please don't kill me, I will tell you everything." Robin gets on his knees and begs although he did try really hard not to add sarcasm into his tone.

"Hahaha, you are really pathetic aren't you." The man laughs while slapping his own lap. " Come now, how about you tell me what you know then I let you and that little friend of yours go free."

"Okay okay, I will, I will." Robin says as he slowly stands up, dropping the already unlock cuffs on to the ground. "Listen well, my good man." Robin's tone changed. "You already lost." With a smile on the tactician's face, Robin chanted the words of Grim and aim his hand at the make-shift roof.

The fire spread into the ground almost immediately start consuming everything around the place, sending everyone into a panic.

"Hahaha, come on, burn you little dastard!" Robin shouted as one of the soldiers comes attacking him with a spear only be easily disarmed by the tactician and punch unconscious. "That is for punching me in the face just now."

"Are you mad? You planning to take all of us to hell together!" Kotaro looks in horror as he shouted at the madman.

"Come now whatever your name is, you are nothing but a pawn in a larger chessboard." Robin says as he twirls the spear he got from the fallen soldier in between his fingers. "How about you tell me what you know about our enemy and I 'might' let you go free." Robin ready his spear stance.

"Hmph, you are rather cheeky for a madman."Kotaro says as he ready his weapon. "Once I am done with you, I am going to go help my men."

"The same go for me as well." Robin smirk as his eyes grows red.

* * *

"That's the signal, let's go." Kagero says as she sees the fire starting to consume the forest.

"Okay." Noire nods then she inches closer to the guard who has been left behind when the others escort Robin away, the guard is being distracted by the fireworks courtesy to her new slightly insane friend.

With a swift movement the archer lunch herself forward and put the guard into a neck hold, trying to choke the guard until he is unconscious then take the keys to the cage.

"Why you didn't kill him?" Kagero asks as she takes the weapon from unconscious guard.

"L-lady Corrin told us not to kill." Noire says, a bit intimated by the cold exterior of the kunoichi.

Aside from the weird tactician, the archer seems to be a bit on the shy side as she is clutching a talisman in her hands tightly. Kagero noted to herself about her new comrades.

"You know you can trust me, right?" Kagero says.

"I-I know, I am just...nervous...for Robin." The Archer says.

"I see, anyway, we need to go now." Kagero says as she runs out the and sounds the gong. "Better sound the alarm so that those idiots can have time to flee." She noted to herself as instructed by the tactician.

"Kagero, your left!" Noire's voice rings out behind the kunoichi as a projectile thrown her way which she easily deflected with her own weapon.

"Tsk, child's play." Kagero murmur under her breath as she runs towards the one who attacks them with inhuman speed and slam her knee in the enemy's stomach making the man pass out immediately.

"Ah... what do we do with the unconscious ones?" Noire asks.

"Don't worry, we just left them in places where their partners can see them and hopefully have a heart to save them." Kagero says. "Now come, we don't have time to lose." The woman says as she and the archer run into the direction the tactician has given.

They run through the forest with occasional looking back to see if they are being followed which they are kinda but the enemy instead of chasing after them, they are actually running away from the massive fire that is consuming everything.

The once green filled land is no painted red and black by smoke and fire, it is rather lucky that they did not set up camp near a village, but it would still be disastrous if they don't put out the fire afterwards.

"Miss Kagero, I can see clearing ahead."Noire notifies the woman. "We are almost out!" And with a final burst of speed, they run as fast as they could, overtaking their enemies by a few meters ahead until they heard a shout.

"Get Down!" A woman's voice shouted out which they follow the instruction and immediately head first into the ground. They can hear sounds of wind spells being thrown around followed by a thunder above as dark clouds started to form.

"Capture them!" The woman orders again which follow by some war cries and their enemies' cowardly screams.

"Noire, are you alright?" Kagero can hear someone walking towards them, she looks up to see a woman in armour and in her hand is the legendary weapon, Yato.

"You must be Kagero, right?" The woman reaches out a hand which Kagero took it without asking much as she already knows who this woman is, she is the younger sister of Ryoma. Princess Corrin.

"Yes, thank you for the rescue." Kagero says.

"No problem..."Corrin seems to be distracted as she keeps looking behind Kagero. "D-did a man who is dress in purple cloak follow you guys out?" Corrin asks.

"Robin says that he wanted some answer."Noire replies, still wheezing from all that running.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Corrin looks towards the forest then shouted out at the opposite direction. "Laurent, can you do the spell any faster?"

"I am going as fast as I can! "A man with glasses reply back as he stands in a magic circle surrounded by Orochi and two other kids.

"This is frustrating," The princess ruffled her head because of stress. "Fine, Cynthia, Reina!"

"You called?" A girl with blue hair runs over and behind her is someone Kagero is familiar with.

"Kagero, is good to see that you are well. "The Hoshidan Veteran noted which Kagero nods in silent.

"Can you two fly over to see if Robin is alright and if needed, bring him back out?" Corrin asks.

"On it!" The blue-haired girl gives a salute with a cheerful attitude then run off which Reina follow after.

"Now... What should we do next?" Corrin asks herself.

* * *

"You pretty nibble for a tactician." Kotaro smirks as he dips is daggers in a pouch filled with poison. "Handy with a spear too, are you sure you are a tactician?" The sadistic man taunts.

"Come on now, Kokonuts, don't go and insult me like that." Robin twirls his spear to get a better grip and also to keep his enemy at bay. "And here I thought we are buddies enough to fight in silent."

The two men stand opposed to each other with fire slowly burning away the flesh of the green, screams of terror can be heard but it is further away by the second which means Kagero and Noire did do what he asks. Maybe he ought to thank Kagero and probably be less mean to Noire but is just a thought.

"Come on Kotaro, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to fight?" Robin took a step forward, readying his spear into a semi-defence form.

"I was thinking the same thing,"Kotaro waste no time as the moment he ends his words, the man charges forward with an inhuman speed, striking toward Robin's head but luckily Robin dodges it, only by a few inches.

The tactician quickly slams his spear into the ground, using the pole as support, he kicks Kotaro in the stomach with his foot as hard as he can, sending the man tumbling backwards.

'That is rather close.' Robin thinks to himself, he noted that even with just a scratch from his enemy's weapon would probably the end of him.

"Ho ho, almost got you there." Kotaro noted. "Go to say, you actually the first opponent in many years that actually impress me."

"Oh, quit it, flattery won't help spare your life any later then now." Robin jokingly snark at the compliment.

"With all this talk, it actually makes me want to torture you more." Kotaro says as he threw a dagger at the tactician which the fell-blood dodge easily. "I was thinking that after I am done with you, I will go and kill every single one of those who are with you, starting with that archer." As soon he ended his sentence, a fire ball flew past his face by near inches.

"Ooh, touch a nerve, have we?" The ninja smiles sinisterly.

"Not really, I am just bored of all of this talking." Robin denied the statement. "The reason I set fire to your camp is to create a time limit for us to fight, the faster the things go to hell the faster we can end this fight and the faster I get to go back for lunch." Robin elaborates.

"Hmm? No no no, tsk tsk. Although you are rather skilled as a killing machine but under all those cold exteriors is a heart of gold isn't it."Kotaro says. "And those kids are the most fun to kill, like that Hoshidan retainer." He says as he launches another attack, flinging his entire body forward, clashing with Robin who keeps using the lance to block the shot, blow after blow.

Kotaro is no easy target, that Robin can confirm, and the handy cap Naga gave him isn't helping him either.

There thunder in the distance as the sun is slowly swallowed by the unnatural dark cloud forming.

Clashes of metal can be heard left and right as Robin let his instinct take over, deflecting the ninja's attack as best as he could, no letting a single drop of poison into his veins. He can feel his heart beats becoming faster and faster, but he can now see Kotaro's attack pattern as he notices the man is also becoming to slow down. When it comes to stamina, Robin has the advantage thanks to the fell blood, his blood.

'one, two, three...left!'

'one, two, three...right' The ninja's move is predictable to a point it almost makes Robin want to laugh on the spot, but he holds it in and ready his stance for his own attack.

'one two three...' Robin count to three and he spins his body, letting one foot out to the left tripping Kotaro and with a swift movement, he plunges his spear into the man's arm, screams of pain fill the sky follow by rain drops from the sky. The rain fell hard, slowly washing away the smoke and fire.

"Come on now, I thought you were going to end me and the others." The tactician mocks the man but only got coughs of blood as a reply.

Robin then stands up and wipe the blood of his face to look up and see two women on flying animal, one is a horse with wings and another one is a giant bird.

"Grand Master Robin, Pegasus Knight reporting to duty!" The blue-haired girl announced with a cheerful smile as she lands her mount down on the ground alongside Reina. The newly added veteran.

"Hello Reina, is that the man?" Robin asks to confirm as he walks towards them in a casual manner, the old veteran look over the tactician's shoulder with a very impressed look.

"You are as scary as the others had warned, maybe even more so." Reina noted with a smile.

"Oh, come on now, you are making this dead man blush." Robin jokes.

"Hey, I am here too." Cynthia makes a comment, but Robin turns deaf ears to her words. The man is rather proud of himself for not being rescue again, especially not by the shepherd's children.

Robin then continues to talk to Reina, asking about the situation back with Corrin which Reina reported with a rather nice smile.

"All of the enemies has been captured and accounted for, the rain is created by the mage using magic." The old veteran explains, follow by a few Cynthia's 'noises'.

"I see, is there any casualties?" Robin asks. For some reason, Cynthia's voice is becoming louder.

"No, but..." Reina's voice trails off as she suddenly looks behind Robin with a look of horror.

"What is..." Robin turns back to see Cynthia slowly falling face first on to the ground which the man quickly catches the girl.

"What in Grima's name happened?" Robin asks the question only to realize how stupid he is, in the Pegasus knights arm is a dagger, buried deep into the skin, a green liquid can be seen dripping from it which Robin quickly pull it out and use his cloak as a bandage.

"Reina, go get the healers! " Robin shouted which the Kinshi Knight nods and immediately get on her steed and flew off as requested.

"Come on you idiot, don't dare die! Robin shouted to keep Cynthia away, he realized that Cynthia was trying to warn him about Kotaro's last attack. "Why do you always want to play the hero!"

"Hahaha." Insane laughter can be heard. "I am correct about you having a soft heart!" Kotaro shouted out while still being pinned to the ground. "I will be taking that one with me down to hell, hahaha!"

"Shut up, you dastard!" Robin snaps back at the ninja who has a huge grin of victory on his face. "That poison I use is enough to kill a Wolfskin within mere minutes, just think how much faster on a human." He taunts. "That girl is as good as dead, hahaha!"

"Come on, I thought you say heroes always win, don't you dare go back on your words now!" Robin shakes the Pegasus-knight, he can feel her skin getting colder.

"Robin. I bought them!" A voice shouted above which Reina lands beside them alongside Sakura.

"Sakura, please, see if you can do anything!" Robin shouted in desperation.

"O-okay, I will try my best." Sakura says as she unravels Robin cloak which is now stained with blood.

"This poison... I do not recognize these symptoms." Sakura started to panic.

"At ease..." Suddenly a voice appears and standing beside them are two men in ninja garb. Robin recognizes as Kaze and Saizo.

"We usually keep an antidote on us in case we poison ourselves." Kaze explains. "He probably has some on him too." Kaze looks towards the man lying on the ground with disgust.

"Fine." Robin says in a soft voice as he walks over to Kotaro who has a smile on his face.

"Come begging, have we?" The evil man laughs but the tactician remains deadly silent.

The tactician grabs the lance but the pole and with all his might, he plunges the spear deeper into the ground. Without another word, Robin proceeds to grab on to the arm which is connected to the shoulder his spear is piercing and with 'rib'. Scream of horror can be heard throughout the forest, sending birds flying away.

Robin then check inside the pocket of the severe arm before tossing it away.

"It would be best to tell me where you hid it." Robin says but he did not stop his action as he grabs the spear and pull it out of the man before slamming it back down on the man's right leg which Kotaro scream out again.

"Okay okay, I will talk!" Kotaro shouts out. "Is in my left shoe."

Hearing this Robin quickly move to the left foot and indeed he found a vial and then he handed it to Saizo and Kaze.

"Is this it?" Robin asks.

"Yes." The two's face is a bit white, but they answer the tactician anyway. "Good, here, Sakura, use this." Robin says as he handles to a slight horrified princess who is covering her ears and eyes.

"O-okay, this might do." Sakura says.

"Seeing this, I almost feel sorry for that man." Kaze noted to his brother.

"Well almost, the man killed our father and with blood, you pay with blood." Saizo says as he produces a dagger from his pouch.

"Wait, brother, Lady Corrin did say don't kill." Kaze grabs onto Saizo's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Even if you two don't kill him, he would die from bleeding too much." Robin says without looking up, he still looking at the unconscious Pegasus-knight. Rage fills his mind, he hated the fact that he can't turn around and let this stupid idiot die and he especially hated that this idiot has now saved him twice.

"She is stable now, but she needs rest." Sakura says, Robin can see that colour has gone back on Ylisse's princess' face.

"Alright, Reina, can you carry her back first?" Robin asks. "I will escort Sakura back myself." The man says as he walks past the two brothers and grabs hold of the spear that is still stuck in Kotaro's leg.

"Sorry, but I need this." Robin says coldly as he pulls it out which earn another scream from Kotaro before walking back to Sakura and together they make way for Corrin's location, leaving the two behind.

"Brother, what do we do now?" Kaze asks.

"We do as we trained to do, assassinate." Without another word, Saizo plunge the dagger into the dying man heart, ending his last breath as a mercy kill.

* * *

Sakura already knew that Robin is a very scary man but witnessing the tactician ripping off a man's arm with his bare hands is too much for the princess, she can see the emotionless expression on the man's face as if he has done this more than a dozen time.

The unusual eyes of his grew red almost to the point it is shining when Sakura arrived on the scene, but the princess just discards the though as she walks side by side that very same person.

Now, Robin's eyes have turned back to brown, the man holds his bloody spear like a walking stick while the blood still dripping on the tip down to his hand. His cloak is stained red with Cynthia's blood, the man is almost monster-like but for some reason, Sakura still feels somewhat safe next to the man.

"Are you alright?" Robin's sudden question almost make the princess jump.

"I-I am okay." The princess stutters.

"I... I am sorry that you have to see that." Robin says. "That man just reminded me of a certain pest so much that I lose control." He explains.

"D-don't worry." Sakura says, choosing her words carefully.

"You should speak your mind."

"What?" Sakura asks.

"If something is bothering you, is best to say it out. "Robin says. "Just now back there, I saw your face when you were covering your ears and eyes."

"You reminded me of a girl that I know, like you, she is forced to go to war along with her brother and in order to be useful, she learnt healing spells to heal no matter how awful or how disgusting wounds her soldier has received. She even runs off from time to time to scout the enemy without being asked." Robin says with a sad smile." She...she is the bravest and yet the stupidest girl I ever met because she never spoke of anything that bothers her to anyone, always wearing a stupid grin on her face as she plays pranks as a source of outlet."

"W-what happened to her?" Sakura couldn't help but asks.

"She is lucky enough to be married to a wonderful man and have a son." Robin reply. "But that is not the point, the point is you shouldn't keep quiet if there is something bothering you." Robin says. "It is not good holding it in."

"I-I..." Sakura is speechless to see just a few moments ago a merciless man turns into a man of emotions.

"Please tell me, do you feel feared by me?" Robin asks gently as he walks forward.

At first, Sakura thought it was a joke, but she realized that Robin is serious about the question.

"I-I think..." Sakura stutters heavily.

"Come on, just say it out loud" The tactician urges with a grin on his face.

"I think you are a good man, I just think that you are not right in the head." Sakura says out but holds her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"Haha..." Robin snickers after hearing the princess' comments. "Thank you for the comment," Robin give a Sakura a warm smile. "I kinda happy that my daughter made a friend like you." He says.

"I-I happy to be friends with Morgan too." Sakura can feel herself relaxing, even go as far as laughing along with the tactician as they walk back.

* * *

Lucina is in horror when she saw her own sister been carried back to the temporary camp by Reina, the moment she saw Cynthia's lifeless body, a fit of rage almost overwhelms her. Her first thought was Robin but after Reina's explanation which help her ease her suspicion.

Now she is sitting in the medical tent with Jakob, Corrin, Reina and her unconscious sister on a bed.

"I-I am so sorry," Corrin looks like she almost wanted to cry. "I shouldn't have sent her..."

"Lady Cynthia use herself as a shield to protect Sir Robin from Kotaro's attack." Reina reports. "Luckily with Saizo and Kaze advice, Robin manages to find the cure in time although the methods he uses to find is rather...fascinating." Reina noted.

"Where is Kotaro?" Jakob asks.

"The man is probably dead." Reina reply. "When we got to the scene the man is already on the floor slowly bleeding to death." Reina's words have some satisfaction to it, appearing she hated Kotaro like the others.

"Speaking of Robin, where is that man?" Jakob asks.

"He should be on the way back with Lady Sakura and the others as we speak." Reina says and on cue, Sakura walks through the flaps of the camp with a somewhat exhausted look on her face.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Corrin asks.

"Y-yeah, is just that trekking is harder than big brother and big sister make it seem." The princess says as she wipes a swipe of her forehead. "How is Cynthia?" She walks over, placing her hand on the girl's forehead. "The medicine I gave her should stabilize her."

"Yes, she just needs some rest for now." Jakob reply.

"I see...then I would take my leave for now." Sakura says as she leaves the tent.

Looking her unconscious sister, Lucina remembers back in their time in the dystopian future of their, Cynthia has always been the light of her day, telling her heroic stories that she and Owain make it up and always been the loudest of the group, spouting that smile as she chants her war cries while leading her Pegasus to Lucina's side.

After all that, Lucina still can't do enough to protect her. She should have been the one to go fetch Robin, she shouldn't have let her one and only baby sister to go on such a dangerous task.

The thoughts of guilt fill up the girl's mind as she sat silently, she can hear some noises coming from Corrin's direction, discussing what to do next but she is too devastated to even think about what to do. Right now, the only thing on her mind is for her sister's health.

* * *

When it comes to cold-blooded killings, Kaze is one in many of his family history who has long history have nasty and dirty killing since the rise of Hoshido and he is proud of that despite a shady history as his father once said 'In order for flower to flourish, someone has to be the one to plow the soil and give it minerals. It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it.'. When his father told him that, he somewhat knows what he means that is why he happy to stand beside his brother who inherited their father's name and title. Saizo.

But something happens today which slightly alter his view of the world, that instead when the tactician who is rather mellow and rational suddenly become somewhat a violent beast surprise...no... frighten him. Never Kaze had felt fear ever since his first kill but watching Robin pulling of limbs of Kotaro like a puppet makes him almost wanted to vomit.

The coldness in the man's eyes as if he has done this more than a dozen time and now has gone numb because of it is unsettling, to say the least. He was afraid Lady Sakura would become traumatized but apparently, she had seen this coming as she covers her ears and closes her eyes but for the rest of them, they can't help but watch as the tactician brutally torture a already dying man.

The group has decided to rest for a while before starting to depart again, Saizo is interrogating the captive who seems to be willing to corporate when they hear about what had happened to Kotaro which many confess almost immediately.

"Kaze?" A voice spoke out as Kaze was pondering on what had transpired in the temporary mess hall.

"Oh, hello Lady Sakura." Kaze turns to see the youngest of the royal siblings of his great kingdom which he stood up and bow. "What do you need?" He asks.

"Nothing for now but something seems to be troubling you." Sakura noted. "Is it because of what Robin did?" Her voice is firm, unlike her usual stuttering self.

"I don't like to talk behind a person back but sadly, yes." Kaze confess. "The way that man acted is very inconsistent sometimes, at one moment he is laughing, telling jokes and another he becomes a monster that cares little to life." Kaze says. "It is like watching a madman trying to make sense of his own mind, I hate to admit it but it...scares me."

"I agree." Another voice spoke out behind the man almost making him jump, something that does not often happen. It seems watching Robin has had an impact on him.

"Ah, hello Reina, Orochi." Sakura says to the two which they both smiles back.

"I heard about what happens, are you alright?" Orochi get close to Sakura to check her condition. "What is wrong with that Robin character, doing such barbaric act in front of our princess' eyes." Orochi complains.

"Oh, don't say it like that, Cynthia was dying, and Robin has no choice." Sakura explains.

"Y-yeah but-but..." Orochi is at a loss of words.

"Hahaha, it seems that our dear Princess Sakura finally comes out of her shell." Reina noted the girl's sudden stop of shyness.

"W-what n-no, I didn't mean to offend Lady Orochi..." Sakura stutters.

"Oh no, you didn't offence me." Orochi quickly apologizes to the princess.

"Speaking of which, what are you three going to do next?" Kaze tone turn serious, turning to the two women.

"I guess...we will be escorting Kagero to Lord Ryoma for the time being." Reina says.

"S-so you won't stay?" the princess asks out with a disappointed tone. "I-I think we could really use your help."

The princess looks utterly distressed which makes the two-woman uncomfortable since they have known the princess from since when Sakura was just a baby and they have taken turns to look after her since so when seeing her like this, it breaks their hearts.

"Okay okay, how about this." Orochi says while comforting the young princess." We will travel with you until we meet up with Ryoma, I overheard Lady Corrin mention about that right?" Orochi says as she turns to Reina looking for help.

"Y-yes, I think Saizo and Kagero will agree to that plan." Reina nods.

"R-really?" Sakura asks as her expression slowly turn into a smile. "I-I will go tell big sister Corrin about the news!" Sakura says as she ran out of the tent all joy and cheer.

"You two really are weak against Sakura like Saizo says." Kaze jokes.

"Shut up!" Both women snaps at the green ninja as he is trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

"Like this?" A boy's voice rings followed by a surge of explosion.

"No, you missed the target...again." Another man's voice commented on how the boy's act.

Mozu was walking around camp when she heard a noise which her instinct makes her grab and notch her bow, ready to battle. She ran all the way to the outskirt of the camp only to find two of her friends practising magic with their mentor.

"Hey Mozu!" Morgan calls out once she spotted the village girl and wave her hand, gesturing her to come forward.

"H-hello Morgan, Hayato, Robin." Mozu says awkwardly. "I'm sorry to disturb your training, I thought we are being attacked."

"Well that apology is on our part, Morgan just went full on berserk on her spell." Hayato says enthusiastically. "You should have seen it, the explosion is bigger than mine three times!" Hayato praises the tactician girl which makes her blush and rub her head.

"Come on now, you are not bad yourself." Morgan punches Hayato's shoulder gently. "You can fling your spell so far without losing the intensity!"

Hearing both of them geek about magic puts a smile on the village's face. Too bad she is no good in such a thing otherwise she would be of use to Lady Corrin and Lady Lucina, ever since Lucina save her that day, she has idolized the unknown swordswoman even after when she revealed her true name, that is why Mozu is trying to find a way to be of use.

"So Mozu, wanna train with us?" Morgan asks grabbing the girl's hand shaking violently with anticipation.

"I-I don't think I am good enough to use magic like you two a-and I afraid I might be a burden." The village girl stutters.

"Oh, that is no sense." Robin who has been silent until just now spoke out, the man who usually seen wearing a cloak same as Morgan is now wearing the under-shirt with his cloak nowhere to be seen." You are the perfect test subj-I mean candidate to be trained, you villagers have a tendency to become something great." Robin says.

"R-really?" Mozu asks, the words of the tactician have peak her interest.

Robin then walks around her, slowly examine her from head to toe.

"Yes... you really are a girl version of Donnel." Robin talks to herself.

"Ah... dad... Mr Donnel is quite well trained as a knight, you know." Morgan says.

"Oh right, you didn't know about Donnel's story huh." Robin flash a smile to his daughter.

"Who's Donnel?" Hayato asks.

"Well long story short, Donnel was originally a normal village like our friend here but he trains and trains as hard as he could with a few pointers from several experience fighters and in the end, he becomes someone that could even rival me in hand to hand combat." Robin explains, his face shows joy but at the same time sadness, it has become a common thing around the tactician that Mozu notice.

"S-so you think I could be like Donnel?" Mozu asks, a little hint of hope in her voice.

"No, I don't think so." Robin says. "But you can be like you, Mozu, you can't go on becoming stronger if you want to mimic someone else, you have to find your own road to greatness." Robin says.

"Then can you teach me?" Mozu asks.

"Sure, but we have to know what you are good at first." Robin says. "Now, grab that tomb over and cast a spell, that is a start."

"O-okay!" Mozu says in excitement as she grabs the book and read the lines.

"Wait, you have to prepar-"Robin shouted, seconds before disaster.

* * *

"What did the four of you do?" Lilith asks in a stern voice as she stands before four smouldering black figures with her hands cross.

"We were just training." The leader of the four-dark people says. "Cut us some slacks, especially for the younger ones." The tone of his is not in the slightest apologetic.

Lilith was having a rather fun day, talking to Hana, trying to fly a Pegasus with Subaki and even having tea with Jacob, it was rather refreshing after the battle and just when she finally get some time to spend with her beloved sister but as her luck would have it, then come four troublemaker one of whom is an adult that causes something that literary blew her up, no seriously, they blew her up with a fire spell.

"No, Robin, I will not!" Lilith stands her ground, stomping actually. "How am I supposed to have lunch with Corrin now I look like this!" the dragon roars waving to her own appearance which is the same as the four, black with ashes."

"We are really sorry, lady Lilith." One of the smudge cover figures step forward, from her voice, Lilith can identify it is Mozu, the village girl. "Robin was just trying to see if I am able to be excel in the realm of magic but I underestimated the hardness of it." Mozu bow.

"No, it was I who drag Mozu into this." Another one step forward judging from her voice is Morgan. "If I didn't invite Mozu to our training routine, she would not be drag into this mess." The young tactician put the blame on herself.

"No, I was me. If I be quick enough, Mozu wouldn't have time to cast the spell." The last one, which probably is Hayato step forward and like the other two, puts the blame on himself.

Making three children beg for forgiveness is making Lilith's stomach turn into a twist, watching them all, how could she stay angry.

"Fine, just try to be careful next time, the things you are practising with are not toys and at least nobody got hurt." Lilith sighs. "Anyway, let's get all of you clean up first since we will be marching towards the port soon." Lilith gives a smile which the other three's mood seems to lighten up quickly.

"Well, I will join you guys later." Robin says and with a wave, he tries to go off to gods know where, but Lilith stopped him.

"You aren't planning to go on marching cover in ashes, right?" Lilith as in shock. "If you don't clean up now, you would not have time for that. You do know, that right?" Lilith asks in concern.

"Come on, I could take a bath when we are on the bout." Robin says.

"Unless you want to swim the rest of the way then suit yourself." Lilith says. "Remember what I say about returning back to the original spot where you are teleported." Lilith explains.

"Fine," Robin surrender with a sigh.

"Good boy." Lilith ruffles the man's hair as to mock him for his defeat. for revenge, for all the time he messes with her. "Now, you guys better not spend too much time." Lilith says and with a snap of a finger, they appear in the middle of the astral realm, Lilith's pride and joy.

She walks to her own temple, leaving the others heading back to their respective room to take a bath. Her temple normally would have nothing but a platform but ever since she retains the ability to transform into human form again, the temple has been cramped with furniture and different rooms for her own pleasure such as a bathroom, study room and etc.

At first back when she haven't met Robin yet, she was rather depressed that not only she could not reveal her secret to her own sister but also it becomes hard for her to help Corrin in any other way besides providing refuge in the astral plane but thanks to Robin, she can do all that and more which is why she is more thankful to Robin then she let on, too bad she has little to no knowledge of how to make that man less like a jerk to everyone except Morgan or maybe Jakob which is strange. Maybe jerkish people get well together, she guessed.

After her bath, she went out back to the bridge waiting for the others and behold and be wild, standing there is the one she expected. Robin, always doing things fast and on time.

"You sure take your sweet time in the bath." The man scorn jokingly.

"Well I do have to scrub the ashes 'you' cause of my scales and mind you, is really hard." Lilith snaps back.

"Hey, I already say I am sorry, didn't I?" Robin roll his eyes.

"Hmm, where the kids?" Lilith looks past Robin to the barracks.

"They will be here soon and... there they are." AS Robin finishes his sentence, three squeaky clean students of his come running towards them, refreshed.

"So, you guys ready to go back?" Lilith ask like a teacher about to take her student on a field trip.

"Yeah!" The three-shouted follow by a "Meh." from the older of the four troublemakers.

* * *

"Hmm, you are using a spear now?" Hana notices the tactician of Princess Corrin's army is now wielding a lance rather than bare-handed when she boards on a boar that luckily, they have enough coin to rent a trip Nohr and now they are on board on the ship. Robin and she are put on guard duty together on deck.

The tactician has always rubbed Hana the wrong way just like that butler he always been goody-goody with, although he looks normal maybe even scrawny enough but for some reason, Hana has a feeling that she would lose to him in a sword fight, call it a gut feeling.

"Yeah, a spear is more effective towards a sword, so I was thinking getting handing with it when the times comes." The man pulls up his spear and look at it, with somewhat a proud look on his face.

'The times comes?' Hana thinks to herself, what time? Is he planning to betray Lady Corrin?

"And besides, a lance is perfect for me as it can help me keep a distance between my enemies and I so that my magic would not backfire on me." Robin explains. "Speaking of which, what is that in the distance." Robin squinted his eyes which draws Hana to focus on the point where the tactician is looking.

That's..." Hana eyes widen. "Everyone, enemy approaching!" The swordswoman shouts on top of her lungs.

Heavy footsteps now fill the air as everyone who are on and below deck rush to their side.

"Here, my lady." Jakob, the butler produces a telescope and handle it to Corrin who just arrived.

"That is..."

"Nohr army, although a small, we still have to be cautious." Takumi pointed out.

"Robin, any ideas?" Corrin turns towards the man who look at the ship with fascination.

"Strong defense, probably housing a few fliers but mostly cavilers, not logical to have armor soldiers..." Robin thinking out loud but he is too focus on the boat to notice everyone is around him, waiting for an answer which leaves Hana no choice and she elbows the man causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Hey, that hurts." Robin rubs his arm.

"Lady Corrin ask you a question." Hana reply.

"Fine but I will get you back later." Robin says half-heartedly like an older man teasing a child. "Anyway, the best of action is to hide most of you under deck preferably everyone associates with Nohr and anyone who is hated by Nohr." Robin says.

"So, you mean everybody then." Oboro says.

"Well, I prefer only me, Mozu and Morgan on deck and the rest stay below, especially those who are not from both nations." After knowing the tactician for some time, it is rather common knowledge or at least Hana thinks is common knowledge that the tactician despises the ones who suddenly come out and help them during the battle in Izana besides Morgan who claims to be the man's daughter although hard to believe.

"If it is someone who is attacking the ship, we could always blow them up." Robin suggests a rather unsavoury and cruel tactic, Hana thinks that even the Nohr doesn't deserve to burn while drowning.

"W-what, no!" Corrin protest.

"I mean is rather easy, if I focus a lightning spell and try controlling the current through water I might be able to set them a flame." Robin explains as if he forgotten that Corrin doesn't want people killed.

"I think Corrin mean that she does not want anyone killed." luckily for Lady Corrin, her interpreter for Robin has arrived, Lady Azura says calmly.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that I am still in this world." Robin apologizes. "Well if that is the case then we will need all archer on deck." Robin says as he turns towards Takumi.

"Prince Takumi, I trust you have the skills to lead our archer to a non-lethal take down of flying enemy units?" Robin says.

"Gladly." The man says.

"Then Mozu, Anna and the other one will be paired with Takumi, and Mozu, try not to try to hard, if hurt then retreats or hide behind Prince Takumi." Robin noted which the village girl nod, another Robin's trait which Hana doesn't understand, the man although cruel and hard to befriend is especially kind to those younger or at least still a child in his eyes.

"Lady Sakura will, of course, be paired with Hana and that armor girl, try to move to anyone who is hurt to heal them." Robin continues while waving his hand towards Kjella.

"I see, so you mean this time you are using the squadron tactic." Corrin noted.

"Yes, while on the ship is best to keep everyone in groups so that when the ship sinks, they can help each other if the other in trouble." Robin elaborates.

"I see, then Laurent will be with me, Yarne and Kagero then." Corrin takes the lead from Robin who seems rather pleased with it, "Azura will be with Morgan, Lilith, and Hinata."

"Gunter with Jakob, Robin, Nah and Lucina."

"All the fliers will be guarding the left side of the ship while the archer on the right, I will be station near the archer squad so that I can go help in time." Corrin says.

"Bradly will start under taking care of Cynthia with Oboro."

"Sakura will be in the center with Gunter's squad." Corrin continues but while her speech.

"Hey, is it me or is it getting colder?" Morgan asks which seems to be on everyone's mind even Hana's as they can see clouds starting to cover the sun and the temperature drops almost to the same when that Zola creep cast that ice spell.

"It seems to be a spell of some sort." Laurent noted.

Hana notices something out of the corner of her eye.

"Enemy flier approaching!" Hana informs them which the four archer they have immediately notch their bow aiming at the single wyvern flying towards them.

"Wait...isn't that..." Corrin's eyes widen. "Hold your arrows!" Corrin commanded which the archer lower their bows.

The wyvern seems to be carrying two riders at a tremendous speed as in mere minutes it has arrived above the ship which the other spread out giving it a spot to land.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Robin who is standing next to Hana jokes.

The wyvern landed with a loud 'thump' which makes the ship roll a bit and on top of the wyvern is two women, one with purple long hair dons a Nohrian armor and the other one, blue hair wearing a maid uniform which has a similar fashion as Jakob.

"Camilla? Why are you here?" Corrin asks out in surprise.

"Ahh, Corrin..." Camilla jump down from her wyvern with an axe on her hand says in a smooth tone which cause Hana's skin crawl. "I'm so glad you are unharmed."

"After your encounter with Xander, I wanted to see you so badly." The Nohrian princess continue. "Sadly...I am here to end you as requested by our father." Camilla's voice become deadly. "For treason against Nohr, I, Camilla, Eldest princess of Nohr will tend to your crimes." Camilla says in a cold tone. Is this really the caring big sister Lady Corrin always bragging about?

"Wait, no, Camilla you mistaken, I haven't betrayed anyone!" Corrin steps forward and plead but only to deaf ears.

"Flora, would you be so kind..." Camilla sighs, the other rider jumps down and cast a spell of cold wind blowing everyone back, but Hana strangely didn't feel anything, she turns to see fire dancing around the tactician's hand.

"I am truly sorry, but father's orders are absolute." Camilla says. "Now come and let me hear your last words." The princess says as he raises her axe.

Robin seems to be having a blast as he literally blasts the fire in his hand towards the two invaders with a smile on his face.

Flora notices the attack and quickly turn and blast a cold wind towards them and extinguish the flame although not before the flame almost reaching them in inches.

"Well this is rather entertaining to watch," Robin says as he walks toward them, standing between Lady Corrin and the two enemies. "But sadly, for you, Corrin here is not going to die on my watch or at least not before achieving her goal." Robin says.

"Hmph, but you already lost." Flora says calmly which Hana had realized that the ship has stop rocking for a while which prompts her to lean towards the edge of the ship and to her horror, the sea is not replaced with a thick layer of ice.

"Well if the ice is melt able then we still have a chance or rather...you give me just what I need to win." Robin says although even Hana thinks he is bluffing but so far, the tactician has proven himself to hold true to his words.

"Now, get off our little boat before I ask our resident flier killer to bring you down." Robin says coldly as he raises his hand which all the archers notch their bow and the mages raises their hand with a tomb armed. "Please don't get off, I do like it when you royalties arrogantly stay and fight for what little pride you have." Robin taunts.

"Hmm, Corrin, it seems you have found yourself a pup but does this pup truly have a bite worse then it's bark?" Camilla says as she turns her back and get on the wyvern with Flora with her. "Well, we will meet again on the battlefield." with that they flew away leaving two wyvern feet sides marks on the deck.

"Aw come on, this is a rented ship, you know!" Robin shouts towards the fleeting pair. "I am so going to make you pay for the damage!"

"Robin, I really tired of saying this but why you have you have to go and provoke everyone you meet?" Azura asks.

"Judging from Corrin's look, I doubt they would believe even if she has a negotiation skill as well as Anna's." Robin shrugs.

"Azura, Robin is right about sister Camilla, once she had her mind on something she will get it even if it means killing herself in the process." Corrin says weakly.

"Well, change of plans." Robin says. "All the ninja will be with me this time, assassination will never be a such a fun time." Robin claps his hands together, eager to get to work.

"We are not killing my sister." Corrin says.

"I meant sabotage, yes, sabotage has never been this fun now that with me on board." Robin corrects himself.

"The rest of you will stay on the ship and wait, only some of you will be pair with fliers to go on and take out the enemies." Robin stated. "Jakob, would you be so kind to come with me?" Robin smile towards the butler which he nods. "Great now all I need is a meat shield, I meant attacker...Nah!" Robin turns towards the young girl with pointy ears who look surprise and scared at the same time.

"W-what, me?" Nah panic.

"Yes you, now the rest of you go do whatever Azura and Corrin tell you to do." Robin says as he rounded his team to the one side of the boat and starts discussing of their plan.

"Hmm, I really wanted to go with my dad. Why he chooses Nah." A voice appears next to Hana. "So unfair. "The young tactician pouts while playing with the telescope she gets from Jakob before he gone and group with Robin.

"At least you get to stay with us and help me keep Lady Sakura safe." Hana says. Morgan although like her supposed father is great with tactics but unlike her father, she is sweet and kind towards everyone she meets and even befriended everyone, Hana included. Speaking of which Hana is one of Morgan's first Hoshidan friends aside Mozu and Sakura.

"Well if you put it like that..." Morgan says as she looks towards the enemy ship and without a notice, she jumps for joy.

"What is it, did you find the enemies' weak point?" Hana asks with a degree of eagerness.

"Nope." Morgan smiles widely. "I found big sis Severa!"

 **Finally, Severa is getting some screentime! And also Camilla and Flora too, this is getting more and more exciting! See you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11:The purple menace

**Hello! My exam had finished and I finally got some time to myself. Severa has finally make an appearance! What will the the red head do, what will our beloved Morgan do and what will Lucina do! Oh right, Cynthia is still unconscious but is not really anything serious. Regardless, love you all and your support!**

Severa wasn't one for accepting jobs that could potentially end her shopping-sprees days but when she and two other friends of hers been teleport into another world by a being who strangely resemble a dead man and asked to help prevent a world's disaster, how can she refuse. (hint: she did but that Anankos guy refused to let them go back and they have to change their name for whatever reason.)

"Do you really think this plan will work?" a short blueish-haired girl, Beruka asks as she pets her wyvern on the snout.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Severa says proudly. "I am without a doubt good at everything and even if I don't I will be in due time." Severa announce as she proudly stands at the deck of one of three ships Lady Camilla has bought with her.

She was the one who came up the plan to freeze the sea and pin the enemy in the middle of the ocean, a plan she no doubt very proud herself for thinking up. She couldn't afford to lose to Morgan who, mind you, has amnesia and yet can think up strategist and tactics that Severa often times look over but now this new adventure means she has something she can brag to that girl once she finds a way to home.

She remembers back in the days in the dystopian future, she is in charge of planning their next move along-side Laurent and Lucina which to say is a rather hard job to maintain aside from trying to argue with Laurent about his sense of logic and tactics contradiction or Lucina's lack of battle overview and future planning. If it wasn't for her, they would be long dead.

"I sure they will surrender almost immediately, with no place to go and out-numbered, I highly doubt anyone would be dumb enough to oppose us." Severa says as she let out a sigh, a signature move same as her mother. "Let's hope they did, I hate to think that we have to kill anymore people for the sake of one's execution."

"Hmm…the logic is there but something just doesn't not feel right." Beruka replies, she pulls out a monoscope and look in it. "I can see that Lady Camilla and Flora are returning."

"Ha!" Severa laugh loudly. "See, I told you my plan is going to work!" Severa says with a proud face.

"Something is wrong…" Beruka, ignoring Severa's self-promoting reported.

"What can be wrong?" Severa asks, this time her voice is a bit less loud and rather worried.

"Lady Camilla's axe isn't bloody, she did not execute the target." Beruka explains.

"What? Give me that!" Severa snatch the monoscope and look in it, the assassin is indeed right. Lady Camilla not only failed to execute the target, but she also looks quite pissed.

Severa gulp, what did she go wrong with the plan?

After another few minutes, Lady Camilla touch down on deck which her two loyal retainers are waiting.

"What happened, Lady Camilla?" Severa asks. "Did my plan failed?" The swordswoman asks nervously.

"No, it is not your fault. "Lady Camilla give a smile, but it then turns into a scowl which Severa often time sees when someone really make her mad, namely her enemies. "It is just a pup that my darling sister had found is annoying, that man dares to talk like he is above all." The princess complains as her grip on her axe tighten.

"What do we do now?" Flora asks while slowly getting off Lady Camilla's wyvern.

"We have no choice but attack with full force, the king's orders are absolute." Camilla sighs, unintentionally let her servants sees a side of her they never seen before. Sad and tired which worries Severa more as Camilla often time spoke highly about Lady Corrin so when she receives an order to kill someone who she loves some much must be devastated for her, under that make-up are bags under her eyes indicating she haven't slept well or at all ever since the younger princess' disappearance.

"Yes princess, we will do as you wish." Severa, Flora and Beruka all kneel as well as every other soldier on board. "Just give us the word and we will carry out the mission as flawlessly as possible."

* * *

"Hmm…" Nah pouts as she looks out at the frozen sea, the thick layer of the ice creates a cool breeze which somewhat makes her shatter.

"Are you alright, Nah?" A voice spoke out which the manakete turns to see Princess Corrin.

"A-ah Lady Corrin," Nah tries to bow but the princess stops her.

"Just Corrin is fine," Corrin laughs, "You seem…tense, is something bothering you?" she asks.

Corrin is now wearing a coat covering her armour and a pair of boots as she and Azura was previous scolded by Jakob and almost everyone one who has the courage to discipline the two for going out with wearing anything that could provide warm. Robin even went and bought the two princesses shoes, boots and coats that would give warmth as he feared that they might encounter a battle in a cold terrain and it seems the tactician's prediction is spot on.

"I…no, nothing is bothering me." Nah thinks about confessing but she retracts the though. "I am just nervous, that's all." That is not all she is worry about.

"Don't worry Nah, I sure there is a reason Robin choose to bring you on the mission." Corrin puts her hand on the manakete, trying to comfort her. For some reason, after since Corrin learn that Nah is like her who can shapeshift into a dragon, the princess has getting out of her way to spend time with her as well as the other dragon of the group which is Lilith. Although Nah doesn't mind the company but sometimes it can be rather uncomfortable since Nah herself has been ask by her senior manakete, Tiki to not interact as much with the local people.

"I-I don't know…" Nah says but it only come out as a whimper.

"Relax, you are only there to make their attack more difficult on us and besides, I will be there sooner Robin send the signal." Corrins says but still not enough to convince Nah of her fears.

"I…"

"Hey, we are ready!" Robin calls out which Nah turns to see the tactician and the others already waiting on the edge of the ship.

"Coming!" Nah reply as she reluctantly walks towards them, with her heart beating faster every step.

"Good luck, Nah!" Corrin calls out from behind.

"Thanks!" Nah shouts back as she groups up with the others.

"Yesh, took you long enough." Robin says as he leans towards the edge.

Nah keeps quiet.

"Alright since all of you are here now, then I will talk about the plan." Robin says.

"Firstly, will be taking out that princess, taking her hostage and soon the entire fleet will be on hold." Robin elaborates. "But the only problem we have is which ship she is on?"

"So, in order to find this out, we need a distraction." Robin continues. "I will with doubt be the distraction and this girl will assist me." Robin wave towards Nah, it seems he still unwilling to utter their names.

"Saizo will go with Kaze to the fleet in the middle since the suspicious that the head is in that ship is the highest and it is the most dangerous. Next will be Kagero and Jakob, I know Kagero is still recovering from the wound you receive during your time being held captive, but I still need your help," Robin says and the woman nods.

"Jakob and Kagero will be going towards the ship that is located far right and Kaze will take the one on the left." Robin says. "If you happen to see our target then you retreat, as soon you get out of enemy attack distance, shoot out a flare that Saizo had prepared."

"Lastly, don't die, you guys so far are one of the few people I actually like." Robin says then he turns towards Nah." Hey, mind giving them a lift to the floor?" The tactician says before he leans backwards and fall out of the railing of the ship.

"What in the world?" Kagero and Nah rush to see if the man committed suicide but only to see he uses a wind spell to soften his landing.

"I am sorry for the scare, Lady Kagero, Lady Nah but Robin has a tendency to take a…extreme approach." Jakob informs.

"Okay, Nah, is it, I thank you for your help." Kagero turns to Nah and give a smile.

"I will try…" Nah gulps down her saliva before producing out a Dragonstone and shapeshift.

Everyone is looking at her, some with amusement or excitement but from her own friends aside from Morgan(Who is cheering out loud) is concern and worry.

"Okay, two people at a time, please." Nah says which Kagero and Jakob get on her back first.

* * *

Chrom sits inside his office again, reading Robin's journal. He finally gets to page twenty as he decided reads the next page. The Exalt has made a promise to himself to read the journal at least one page a day out of his busy schedule.

'Knock knock knock.' And as always, there will be someone there to disturb what little free time he has.

"Come in." Chrom calls out as he puts the book down on his table, the door gently swung open and stepping through it is Cordelia, the head of his winged-knight squadron as well as a good friend.

"Pardon my intrusion, my lord." Cordelia bows which Chrom raises his hand to stop.

"Please, we are friends. No need the formalities." Chrom says. "Anyway, is there something you want?"

Cordelia looks reluctantly to say anything, but she says it any way.

"My lord, I wish to take a leave of absent for the next few weeks." The scarlet general says.

"I see… if you have make the necessary preparation then I will approve it, you have working yourself to the bone. "Chrom says.

"Yes sir, I have chosen one of my most skilled and trusted soldier to carry out training and routine patrol in my absence." Cordelia reports

"I see then I approve your leave with paid" Chrom says, personally he thinks his friend really does need a break, this kinda reminds him of another workaholic who refused to take break like Cordelia. "Sumia is quite worry about you, and add on top of that, your daughter went missing, I think is great that you take a break for a while." The exalt added.

"Thank you Chrom…" Chrom notice Cordelia's eyes stray off to the book that is on his desk.

"Are you interested in this?" Chrom asks.

"O-oh no my lord, I just think that I have seen that book somewhere before, but I couldn't pinpoint where exactly." Cordelia explains.

"Oh, I see, well…this is Robin's." Chrom says as he pushes the book to the edge of the desk as to give permission for Cordelia to read.

"Lady Phila told me that this is in her possession for quite sometimes after what had happened in Plegia and she give it to me as it is no use for her." Chrom elaborate.

The scarlet knight picks the book with caution, sweats slowly formed around her forehead as if she is about to do something dangerous. Something Chrom found odd is that instead of reading the first page, Cordelia flip the book to the last as her face grew white.

"Thank you for sharing my lord, I will take me leave now." Cordelia place the book down before leaving with haste.

"Hmm…what gotten into her?" Chrom thinks to himself.

"Hey!" Another voice calls out after Cordelia has left and this time is his sister.

"Hello Lissa, what do you need?" Chrom smile, a visit from his sister is always a pleasure.

"I am here to say that I am going on vacation!" Lissa announce.

Strange another leave for vacation.

"I don't suppose you are going with Cordelia?" Chrom asks.

"Yeah, I just saw Cordy walk out of the door so…you knew then?" Lissa asks.

"Yeah, she told me that she is taking a leave, but I didn't expect you would be the one she is bringing out of everyone else." Chrom jokes.

"Hey, I am also just as good a friend to Cordy as she is to my sister in law, you know!" Lissa pouts.

"Did someone mention of me?" Another voice spoke out at the door.

'I sure get many visitors today huh.' Chrom thinks to himself as his beloved wife walks in giving Lissa a high five.

"Hello darling, finally got time to yourself?" Sumia asks with a gentle smile that befitted a queen.

"Yeah, I was just reading." Chrom smiles back.

"Well, I will leave you two lovebirds to yourself then." Lissa says as she skips out of the room, closing the door on her way out.

"She seems to be back to herself today." Sumia noted. "She has been so depressed lately after poor Owain's disappearance, it is good that she finally relaxes a bit." The queen says in a concern tone.

Chrom is rather glad that his wife and younger sister acted with each other like they are really sister.

"Well, Lucina, Cynthia and the others seem to be on the hunt for them with the information provided by Lady Tiki, I hope that they are okay." Chrom says.

"Yeah… speaking of which, you hadn't, I suppose, seen Anna recently?" Sumia asks.

"No, why?"

"Well, we were going to meet up yesterday because she wanted to publish the third book I written but it seems that she isn't available, even when I go to her shop, it is close." Sumia says. "If I have known Anna, she isn't one to close up shop for less then eight hours much less the whole day." The queen voice her concern.

"This…is troubling." Chrom noted, Anna to Chrom also shares the same traits as Cordelia which both red heads are workaholics, Anna even more so, so when he heard the merchant is no where to be seen, it does worries him that his friend is possibly missing.

"All right, I will ask Gaius to look into this, he has a knack ok finding people." Chrom says.

"I hope…"

'Knock knock knock' Again, the door knocked.

"Come in." Chrom calls out.

"My lord, My Lady." Fredrick walks in, bowing at the two royalties.

"What is it, my friend?" Chrom stands up from his desk and ask.

"I am here on behalf of Sir Gaius and Sir Lon'qu to inform you that they will be on a trip with Princess Lissa and Lady Maribelle." Fredrick reports.

"I see, that is great." Chrom says with a smile. "I hope they have fun on the trip, please see to it that their departure is well-prepared." Chrom order which Fredrick bows and leaves to finish his duties. "Wait, Fredrick, another thing, can you check on Anna when you got the time?"

"Yes, Sir." The Great knight nods before leaving the two royals alone.

Normally if a large portion of his shepherd suddenly took a break, he would be uneasy and quite worried for their sake but ever since peace have been achieve, he can now afford for all those he is indebted to, to take a break and relax.

"Wow, seeing so many people going on vacation, I was wondering when we will get our own." Sumia jokes.

"Hmm… how about once Lucina and Cynthia return from their adventures, then we can go like a family." Chrom suggest.

"That is great, I was thinking about bringing Morgan along too, that poor girl deserves a break as we are." Sumia suggested which is a rather good idea since Morgan do play well with both his daughters.

"How about we invite all the shepherds, then it will be livelier, don't you think?"

"That us actually a wonderful idea." Sumia says as she claps her hands together with excitement in her eyes. "I was thinking about that beach in the out-realm, I am sure Anna could help us get in contact with her sister there." Sumia says.

"Hm… I was thinking that harvest festival, we have a blast there, remember when Lon'qu and Fredrick was challenge to have a drinking contest?"

"O yeah! I never seen the stern Fredrick acted so loose and relax before, even his wife is rather shock!" Sumia laughs remembering that funny moment. "You should have seen Miriel's expression, she is in total shock!"

"Hmm, all those memories…" Chrom then started think, some many places with good memories, how can he choose, then it hit him." I got an idea, wanna hear it?" The Exalt give a mischievous grin.

"You know I always loves to." Eyes shines in the queen eyes as she eager to hear what her husband have to say.

"How about we go to all of them!" Chrom says out loud.

"That is splendid!" Sumia says.

"I know right!" Chrom laughs. "I will get to planning right away so when our daughters and the others return, we can move out immediately!" Chrom says as he walks towards the door, aiming to go to the royal library to brush out on out-realm facts.

"Right behind you, darling!" Sumia says cheerfully as she follows her beloved.

* * *

'Whoosh!' A fireball flew overhead at one of the ship, attracting the attention of the crewmen.

"Hello, I am attacking you all!" A man in robes announced loudly which Beruka found it odd, a single man who seems to have no fear is attracting attention…then it must be a diversion.

The assassin is now on the ship on the left which is closest to the enemy so of course they will be the first under fire since all their ships also are stuck in the ocean due to Selena's 'brilliant' plan.

"Inform Lady Camilla, there is a chance that there are assassins in our midst." Beruka says to one of the fliers. "Now go!" She commended while she grabs her axe and call for her wyvern.

"You not going anywhere!" The attacker shouts out as he spotted the messenger which Beruka quicken her movement and gets on her steed. She immediately lifts off and head strike towards the man.

"Hmph." A silent grunt from Beruka as she drives her wyvern full speed at the enemy as one hand raise above head and slam it down.

"Woah, nice move!" The man's tone is like he is delighted as he dodges the wyvern-rider's attack.

"Tsk." Beruka curses under her breath as she flies her wyvern above the man.

"Hey, come on now, fight fair!" The man stomps his foot on the icy surface. "If you don't then I just send a fire ball into your ship!"

"Lady Beruka, we are coming!" One of the soldier shouts out as many of them stands on the ocean surface, slowly advancing towards the man, Beruka can't see his face as it is covered with a hood but somehow with years of experience surviving, she feels that her soldiers just did what the enemy wanted.

"Charge!" One of Beruka's soldier shouts out, taking the charge but the man makes no signs of fear or attacking, he just stands there, looking onwards motionless at the incoming soldiers.

"Come, attack me!" The man roars out follow by a few unnerving laughs. The enemy is actually wanted them to get closer from what Beruka can deduce, she flew about, observing her prey's movement and attack pattern.

"Elfire!" The man chants as he fires a blast to the feet of the soldier at the front, the ice beneath the soldier immediately melted leaving him no surface to stands on, pluming down to the cold water. The other quickly dug their companion out.

"Retreat!" Beruka seen enough as she issues the order which her soldiers listen and drag the one who drop into the icy water along with them.

"Nice move," The stranger comments. "Tell me, what is your name, young lady?" He asks.

Seeing how revealing her name would not prove any disadvantage to her, Beruka decided to comply to her enemy's request.

"Very well, my name is Beruka, Lady Camilla's retainer." She says.

"Ah…I see, Beruka, rather adorable name," The man mocks. "Anyway, since you have reveal your name, I will do the same as to show manners." He says as he pulls off his hood, revealing hair that is as white as the clouds above him. "My name is Robin, I am to foil your mistress plan."

"Hmph, you are sure is confident." Beruka comments, trying to keep Robin occupied while her men get their bows ready.

"Of course, I am confident, I come all the way out here alone after all!" Robin spread his arms to emphasis his point. "So, Beruka, tell me, are we going to have fun or are we going to just stare each other until the ice beneath me melts."

"You are trying to act as a diversion." Beruka makes her point as she raises her hand which multiple arrows are notch, aiming at the man. "My messenger would already reach Lady Camilla, your assassins would soon be capture and be executed as an example." The assassin informs but the man's expression remains the same, smiling as if it didn't bother him.

"Oh, I think my comrades are more than capable." Robin says as he put both his hands on his back, looking at the wyvern-rider. "Just like that one."

Before Beruka can register what, the man is talking about, she sees a shadow looming above follow by a pain from her back as she been hit by a fire ball. She drops from the sky with her speed towards her doom accelerating every second, she looks up on to the sky to see a…wyvern? No, a dragon.

"Good Job, Nowi!" The man shouts out below her. "Oh right, Corrin ask me not to kill." The man continue which Beruka fell wind coming beneath her where the man is standing, slowly slowing down and then darkness.

* * *

"Nowi…I mean Nah, attack that ship!" Robin barks out orders at the manakete which she nods and proceed to breath fire and dodge the occasional arrows.

"One down, two to go." Robin says as he looks down on the unconscious girl in his arms, "Well, that's means that the princess in on the other two boats." Robin says to himself.

"Robin!" As Robin is thinking, he can hear the manakete calling out towards him. "Look at your right!" Nah roar out which the tactician turns to see a charging purple cloud of rage flying toward them. "Or maybe she is coming straight at me." Robin's lips turn to a smile as he slowly raises one of his hand, carefully not to drop the unconscious Beruka and fires a ball of flames towards the sky.

* * *

"That is the signal." Corrin shouts out. "Reina, let's go!" Corrin jumps on the Pegasus behind the Hoshidan veteran.

"With pleasure." Reina reply with a fierce smile, ready for the rush of war.

"Gerome, Takumi, Subaki, Anna, aim for the middle one while I go assists Robin!" Corrin shouts out. "Ready for attack, snipe them from above!"

"Got it!" Anna responds.

"Consider it done, sister." Takumi smiles as he rode on Minerva, Gerome's wyvern's back.

The fly towards the three ships is short because as soon as their departed from their ship, within seconds they can already see the Camilla flying towards Robin who seems to be holding a girl in his arms through the cold fog.

"How dare you attack my beloved retainer!" Camilla's roar can be hear through the area as she swings her axe towards Robin who keep holding the girl in his arms while dodging the onslaught from the enraged princess.

"Hey, is fault for not looking up!" Robin shouts back as he takes a few steps back." At least she is still alive, you dumb princess!" Hearing this, Corrin can only shake her head listening the two's rebutting each other.

"Camilla, Robin, stop this at once!" Corrin calls out, "Reina, drop me here is okay, and can you go fetch Sakura and if possible, Lucina too." Corrin says. "Tell her to prepare for plan Skydive."

"As you wish, my lady." Reina gives a smile before Corrin jump of the Pegasus and landed down below with steady footing.

"Corrin, my dear, have you come to face your end in your darling big sister's arms?" Camilla asks.

"Yesh, you really are not right in the head huh." Robin comments.

"Robin, please, for once, keep quiet." Corrin sighs as she walks towards them and put her between the two. "Camilla, we don't have to fight." Corrin look at her sister coldly, she kept her sword sheathed but her hand close to it.

"I am sorry my dear but like I say before, father's orders are absolute." Camilla says, she is not smiling.

"Well, I guess, there is no changing your mind without a fight ending with one of us dead, is it?" Corrin asks. "I am not gullible enough to think that we can solve this peacefully, every single sibling I have met so far wanted me dead, you included so might as well just jump straight to the fighting then." Corrin pulls out her Yato, the golden blade shines even underneath the fog covered sky.

"I am sorry, my sweet Corrin." Camilla says as she ready her axe.

"No, I think I am the one who should be saying sorry." Corrin shakes her head. "I really wish we could end this peacefully with no fighting as I too love you very much, but I also know that you are as hard headed as me so…" Corrin looks towards the sky and nod. "Robin is right, is your fault for not looking up." The princess ended her sentence follow by a 'Thub!' and Camilla falls down from her steed and fell on to the cold ice surface, unconscious.

"Thank you, Lucina." Corrin calls out and from the wyvern's back, Lucina pop her head out.

"No problem, I almost missed the wyvern when dropping." Lucina says. "You should thank Reina for her excellent riding skill."

"I will." Corrin smile dryly as she waves towards the sky which Reina appear with Sakura behind her.

"That…is rather brilliant." Robin noted.

"Well, I learnt from the best." Corrin pet the man's shoulder. "Now since we have the hostage, we could finally end this stupid battle." The princess says.

"Yeah, I think that kid is just about to wrap up her part." Robin looks towards the ship.

"Someone call for me?" Nah, now in her human form, pop her head out looking down. "All the enemy soldier has been beaten!" She reports.

"Good work Nah, I knew you can do it!" Corrin compliments the young girl. "Now that leaves just two ships left."

"Done." Saizo and Kaze suddenly appear besides Corrin, in Kaze's arms is a unconscious woman dress in maid uniform with blue hair.

'Flora…' Corrin gulps, her heart felt heavy.

"We were about to fire the signal but seeing that our main threat has left, we took it upon ourselves to dispatch the remaining crew on board." Kaze report. "We will bring this one back to our ship as hostage and to ask her to dispel the spell she have cast." And we that they disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, then that leaves one." Robin noted.

"So Severa is on the last one." Lucina says as she looks towards the direction of the last ship.

"Reina, take Lucina to the last ship." Corrin sees the swordswoman behaviour and thought just as much. "I think Jakob and Kagero might need some assistance."

"Got it," Reina says as she leads her Pegasus towards Lucina.

"I think we should get these two back to our ship to heal." Sakura says.

"Yeah." Corrin agrees. "Subaki, Gerome!" She calls out which the two landed next to them.

"Takumi, Anna, can you two get off for a minute." Corrin asks. "I need to get this two back to the ship."

"Why should we bring them back." Takumi jumps down on the ice and protest. "She is planning to take your life, sister."

Although Corrin is glad that Takumi finally refers her as sister, but Camilla is her sibling too.

"Says the one who needs a dying man's threat to join us." Robin teases the archer.

"Well…I…" The archer is speechless.

"Okay okay, I think we should just focus on healing these two first before you two getting into a fist-fight." Sakura sighs. "Is cold and we are standing on ice that can break anything, I really not in the mood to listen you two love-birds bickering." The princess says which got an odd look from everyone present.

They stood they silently watching the youngest princess who seems to realise what she just said and now is getting flustered.

'clap clap clap' Robin lays Beruka over the Subaki's Pegasus and proceed clapping.

"Congratulations my dear princess." Robin says with a satisfied smile on his face. "Finally getting out of your timid shell, good job."

"I-I didn't mean it…" Sakura's face is as red as Subaki's hair as she quietly murmurs.

"Wow, this is actually the first time I hear you complain anything." Takumi with her eyes wide and his mouth hang.

"Yeah, me too." Subaki like Takumi is rather shock. "Hana is so going to kill Robin over this."

"Come on guys, stop bullying her already." Anna sighs, the merchant straps her bow behind her back and pet the young princess. "But you did surprise us." The red-hair wink at the her.

"I-I…" Sakura tries to talk but only come out as a whisper.

"Okay, I think we should continue talking about this once we are back at the ship." Corrin interrupts them. "I think the ice is getting thinner since Flora has been defeated, we should get going." She explains.

"Yeah, let's go." Robin says as he waves towards the two flier who take off with two unconscious bodies and another two passengers to keep Camilla and the other girl from slipping off which would be Sakura and Anna while Corrin walks towards the third ship alongside Robin, Takumi and Nah who just join them after tying up all the soldiers.

"So, what's the plan?" Robin asks as he is playing his newly found spear with fascination.

"I thought you are the tactician of my army?" Corrin says.

"No, I am not." Robin reply.

"Could have fool me," Takumi grunts. "Ever since I joined, you are the one mostly gives out orders." The young prince pointed out.

"Hmm…" Robin says as he looks forward with one hand stroking his chin while the other holding his spear. "I don't think so, they can choose to ignore me if they wanted since the first thing I told your sister is 'I am not going to lead', if I remember correctly." The tactician denies Takumi's accusations.

"Okay guys, please, we are still in a middle of the battle so can we keep the bickering at the end of this mess?" Corrin says to remind them.

"Sorry." Both of them apologize and remain silent through the ten minutes or so walk.

"I can hear fighting up ahead." Nah inform them which Corrin also pick up to, it seems that is some good use for her big ears after all.

"Well, get ready 'boys'." Corrin say it in a mocking way.

"Hmhm…boys she said." Robin chuckles.

"We will make you eat your words, sister." Takumi says with grin as he readies his bow.

"I am so going to regret coming." Nah sighs.

"Anyway, let's fasten our footstep to join the fight." Corrin says.

* * *

How did it all went to hell? Severa thinks to herself as she stared in horror that her mistress and co-worker both taken down with ease and with such under-handed tactic at that.

"Lady Severa, we found the two infiltrated!" one of the soldier shouted. "They are defeating us one by one in the lower gun and they are heading towards the deck!"

"Darn it," Severa bites her finger down as she tries not to scream out in frustration. "Alright, gather everyone and focus on the door, archers, keep watch at the sky, don't let anything get closer."

"Yes, Lady Selena!" All the soldier salute before running towards their station.

"Great, Morgan probably would over turn this battle in a heartbeat, too bad she is not with me." Severa sighs. "Hope I at least get out of this alive but that probably is just wishful thinking." The swordswoman says to herself before unsheathing her swords and get to the entrance that is connecting the deck.

"Where are the enemy?" Severa asks.

"They are coming in a second," One of the soldier reports.

"Good, I want you all to focus!" Severa commands.

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldiers shouted, gripping their weapon even more tightly.

And like the solder had said, the door burst open with some of her soldier flying through and stepping out is a rather odd combination which caught Severa by surprise. A woman in Hoshidan kunoichi garb and another one is a man in a Nohrian butler uniform.

"Well, it seems that Lady Camilla is not on this ship." The butler says to the woman.

"Hmm, might as well take care of the rest if necessary, we cannot risk of our comrades walking over the ice Jakob." The woman replies.

"Yeah, is rather heart broken for me to beat my own friend unconscious but yes, Lady Kagero, you are correct." The two talks to each other as if they are no one else here.

"Hey, you will pay for what you did to our comrades!" One of the soldier suddenly lost his temper as he charges towards them despite without Severa's order.

"Lady Kagero, if you will." Jakob asks.

"Gladly." The woman smiles as she pulls two small paper balls from her pocket and threw it on the ground, the balls immediately explode in to a thick smock on impact.

"Tsk, idiot." Severa can feel her anger rising, "Everyone get back!" She shouted but is too late as many of her soldiers disappear with a scream in the smoke.

"Lady Selena, enemy approaching from above!" One of the archer screams out, there is fear in her tone.

'Think Severa, think!' Severa thinks to herself, as much as she hates it, she has no chance of turning all of these around.

"Fire at them!" Severa says as she faces the two enemy that is already on the ship.

Knifes flies out from within the smoke which Severa deflect them with ease, as she holds her sword close with sweat forming on her forehead.

"Hyah!" The man charges towards Severa from within the smoke which Severa jumps back and with a skilful spin, she trips the butler and slam the hilt of her sword into the man's face sending the man tumbling backwards, holding his bleeding nose.

'That is one, now where is the other…' Severa thinks then she notices her shadow to be bigger than expect and quickly steps back, closely missed Kagero's attack from above.

"Cheap move." Severa says as she charges towards the woman and slams her fist into the enemy's stomach sending her back.

"Surround them!" Severa barks out orders which the soldiers quickly do so.

"Lady Selen…" The call is cut short follow by a 'thud'.

"Is over Severa, you lost." A familiar voice speaks out which she turns and to her surprise, is her friend, Lucina.

"I am Selena." Severa replies with caution.

"You can't fool me, I been fighting alongside you long enough to know your moves and techniques." Possibly fake Lucina says.

"How do I know you are the same Lucina who I fought side by side with?" Severa says coldly. "There are thousands of worlds out there so how do I know that you are exactly from mine?"

"How about I tell you the secret only I know about the Severa of my world and you be my judge." Lucina's eyes slowly shift towards the two prisoner Severa held captive before turn back looking at her in the eye.

"Fine then, convince me." Severa hiss, she readies herself for anything

"Okay…" Lucina thinks about it for a second before takes a big breath. "When we are young, you always secretly love it when we all call you the ice queen."

'Ooh, that is a rather embarrassing one, did she really have to bring that up?' Severa's cheeks slowly flare up but she keeps it under control.

"So? That is a long time ago!" Severa snaps back.

"How about that time when you accidentally drop a week worth of food into the mud and you tried to lie your way saying the mud is good for our health and mind you, it tasted disgusting." Lucina holds in her laughter, remember the memory but Severa is not too happy about it.

"S-so, that is a high chance it would happen at least once!" Severa refuses to believe.

"Hmm…" Lucina sighs and think hard again, "Oh I got it!" The princess exclaims with a smile.

"If you got it then spit it out!" Severa holds her sword tightly.

"Back in Ylisse when we first found you. you secretly wishes that you were the daughter to..."

"Okay, stop!" Severa's cheeks gone full red as she collapses on her knees, dropping her swords next to her. "Just don't continue, I surrender, okay!"

"Good, and it seems Lady Corrin and Robin is almost here." Lucina says as she looks towards left.

"Fine fine…wait what!" Severa shock at the mention of the tactician's name. "D-did you just say Robin?"

"Yeah, he is alive." Lucina sighs. "Sadly, he wants revenge from us."

"What?"

* * *

"Hmm…" Cynthia slowly wakes up from her dream of flying with Pegasus with her family but the occasional rocking wakes her up.

"Hey, Cynthia." A voice calls out.

"Five more minutes…" Cynthia turns her body away from the voice.

"Cynthia." The voice grew louder.

"Hmm…" Cynthia then buries her head into her pillow.

"Cynthia!" This the voice is louder.

"W-what!" Cynthia shoot up from her bed looking around to see her sister with tears in her eyes. "Lucina?" Cynthia is confused.

"Gods, you idiot!" Lucina shouted as she holds the Pegasus-knight into a tight embrace. "Why you have to go and make me worry." Cynthia is shocked to see her brave and unmoving sister to cry like that.

"I-I am sorry." Cynthia tries to apologise while trying to remember what had happened. She was with Reina and Robin in the forest, she tries to engage conversation with the tactician, but he still refuses to talk to her until out of the corner of her eye, she saw that guy who Robin defeated stealthily throw a dagger towards Robin who is completely oblivious at the time and with little time to react, Cynthia do the only thing she could think of which is using herself as a shield. When dagger hits her shoulder, at first, she didn't think much as it is only her shoulder, but she suddenly felt weak and then…nothing.

Cynthia waits for her older sister to calm down first by letting her hug her.

"What happened?" The younger princess asks.

"You don't remember?" Lucina wipes her tears off, "You shield Robin from the attack, the dagger is dip with poison." Lucina explains. "That poison has the potential to bring down a hulking beast and if not for Robin, you could have died within minutes."

"I…" Before Cynthia can say anything, the door to their room burst open with many of her friends rushing in.

"We heard crying, is Cynthia okay?" Corrin is the first one through the door.

"No, she is alright." Lucina replies with a small smile.

"Thank goodness." Corrin let out a sigh of relieve, "I don't know what I do if I lose you too."

"I-I am sorry." Cynthia says, looking down, feeling ashamed.

"Oh, don't be," Azura says. "That is a very heroic thing you did,"

Hearing the two princesses compliment her makes her cheeks starting to blush.

"Well, as long as yer alright, I guess I am going to go take a nap." Bradly who Cynthia has not notice until now was in the room with them the whole time. "Next time, try not to do stupid things that can get yourself kill, alright." Bradly walks out of the door, Cynthia can hear a sniffle from the noble.

"Cynthia, Cynthia!" Morgan pounds on her and give her a bear hug.

"Ribs…you are breaking my ribs." Cynthia says as she can already hear on bones cracking.

"Oh, sorry, haha," Morgan let go and give an awkward smile. "Anyway, dad told me he is grateful to you." Morgan announced.

"Really?" All the shepherds ask out loud.

"Well, not in exact words at least." Morgan shrugs. "His words are more towards 'I didn't save because I like, I only do it because is my fault' tho." The young tactician says mimicking Robin when she talks to her father.

"Well, that sounded more like him." Laurent sighs.

"Hahaha, he kinda sounds like you when you are angry, Severa." Kjella laughs. "'I didn't help you because I want or anything.' "The knight also joins in.

"Hey, shut up." Severa snaps back. "I already as confused as it is, please don't add anything that will confuse me any further."

"Severa?" Cynthia looks at the red-head.

"Oh yeah, we found Severa while you are unconscious, and Lady Corrin got one of her older sister back too." Morgan says. "Oh oh, and also, I found another person for our justice cabal!" Morgan informs.

"I doubt Beruka would agree to join." Severa huffs.

"So… how long was I out?" Cynthia asks.

"Almost one day." Lucina says.

"Twenty-three hours and forty-three seconds." Laurent elaborates.

"Thank you, Laurent." Lucina says. "But you didn't miss much, while you are sleeping, we have encounter with Camilla, Lady Corrin's older sister and her two retainer one of which is our own Severa." Lucina reports.

"And I guess the other one would be Beruka?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah, I will try to drag… I mean invite her to join the justice cabal!" Morgan says. "So… anyone up for lunch, I am starving." like it was timed, Cynthia's stomach started to grumble like a risen growling.

"Guess that answer my question, come on let's go." Morgan grabs Cynthia's hands and slowly pull her of the bed, when her feet hit the floor, she can feel a sense of weakness.

"Are you alright, I can bring food to you if you want." Big sister Lucina notice her wobbly movement and asks.

"No worries, I am a hero of justice after all, it will take more than that to keep me down!" Cynthia announce to her best of her abilities but her big sister still looks worried.

"You can always come with and keep an eye on me, you know." Cynthia says. "You can skip a day of training for some quality time with you baby sister."

"No, I can't." Lucina sighs. "If we were to complete this quest, I must train harder to make sure this will never happen." The princess shakes her head and walks out of the door.

"Big sister as diligent as ever," Cynthia sighs as she follows Morgan to the mess hall.

Since it is just after a battle (According to Morgan), the mess hall is lively as ever with what she couldn't believe is Robin voice, he is laughing out loud with some protest, tease and chuckles.

"What in the world is father having fun without me." Morgan pouts while letting go the Pegasus-kinght's hand to fold her hands together, dissatisfied.

"I am sure, they are just started," Cynthia smiles.

"Hmph, they better." Morgan replies with a smile as she pushes open the door to reveal several table push together in the middle with almost everyone huddles around it.

The table is occupied by Robin, Takumi, Jakob, Gunter, Subaki, Hana, Anna and Rinkah, all of them is holding five cards each while looking towards each other, some with a glare and some with a playful smile. Each of them even has their very own cheering squad.

"Come on, guys, you all know I am going to win." Robin says with the same sinister smile on his face when he is confident that he is going to win.

"Hmph, keep talking and it will be a much sweeter victory for me." Takumi looks down on his card before responds with a smile, his cheering squad, Oboro and Hinata both share a mischievous smile for their lord's luck.

"Oh, on the contrary, Prince Takumi but it seems I will be winning tonight ration for Lady Corrin's sake." Jakob folds his card on his table with a calm demeanour, Princess Corrin seems to be his cheering squad as she stands behind the butler watching attentively.

"Oh yeah, sourpuss, I think the winning will definitely go to our very own Lady Sakura." Hana rebutted. "Hey Subaki, why are you so quiet?!"

"I think I stay out of this round, it seems Lady Luck is not on my side today." The Pegasus-knight smile wearily as he folded his cards.

"Sorry chicken-rider but it seems Lady Luck choose to be my friend today." Rinkah who Cynthia is most surprised to see is also joining the game.

"Haha, I think I will be the one to take home the gold or in this case rations." Anna laughs.

"Well, shall we reveal our cards then?" Robin asks.

And with that they all reveal their cards follow by a loud groaning and Robin's laughing.

"Hahaha, see, I told you all that I would win, now, pay up suckers!" Robin stands up and rise both his arms in victory.

"HOW?" Hana who seems to have the second best dealing of cards in the table looked devastated.

"It because he cheated, an extra card in his sleeves." Kagero walks past them and says before taking a table at the corner where Princess Azura and the person Cynthia assume is Princess Camilla and the other one would be Flora from what Morgan mention earlier is sitting.

"AW come on, why you have to revel that, Kagero I thought we are friends!" The man shouted which Kagero rolls her eyes with a smile.

"WHAT!" All of the other player stands up from their seats, looking rather angry aside from Gunter and Subaki.

"Now now," Robin says with a nonchalance attitude. "I am only trying out some tactics on you guys."

"How does this involve tactics?" Gunter who seems amused by all these asks.

"Well my good sir, if my fellow players would cease their bloodlust for a second, I can explain." The tactician collects all the cards and start shuffling them in his hands. "You see, originally is only me, Anna, Subaki and you playing this game with little to no rewards, so I got this plan to help our little celebration to liven up a bit by tricking the idiot…I mean loyal soldiers to join us." He explains.

"In Jakob and Hana case it was easy as I only need to mention the benefit of their respective mistress to get them to join, For Takumi is also quite easy as I only need to tease him about his pride to join me in hopes humiliate me in the process of winning and last but certainly not the least is Rinkah who, I must say is the hardest on to convince, I didn't know much about her at first so I just take a shot in the dark and lie about having some ale in the storage and the rest you know."

"Woah, so you trick them by using what you know about them?" Princess Corrin asks with her eyes sparkles.

"That is what tactician do, first, they predict what their opponents next move, second, they lure them into a sense of victory and last, always prepare a surprise attack no matter how cheat it is. Actually, try not to use that last part too much." Robin elaborate but that does not cease the anger of the other players.

"And…now, I will make my exit!" Robin says, and he produce something from his sleeves and throw it on the ground, a puff of smoke emerges, and the man is nowhere to be see.

"Darn, where did he go!" Hana shouted.

"I think he gone outside already." Jakob suggests.

"Let's go get him!" Takumi order and the prince lead the charge towards the tactician, leaving only those who did not care much about the game.

"Is it always this noising here." Severa appears next to Cynthia and asks.

"Sometimes but not like this, usually is the noise without Robin present." Morgan answered, the tactician then spotted Beruka sitting in the corner eating alone which the young girl wave goodbye to her friends and runs towards her potential new friend.

"Let's find a place to sit and grab a bite while we at it." Severa suggests.

"Yeah." Cynthia says while her tummy grows again, this time much louder.

The two girls look around only to be drag by the newly recruited Princess Camilla to join her, Princess Corrin who didn't went with her brother also joins in, part of Camilla's request.

"Hello, I am Princess Camilla or Nohr but you can call me Camilla." The princess introduces herself with a graceful smile.

"Hello Camilla, I am Cynthia, a member of the justice cabal, the wings of victory." Cynthia replies with the intro she been working hard on for the pass few weeks. She still deciding whether the 'wings of victory' part should change of not.

"Ooh, I like this one." Camilla chuckles.

They call out the one who is on kitchen duty who is Hayato which the boy serves them two bowls of noodles with a side of fish which Cynthia couldn't hold in her hunger and started to munch down the food like no tomorrow.

"Eat slowly dear or you might choke." The purple hair princess says with a sisterly tone then she turns and looks at Severa. "So…Severa, your true name."

"Y-yes, my princess." Cynthia can see that the red-head's shoulder immediately tenses up.

"I love it, it is a lovely name." Camilla says. "Although I still will call you Selena since that is the name you told me when we first met but I will change if it bothers you."

"No, it won't bother me, Lady Camilla." Severa nods her head.

It is weird to see Severa being so… obedient, whenever there is a higher authority, Severa usually would be the first one to rebel it. If memory serves correctly, Severa often times did get into fights with Lucina and Laurent whenever they are deciding their next move and it is fortunate that she does as she almost always right on whether which move they should make.

"Speaking of which, Corrin my dear, where did you find such an impulsive tactician." Camilla asks the princess.

"We found him unconscious on the ground." Corrin says which is somewhat brings a familiar sense to both Cynthia and Severa as they both had heard the story somewhere before.

"At first, we thought that he is just a crazy person sleeping but it seems the gods shine fortune on us as he turns out to be more than capable," Corrin explains. "Sis, you should have seen it, he is amazing!" Corrin began to get excited. "He can sling magic without a tome and not only that he is capable with close combat weapon almost as good as Xander and maybe even better but most of all the most impressive thing is that he can predict his enemies attack before he even faces them."

"I think you may have exaggerate a bit." Azura adds in. "But he is a rather impressive to say the least."

"Hmm… I still dislike the though of him being in charge, "Camilla replies. "From my point of view, he is a rather loose cannon, I mean what kind of tactician would place himself in the front line and faces dangers inches from death?"

"A one who is certain that he won't die." A voice creeps out from behind Camilla almost make the Nohrian princess jump.

"How rude of you, sneaking up behind a woman." Camilla complains.

"Nope, I did not, I just return from the Astra plane, luckily the ship isn't moving so fast that a few seconds of me missing would end up me being outside of the ship upon returning." Robin explains. "By the way, thanks Lilith, you can have my winnings!" Robin calls out towards the entrance to the mess hall which Lilith pops her head out to wave with a satisfied smile and a hand full of rations before disappearing.

"I see you and Lilith have become rather good friends." Azura noted.

"Of course, we both are like brother and sister after all." Robin laughs. "Hey Gunter, Subaki, I told you they won't get me!" The tactician laughs.

"They will, in time, that is." Subaki says while taking a sip from his cup.

"I suggest you apologise to them before they decided that beating you won't be enough." The old knight warns.

"Got it, I will, probably, maybe." Robin shrugs.

Both Subaki and Gunter chuckles a bit before turning back to their own conversation. It seems the people from both nations is getting along.

"Hey, Robin is it, I can see that you are quite loose cannon for a tactician." Camilla says, Cynthia can hear a bit of mockery in the princess' voice, apparently Robin had make a fool out of her when they first met. "How did someone like you find your way to my darling sister's care?"

"Funny thing to ask." Robin took the sit across the purple haired princess and just besides Kagero. "Coming from someone who is aiming to kill her 'darling sister' just this morning." Robin replies with a smile but his tone is rather cold.

The atmosphere around them immediately drop to sub-zero as both of them looking at each other with painted smiles on their face, the tension is so great that even the usually confident and out-spoken Severa keeps her mouth shut and her head down as if there is something interesting on the table surface. Corrin isn't doing anything either as she just looks towards Azura who already prepared for this, puts a cup of tea near her mouth and pretending to take a long sip.

"Ah… I almost forgotten." Cynthia says in hopes to break the tension and preferably not get herself killed by the two most terrifying people on the ship. "I-I want to say thank you for saving me, Robin." Which got everyone who is sitting with them their attention, many of them is shock while some of them praying for the Pegasus-knight's safety.

"A debt owe must be pay." Robin says coldly, not even bother to look at her. "I only save you because is was my fault that you almost died, don't go think we are friends because of this." He explains. "Now back on topic, Lady Camilla, care to tell me what kind of beef you have with me?" Robin looks up meeting the Nohrian princess eye to eye.

"You are rather blunt, you know that, right?" The princess responds.

"That is part of my overly charismatic charm." The tactician says which in Cynthia opinion is not really the best move to make now more than ever.

"Oh-ho, our tactician is humble even." Lady Camilla say in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, I don't have any 'beef' with you as I don't care what you do as long as it does not put my sister in harm way."

"Oh wow, how noble, Corrin is rather lucky to have such a savage 'ahem' I mean loving big sister like you." Robin return sarcasm with sarcasm.

The two looks at each other for a few long seconds of silent until they suddenly burst out in laughter, surprising everyone even Kagero who remained stern throughout the conversation of the two.

"Hmm, you are rather brave…or insane." Camilla says once she controls her laughter. "Not many people especially peasant would dare to stand up to me." The princess gives a genuine smile. "You have gained my liking."

"Not many princesses I met would dish out sarcastic and blunt comments like you, you are now my favourite princess." Robin replies. "No offence Azura, Corrin."

"None taken, thank you very much." Azura finally puts down her cup of tea.

"Oh, thank god, I thought you two is going to rip each other apart." Corrin let out a sigh of relive and says what is on everyone's mind.

"Come on now, who do you think your big sister Camilla is?" The older princess grabs princess Corrin into a tight hug.

"I agree, I not crazy enough to fight in a mess hall." Robin says. "But, if we were on deck…" It seems his mind is wander again like every time back in Ylisse where he would run off in mid speech and come back with something awesome.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" Kagero asks.

"I just think up a fun way to train you all!" Robin jumps up from his table yelling, catching everyone's attention. "Morgan, come with me, I need your help!" Robin calls out to his daughter who is still trying to get Beruka to join her.

"Okay, dad!" And with that, the tactician duo dash out of the room exiting with Morgan shouting towards the wyvern-rider.

"Beruka, let's have breakfast tomorrow!" The cheerful voice echoes throughout the hall way.

Cynthia finishes the last piece of the fish and wipe her mouth with a napkin, she notices that Severa seems to be looking towards the entrance where the father, daughter duo just exits which she just sighs and stands up from the table.

"I will be retreating for the night, Lady Camilla." Severa bows towards the princesses which the Camilla wave her goodbye, leaving Cynthia with the others which she doesn't mind but is kinda worries her when seeing her friend like this but what else can she do, Severa has the tendency to keep things to herself, even more so than Lucina that is why she earned the title 'Ice Queen' from them. If Cynthia's memories are correct, Severa used to be gentler and kind back when they are children but when they meet again back, is like she completely changes, she become rude and sometimes down right spiteful. Back when… everything went to hell with Grima's rise. Which makes Cynthia wonders what happened to that kid she once knew.

* * *

Severa is still processing the fact that Robin is alive, and her friends is in the same dangers with them. Furthermore, they are some if not, many faces that she thinks she had met before like Lilith who is a dragon reminded her about the one that attacked them when they first arrive to this world and that Anna in Corrin's army, Severa could have swore that this Anna is the same one who sold con her and both her friends which Severa will address it tomorrow.

The swordswoman walks in the hallway slowly towards her and Morgan's new room which is located just next to Lucina and Cynthia's since the young girl requested from Corrin and Azura herself.

"So, this is what we are going to do for tomorrow's training and since we have total of three days of sea voyage, we can use this time to strengthen the fighting compatibility of them." Severa can hear Robin's voice coming from their room.

"So, so how are you going to do it?" Morgan asks which Severa stops her footstep in front of the door. For some reason, she is afraid to go in. Is it because of Robin who she and her friends accused and executed or is it because of Morgan who Severa is no doubt quite happy to see although she won't admit herself.

"I suggest…" Robin stops his sentence. Severa can hear rapid footsteps inside the room as if someone is running and the door suddenly swung open, behind the door is Morgan with a curious look on her face.

"Hi." Morgan says while waving her hand.

"Ah…hi?" Severa says while looking into the room, Robin is sitting on Morgan's bed with a notebook in his hand.

"I will come back later." Severa says awkwardly but the younger tactician stops her.

"Nonsense, come in, this is our room after all." Morgan yank the swordswoman into the room not giving her a chance to escape.

"Hey dad, look who I brought!" Morgan calls out to her father which isn't really necessary since their room is rather small but with Morgan and her hyper energy that rival aunt Nowi, is no surprise.

Robin looks up from his book and gives a smile before turning his attention back.

"See, no problem at all." Morgan whisper to Severa.

"Let's hope." Severa whisper back before goes towards her bed at the opposite side of the room across Morgan's. The red head slam face first into her pillow due to exhaustion from today's defeat, humiliation and the stressful moment between Lady Camilla and Robin.

"Well, since we have gain three more ships today, why not use them for practice?" Robin continue his talk with his daughter.

"How?" Morgan asks, Severa raises her head a bit to peek at the two.

"Where we first separate the army into four teams with four to five members," Robin explains. "Then we place a flag on each boat and… you already loosing interest in this aren't you?" Robin shoulders slums a bit.

"No, no, I am still listening." Morgan let out a yawn while waving her hands, denying her father's accusation.

"Don't worry kid, you go to sleep now, and I will fill you in tomorrow." Robin pets Morgan on the head before holding the young girl in to a tight hug.

"Dad, you are crushing me." Morgan says.

"That is the point of a hug, is it not?" Robin says it in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha, ha." Morgan let out an equally sarcastic laugh. "I will totally beat you in tomorrow's training." The girl says while watching her father heads toward the door.

"We will see, kid, we will see." Robin give a devilish smile before closing the door on his way out.

Seeing her father is gone, the young girl then jumps down from her bed and rush towards the table with a notebook and a quill in hand.

"You not really tired, aren't you?" Severa push herself up from her bed and asks.

"Of course, I am the hyper super duper energetic tactician, how would I be tired this early." Morgan gesture a victory sign with one of her hand while her focus is still on her book, like father like daughter. "And besides, I finally get to spend time with my second most favourite person in the world." Morgan added.

"I thought Lucina is your second favourite and really, just second not first?" Severa sit up from her bed.

"Well Lucina is more like a friend to tease so she probably in the top ten but certainly not top three, and you would have gotten lower if I ever find out who my mom is." Morgan says.

"You really as blunt as your father huh." Hearing Morgan's comment is like a kick in the stomach, not even second, geez, Severa started to wonder why she ever worried for this kid.

"Well, you are pretty blunt too, you know." Morgan replies while jotting down some notes.

"Am not." Severa rebutted.

"Am too." Morgan drops her quill and turns to meet Severa.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

The two look at for one solid silent second before bursting into laughter.

"You know how much I missed you know, big sis Severa." Morgan laughs.

"Geez, as much as I like to have a baby sister like you I think I probably gone mad if I ever have one, but I also missed you." Severa walks up to Morgan and pets the young girl. "So, what are you busy working on kiddo?"

"I am coming up a plan to kick my dad stuck-up butt tomorrow." Morgan answers. "And I need your help."

"Gladly." Severa responds with a smile.

 **I don't really have much to say since I am kinda half-asleep while I am writing this end-of-chapter thought/chat/something. I am playing fire emblem heroes too, even with my lousy luck, I manage to get Fell Grima both male and female version! I am so happy! Anyway, I will be seeing you guys in the next chapter, hopefully soon but not too soon, hahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12: The red red future past

**Hello guys, is been a long time since I last uploaded is it? Sorry about that since I was kinda busy with something namely building an AI chatbot for my school assignment, neat right? Anyway I am happy that I finally finished this chapter. Originally I was going to make this into two chapters but I decided against it and continue to write and you can already see the word count of it. Sheesh, that is rather surprising for me as well. Well, I hope you like the story and be sure to comment who I sure do the POV in the next chapter and i will see what I can manage :D**

"So, what is my father like in the future?" Morgan asks as she peek up from her pillow. It is already midnight when Morgan decided to go to sleep after she finished up her plan to defeat Robin, but it seems that she still has some energy left in her so might as well ask the question that is lingering in her mind.

Only silent answered her question as she looks over to Severa who is lying down, facing the celling with her eyes wide open. Either she did not hear it or she too tired to answer the question. Morgan deduced so naturally, she asks again, this time a bit louder.

"Hey Severa, can you hear me?" Morgan quietly calls out. "I'm asking if you had met my father in the future where we are from." The fire of the only lighted candle flicker from the breath of the girl, causing the shadow on the wall to distorted for a second.

"Yeah ,yeah, I heard you the first time, gawds." Severa groans tiredly. "People are trying to sleep, you know."

"Yeah but I been wondering about this for quite some time." The younger of the two says. "And since we finally have time, I might as well ask."

"Fine, if you promise not to disturb me after this." The older says. "Swear?"

"Pinky swears." Morgan says, holding out her little finger out.

"What are you, five?" Severa chuckles a bit then she sits up from her bed, folding her legs onto the bed and faces the young tactician.

"The truth is I never met him before coming back in time." Severa says. "Not one of us ever seen him before, not even Lucina."

"Come on, really, I mean you must has had a glance at him at some point, he is the flipping tactician of the country for Naga sake." Morgan responds, flapping her arms to exaggerate her point.

"Yeah, but I really never met the guy before coming back to this past, we only heard of stories about him until the final days before…that happen then the stories turn from a heroic tale into a horrified one." Severa says, her eyes looking down on to the ground, probably thinking back to the grim days in future past.

"What do you mean?" Morgan tilted her head, she knows that she could be oblivious to other feelings sometimes which kinda makes her wonder if she is a psychopath or just not good at taking hints.

"From what little I heard from my mother other than how she must serve Chrom in the frontlines is that Robin is an excellent tactician and quite a kind-hearted man which matches the description before we…kill him." Severa elaborates, the last words come off kind off awkward. "But at the final days before Ylisse fall, I was in the gardens planting flowers while my… forget about it, anyway, long story short, he turns traitor and most of our parent is slaughtered leaving only a few returning to take us and flee." Morgan can see a grim look on Severa's face, the red-head's face is turning white for whatever reason.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asks.

"Y-yeah, is just talking about this only brings back horrible memories." Severa says with a rare smile. "Anyway, does that satisfied your curiosity?"

"I guess, I am sorry if I caused you to have nightmares." Morgan apologize, she didn't know how scary the future is even thought she probably is from there also or at least she thinks so, but luckily, she has amnesia which Bradly had previous told her that it is a blessing in disgust.

"Don't worry about it, no matter how I tried, I can never forget about it as it is my past." Severa falls face first down on to her pillow. "There is no way for me to forget about it," Severa explains. "Anyway, you promise you will go to sleep so Go. To. Sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Severa."

"Good night Morgan." And with that the fire of the candle is blew out.

* * *

"Good morning." Robin let out a long yawn. "Everyone, I am sure you know why I gather some of you here today." Robin lazily took his gaze away from his book to the crowd standing in front of him.

Another same old nightmare to add to his collection from last night's dream and the early morning headache isn't helping either, Different world, different people but his nightmares will always stay with him, he sees Entombed walking, Risens on wolfs, Risens…Strange, why he hasn't try summoning a risen before, maybe he might try once his feet can step on dry land. Robin noted to himself, if he can gain access to the power from the once fell dragon, maybe he too can bewitch the dead to do his bidding.

"We will be undergoing a new training routine before we hit land." Robin announced which gotten a few whispers of questions throwing around. "The goal of this training routine is still train you all to subdue rather than kill your enemies, so I will be splitting you all into four groups, each group will have a ship as their base." Robin continue, ignoring the whispers that is getting louder.

He looks at the crowd silently, quietly counting all the present soldiers. Some of them are on guard or kitchen duty while the other overslept like a certain princess who really should be here, namely, Corrin, but after yesterday's performance, Robin decided to let her sleep a little longer. Lilith appearing is also overslept which is rather rare.

'Should have tell them to come at noon rather dawn,' Robin silently curses himself as he is still tired from late night book writing and lizard communicating(Naga).

Twenty-nine including him and the judges so there will be twenty-five fighters.

"I will place one flag and each one of you will get a scarf, each a different colour in each of the ship according to the team you are on." Robin turns his head slowly from left to right and back to left again so he can see everyone's faces. Standing next to him is Gunter who is asks to help, also Reina since both are veteran and are the most skillful in combat in this army excluding some…ahem… annoyance from another world (Except Morgan, of course). "Once your scarf has been taken from you, you can still continue to battle, and the goal is to get the most scarf, each scarf will be one point while the flag is ten. The match will end once a team gain fifty points"

As Robin is explaining the objective of the exercise, a hand is raise in the crowds catching his attention.

"How do we split into team, is it you who choose?" Robin stop his sentence and look towards the one who is asking the question, it appears to be Laurent, one of those who robin dim wretched. The scholar titled his glasses up.

"I would be getting there if you did not interrupt me." Robin says in a monotone, he tries to hide his hostility even though everyone already knew that he hated the group from neither Nohr or Hoshido but to avoid every situation becoming awkward, he tries to tone down the hatred and acted normal…ish.

"The team will be divided with not all members from the same country with four to five, so could you all raise your hand quickly for a second." Robin command which those who stand before him do so, the tactician look as the hand all raise simultaneously. "Okay, you can put down now." Robin waves his hand.

"The leader will be the one who held up his or hers hand the quickest, so the leaders will be… Takumi, Azura, Subaki and last is…" Robin let out a sigh, as much as he wants to deny the last one, but he will stay true to his word. "The one with the blue hair."

"Is it me?" Cynthia asks out loudly from somewhere in the crowd.

"No, the other one." Robin says while shaking his head. "Well, we will be having three judges who will oversee order throughout the match, the judges will be Reina, Gunter and last and certainly will never count herself least, Princess Camilla of Nohr." Robin adds a bit sarcasm in the end.

"Cute." Camilla snark at Robin's announcement.

"That is part of my charismatic charm." Robin hiss back with a playful grin. "Now, would you please go and form a group of five and meet me in half an hour before going to your respective ship assign by yours truly, me." Robin finishes his briefing and went back into the ship with his selected judges follow behind him to be brief for the rules.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Reina asks while walking next to the tactician.

"Even if it is a bad one, how bad could it be." Robin says casually. "The worst-case scenario would be someone ended up dead but that is preventable because I have you three to blame." Robin jokes.

"That is rather unsettling hearing it from you." The other veteran, Gunter commented.

"I am just joking, don't worry." Robin says. "I would take full responsibility if anything happens."

"If we are the judges, what role do you play in all this." Camilla asks.

"Well, I will be explaining that to you once we get to somewhere more private." Robin smiles brightly." You guys also have a role to play." He can feel his morning tiredness slowly fades away which to say it is brightening his mood and the chance that he could humiliate a few certain individuals is an added bonus. "I won't miss this for the world."

* * *

It is no doubt that what happen just now surprised everyone, Robin the man who hated her the most actually choose her to be one of the leader, her! Sure, maybe she is just fast enough in raising her hand since no one is expecting that tactician to choose a leader base on obedience of listening or the speed one can raise his or her arm.

Lucina is not quite sure what to do as she stands in her room with the available shepherds' children, out of the window is the rising sun that is slowly peeking out just over the horizon.

"Come on Lucy, maybe he is warming up to you." Morgan says hopefully. "At least he finally acknowledges your existence."

"Or maybe he is trying to find an excuse, so he can create a well devised accident to put our leader out of commission." Laurent warned.

"Laurent, are you implying that my father would do something so heinous and degrading?" Morgan's tone turns cold, while a fake smile covers the young girl's face. The atmosphere suddenly drops almost to sub-zero.

The same face when the young girl is angry or insulted in rare cases, only a few things can get the little girl's blood boil. One is not remembering who she is while the other is whoever insults her known family members. Despite having amnesia, Morgan is very protective towards the people who she sees as family namely Robin as Robin is the only one who she can remember, what little evidence that holds her to the world. She can turn into an entirely different person in an instance if someone ever have the bravery to utter ill towards Robin.

"I think Laurent is just trying to be careful, he is after all the son of the wary knight." Lucina jumps in resolve the issue while glaring at the magician, silently worded a warning to him not to press it any further.

Morgan seems like wanted to say something, but she held her tongue and turn her gaze elsewhere, not willing to look at the sorcerer.

"Now, I need to convince someone to join me so… are any of you are free to recruit?" Lucina asks.

"Oh that…" Morgan seems to remember something. "Azura had asks me to join her team so… sorry Lucy." Morgan scratches her head while letting out an awkward laugh. "Well, I guess I will be going to see my big boss now." Morgan says as she scurries off with a wave of goodbye.

"I am also with Azura in this one too, sorry." Nah blurs out awkwardly before running out to catch up with Morgan.

"Well, what about you guys, anyone already join another group?" Lucina turns to the others which she can see a couple hands are raise.

"Severa and I is joining Prince Takumi's group, I wanted to get a closer look at that Fuji what's-it, it is so cool!" Cynthia announce with a very annoyed Severa standing beside her.

"Yeah, sorry Lucy, she ropes me in before I can even decide." The red-head gives an apologetic group. The two then heads out not before waving goodbye and wishing good luck to the older princess.

"I see…" Lucina is a bit disappointed not able to be with her friends and sister, but she can't let this stop her, "What about you guys?" Lucina turns towards Noire and Laurent who unlike Yarne, Bradly and Gerome who are on guard duty, is free to help her.

"We are free to join." The two nods.

"Okay, speaking of which, Laurent, can't you be a little nicer to Morgan?" Lucina asks, the sorcerer seems to have something on his mind as his expression turns into a frown.

Laurent says nothing as he tilted his glasses and took a deep breath.

"I am just going to say what is on everyone's mind." The man clarifies himself. "There is a reason why the boys and I rarely engage conversation with Morgan and you know it." Laurent's tone is harsh, angry even. "Although all of us loved her like a sister but we can't deny the doubt we have."

"Don't you think her appearance reminded you of somebody?" Laurent asks.

"Yeah, she looks like Robin but highly doubt you are referring to him." Lucina answers.

"Yes," Laurent replies. "What I am referring to is that girl back in our future, if you had even notice, that is."

"Girl? Which girl?" Noire asks.

"You know that one, the one who rode a wyvern and hunted us for sport." Laurent's voice grew when heard how his friend forgotten the future past. "That Grima's hunt-hound looks exactly like her!"

"We can't go and pointing finger." Lucina replies. "And besides, we never saw her face." The princess tries to calm her friend down while dismissing what Laurent is implying.

"Yes, we did." Laurent says.

"What!" The sorcerer's answer shocks the two.

"Even though it is just a glance of a second, but it is enough for me to make connections." Laurent says, "She is from our future, she is sent by Grima, the Grima from our time!"

"You and I both know that maybe is a different version of her!" Lucina finally loses her patients as she snaps back. The girl Laurent is referring to is the one back in their time, the one who served under the dreaded Grima with infinite amount of royalty, bringing death as swift as a snap of a finger.

"No, they are the same, you notice just now, don't you?" Laurent hiss. "Just now when I accidentally insulted Robin, the way she acted, the blood rage in her eyes, you already figure out who she is, but you still refused to admit it!"

"G-guys please stop fighting." Noire added in, trying to resolve the conflict.

"No, we will address this right here, right now." Laurent gritted his teeth.

"What do you want, do you want me to repeat the same mistake as I did with Robin?" Lucina's tone is harsh, filled with her regrets and guilt. She admits that she felt guilty when Robin died and even so when Morgan showed up and that is why she must stay and observe first. "You think I am enough of a fool to not notice the similarities? You think I had not fear for the worst when I met Robin again in this world?" She asks in a heavy tone, she can feel her heart beat faster as the adrenaline pumping into her veins and blood rushes through her body.

"I am not going to lie and say I completely trust Robin and Morgan, but I will not make the haste of a move if not needed." Lucina says, trying to calm down. "Those soldiers who died because of our fear," Her eyes becoming watery, she can fear hot tears slowly roll down her cheeks. "Robin is correct about us," She continue despite wanting to stop, her voice started to stutter. "We are selfish, if we had been patient and put our trust in our parents and their friends, maybe…" Before she can finish a knock on the door which snaps them back to reality.

All three of them stay silent for a while, unwilling to move as to fear of the one outside of the door had hear their conversation. Lucina stealthily sneaks over the nightstand next to her bed to grab some cloth to wipe away her tears.

The door knocks again, this time follow by a small whimper.

"I-is someone in there?" A small voice speaks out which Lucina recognized as Mozu's.

Lucina walks over while steadying her breath, calming herself down further before opening the door a little, enough to see who it is outside to find the supposed voice owner and someone else with her. Mozu for some reason got held up in a head lock by Rinkah who has a very smug look on her face.

"Hey, Robin suggested me to join you!" Rinkah announced.

"I-is that so, may I know the reason why?" Lucina asks, she can feel both of the two standing behind her is having an immense doubt floating in their mind.

"Hmph, that dastard Robin made a bet with me." Rinkah says. "He says if I help you win, he will give me his rations for the next two weeks plus some ale." The hot-blooded woman says. "He says that you will never win this practice, so I take it up."

"I-I also join because I want prove him wrong too." Mozu who finally get out of the head lock says. "Lady Lucina is not weak, and I am going to help you to prove him wrong."

Surprisingly Robin's trash talks actually help Lucina to recruit some capable allies. For one, Mozu although weak and helpless at first, after undergone Robin's training has become an archer on pair with Anna and Noire maybe better, Rinkah on the other hand is no doubt not a weak fighter with the strongest strength in their group and a demon with her club, adding her nature high temperature and the competency to use elemental magic like Flora although her specialty is fire, is also an added bonus.

"I see, I happily to welcome you two joining my group, come in." Lucina open the wider to let the two come in. "Let's discuss out plan to win this." Lucina says while signaling her two friends to let some room for Rinkah and Mozu in.

* * *

Birds are chipping, the sailors are singing, and the light of the sun is sipping in, shining on the blanket.

"What time is it?" Corrin asks herself while still half asleep, her eyes barely open while she struggle to get up, but she couldn't. She can feel something is on her stomach which she uses what little movement she has to remove the covers to see a fish like animal sleeping on her, it is laying sideways while holding a ball of dragon stone tightly like a teddy bear.

"Lilith?" Corrin murmurs, barely audible as she herself is barely conscious so she just covers the dragon up again and closes her eyes to sleep. The rocking of the ship on the soothing seas that sing a lullaby, performing a duet with the sounds of combat and shouting…wait… the sounds of combat and shouting?

Corrin immediately shot up from her bed which in the process pushing Lilith over to the leg of the beg, waking up the slumbering dragon.

"What, what happen!" Lilith look around frantically and with a bright shine, she transforms back to her human form.

"We are being attack!" Corrin says, jumping down from her bed and immediately grabbing the Yato and head out followed by Lilith.

She runs along the hall way until she comes to a stop in front of the door, following her instinct, she leans her ears next to the door, listening quietly.

"Morgan, fire wind spells at five o clock." Corrin can hear Azura's voice following by a few blasts of spells, she can hear metal clashing at each other and people yelling.

Corrin then pulls her head back away from the door and looks towards Lilith, the dragon gives a nod which Corrin ready her stance. Step back, aim for the knob and…'Bam'. The princess uses all her might in her leg and kick the door open leading out, sounds of conflict is clearer as she rush out to see her comrades fighting each other.

"What is going on!" Corrin shouts out which caught the attention of some of her soldiers.

"The sleepers have awakened," Robin walks up to them casually.

"What is going on, why are my friends are fighting each other?" Corrin asks.

"We are training." Robin disperse the misunderstanding with a steady tone. "This is what I drag Morgan off yesterday for, 'we' although mostly me draft up a training routine while we still travel on sea." Robin explains. "This can help our soldiers to learn to fight independently and more careful if we ever got separated in combat."

"Why wasn't I told of this?" Corrin asks. "You could have wake me up."

"You looked so 'adorable' as Camilla puts it when you hug Lilith like a stuffed toy." Robin says which Corrin's checks flares up, she turns her head only to see the same is on Lilith's face.

"Anyway, the plan you make up yesterday is rather ingenious, especially the part where you knock out your sister before engaging in combat which by the way, is brilliant, you manage to teach this dastard so new tricks." Robin holds his hand in an open palm in his chest implying the dastard he mentions is himself, giving out praises to Corrin although it is no big deal. After all, she just tries to mimic what Robin would do and follow it along.

"Since you are here, your timing couldn't be any better." Robin exclaimed, the man seems to be full of energy this morning. "I want you to do a favor for me, Lilith too."

"Sure, what it is?" Lilith asks.

"Well, I kinda want you to attack them along with Reina, Gunter and Camilla." Robin says. "Me also of course."

"I expect there is an explanation behind this." Corrin says, folding her arms.

"We are the fifth group; our objective is to obtain the scarfs and flags from everyone." Robin elaborates." The others are waiting for my signal and I will explain this to the other groups when we sprang our attack." Robin says.

"So, are you two in?" The man waits excitedly for his answer which it did not disappoint him.

"It sounds fun." Lilith comments.

"Well fine, as long as no one is hurt badly." Corrin nods.

"Okay, then let's start." Robin point one hand above his head and shot out a fire ball catching everyone's attention.

"Attack!" Robin shouted, his voice echoes throughout the four ships. "Corrin, you and Lilith go attack Takumi with Reina while I attack Azura."

Robin then produce a book from his sleeves. "A little thing I bought from Anna." He explains as he cast the spell engraved into the book which the volume of his voice gone up ten-fold.

"To all the participates, A new group has emerged, their scarf will be worth ten points same as the flag and they will attack you all so…good luck!" The voice ends with a booming echo which both Corrin and Lilith covers their sensitive ears.

"Sorry about that, "He apologize. "Well, I see Reina is here so, see ya!" With that he jumps off the ship while using wind magic to lift himself up in the air

"Okay got it!" The two says as a shadow loomed above them, their ride is here.

The battle is fierce even despite being a friendly match between allies, Corrin could see everyone is putting their all into the fight, even the soldiers who came with her sister, Camilla looked not only impressed but also scared that they get caught in the cross-fire.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Lucina struggling against Camilla whose Wyvern easily swipe the swordswoman off her feet with its tail while Camilla sending wind spells to repel Mozu's arrows while on her other side, she can spot Gunter holding his own against Subaki and his team, sending the group back bit by bit which she is rather surprised, she knew that Gunter is not only experience but also skillful but she didn't know that the man his age can stand against three people all at once, then again, he did hold off Robin back in that maze.

"Prepare for battle, my lady." Corrin can hear what little of Reina's voice from the choir of battle. The Kinshi-knight lead her giant bird down towards the boat where Takumi is at, it seems that her brother is handling himself quite well, the Hoshidan prince is having a shoot-out of arrows against Noire who is on Lucina's team which luckily too distracted to notice them.

Reina got close enough for Corrin and Lilith to jump off before flying off to help Gunter.

"Lord Takumi, Lady Corrin and Lady Lilith has boarded!" Corrin can hear someone shouted ahead of them which she sees is Hinata who has been tasked to protecting the flag.

"There go our elements of surprise then." Corrin grunted as she charged forward with her weapon in hand. "Lilith, give me some covering fire!" Corrin orders as her sword clashes with Hinata's and with a skillful maneuver, the princess soften the strength on her sword which gives Hinata enough power to overpower the clash, using the momentum of the swords falling to her side she spun and plant a kick into the swordsman's chest, sending him backwards but not before she snatches the scarf that is poorly stuff in the guy's side pocket.

"Hmph, now for the flag." Corrin smirk, happy that her fighting skills has not been lacking behind. She tied the newly obtain scarf around her arm as she doesn't have any pocket in her armor then reaches out to grab the flag only to be stop by an arrow that almost take her hand off if she hasn't reacted quick enough.

"Seriously?!" Corrin turns to the perpetrator. "You could have taken your big sister's hand off!"

"Sorry, I was aiming for the head!" Takumi laughs out loud while aiming another arrow at Corrin. "I'm going to be the one winning this, no offence, sis." Takumi says.

"Offence taken!" The princess pouts. "Let me return the favor, Lilith!" She yells.

"Got it!" Lilith quickly shot dragon breath towards the Hoshidan prince which he dodges easily and return an arrow towards the dragon which luckily Corrin cut it off its course.

"Come on, little brother." Corrin smug." Is two against one, just give up." She taunts the boy.

"Every time you open your mouth, your remarks are getting more and more similar to Robin." Takumi comments. "And count again, sister." Takumi give the same expression as Corrin did.

At first Corrin looks around but she cannot see anyone around them, but she realized what Takumi just did. That dastard of a brother mimics her fight with Camilla, the princess immediately jumps back to retreat, only a hair difference before getting beaten up by two sneaky maidens falling from the sky.

"Damn, we missed her!" Severa says as she pulls the sword out the floor.

"Don't worry, we out-numbered them three to two." Cynthia says as she holds out her lance in an attack stance.

"Lady Corrin, what should we do?" Lilith as with worries in her tone.

"No worries my dear fairy god dragon." Corrin jokes. "From what I have learnt about tactics all these times, I always keep something under my sleeves." The princess reaches into the only pouch that is strap to her hip next to the scabbard for Yato and pulls out a crystal.

"Is that…"

"Yes, it is." Corrin sheds her Yato and holds the crystal in her hands. "Time for the dragon squad to emerge victorious."

"Wow, sis." Takumi seems to be trembling with excitement. "I never thought I would get to fight you in your dragon form." He smiles brightly as he pulls the string of his bow back a bit further, preparing to launch a stronger attack.

" _Let me teach you how scary your big sister can be."_ Corrin huffs like a horse as she opens her mouth and fire started to spill out.

They both stand they are changing up an attack until a spark of fire up in the sky caught their attention. Apparently, it is cast by her sister from Nohr, Camilla.

"Okay, games over, somebody has won!" Robin's voice follows shortly after the spell.

"Hmph, and I am just started to enjoy the training." Takumi slowly loosen his bow and shakes his head.

"Well, I will still win regardless." Corrin changes back to her human and laughs.

"Lord Takumi, Lady Corrin, Robin asks of you still join us on the main ship." Reina flies towards them and inform.

"Will do." Corrin says. "Care to give me and Lilith a ride?" She asks.

"Gladly." Reina replies. "How about you, Lord Takumi? Should I make a second trip for you?"

"No need, I will ride with Cynthia and Severa." Takumi shakes his head as he waves towards the two girls waiting for him.

* * *

"Congratulations everyone." Robin announces. "You all pass my test." The man's voice reeks of sarcasm.

Severa sitting alongside Lucina and Cynthia watching as the tactician standing in the middle holding what seems like a paper of reports with a somewhat forced smile. She still can't believe she lost but more importantly the one who won the game is someone she least expected it.

"Really?" Corrin asks excitedly, not aware of the sarcasm.

"Gods no, you all failed miserably." Robin hissed. "Not only all of you failed to keep focus on the main objective of the training but you all just went all out war with each other!" The man complains as he smacks the papers in his hand, making wrinkles of it. "I already clearly stated that we have to get the flag and scarf only and the only one who managed to not only won with flawless attempt and also the one who manage to decipher my words is her!" Robin points towards Severa direction, a little to the left where Lucina who seems quite pleased as oppose to Robin. "First of all, Azura, you manage to lose focus once I started my attack on you which I am disappointed and next is Takumi, I mean seriously, I saw you having a shoot-out about half an hour with Noire and keeping most of your team on board is not really a strategy to begin with. Lastly Subaki…well I didn't have much to say since you actually did well to notice my point so…good for you, I guess." The man says as he listed out all the flaws of the soldier.

"Anyway, what I am talking about is keep your head focus on the objective of the mission." Robin says. "You all choose to follow Corrin for sake of peace between the two nations so try not to inflict hate when we encounter either of the faction once we gone on land. Eyes on the price people! Not on whatever rubbish you all think you holds dear like Glory or honor, those things won't keep you alive for another day. What keeps us alive for another day is good food which I am eager to have after we landed." Robin warns, his tone is almost sympathetic and ending his sentence with sarcasm like he used to back in Ylisse when they are fighting against Severa's captor to rescue a man who only his desperation and foolishness is to blame and luckily, Robin manage to save both her and the man.

'Sigh…' Severa bang her head on the table feeling ashamed, to think she lost to Morgan in chess before now she loses to Lucina in term of tactics, what worse can this get?

"Land Ho!" The group can hear the sailor shouting above the deck as the sounds of footsteps increase, the preparation for landing is being commence which Severa is rather happy for since it's been boring on board without the chance to shop any cute and beautiful clothes.

"Well, you hear the man." Robin says. "Go and get ready, we will meet on deck in half an hour." The tactician announces as he waves his hand to disperse the crowd.

"Well, congratulations on your win, Lucina." Cynthia says.

"Y-yeah, I couldn't have done it without the others." Lucina replies to her sister, looking at the two sisters, Severa feels like she is being a third wheel or something and thus she silently left the scene and return to her room.

When she arrived at her room, Morgan is already there stuffing her books into her bag with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Mhemllo, Semvera!" Morgan notices Severa as she walks in and greeted her, still with food in her mouth.

"Geez, that is gross." Severa grunts. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Morgan quickly gulp down the sandwich which is rather impressive feat to accomplish.

"Sorry," Morgan laughs. "I was just eager to get off this ship, I would very much prefer on dry land." Morgan comments.

Like father like daughter, Robin also hates being on a boat which evidence when they are on their campaign against Walhart which the tactician is the first to jump off the boat the first chance he gets. It seems Morgan inherited that from him.

"So…what is the first thing you going to do once you got off board?" Morgan asks as she dusted off the crumbs of the sandwich of her cloak.

"Well, first, I am going shopping and then search for a tavern for some good food then continue shopping." Severa list out as her head gear started to spin, the ration she ate in recent days has been awful in taste, so she wants something sweet to savor and shopping of course is a must for her especially since the place they are landing is one of the well-known town in this world with dancers, singing opera and other stuff.

"Cool, can I come?" Morgan asks enthusiastically, with her eyes shines bright like she hit jack-pot.

"Sure, if you help carry my things."

"Okay!" Morgan is quick to agree which gives Severa's a feeling of proud? Or maybe a sense of authority? Well, she not sure what is it she is feeling but as long as both of them are happy, she is fine with it.

Both them waited in their room for about half an hour before they could hear sailors shouting and the captain barking out orders loudly.

It is not a good sign when while talking to your friend about your plans and someone suddenly shouted, "I see smoke!" out loud but that is what happened.

After they landed, Severa and the rest of Corrin's army stands as disbelief, watching as building topples on one and another, street filled with corpses of different age, gender and status. It is a massacre.

"W-who could have done this?" Lord Takumi is the first one to snaps out of his trance and asks loudly, probably to himself as no one else answered.

"Hmm, I don't think it is a battle." Robin pointed out as he walks over and bend down to take a look at one of the fallen citizen, an old man lying on the ground with a hole through his chest. "The people here seems to be attack suddenly. No soldiers or guards, no sign of fighting, no sign of weaponry." Robin stands, putting his hand on his chin to think while scanning the area.

"Do you mean this is 'its' doing?" Corrin asks, she walks up to the Tactician waiting for an answer. 'It' what exactly is 'it' that Corrin refers to. Severa had hear from time to time since she joined Corrin and her army alongside Beruka, Flora and Lady Camilla, she had overheard when the princess is talking to either the royal siblings or to Robin and for some reason, they never dare utter the name of 'It'

"Possibly but I think the more important question is why." The man with the cloak says. "Why this place of all others, why attack a town that will not serve any purpose unless…" Severa can probably think what Robin is going to say as from her deduced from them saying 'it', it is probably the third army, a special and evil one, the one who she been sent to end it. Anankos.

"It's to create misunderstanding between Nohr and Hoshidan, is it?" Severa blurted out which she receives multiple eyes set on her, some are wary, some are confused but from both Azura and Corrin is surprised while Robin is amused.

"That is correct." The man answered. "If there is a misunderstanding here which means…" Robin asks Severa, indirectly asking her to continue his sentence but before she could answer, they could hear two animal whining noise which they all turn to see to men running towards them, brutally injured and almost out of breath.

"H-help us!" One of them who dresses like the Hoshidan shouted out.

"Please, there are invisible soldiers everywhere!" The other one who dresses more Nohrian pleaded. Seeing these two is kinda an odd pairing but regardless, Severa notice the expression Corrin gives to Azura and Robin is nothing but grim.

"Sakura, Bradly and Jakob, prepare some healing magic." Corrin commends. "Subaki, Cynthia, Reina and Gerome go scout the area in pairs." She continued. "The rest of you set camps and defence perimeter no more than thirty feet from our current location." The princess than whisper something to Robin and then turn to the Nohrian and Hoshidan Royals before disappearing into the city.

Everyone went along as told with Severa following Lucina and Laurent who has been ask by Gunter who Corrin left in-charge in her absence to set up some tents.

"Lucina, Severa and Laurent." Gunter calls out to them as they are gathering the tent's parts. "Please set the tent, there." Gunter informs the youngsters. "Lady Sakura will be using that tent to help our two injured friends."

"Yes, sir." All three of them replies which puts a smile on the old man's face as the knight turns his back and go on to work on other matters.

"Curious," Laurent says while holding apart of the tent sheet while Severa holding the other end. "You two from the same nation and yet you seem to not recognise him at all, why is that?" The scholar asks.

"The castle is a big place, you know." Severa snaps back bluntly, it happens all the time that Laurent will start asking question in the most inconvenient time possible. "And, also he works for Princess Corrin who is in another castle. Now shut up and focus on this heavy thing." which shuts the scholar up.

They done quick work to pitch up the tent since it comes second nature like fighting since they done a lot of these camping stuff back in the dystopian future.

"Thank you," Lady Sakura bow to them with grace. "Now, Bradly, Jakob, you guys can come and bring the two into the tent now." The princess turns to the two, Bradly who seems to be struggling to carry the Hoshidan style wearing man while Jakob didn't even show signs of tiredness.

"Come, let me help you." Lucina says to Bradly.

"N-no, I can do this." The healer continues to hold his ground for his pride as he stumbles into the tent, barely falling over.

"Well, our job here is done so…" Severa says but Sakura halted her.

"I kinda need you guys to help me with treating their wound," The princess says it sweetly. "I need you three to help Jakob and Bradly to hold the two of them up, so I can heal their wounds in one go." She explains.

"We are glad to help." Before Severa could protest, Lucina interject and agrees.

They all pitch in and help, the healing goes quite smoothly with three healers combining their expertise and healing spells. The two man wounds went missing almost in an instance when the spell is cast.

Severa is quite unlucky as she is holding up the one that stinks while Lucina and Laurent held up the other one that smells like leaves and cherry blossom.

"Are we done yet?" Severa couldn't bear the stink so close to her anymore as she shouted towards the three who is taking their sweet time.

"Almost done, just wait for a few seconds." Bradly responds as he holds up three fingers while the others still gripping the healing staff and start closing them one by one. "Three, two, one, done!"

Immediately, Severa drop the man on the bed and scurries away from him like the plague.

"I need a damn shower." Severa hissed to herself.

"Thank you three for your help." Sakura says.

"No problem, we are just doing our job." Lucina replies.

"Well, I am heading towards the shower." Severa says as she heads out.

"Wait, I will go to." Lucina calls out behind her. "We have to find Lilith."

Lilith? Why her? Is she going to prepare bath for them? Severa thought to herself.

They walk in silent until they meet Lilith who is happily singing the song she hears from Azura.

"Lilith, can you let us in the Astra realm?" Lucina asks out.

"Ooh, you guys stinks." Lilith pinch her nose. "Okay, just…don't go into the barracks, straight to the hot spring please."

"Okay, got it." Lucina nods.

And with a white flash, they are in another place.

"My eyes, I think I am going blind." Severa complains.

"Oh, don't be dramatic." Lucina laughs. "Come, I will get you some spare armour and clothes." She pulls the red-head's hand and went to a large place with sign outside saying, 'Don't not enter'.

"Where are we, exactly?" Severa asks.

"We are in the Astra realm, kinda like a pocket home." Lucina explains. "Lilith the dragon created this place as a headquarters and a safe shelter for all of Corrin's army."

"Dragon?" Severa asks, hearing the word dragon does bring back bad memories.

"Although she is a dragon, she kinda looks like…"

'Please don't say fish, please don't say fish!' Severa quite pray.

"Fish."

'Damn.' Cold sweat started to pour from her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asks, noticing her friend's face turn white.

"Listen, Lucina." Severa steady her breath. "I know is hard to believe but Lilith is actually a servant for 'It'."

"I know."

"What!"

"Lilith already told me how she met and almost kill you but because of you she is free from her father." Lucina explains. "Anyway, let's go to the hot-spring."

It took them a few minutes to undress and get into the hot-springs, a dip into the hot steamy water gives Severa true bliss like back when they travel to an out-realm with a fantastic hot-spring.

She sat at the opposite end of Lucina, leaning both her arm again the edge and let out a satisfying groan.

"This is truly what I needed." Severa cries out happily.

"I know," Lucina agrees.

"Why didn't Morgan told me about this before, she is so going to pay for this." Severa says jokingly.

There was a moment a silent for whatever reason.

"Hey, Severa, can I ask you something?" Lucina's tone turns serious, through the smoke the red-head can see that the princess' expression. The same one she saw before Robin ends up in the prison.

"What is it?" Severa responds with caution, playing along but in her mind, she already knows what Lucina is thinking, what would the princess be thinking after Severa mentions about Morgan.

"Laurent brought up a rather interesting point this morning." Lucina says it slowly, unaware that Severa's expression slowly forming a scowl. "It is…about Morgan and the one we met in our future…"

"No." The red-head says.

"Hm?" Lucina looks up, thinking she hear it wrongly.

"I say NO!" Severa stands up, water splashes falling from her body. "Don't you even dare think about laying your damn hands on Morgan!" The red head shouted in full rage, pointing at the princess who looked shock by the turn of event.

"S-Severa I wasn't…" Lucina tries to explain but she is cut off by the splash of water Severa threw.

"I have enough of this!" Severa screams. "First Robin, now Morgan, how many people are you trying to kill until you are satisfied?" She glares at the princess.

"Can you let me explain for a minute!" Lucina finally lost it and shouts back. "I am not telling you that Morgan is the same as that girl, I am just asking your opinion on the subject!"

"Yeah, that is the same thing you say before we threw Robin in prison!" Severa rebutted.

"I won't make the same mistake again so please…" Lucina is losing her strength. "Please just listen to me."

"Fine, but if you even dare utter anything that will put Morgan in any trouble." Severa pause for a moment, gathering her breath. "I will end you." She says coldly.

"I was saying that I am afraid that Morgan will get involve if Robin really gone through his plans and attack Ylisse." Lucina elaborates. "I don't want her to spend the rest of her life in war, so I am suggesting if possible, she stay behind in this realm, under Corrin and Azura' care."

"I don't care if Robin really attack me and my family, but I don't want Morgan to get involved, she gone through enough pain." The blue-haired princess continues.

Hearing the princess making this proposal is rather surprising for Severa but she kept her mouth shut. She begins to think through the words of her leader carefully, word-by-word, sentence-by-sentence.

"I think…" Severa is hesitant in the choice she is about to choose but she forces through it. "I think the decision is not up to you," She says coldly. "Morgan is only a few years younger than us, she can make her own decision. End of discussion."

"B-but…" Lucina tries to protest but she is shut down by a glare.

"End. Of. Discussion." Severa says coldly. "We both know that we don't have any right to make these kinds of decisions anymore so drop it."

"Okay." Lucina lower her head.

The air between them has become awkward so Severa decided to leave the bath. Quickly. Wearing the fresh and new armour and clothes while standing outside waiting for Lucina since she has no idea how to get out of here.

* * *

The sight of both Hoshido and Nohr soldiers appearing is not quite surprising for Robin as he already predicted this, why else Anankos slaughters hundreds of harmless citizens.

"Brother!" Corrin shouts out to get both of the high-princes' attention.

"Corrin why are you here?" The one donning the red armour which Robin guessing is Ryoma looked surprised as well as his Nohrian counter-part.

"Corrin, have you come to join me in defeating this murderer!" The knight on a black horse which Robin assumed is Xander asks out loudly, his eyes scan the group to see Camilla in it. The prince seems quite happy but then his eyes set upon the Takumi who is standing behind them, his expression turns to wary.

"Corrin, don't listen to this liar!" Ryoma rebutted. "He is the one who murder all this people!"

Even though both party trying their best to convince the princess, but Corrin already knew who is it that kill all the innocent.

"Don't you dare spit your lies, you are the one who invaded this peaceful town!" Xander shouted back. "I will let you know justice!" Xander unsheathes his purple glowing sword while Ryoma do the same, drawing his lightning spewing katana.

"Let's fall back for now." Azura suggest. "We need our whole army to stop them."

"I agreed." Azura does have a point.

"O-okay," Corrin looked reluctant but since both who usual argues finally agree for once, she will do well to heed the advice." Camilla, Takumi, we will come back once we gather our forces." She turns to her siblings which both nods.

They quickly hurried back to the camp which everyone seems eager to hear the news. It seems the scouts return faster than they did and has spread the word.

"Gather your weapons, we are going to battle!" Corrin shouts out.

"We will help!" Robin sees the two previously injured man now healthier than ever but something seems kinda off, those ears…

'They must be like a Tanguel." He thought to himself. "This battle could be won easily than I thought."

"And you are…" Corrin asks.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Keaton." The one with white and black hair says. "I am a wolfskin."

"I am Kaden, a Kitsune." Kaden add in. "We heard from Lady Sakura and the others saying you are trying to bring peace to the two nations, we will help you if that is the case."

"My Lady, they both are from tribes located in the two nations but they are not allied with neither of the nations." Jakob appear besides them and explains. "They tribe are a rather friendly but strong people."

"I see, glad to have you on board," Corrin says. "I hope I won't disappoint you." She gives a smile to the two. "Now, to arms!"

They arrived at the scene as quickly as possible to see the two factions are already fighting with soldiers fallen one by one.

"Robin, can I let you handle this one for me?" Corrin asks out an odd question which the tactician is a bit sceptic.

"Mind if I ask why?" Robin puts on his hood.

"I wanted to talk to my brothers." The princess explains, "I need you to help me to lessen any casualties, please. Just this once."

"Fine," Robin sighs, "Just do whatever you have to do." The tactician wave which Corrin take off with Azura, Camilla, Takumi and Sakura.

"You heard the boss." Robin shouted towards those who remained. "I will be taking control of this battle, we will be going with the plan ' _Sweet sweet ale_ '!" He commended. "Keaton, Kaden and Severa, you with me."

' _Sweet sweet ale_ '. The plan that Robin have a hundred percent confident will be used in time since when one drink too much ale, he or she must battle with dizziness and urge to vomit, fighting two army with one. The flyers will be scouting and acts as surprise above attacks, Magic users will be separated into teams with each team with at least one sorcerer, archer and of course close-combatants and since both the K-man are new so Robin has no choice but to improvise and take both of them with him along with an experience fighter who is adapt with a sword as well as with a lance and the only who feed the bill will be Severa who has skills from her mother. He could have also asked Gunter but he believes that the old man would be a better use in guiding those who are lacking for example Hayato, Mozu or Morgan.

Robin and his team will be taking the middle lane between the collapse inn and the theatre where the fighting is the fiercest. Sounds of metal clashing and people wailing out in pain can be heard, when they arrived at the battlefield, there are already soldiers fallen, the once probably bright with lights road is now stained with blood.

"Keaton, Kaden, remember no killing, okay." The tactician informs.

"Righto." Keaton replies with his tail wagging happily.

"I will try." Kaden also respond, holding out his beaststone.

"Now, go." Robin shouted as he blasted group of fighters with wind magic, separating them from each other. Robin then holds on his spear and charged alongside Severa, knocking out the downed soldiers before they could get back up again.

With the hulking beast of the wolfskin and the silent and swiftly of the Kitsune on his side, they able to quickly dispatch the enemies

"That is probably the last of them, hopefully." Keaton inform as he sniffs the air, "The west and east side of the town has been secured by our comrades."

Robin know that he can trust the scent of Keaton because Panne and Yarne used to do the same thing, this half-beast humans are one of the most useful soldiers out there and Corrin is rather lucky to have two on her side.

"It seems Lady Corrin haven't finish her side of the problem, the two leaders are still standing." Kaden continues.

"I see, well, let's regroup with the other first…" Robin stops in the middle of his sentence when a powerful magic hit him, his brain begins to feel immense pain as her ears been wrapped around by a song.

"Robin, are you alright?" Severa notice the tactician putting both hands on his ears with a painful expression spread across his face.

Of course he is not alright, he can feel his head as if it is exploding from the inside. He need to, no, he must get away, away from here as fast as possible. He feet started to move as he change from stumbling to walking to out right sprinting. He can't think anymore as the pain is worse than the ones he had back in Ylisse, he let his instinct take over and run as fast as he could.

"Robin! Wait!" He could hear Severa's shouting towards them. "You two go group up with the others first, I will chase after Robin." The red-head must be talking to Keaton and Kaden.

'This must be some magic based attack, a very powerful one.' Robin thinks to himself as he continue to run until he is out of the town but he did not stop there, the song still spread around him even in far distance giving him no choice but to go onwards to the unknown.

"Robin, wait for me!" Severa still shouting at him but it seems the magic didn't affect her at all.

'Why is that? Why only me being affected?'

After a few more seconds of running non-stop, Robin finally stop hearing the sound. He bends down, catching his breath. Sweat dripping from head to toe, he felt sick due to the running and the slowly diminishing headache.

"Ro-Robin, finally you slowed down." Severa finally catch up with him, huffing out breath while bending over, using her knees as support for her hands.

"Why did you follow me?" Robin asks, he still a bit stuttering as his heart beating fast.

"Why wouldn't I, you looked like you are in pain." Severa stands back up, wiping her sweat off her forehead. "Of course, I need to make sure you are alright." She explains.

"Yeah, quit faking it." Robin grunts as he patted his cloak. "Pegasus dung, I forgot my lance." Realised he is non-longer armed, he quickly steps a few back away from Severa who still has her sword.

"Why are you walking away?" Severa who seems to not notice Robin's wariness as she continues to walk towards them.

"Don't get close to me." Robin warns as he ignites a fire spell. "stay that distance away from me, I don't trust you enough to let you get close…actually I don't trust you at all."

"Come on, we are fighting the same thing right now, gawds." Severa says while rolling her eyes, "I just want to…"

"Shh." Robin shush the red-haired sword woman.

"Come on, let me finish…" Severa continues but Robin shush her again only this time, he put his hand on the girl's lips.

"Silent, I heard something." Robin turns towards the forest next to the road they are standing on.

They both look closely to spot something, many things that is almost transparent slowly advancing towards them.

"Those are that thing's minions!" Severa pulls off Robin hand and shouted.

"Darn it," Robin slowly back away same as the red head. "I would suggest you to run." He says as he turns his back and run at full speed to the opposite side of the road to Anankos soldiers. He can hear footstep behind him, with Severa's panting and the invisible soldiers cries for blood.

They run and run with the horde of countless enemies behind them and as if their luck is not bad enough, it started to rain upon them.

Robin curses under his breath as he spots a ledge to a ravine hidden behind a bush which gives him an idea.

"Hey girl!" Robin grabs Severa who was behind him and shot a few thunder spells towards the ground, making the dirt to spit out due to the heavy impact of the spell, creating a dirt smoke covering them for a short time.

"Come!" Robin pulls Severa towards the ledge and jumps off with Severa in his arms.

Falling while holding a person in your arms and trying to cast a wind spell is hard enough without the person who is in your arms screaming out like no tomorrow.

"Shut up!" The tactician shouted as he moves one of his hand and cast a wind spell.

Consider their luck so far, it is a miracle that they didn't crush, only a mere stumble with Severa's weight on top of his chest.

"Get off of me." Robin push Severa aside.

"Are you trying to 'muff'" Robin quickly cover her mouth and raise a finger press against his own lips. He points towards the top of the ravine which they can hear sounds of footsteps and ghostly moans.

They sat at the below of the ravine while the rain pouring heavily down, good things is that they an outwards structure of the wall giving a roof. After what seems like hours has pass, Anankos lackies finally gives up the search and disappear which they manage to let out a sigh of relieve.

"Now what do we do?" Severa asks.

Robin didn't notice that Severa is asking him a question but what he did notice is some dirt falling on his head which he immediately realised what had happen, with a strong shove to the swordswoman and using his right leg to lunge himself to the side, the outward structure has collapse down on them due the heavy rain.

Dust flew all around, the tactician can see that Severa is alright although not sure why he would do such a thing to help someone who killed him previously. His body is now facing the ground, he look up again to make sure there is no more danger and he spotted the girl whose face with dread, he don't know why nor does he care as he trying to get up, he can feel a jolt of pain coming from his right leg, Robin too tired to take a look but rather he continue to pull the leg with full force until a sound 'Crack' that he understood what had happen.

Realised this, he quickly took a glance behind to see his leg, bend, disjoint and broken. A large pierce of debris struck his leg, cutting it off in the prosses.

"Oh my god, Robin!" Severa quickly move towards his leg and push the stone off of it, red quickly stains the ground it lay.

"Just push my leg together, they will probably heal in time." Robin says casually, although his body screams pain but his mind is telling him that he been through worse than this thus the reasoning behind his lack of concern. He hoped.

"Probably?!" Severa says with a worried look on her face. "Injuries like this won't just 'heal on its own'!"

"Have you forgotten that I am now in possession of a certain dragon's power?" Robin says. "I can heal from wounds that normally would be the end of me so just stay back and wait." He explains.

Severa didn't listen instead she torn a piece of her clothes and quickly perform first aid to the tactician's leg which he bite down on his own hand to muffle the scream of pain.

"There, hopefully it will heal like you said." The red-head wipe the sweat of her forehead and sat next to her.

The rain seems to be no end as drop and drops of rain pour on them, the sounds of thunder and the sight of lightning is like mother nature is playing a symphony but unbeknownst to her that there are two people who are not enjoying the show she put out.

"Why did you follow me really?" Robin asks to clear out the silent between them.

"Gawds, you are like Morgan." Severa sighs. "Keep on asking the same question until someone finally answer you." She bends her knees and wraps her arms around them. "Did you seriously think that I…we hated you some much that we will kill you again without reason?"

Robin holds up two hands and shrug. "Don't care, anyway, how did you able to keep up with me who by the way have the strength of a manakete, your mother is a really lousy runner!"

"Hell, if I know, maybe I got it from my father!" Severa snaps back. As usual, anything about Cordelia will be touchy for her.

"Lucky man, probably able to run away when Cordelia is in a frenzy over Chrom." Robin decided to mock the woman, make it easier to keep his hatred hover over his sympathy. He not even sure if he is still bitter or he is just finding excuse to keep going forward anymore, the mixed feelings, the unstable mood swings and last and certainly the most obvious since Camilla had previously pointed out, he is suicidal.

"Please don't say that about mother." Severa says as if she is trying to convince herself.

"Hm? You sure quick to her defence. "Robin raises an eyebrow. "Are you really Severa and not someone who looked like her?" He jokes but he immediately regrets it as he can see the genuine sadness in the girl's eyes, the same one when he first met Cordelia who forced herself to report how her sisters in arms died in detail.

"I'm not." Severa says in a tiny voice. "It's not like I care that much since she is not my real mother anyway." Robin can see tears already start forming around her eyes.

Seeing this, he decided to do the most logical thing he can think of which is throwing his cloak at the girl.

"What are you doing!" Severa shouted.

"Use that to cover yourself." He turns away, unwilling to meet her in the eyes. "Is not like I care for you, I only lend you that, so you won't be a liability to Corrin if you get sick." Robin says.

There is a moment of silent, Robin can hear his cloak rustling which he turns to see the girl is now wearing it.

"Thank you." She says in a small voice.

"Yeah yeah." Robin waves his hand to dismissed it. "And besides, I am quite surprise to hear that Cordelia had not convince Sumia and Chrom to marry her. I mean your father most probably be that dastard."

"No, my father is not Chrom." Severa answers with a calm tone. "My mother already has a husband, my father in the future although I never get to see him."

"Father of the year, I supposed." Robin scoffs.

"You know, at first, I really thought that my mother had only eyes for Chrom but once I came back from the future, I realised that I was wrong in so many levels." Severa started to chuckle. "It seems that my mom had found someone who is able to heal her wounded heart to her fallen sister and her Never-will-be love."

"Lucky man." For some reason, it angers Robin more to hear that.

"Lucky man indeed." The girl seems to have something on her mind as she laughs but she didn't share.

"What is the future like anyway?" Robin asks. "Why Morgan don't seem to recall any of it?" He was going to stop asking questions, but his curiosity gotten the better of him.

"You really don't know?" Severa asks. "I heard from Lucina saying that you have witness it through Grima's memories."

"Yes, I did but sadly only parts of it, none of it makes sense." Robin rubs his head. "I can only see small fragments of it, is like looking at a giant picture through a keyhole."

"Fine, I will tell you the story If you must know." Severa push herself back against the wall and shifted Robin's cloak to make herself more comfortable. "You better not interrupt me when I am telling the story." She glares at the tactician who uses two fingers on his lips marking an 'X'.

* * *

"Mother Mother!" A young Severa shouted in excitement as her mother walks into her room. It has been months since the last time she seen her mother, so it is a very surprise when her mother stops by all of a sudden.

"Severa, have you been a good girl?" Cordelia smiles as she bends down and pat her daughter.

"Yes, I been very good, I even help the maids to clean up my mess." The young girl announces with pride.

"I see, that is very good of you." Cordelia laughs. Severa notice a her mother's belly has gotten bigger since the last time she sees her.

"Mommy, are you getting fat?" Severa asks out bluntly.

"What? No!" Cordelia's face grew red. "Tsk, you are just like your father, blunt as ever."

"Then what is it? "Severa asks then it hit her, worries start to fill the young girl's head. "Are you ill, is it poison?" She started to panic as she frantically massages her mother's belly.

"No, is not anything bad, dear." Cordelia puts her hands around the young girl and hoisted her up. "See, mommy is still as strong as ever." She says as she lay the young girl down on the bed and take a seat next to her.

"Your see, you are going to have a little sibling." Cordelia and get close to Severa's ear and whispers.

Hearing this, Severa's eyes immediately lights up.

"Really!" She shouted. "Is it a sister? I wish I had a sister like Lucina!"

"I don't know yet but what I know is that I am going to be with you for the next few months." Cordelia says.

"Really?" An even great news. "Is daddy also staying? I never seen him before." Severa asks hopefully but Cordelia only shakes her head.

"I am sorry pumpkin, but daddy is really hard at work at the frontlines against the evil people who trying to hurt you." Cordelia explains.

"Ooh, so daddy is like a hero like the ones in the story?" Severa asks.

"Yes, you are as positive as ever." Cordelia pat Severa again but this time she holds her close into an embrace.

"Of course, I want to be the world most talented and cheerful girl so that daddy can be proud of me when he gets back." Severa says.

"Hahaha, hopefully some of your cheerfulness will rub off your new sibling." Cordelia says.

"I still hope is a girl." Severa pouts.

"Maybe it is, but you still have to love her even if she turns out to be a he." Cordelia advice.

"Okay mommy, I will love my new sibling no matter if is a boy or girl."

"That is a good girl."

- **Few months later** -

It is a middle of midnight, just this morning Cordelia went into labour and the birth of Severa's new sibling was a success. Now, the young girl sneakily walks over the baby crib just next to the bed she and her mother had shared the last few months which to say is they best time of her life, spending every day with her mother, listen to stories read by her mother's gentle voice, the warm of her mother to make her feel that she is not alone anymore and now with her new sibling, she will never be alone anymore.

The baby is sleeping soundly as Severa gently poke her new sibling's finger while she is starring with fascination and curiosity of whether is a boy or a girl but she snaps out of it quickly when she hears noise coming from outside.

"Lady Cordelia, I must insist that you stay behind." One of the maid trying to stop Cordelia in her tracks. The girl's mother's skin is pale with eyes slightly red.

"I am sorry but I can't." The winged knight gently pushes aside the maid, Severa peeks through the cracks of the door to see her mother is already donning the wing-knight captain uniform, holding the sacred lance given to her by the lord of these lands, "Lord Chrom needs all the help he can get and my husband has gone missing, I can't just stay here and wait." Cordelia's voice is stern and final which the maid back down and let her cross.

Fear comes rushing in as little Severa realised that her mother is going away again for god knows how long, she quickly pushes open her bed room door and shouted.

"Mommy, don't go!" Her voice echoes through the hallway which gain a few eyes on her.

Cordelia turns back with a surprise look, standing there frozen as Severa runs up to her as fast as she could with her short legs.

"Mommy, please, don't go!" Severa grabs her mother by the leg, with tears in her eyes, she looks up to see her mother too is crying.

"I am sorry dear but I need to find daddy." Cordelia bends down and put her hand on Severa's face, wiping of the tears. "Lucina's father and your father are both in trouble and I need to be there to help."

"B-but." Severa tries to protest but her mother puts a finger on her lips.

"No buts, promise me that you will look after your new sibling." Cordelia says while looking straight into her daughter's eyes. "Promise me that you will continue to be a good girl as well as a good sister."

"I will," Severa wipes away her tears. "Only you promise that you and daddy will come back and stay with us forever this time." She tries to act tough, holding back her tears with all her might.

"Promise." Cordelia says as she holds out her little finger.

"Promise." Severa hook her little finger with her mother's.

And we that, Cordelia kiss Severa on the forehead before heading out, leaving her children behind.

Severa watches until she can no longer see her mother's back anymore and walks back to her room, she notices that the baby is already awake and seems to be smiling at her.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Severa look over the crib and asks. "Well, mommy asked me to protect you so I am going to make another promise with you." Severa holds her little finger to the baby's little finger. "No matter what happens, I will always love you and protect you, that is what big sister is for." She gave a smile which the baby smiles back, holding both hands up and grabs Severa's finger tightly.

"It is a promise."

- **Two months later** -

Severa is watching the flowers outside of the castle gardens, it is really heart-breaking for her because the flowers she planted for her father and mother is wilting and it seems none of the maids know what the cause of it is.

"Princess Lissa, Lady Severa is here in the garden." The young girl hears one of the maid says, her tone is a bit worrying. Normally if Aunt Lissa comes than that means that Lucina and the others will also be here, but it seems that is not the case as she could not hear the nonsense Owain often spouts.

She walks towards the door leads to the castle garden only to found Aunt Lissa and Uncle Lon'qu who seems to be injured, their wardrobe is torn and there are some burn marks and open wounds where the blood is slowly dripping down. Uncle Lon'qu is holding Owain who seems to be crying.

"Oh, thank god you are here." Lissa says as she quickly holds Severa up and shouting towards the maids to board the windows and doors.

"Lissa, let's go. Quickly." Lon'qu advise as he rush towards the end of the hall way where there is a shelf just next to the gardens and pulls one of the books until a 'click' sound can be hear.

Severa has no idea what is going on but she decided to stay quiet as Lissa has tears in her eyes while Lon'qu looks like he been through hell. The bookshelf slowly moves towards the left and both Lissa and Lon'qu rushes in with some of the maids.

Once they reach the bottom, sounds of horrible screaming can be heard. Those familiar voices are the same kind the maid who often time played with her sounded and that is when it hit her. They are evacuating.

"No!" Severa shouted out while trying get out of Lissa's hold. "My sibling, she still up there!" She screams and shouts but Lissa and Lon'qu did not turn around, they both know that they have no choice, if they turn around it would mean the death of all of them and they can't allow the new generation to die.

The two older run until they meet light and the sounds of horse, Lissa quickly get on to one of the horse and strap Severa to her. Lon'qu then handle her Owain.

"Dear…" Lissa trying to say something but she chokes on her words while still struggling to keep the raging Severa in place.

"Go, I will hold them off as best as I could." Lon'qu pulls out his sword, the sound of metal silent the young Severa as she looks at the man. She heard those lines before, the lines her mother read to her from story when someone is prepared to die.

"I love you," Lissa says her farewell and call her horse to start sprinting.

"Love you too." It the final words Severa hear from Uncle Lon'qu before the sounds of metal clashing and the man's war cry can be heard.

They travel through a night and a day until they came to a ruin, Lissa gently set them down one by one starting with Severa than Owain. Inside the ruins, they could hear voices which the two quickly hide behind the horse while Lissa slowly gets down.

"Lissa, is that you?" A voice asks out.

"Y-yeah, is me." Lissa's voice is weak due to the sleepless night they travelled. "And I mange to get Severa and Owain." Even at a weaken state, Lissa still manage to smile.

In the shadows out step a man with the aroma of sweets and a woman holding a broken parasol.

"Uncle Gaius, Aunt Maribelle!" Owain shouts out in surprise.

"Hiya Kido," Gaius ruffles Owain's hair than turn to Severa and gives a smile. "Say, where is stabby?" The older man looks around only to see Lissa's sadden face.

Maribelle seems to know what had happen as she immediately elbows her husband.

"I am so sorry, Lissa." She walks over and gives the princess a hug, it took a bit longer for Gaius to realised what happened as his smile turned.

"N-no, first blue, stumble, bubbles and red now stabby?" Gaius turns his back towards them, Severa could have swear that she saw some water rolling but she doesn't care as she herself is in pain. Her baby sibling, she broke the promise she made, what kind of sister is she to leave her younger one behind.

She could not control it as she started to cry, bending down and buried herself in her arms.

She broke the promise she made to her mother, she is ashamed that she is not strong enough to protect her sibling and lastly, she did not be a good girl enough for her parents to come home.

* * *

"And as time goes on, the shepherd falls one by one and I started to distance myself from the others." Severa hugs her leg closely. "I started to despise my mother thinking that the reason father is never around is because she always has eyes for Chrom, the hatred grows further with time and the rumors spouted by surviving soldiers and maids saying that Chrom is having an affair with my mother behind the queen and my father's back." Severa takes a deep breath and let out a sigh before continuing.

"When I finally fought my way back to my room, I…I only found the corpse once belong to the maid who took care of me but the most terrifying part is that when I get to the baby crib, by then I am already thirteen and is logical that my sibling would no longer be there but I still clinging on what irrational hopes I have left and I take a look to only see ashes, black, black ashes is what's left in the crib. That is when a part of me truly died inside, the only reminded of my old and peaceful life is no longer there and what's left are broken promises."

Robin did not know what to say, this is the first time he heard this girl with a spiky personality talking with so much emotions.

"Did the others knows about this?" Robin asks.

"No, I think Owain might have known about this but during that time, the only time I ever mention about my baby sibling, he is busy grieving over his dead father than later…mother who died due to sickness right in-front of him." Severa shook her head. "There is a time, after all the adults have perished, I snuck off in secret, on a mission to save her but in the end, that place is deserted. Only the dead remains."

"You keep calling the baby 'she', so is a sister then?"

"No, I don't know since mother immediately rush off without tell me about the baby's gender nor the name but I am committed to wanting a sister so I decided to call the baby a she rather than he." The girl laughs softly at herself, using it as a coping mechanism, a technique Robin knows all too well of. "Do you want to hear something funny?" She suddenly asks as she turns her head to face him which Robin shrugs. "When I arrived in your time, I was kinda hoping you are my father, do you remember the times when I approach you trying to impress you with my tactical skills?" She gives a broken chuckle.

Hearing this, Robin can't help but to start laughing out loud. The rain had stopped, and the sun started to shine through the thick clouds, slowly drying the ground.

"You are right, that is rather funny." Robin says while controlling his laughter, is been quite a long time since he laughs like this. It felt…nice. "I probably be the worst father ever, I mean have you seen Morgan?" Robin says. "She comes back in time and the first gift I gave her is a book full of ways to get people killed, if I am your father, your first gift from me probably a spell book or an enchanted weapon."

"Maybe even a lesson on how to end my enemies quickly for free." Severa adds in while laughing alongside the tactician.

"Yeah." Robin's laughter dies down, the guilt is swelling inside him. "To be honest, can you promise me something?"

"You sure? You do know I already have a history of broken promises, right?" Severa wipes her tears away from laughing too much.

"I think this one you can manage just fine." The tactician says, it has been floating in his mind for quite some time now and now he finally got the time and courage, might as well. "Can you take in Morgan in place of your little sister when I finally lost it?" Robin asks, his tone is now serious but warm and welcoming.

"Lost it?" Severa looked confused.

"If you haven't notice, I maybe slowly going insane maybe due to Grima's power." Robin explains. "I mean it is quite obvious already, the unstable emotional state, the constant urge of bloodlust, the endless loop of headache and most of all, the suicidal thoughts every single day, it is really hard to miss you know."

"I-I…" Severa is at a loss of words.

"Don't give me 'I-I' just say yes or no but preferably yes." The tactician looks the girl right in the eyes.

"Yes, of course." Severa nods quickly.

"That is a good girl." Robin reach out and pat the girl on the head. "Don't tell anyone but I like you the most out of all the others maybe besides Morgan of course."

"Geez, you really are blunt like Morgan." Severa jokes.

"Like father like daughter." Robin says as he moves his injured leg slight, no pain? Good. "Now my leg has healed, I think is time to find a way up top."

"Are you sure?" Severa says, showing concern which Robin respond by standing up and stomp his previously injured leg on the ground.

"See, no problem at all." Robin says making the last stomp loudest of them all to prove a point.

"If you say so." The red-head doesn't seem to be convince but she decided not to push it any further as she stands up and dust the dirt of her clothes. "How do we get up there?" She asks.

"Hmm…I don't know." Robin scratches his chin with coming up blank.

"Can't you use wind spell to propel us up?" She suggested.

"No, they would be suicidal as I can't carry you while controlling the direction of the wind spell." Robin shooks his head.

"Then what, we can't just stand here all day hoping for anyone to come by and save us."

"I mean we could always call out for help." Even thought that is a stupid idea but Robin still think is for the best, summoning Risen as a ladder might not be successful since he hadn't got the chance to practice plus, he don't want to alert one of the shepherd child to his extend control of Grima's power.

They both look at each other for a second before turning their head towards the sky putting both their hands near their mouth and shouted luckily, they don't need to continue to yell for half an hour as someone is already aware of their presence.

"Finally found guys!" A familiar voice spoke out on the ledge of the ravine follow by a familiar face.

"Anna! I am so glad to see you!" Robin shouts out excitedly, "Can you get us out of here?"

"Wait there, I get some rope in a jiffy." The merchant gives a smile before disappearing and return after a few minutes. "Climb on!" She threw the ropes down which Robin let Severa to climb up first since if any accident happens, he can use wind spell to catch her fall.

Severa has proven to be quite a fast climber as she rushes up in a mere second and call out for Robin for his turn.

The tactician however is not like a monkey and taken his time to climb little by little only to realise that he could have use his wind spell since he doesn't need to carry Severa anymore which he did and propel himself up giving a soft A plus landing follow by a smile to add to style.

"I am still not going to forgive you for selling me that fake cream just because you save me, you know." Robin can see Severa talking to Anna but something is not right.

Something in the tactician's head is nagging him that this Anna is not the one who joined Corrin's army but at the same time, there is a familiar air around her. He can clearly see that although Anna is talking to Severa, her eyes keeps trained on him instead.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Severa." Anna tries to deny Severa's accusations. "I would never sell something that cheap to a loyal customer."

"Hmph, don't you dare try using the 'is my other sister' excuse." Severa hissed. "I know a lot of Annas and their tricks long enough to know."

Robin keeps standing there watching the two women bickering than it struck him like a wyvern ramming him in the chest.

"Anna," The tactician calls out as he slowly walks forward towards the two, he gulps down any saliva his has in his throat while steadying his breath, so he won't stutter his words. "You are not the Anna in Corrin's army, are you?" He asks.

"No, I am not." Anna seems to understand what Robin is saying as she gives a big grin.

"No way, how else would she knew our name?" Severa added in, still believing this Anna and the one back in camp are the same one.

"Let me talk for a minute," Robin shushes the girl. "You are not an Anna of this world, are you?" He asks again.

"Nope." Anna says while revealing a smirking smile, the same smile Robin knew all too well as even if all Anna look and act the same, there will always be little quirks that separated them, and this Anna's is when she is being mischievous, her right corner of her mouth will be a little bit higher than the left.

"You are our Anna, are you?" Robin asks his final question. "You are our Anna, right?" Robin can feel his heart beating fast, a joyful feeling started to blossom in his chest while his eyes has become blurry with water. Severa seems to realise the same as to what Robin is implying as she frantically looks towards the two with a very shock expression on her face.

"Yes Robin, I am the Anna you know." Her smile grew wide as she buried her head into the tactician's chest. "I am happy that you are alive!"

 **OMG, the original Anna from awakening is her in fates? Why would she be here, how did she come here and would she stole the business from her sister of this world? Stay tune as in the next chapter will be full of surprises and maybe a peek into our dear darling Morgan's past(Probably). I happy that you all like the story so far and I will continue to to dish out new chapters if I have the time. See you guys next time, LOVE YA!**


	13. Chapter 13:Meeting old friend is awkward

**Hello everyone, I am deeply sorry that it took me so long to finish this because of school work and the meetings that my assignment partner keep insisting on carry out. I am happy to submit this new chapter and I am very happy that you are continuing to read this. I am thankful to you all 3**

"I really missed you." Anna says as she buries her head into Robin's chest.

"Y-yeah." Robin replies as his hand holds the merchant tightly, a feeling that he thought had vanish long ago has slowly coming back, making him remembers those times, moments that he had missed so much. The feeling of belonging engulfs his heart, he can feel his cheeks burning with hot tears and his lips trembling as he can't stop his sobbing.

They stay like that for a few seconds before Robin decided to let go Anna and wipe his tears with his cloak.

"How are you here?" The tactician asks, still a bit sniffling sound could be heard.

"Well, I could tell you but that would give me and my sister a big trouble." Anna scratches her head while giving a big smile. "Besides, let's not worry about that. See who I brought!" The merchant says as she gives a loud whistle and in mere seconds, many figures comes out from the bushes behind her.

Robin is rather shocked to see those who came along Anna. There is Gaius, Lon'qu, Lissa, Donnel, Kallem, Nowi, Maribelle, Olivia and Henry. Those who he can truly call friends, each one of them (Except Maribelle and maybe Lissa) are the ones he had wished to see again the most.

"I was a bit sceptic when Anna told us about you being alive but I was wrong on my lollipop!" Gaius says with a big smile. "Hello Bubbles, it's been long since I last see you." The man says.

"Indeed, I hate to admit it but I was a bit of lost when you died." Lon'qu adds in.

"Guys…" Robin wipes clean the tears. "I missed you all too, a bit too much than I could express but…" The man slowly walks towards Severa who is also in shock and with a quick reflex, Robin gets behind the girl with one arm wrapping her and another pointing a finger next to Severa's head.

"I can't very much trust you all." Robin's expression change into serious, his tone is deadly, and he glares at his friends. "If you really who you say you were than you all should go back to whatever hole you crawl out and stay there before I blast this girl's head off, sky high."

"What!?" All of them including Severa shouted out.

"What the hell, Robin!" Severa tries to struggle but Robin whisper in her ears to make her stop.

"Stay calm, I not going to do that." The man gives a short glare at the red head and whispers before turning back to the Ylisse shepherds. "I will totally do that!"

"Robin, it really is us!" Nowi shouts out like the others who tries to convince the tactician.

"Hmph, really." Robin shacks his head while still holding Severa closely, taking small steps backwards. "I am Grima, the fell dragon and you guys just fallen into my traps!" The man shouted out. "If you all go back to where you come from and never return, I can guarantee that some of your child will return safely if you don't comply than I will kill all of them along with you and the rest of Ylisse, hahaha!" Robin tries his best evil laugh which do the trick as his friends stop advancing towards him.

"Just a bit further then we can run." Robin whisper again to Severa which the girl nods a bit.

They take small steps one by one until Robin bump into something rough like steel armour follow by a cold feeling next to his head. His eye slowly moves to see a spear but not just any spear, a decorate spear that symbolised peace and victory but most of all an unique spear that only belong to the one and only person in the whole Ylisse. The mother to the girl he is holding hostage.

"That is far enough, Robin." An enchanting voice speaks out which Robin already knew the owner of such beautiful voice.

"Mother?" Severa is also shock by the sudden realisation of the voice but the tactician urges her to not ruin their plan.

"Hello, Cordy." Robin says slowly, faking a smile. "Good to see that you are still not Chrom's number one girl." He mocks.

"Let go of my daughter, Robin." Cordelia's spear move closer, now is horizontally parallel to his neck. "Don't give me a reason to kill you again." She says in a stern voice, filled with every determination to whack the man's head clean off.

"Unless you are using a spear form of Falchion, darling." Robin says. "Otherwise you won't kill me, the mighty Grima." He bluffs.

"Don't lie, I know that you are Robin and I have seen your notebook." The knight announces. "You were planning to kill the Shepherds back in Plegia castle, it is all written in the notebook."

Everyone who hear this is rather shock especially coming from Robin's friends who had look of being betrayed.

"Of course," Robin keeps his cool, the situation is getting out of hand at an alarming rate and he has to think of something. "You all leave me to die, so, naturally revenge is the only option."

"I can't believe Tiki is true." Anna mumbles but her eyebrows narrowed as if she is thinking something.

"Well now, I was going to let you all live with only some of you dead namely Chrom and a few others but hey, since you all are now here. Wanna join me in killing Chrom?" Robin asks with a casual tone. He can feel the killing intend behind him growing bigger and bigger but he kept his cool.

"No, we will absolutely not." Maribelle hissed.

"Of course, YOU won't, I was asking the others." Robin says. "I only kill those who is on my hit list, that's all." He slowly moves the hand that is holding Severa, soften his grip and silently cast a spell, a spell that he has long wanted to try but situation does not let him but now is the perfect time. "Are you really want to go against me just because I am doing justice? Has the Shepherds turned their backs on the name of justice?" Robin continue to mock them. "Just how long until someone gives Chrom the idea to execute you as he did with me? That dumb idiot will trust anything and anyone so what is the probability of trusting the wrong person?"

"Robin, I know my brother can be oblivious sometimes but he is not dumb." Lissa says. "I know what we decided to do is wrong and you can hate us all we want…"

"I am hearing a 'but' coming so I just going to stop listening now." With a great push to Severa's head, shoving the girl down. Quickly, Robin slams his head backwards hitting the woman in the face then turns and grabs Cordelia's spear out of the woman's grasp and spun it almost hitting the knight but luckily she jumps back by instinct. With the biggest threat retreated a few paces back. The tactician quickly slams his hand on the land beneath him with a quick chant of the ancient tongue of the damned. The earth rumble as if mother earth is in pain and screaming out for help. The ground crack open and with that the dead rise once more, pouring into the realm of the living, forming a flesh wall around the tactician and his companion.

"You won't get away from this! " Cordelia shouted in anger. "I will have my daughter back to my side even if I have to pry her out from your cold dead hands! "

"That is awfully confident of you, killing me again without a second thought. Typical act of a shepherd." He mocks as he raises his hand towards the sky which the others are wary, shouting orders to back away from the mad man.

"You all better return back to Ylisse and give up." Robin says coldly while glaring at Cordelia and the others through the gaps of the wall of undead before grabbing Severa by the collar and shouts out. "Lilith!" And with that they are removed from the area into the safe zone where Lilith is waiting for them with a worried written all over her face.

"You guys looked horrify, what happened?" Lilith says while looking worried, "I will go get a healer, stay here and rest." She says as she runs off leaving the two.

"Damn, I wanted to say it is no need." Robin scratches his head and then realised that he had brought Cordelia's spear with him which he drop it on the ground. "I am going to go take a shower." He says but he is stop by Severa who has been silent all this time from shock or from lack of speed in processing what is going on.

"You can summon risens?!" Severa shouted out.

"Do you need a mega voice tome so you can announce it to the world?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You never say you could do that and why you didn't do that when we were attack by those things?" Severa asks. "And just now, why you being aggressive towards your own friends, you mentioned that you missed them so why you pushing them away? They could have help us!" The girl is starting to annoy the tactician as it has been an exhausting day both mentally and physically so Robin doesn't really have the mood to deal with this but too bad as Severa insisted so he has no choice.

Robin gently pats Severa on the shoulder and look into her eyes. "Keep quiet so I can explain." Robin says which Severa shuts her mouth and follow through the man's demands. "The reason is simple really, I don't want them here, this is not their business and is none of their concern. If they want you to come back home they will just have to wait, is that too much to ask?" Robin explains although that is not the only reason he does not want them here but he decided to kept it to himself. "As for my powers," He raises his hand revealing his mark to the girl, the mark seems to be slowly wash off as bits of the mark has faded away. "Do you really think Naga have the power to seal me off so easily?"

Robin then proceed to walk off back to the barrack not intend to stay any longer to explain every single detail to the girl.

He pushes open to his room, the one he hasn't slept in for days and land face first into the pillow follow by the sounds of snoring, drifting into yet another nightmare.

* * *

"What happen just now, how did it all accelerate so quickly!" Gaius say it out loud what is on everyone's mind. The group is now camping at the forest near where Robin and Severa disappear to. Most of them is still in disbelief but Cordelia on the hand is furious as she wanders off the camp to patrol and to calm herself down.

Not only what Tiki had said is true but also Robin have all their children with him more importantly Severa seems to be not minding siding with the tactician which gives Cordelia a headache. Why must her daughter be so complicated, she knows that Robin and Severa are acting together which the other might not notice but Cordelia is close enough to see the man quietly mouthing words to her daughter when she is holding her lance which she has lost.

"Hey, Cordy. Don't be upset." Lissa who have follow the knight says suddenly, almost make Cordelia jump. "I am sure Robin is just angry but he will come to his senses."

"Lissa…" Cordelia takes the princess' words into consideration but every fibre of her being denies that being true. "But have you seen the spell he had used, the one same as Grima. He holds my daughter hostage and threaten to kill her."

"Well, I pretty sure he is lying, I mean have not notice his left eye twitched a little bit?" Princess replies.

"Left eye twitched?" Cordelia blinks her eyes multiple time as she has no idea what the princess is talking about.

"Come on, Cordy, you are the one who told me before back when Robin decided to prank me back." She smiles. "You say you notice his left eyes twitches whenever he told a lie, like that time when he tries to trick Chrom into reading competition because we are low on funds for practices dummies?" Lissa reminded which Cordelia remembers.

Back in their... better years, Cordelia is paranoid about traitors in the mist of their army ever since her sister been killed during Gangrel's attack at the border which happens to be a traitor's doing to their demise and that is why she will keep track about everyone's little details and habits just in case.

"And besides, if Robin want to go to war with us. We will definitely not be standing here talking." The princess place both her hand behind her head as she follows the scarlet knight. "He has the power of the fell dragon and the mind of the saviour of Ylisse, we will not stand a chance. You already seen what he can do, and yet, the only thing he has done is lie and run away." She pulls out a good point.

"Maybe is Naga's doing, you have seen the mark at his hand where the mark of Grima used to be, right?" Cordelia rebutted.

"Cordy, let's be logical. I might not be as observant as Miriel or as smart as you but do you really think Naga has the power to put Robin under control?" Lissa shakes her head. "If the divines can do that then why do they need us for, what is the purpose of Falchion then?"

The knight admits that it has been linger in her mind but she decided to remain silent and wary.

"Mind if I ask something, your highness?" Cordelia asks.

"Lissa. Is L-i-s-s-a. Gosh, is getting old that you keep viewing me as your superior." The princess huffs with her hands cross.

"Sorry, Lissa. Mind I ask a question?" Cordelia correct herself.

"Shoot." The princess replies.

"How can you be so…happy all the time, you just witness the man who possibly be the downfall of your country and probably has information regarding your own son get away. Don't you at least feel some kind of uneasiness?"

Lissa looks at her friend in silent for a minute then gives a smile.

"I think that is a rather easy question to be honest." The princess replies. "The most obvious answer is for moral boosting but I doubt you take that as an answer, right?" She looks at Cordelia who shook her head in responds.

"Very well, the other reason for my 'unreasonable' cheerfulness is that I have to, being the light of everyone's life in hard times but most importantly is that it keeps me going, by thinking and hoping for a bright future rather than staying gloomy in an unchangeable dark past. People tends to forget how lucky they get to live another day with people they care about but I remembers Emm had told me and that is why I will continue to keep smiling for the world to see rather than showing a pitiful side of me." The princess explains, Cordelia can see that Lissa has grown so much without her noticing, her words held weight and great wisdom with personal experience to back it up.

How long has Lissa been like this, Cordelia thinks to herself as she watches the princess hums of tune, walking in front of the knight with her arms behind her and a bright smile on her face. She remembers that Lissa used to be childish, brash and arrogant like her brother, playing pranks on people around her as her way to ease tension and going out on her own to scout out enemies' position which gives the man who is assign as her bodyguard as well as her current husband Lon'qu a heart attack but now, Lissa is mature with femininity she herself used to long for. She has grown more and more like her idol and older sister, Emmeryn, which makes Cordelia a bit envious as she has not grown at all, she thought that she might grow to be wiser like everyone else when her daughter came from the future but that does not seem to be the case.

"Earth to Cordy, you there?" Lissa's voice broke the knight's train of thought.

"Erm y-yeah," Cordelia replies.

"You got me worried there, I almost thought you are ill or something." The princess examines Cordy's face.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Cordelia replies.

"Fine then, come, I think we should go back before the others gets into trouble." Lissa grabs the knight's hand and pulls her along.

* * *

When Robin comes to, he is already consumed by the soothing sight of darkness with little light emitting from the bottom of his door. He slowly pulls himself up, ignoring the headache, he headed towards the door and pulls it open only to be knock on the head by somebody.

"What in the world are you doing?" Robin rubs his head, the hit knocks him wide awake as his vision becomes clear to see Severa standing before him, holding Cordelia's spear.

"Sorry, sorry, are you okay?" Severa panic which she quickly grabs the man's hand away to see his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, stop, why are you here?" Robin swipe the girl's hand away and asks.

"Ok then," Severa huffs. "Lilith asks us to move back to the town centre so that it would be safer for us when we decided to move out tomorrow, Lady Corrin has finally gotten the answer for her next move." She says as she hands the spear to Robin which give the man a raise of eyebrow.

"I am a bit of tired to ask 'why' again but why?" Robin walks through the door and almost stumble on his way out but he extends his hand out to the wall adjacent to his room to catch his balance.

"You are the one who took it so you will return it." Severa says almost in a monotone.

"No I will not, if I sees your mother again, I might take her head off." Robin walks pass the red-head, ignoring her request.

"Hey, you only need to return to her, is that too much to ask?" Severa chase after the tactician.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing." Robin replies, stopping in his tracks abruptly which cause the girl to slam into his back and fall backwards. "You are terrifically terrify to face your mother isn't it?" The man turns with a smug on his face.

"W-what are you saying?" Her voice started to become smaller.

"You actually scared of explaining yourself to your won mother so you decided to let me take the fall instead, is that right?" Robin bends down and held out his hand for the girl.

"N-no, I am not afraid of that love-sick woman!" She rebutted.

"Sure you don't." Robin rolls his eyes as he grabs Severa by the elbow and pulls her up forcefully. "If you are not scare than you return the spear than, see you later." The man says as he suddenly dashes out in full speed towards one of the ends of the Astra realm only to disappeared in a shine of light.

"H-hey!" Severa shouted after but unfortunately, she is too late. "Damn it, that dastard ditch me." Severa slams her hand on the wall in frustration as she looks at the spear in her hand. "What to do now?"

* * *

Night falls pretty quickly after the battle has won, Morgan sat near the artificial river laying on her back watching the pitch-black sky, bored out of her mind.

Is not like she wanted to be bored but after the battle, just when she finally got her blood pumping with excitement, it ended much to her dismay. Now she is dissatisfied and high on energy which is a first for her. She had tried to ask others to spar with her at least let her blow out some steam but the others just too tired.

'Oh Morgan, I am so tired.'

'Oh Morgan, we just fought through two armies, take a rest.'

'Morgan, stop charging into my room while I am changing clothes!'

Well, that last one maybe is her fault but how else she would know that Kjella would be planning to shower after a battle, since when does that plain brained, short tongue, tomboy woman ever has the tendency to go take a shower?

"Darn, I might actually die from boredom." The girl sits up and scratches her hair in frustration. "Maybe I should ask Azura to tell some scary story to Lilith and Hayato, that might be entertaining to watch." She says to herself, revealing a mischievous grin.

Called her sadistic or maybe devil-like but hey, a girl has to keep herself entertained especially if that girl is her. After all, she does not see what wrong can come from a few harmless pranks or lies.

Just when Morgan is contrasting a plan to get the three individuals in question together, she hear shouting from the barracks and see her father running at full speed to one of the exits and Severa following with a spear that seems somewhat familiar to her in hand.

Seeing that, her mind gears started to spin at light speed.

'Severa plus her father plus a spear equals…' Morgan then shakes her head. 'Maybe she should not get in to this… like hell she would stay at the side when something actually interesting is happening. Morgan runs after the exit with a big smile on her face.

She appears in town where Gunter, Kaze and Rinkah are guarding the camp side in the real world. Which she silently curses when she remembers the rules of the Astra realm, meaning she might miss the first half of the drama before she can find the two.

"Hello Morgan, what are you doing out here?" Gunter asks with a gentle smile on his old wrinkly face.

"Hey gramps, working hard I see." Morgan gives a puppy smile. "I am going towards the position of my dad and Severa, they ask me to be their guild and protector." She lies which makes the old man raise an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't lie to make things go your way, you know." Gunter advice. "Anyway, if you want to go then take this." Gunter turns his back and reach into the pouch strap to his horse and pull out a tome. "This is a Elfire tome, don't hesitate to use it and signal us when you meet dangers." The old man says.

"Uhh…thanks, gramps." Morgan swipe the book and push into her cloak and starts running towards the location she heard from Severa.

She runs with her footsteps echoing through the dead town and soon the outskirts. She follows the signs of conflict and foot prints created by the two in the afternoon and lucky for her, the rain has yet to wash away it.

After a few short and exhausting minutes of running, she arrived at the cliff side which she slips into the forest nearby just to watch silently.

She can see her father is at the cliff side but Severa is no where to be seen which gives the young girl a tile of the head wondering what happen to that second favourite person.

"I know you are hiding behind me, come out, I sense your presence a while ago." Her father suddenly calls out while turning to face the young girl which almost make her jump. She crotch down on instinct before debating whether to show her face or run away but it seems she has nothing to fear at all since she notices the bushes a few meters in front of her started to rustle and as she focuses her vision, she spotted a giant figure wearing a suit of armour.

"Sorry, I wasn't hiding, you just didn't notice me." The figure says in a gruff voice indicating is a man, as the figure step out of the shadows and into the luminating light of the moon, Morgan can barely make it out that it is indeed Kallem from Ylisse which she was not expecting to see.

Now that she is shock out of her mind, she become more focus, speaking of which, she also notices a red blur somewhere in-front of her, this one is closer to her than Kallem which she makes it out to be… Cordelia? A red head, not Severa, not Anna but Cordelia!

It seems Cordelia is also here but how? And where did Severa gone, she is missing the best part of the reveal! It seems this rabbit hole is getting deeper and deeper just like the way Morgan likes her mysteries, especially if it might involve her in the process just like this little adventure in search of her memories she has going.

Morgan sticks closely to the tree as she advances a bit further forward, just behind Cordelia but closer this time to listen in the conversation. It seems that the Captain of the Ylisse air military did not notice the young girl which is good for her. Morgan don't want to ruin the surprise for herself.

"Of course, you weren't hiding, you always have that presence that everyone can easily missed." Robin ruffles his hair and sighs, he doesn't look angry or sad rather, he looked relived. "Oh, how I envy you, to be able to disappear without anyone ever noticing you are gone, never standing in the spot light where everyone got their eye on you." Her father shows off that smug smile of his whenever he tries to lie or act tough. The way he structures his words like he is writing a poem reeks with sarcasm is also one of the dead giveaways. Why does she know all of these? Well, one must know thee enemy to defeat them and in her case is to impress him.

"Well, I can't say that I did not envy yours too." Kallem laughs awkwardly. "Always being the one everyone depended upon, able to easily think up solutions to help people. I am really grateful that you are the one of a few who would actually think of me when drafting up plans."

"Plans, mind you, that send you into dangers, putting your life on the small and thin line." Robin says, his tone is heavy. "Solutions though up to improve efficiency to wipe out enemies quickly, ideas draft up to be test on humans who are just fighting for a cause they force themselves to believe in, I have done nothing but kill people, Kallem, can you honestly be grateful for that?" He asks with a look of desperate on his face, looking at the armoured man with pleading eyes as if he is asking the man to get angry, curse him, despites him but Kallem merely shook his head in disagreement.

"Your plans gives a broken nation a chance to grew, the ideas you drafted up gives two nations a chance of peace and your solution…has strengthen the bonds whether is love and friendship to the point we can call ourselves a family even thought we are not related by blood." He takes a few steps forward, closer to Robin. "Can you honestly tell me not to be grateful for that?" Although Morgan can't see anything but the knight's tone is gentle and filled with happiness.

"Don't give me that dung," Robin swipe his hand across air, dismissing the statement Kallem given out. "Family, ha, if family is that easy to be put under the ground then I will not be here." He says with a slight anger in his tone. "I always thought that my 'friendship' is strong, at least strong enough that I could put my life in your hands but it seems I was wrong." The man emphasis on the word friendship with air quotes. "I was put down before I even got a chance to apologize for what I did, my action has cost so many of their lives and yet I have try to atone for my wrong doings by drafting up new strategies and tactics so that I could save the rest but it seems that the friendship I have acquired is nothing but a ruse."

Kallem stays quiet.

"I don't expect you to understand what I am feeling." Robin shakes his head. "Maybe for you is normal since you have been trained for those kinds of things but not me, I never been taught to take a life, nor I have been taught to attack somebody. The only thing I have been taught is to defend myself, to survive and yet despite being an amnesiac I still spending the first day of my new life killing. " Robin sighs while ruffles his hair. " I admit that I was the one who agree to fight in the first place but I am not doing it for him, I was doing it for those innocent villagers.".

"Then why follow him afterwards?" The knight asks

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin held up both his hand and shrugs. "Chrom's face is the first thing I saw, his name is the only thing I remember or at least got from the future me's memory. I followed him is the only logic thing to do because I have nowhere else to go and since he is the first person who held his hand out to help me, naturally I would follow through his plans like a baby duck follow whatever it first laid eyes upon. In his defence, I did swore my loyalty to him but that is because I felt guilty if I ever leave that man after all that help he has given me and so I decided that I could use my talents to help his cause, build his army, command his army even the tiniest duty I think could help would help him and to thank him, I did it. I seen the things he had promise coming to reality, Ylisse blossom so much that almost everyone in the country is happy with Chrom." Robin clenches his fist.

"Yeah, that is a heroic thing to do so why, why now, after all that, you decided to fight against the kingdom you help built. " Kallem asks.

"You don't understand! "The man shouted at his friend, his voice hangs high out in the night. "I have helped him, fought for him, KILLED FOR HIM, and yet what did he do to me at the end? What I have done to deserve this, when have I been disloyal to him?"

Kallem stays quiet as the knight only stares at the outrage tactician.

"I spend every waking moment helping him, never a time for myself, never a time where I could really feel true bliss or at ease. The only time I ever felt that is when…" Robin suddenly stops himself, biting his tongue.

"When what?" Kallem asks. "When she talks to you?" The knight's voice remains calm and gentle.

Morgan listen in to the story silently, slowly digesting what her father has been through. The excitement is now replaced with sadness as she watches quietly. Is her father in the future also that overworked? Filled with sadness?

She had heard stories about her father back in Ylisse, many of them are quite happy but it seems that those memories are different from her father's point of view. Then again, something does not line up, father do has friends like Gaius, Lon'qu and Henry just to name a few and many of them always mention her father being a bookwor…oh, he's an introvert.

Morgan thinks to herself, while tries to connect the dots that is lay in front of her, her father is an introvert bookworm but he is happy with friends but the distrust blinded his vision which is why he distant himself from his former friends so much. She is an extrovert and since she has no recollection of the last time she been betrayed, Morgan did not see the right line her father has drew for himself to separate from the others but now with all the evidence in front of her, she is able to peace together. Too bad she can't do this easy dot matching with her own past.

'Wow, I really knew little about my dad huh." The young girl thought to herself. "Then again I did just met him for a few days or was it few weeks? Eh, I will just have to spend more time with him once he gets back then, problem solved." The girl shrugs. She continues to look on only to have her heart jump out of her chest when a sudden whisper sounded next to her ear.

"What are you doing here." The whisper is angry and familiar, the most familiar voice since Morgan just slept next to her on a daily basis.

"Hey Severa, you are looking good in those clothes." Morgan slowly turns to face the fiery devil.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is?" Severa whisper out angrily, scolding the girl.

"Shh…" Morgan puts a finger on her lips and pulls Severa down to her crouching height by the sleeves and then silently points towards another red head just ahead.

"So that is where she wandered off to, no wonder I can't find her." Severa says to herself.

"Shh… they are getting to the good part." Morgan covers Severa mouths which the older girl swipes it off almost instantly and look towards the direction of the younger girl's attention.

"H-her? I-I don't have any idea what you are talking about." Robin's anger instantly wipes away as he started to let out cold sweat, he then places a finger on her own lips to bite down then turns his back for a minute or two of silent to calm down "Forget about that, let's talk about something else, why are you all here?" He asks as he turns back to face his friend.

Kallem let out a soft sigh before answering.

"Well, this all started when you rescued the Anna who I assume is currently working with you. Although I don't really know the exact detail of how our Anna come across this information but she gone and ambush Lady Tiki for more answers and one thing lead to another and now we are here." He elaborates. "Originally we are here to bring home the children as well as you if you are really…you."

"Geez, even if I have lost my memory, I would not go back to that place." Robin says, shaking his head. "I not dumb enough to go live in a place that doesn't want me to begin with."

"Then what would you do here?"

"Well, after my revenge trip to Ylisse, I will probably come back to this world or maybe that harvest festival world and settle down with Morgan. Maybe taking up teaching as a career might be nice but I don't really think teaching war tactics would be a subject people wanted to learn."

Morgan is rather happy to hear that her father would bring her along to a new life but she would be sad if she has to say goodbye to all her friends both in this world and in Ylisse. Is there a way to have both?

"Hmm… I never thought of you being the teacher type." Kallem chuckles. "But it nice to see you still likes to play with kids."

"You make it sound so weird, please don't say it like that, never say it like that." Robin replies. "But for your information, I am a great teacher, I already have four students and one of them is a princess." He put both of his hand on his side with a proud smile on his face. "And my daughter is the top of the class, what do you say about that."

"Is nice to see that you and Morgan are getting along," Kallem place a hand on Robin's shoulder which the man respond by raising his hand, signalling the knight to high five him which he did.

"Anyway, besides that. I need to tell you something important so listen closely." Robin says which Kallem nods. "I was serious about you guys need to go back to Ylisse."

"Why, the information we manage to gather is that there are two nations at war but nothing we can't handle." Kallem scratches his head.

"There is a reason why Naga sent me and the future children to this world," The man raises his right hand to show the mark of Naga, the mark now is a bit broken like it is half way being thoroughly wash off. "Believe me when I say that the threat is about the same danger level as Grima maybe even more." He says seriously.

"Yeah but you have defeated Grima before…"

"If you can recall, my soul was linked to that damn lizard but this one is a pure insane monster with some level of influence in this world." Robin advices. "Severa, Inigo and Odin has encountered it before and they barely got away if not for Lilith, the silent one's daughter."

Kallem stay quiet for a second to think before replying to the tactician.

"Fine, I will try persuade the others to go back with me but I highly doubt they would comply, especially Cordelia, she is the one most aggressive in search her daughter and since you had threaten to and I quote 'blast this girl's head off, sky high'. I think the next time you see her, she will and I quote again 'rip his head off and slam it back on the other way around'." Kallem says which Robin's face turns white.

"R-really? She said that?" Robin asks. "Is she really that angry towards me?"

"Don't ask me, man, you know her better than any of us." Kallem raise both his hands up like he is surrendering. "If she ever finds you…is best that you pray to Naga that she will not go through with her promise."

"Haha." Morgan can hear Severa chuckles a little bit before closing her own mouth to avoid her mother who is just in front of them to notice.

"I mean, Severa is not hurt in any way possible at least not from me s-so maybe she might not rip my head off, yes, she will definitely not rip my head off since Severa is unharmed." Robin thinks out loud.

"Funny seeing that you are afraid of her since she is actually your first..."

"Shush, no, no and no." Robin quickly shushes his friend. "That man died back in that cell, I am a new man, a different man although a bit insane but still better than that man,"

"Come on Robin, many of us are aware that about your feelings towards her. Why else would you take some time out of your busy schedule to accompany her like that time when she went out to buy weapons or that time when you actually paid Anna to make sure none of the other shepherd would spot you on your little adventure through Ylisse, acting dumb and ask her to show you the city." Kallem laughs. "You love her, and I can see that you still clearly do otherwise you wouldn't be so scare haha."

"W-what are you talking about." Robin's eyes started taken interest somewhere else.

"What!" A shout rings out next to Morgan's ear which she turns to see Severa covers her mouth in horror of the mistake she had done.

"Severa? Morgan?" Cordelia stands up from the bush and turns around immediately, her expression is a mixture of confuse and shock.

"Eh…hello Lady Cordelia…" Morgan awkwardly wave her hand.

"Well, I see that I just accidentally step on a hornet nest so…" With that the knight disappear suddenly.

"Damn it Kallem, you traitor!" Robin shouts towards the knight before turning his attention towards the three women with a red blush on his face almost as red as the colour of the two mother-daughter red heads combo.

"So…dad, nice seeing you and Lady Cordelia here, and Severa you are here too." Morgan gives a fake smile as she slowly steps back. "I was here for a jog so…" She quickly turns around and run only to bump into someone else.

"I am still behind you, remember." Severa says with both her hands crossed.

The four remain quiet for what seems like hours to the young girl but only minutes have passed.

"Here, mother." Severa says as she hands the spear to Cordelia. "I went to camp to find you but I can't see you, try to stay with the others next time, okay, Robin is not wrong about the dangers in this world." She sighs.

"I-I saw Robin so I though he knows where you went so…" Cordelia.

"So you followed me, hoping to rip my head off and stuck in back reverse, right?" Robin interrupt. "Well, here we are, your daughter is safe and my daughter is way past her bed time so… we should go and when I mean 'we' I meant me the others excluding you." Robin takes a step back and grabs the two girls by their hands.

"No, you not getting out of this so easily too." Severa stands her ground, pulling back her arm. "You are acting like me now."

"How am I acting like you, I haven't even show any signs of bipolar disorder or anything!" Robin turns back and argues.

"What do you disorder, is indifferent you jerk!"

"Well at least I am true to my words."

Since father has let go of her arm, Morgan just stand there watching the two bickering, she would like to intervene or join in the insult contest but it seems that it is best that she stay out of this one.

"H-hello Morgan how are you recently?" Cordelia who seems to have the similar thought as the young tactician asks her to diverge her attention away from the awkwardness.

"Well, as well as I can be I guess. I mean is not everyday you get to lose your memories, learn that your dad is dead and then he is revived by a divine dragon and sent to another world and so you go to the other world to meet him only to be disowned then later get accepted and have to fight two country plus a dragon in the end so…I am well." Morgan gives an innocent smile to the confused knight.

"Uh…huh?" Is the only respond Cordelia can muster out which she decided to turn her attention towards the other two who seems to have calm down a little bit.

"So… Lady Cordelia, I was wondering about what Kallem just said, not that I would pry but…mind elaborate further about that?" Morgan asks out showing her innocent charm, since neither of them can leave because of a certain young red head who refuses to let any of them leave she might as well address the giant risen in the room.

"I-I don't know anything about that, I think is better that you ask your father instead." Morgan can see Cordelia's cheeks flash as red as her hair.

"Really? Come on now, won't you better off dealing this with my father rather than let it go?" Morgan tile her head, giving her best impression of a confused face while slowly moving her hand on to the woman's shoulder and give it a pat. "I mean, just think about it, you are trying to prevent my father to wreak havoc upon Lucina's dad and the target is right in front of you, unable to leave or kill you, so why not take this chance and talk it out, peacefully." The young girl waves her other hand to direct the scarlet knight's attention towards Robin.

Cordelia stays silent, looking at the ground, slowly let Morgan's words sink in.

Severa must has notice about this as she stops her argument with Robin and comes straight up to her with Robin behind her.

"Robin, may I have a word with you?" Cordelia suddenly asks politely.

"You just did, now shoo shoo." Robin wave his hand only to be grab by the knight and drag away to a distance where the two won't be able to eavesdrop on them.

"Hey Severa, aren't you happy that your mom care very much about you?" Morgan asks out to the red head but only gotten a glare in respond.

"Quit it while you are ahead you little numbskull, I may have lack behind in terms of tactical skill but I am still better at deceiving people than you." Severa says while looking on the two adults. "So, mind telling me why?"

"Come on Severa, you are not the only one who thinks that I might be your legitimate sister?" Morgan nudges Severa with a wink. "Just think, you and me, the sister duo who bested the princess sister duo of Ylisse. Come on, just think."

Severa has a look of indifferent as she only sighs while shaking her head.

"I am already treating you as a sister so why are you trying to mess with our own parents' relationship, what if my actual father is alive out there somewhere?"

"What if you father is just in front of you? This is a big break through, I always thought that my father has an interest in your mom since he did mention about her back when in the first few days we met and now I only just found out, thanks to my new tenth favourite person in the world that my father actually has a giant crush on her, my own mother, the woman I been searching for my life might be standing right in front of me! I am not letting this chance going to waste." Morgan explains excitedly. "Even if I have to lock the two in a room forever." The young girl rubs her hands together revealing a sinister smile.

"If you do that, they might kill each other before neither us can be born and besides, what if your real mom is out there somewhere, what would you do then?" Severa scratches her head, looking onwards at the two adults who seems to be in a deep conversation which is rather rare especially since this two are like water and oil at this point.

"Eh, I will rethink my plan if that happens but for now she is my main candidate." Morgan shrugs with a playful smile.

The two adults keep talking until suddenly Robin held up his hand to stop the red head from talking as his expression is dead serious, he looks around frantically and towards Morgan and Severa's direction. He quickly walks towards them and grabs by the hand and started to drag them towards Cordelia.

"Er…dad, what is happening?" Morgan quickly asks but Robin only search his cloak as if he is looking for something before showing a sign of dread. "Something is going on, I can sense the another dragon's energy, a more…dreadful one." He utters out. "Prepare for battle the moment we return, Morgan and Severa you two stay together and I will go find Corrin and the others."

At first Morgan has no idea what her father is blabbering about but then it suddenly hit her, the half transparent soldiers she met today might be what her father is talking about.

"Then we should ask for Lady Cordelia's help then." Morgan suggests. "If it is as dreadful as you spoke then we need all hands-on deck, right. Should we call for uncle Gaius and the others?"

"Yeah, no," Robin shakes his head while glancing over the knight who seems to overhear their conversation. "Bringing them to meet the others will mean more headache for me so no, Lilith!" He shouted for the dragon which a white light shine upon them.

With a quick move, Morgan grabs Cordelia by the arm and pulls her into the light which is a move she is proud to say is one of her best choice.

When they arrived, the scene is chaotic, dreadful as her father has said. Some Nohrian soldiers laying on the ground where their blood stain the once green grass and not many of them left standing with the others to fend of the transparent soldiers coming in out of the three gates of the Astra realm.

"Robin, where have you been!" Camilla shouts out from above while slinging a fire spell towards the enemies, disrupting their formation.

"Where is Corrin and Lilith? How did this happen!" Robin shouted out which caught the attention of some of the enemy which they started to advance towards them.

Camilla looks around a bit at the chaos then wave her axe towards Lilith's temple.

"Go towards Lilith's temple to meet up with the others, I will clear a path for you!" The princess shouted as she rode her wyvern down with a large swing of her axe taking of a dozen of enemies at the same time.

"She is as monstrous as ever." Robin makes a comment as he raises his hand to set the land behind them on fire to put enemies at bay for the moment.

"Severa, Morgan, any of you got a weapon?" He says as he started to walk swiftly towards the designated location.

"Yeah, of course." Severa says as she pulls her sword from its scabbard. "Morgan, here." She says as she picks up one of the fallen soldier's lance and give it to the younger girl.

"What am I going to do with this?" Morgan holds it with a confused look. "I am a charmer, not a fighter!"

"Really? Jokes, now?" Severa gently slaps the girl behind her head.

"Sorry but in all seriousness, I have no idea to use a lance, a sword maybe but magic is my forte." Morgan says, rubbing her head.

"Then this is as good of a time to learn as any." Severa says.

"What is my orders?" Cordelia as the tactician which he responds by taking off his cloak and throw it at the knight.

"Hide your face, don't talk and leave once this sorted out at once." Robin says then charges towards Lilith's temple.

The destination although is not far, the trip itself is worth a story as Morgan runs besides the three which all of them are almost as monstrous as Princess Camilla. Robin shooting of spells after spell while Severa slice and dice the enemies, last but certainly not the least is Cordelia who spun her spear and piercing the enemy dead between the eyes with accuracy with precision which Morgan started to mimic but only to a fail miserably while having the other three saving her most of the time. She is not proud to be this powerless when others thrive but she is also glad that she has someone to back her up. On their way, they can see Takumi on the roof of the mess-hall with Noire shooting off arrows as fast as they can. Beruka, Cynthia and the other fliers coming down and picking of enemies one by one while Lucina and Gunter leading the charge to fight off the enemy infantry.

"Where in the world is Corrin and Lilith!" Robin kicks the door open then closes the door behind him just before a few fire spell slams towards the door.

The entrance room is filled with injured and weapons lay out. Standing among the fallen who Morgan recognises are Sakura, Kaze, Bradly and Yarne in his beast form along with Keaton.

"We can't find them, they went missing just before the attack occurred." Bradly responded while bandaging the wounded with sweat on his forehead. "Jakob and Lady Azura have also gone missing, we are one healer short right now!"

"Darn!" Robin stomps his foot while looking around. "Who else is missing in action?"

"That's all, no one else!" Bradly shouted back as the ruckus is getting louder and louder outside.

"Fine, we don't have time to find them," Robin says while scratching his head frantically, then open the door to the outsides while dodging a few fire balls. "Bring all the wounded back and retreat!" Robin shouted out towards the other remaining fighters.

"Camilla, you and Beruka keep the enemies at bay, Cynthia and Reina bring the mages on to roof tops to help the archers." Robin says as he swipes a tome from a passing Nohrian mage and hand it to his daughter. "Morgan, go join them." He says as he pushes the young girl towards the incoming Pegasus knight.

"Yarne, Keaton, we need you outside now." Robin says. "Kaze, keep guarding the healers and you…" Robin turns to Cordelia. "You are coming with me and remember to keep quiet."

Morgan climbs on to Cynthia's Pegasus and shot a few fire balls towards the nearing enemy as they take off and the Pegasus knight swiftly runs a meuniere towards where Prince Takumi is standing.

"Hello Prince Pineapple, nice day we are having isn't it?" Morgan cracks a joke as she jumps off from the Pegasus.

"A joke? Right now? Seriously?" Takumi scoffs as he shakes his head and fires another arrow with deadly accuracy.

"Ish, why everyone dislikes some light-hearted humour?" Morgan rolls her eyes and do as she was told and starts to lay waste upon the enemies.

* * *

It is yet another exhausting day for the princess of two nations. Azura slowly strolls through the quiet halls of the wall at the edge of their Astra realm, she hums the songs taught to her by her mother when she was a child when she is in deep despair from all the fighting, shouting and constant threat but now, all of those back in the castle of Nohr seems like a distant dream. Although sometimes she is unsure whether or not the recently recruited princess oh Nohr, Camilla remembers her. Azura still has what little left of memory of the purple haired princess when she was young, a little less terrifying and certainly carrying a sense of adorableness like Sakura. Azura knows that she is scarred by her past and scare for her future, she sometimes even wonders that putting the fate of the world into the hands of a princess who trapped in a castle and some lunatic claims to be a tactician is ever a good idea but at last, she has no other choice.

As she walks in while enjoying the cool breeze blown pass her, she sees a figure a few feet in-front of her. The figure has a white long hair and is in a suit of armour with a golden sword straps to her hip.

"Hello, Corrin." Azura quicken her pace and gently tap the other princess which Corrin let out a yelp and falls down on her butt not before turning facing Azura.

"Are you okay?" Azura knees down and reach out her hand.

"Y-yeah, you scared me." Corrin says as she took the hand and use It as clutch to stand up. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, I was taking a breath of fresh air after an exhausting day." Azura gives a smile. "What about you, you jumped as if you just see a ghost."

"O-oh, I was just thinking through what had happened from the start of our journey." Corrin looks like someone just pour her favourite tea on the ground, "Wondering about how we can resolve the hatred between Hoshido and Nohr, you have seen what happened today, the soldiers hated each other. They are not fighting because of my brothers' order but rather they are fighting out of pure anger. It is just like what you had said before."

Azura stay quiet for a second, choosing the best words to waver into her sentence. She knows that she acts as an advisor to the princess who is standing in front of her and every word she spews means weight towards Corrin so she has to speak with cautions and not to lead her astray.

"I can't give a sound advice but what I can tell you is what I had told you before," Azura says. "You are you, you have an objective, a good one and you have the heart and courage to achieve. I can't foresee the future but I willing to take chance with you and stick with you to the end, I know you feel down because of Ryoma and Xander but you must remember that sooner or later you will have them on your side. All you need to do is keep looking forward and be the best you can be."

"Thank you Azura, I don't know where I'll be without you." Corrin's mood seems to be better now after hearing the blunette's words.

"So, this is where you are, Lady Corrin." A gruff word voice out suddenly which the two turns to see Jakob and Lilith. "We looked everywhere for you." Jakob says.

"Jakob, Lilith? Why are you looking for me? Is there a problem?" Corrin tilt her head in confusion because of the expression wore by one of her servants.

Jakob is as emotionless as ever but Lilith on the hand, what once a cheerful smile that can compete with their resident happy-go-lucky girl, Morgan is now replace with a grim look what seems like shame than anything.

Both of the servants stay silent for a minute before Jakob gently nudge Lilith by the hand which Lilith let out a yelp, the dragon-spawn then look at the butler who raised one of his eyebrow then silent nods.

"I think we might not be safe in my Astra Realm anymore…" Lilith's words slur a bit as if she is not willing to utter the words.

"Why? Is something wrong, is it that we stay here cause harm to your power?" Corrin walks up to the Lilith grabbing her face and pull it close to hers to examine any sign of illness.

"N-no, is not that." Lilith gently pulls Corrin's hands away and then take a deep breath. "ITs power is growing every second and IT is strong enough to conjure ITs soldiers to the physical world, there is no telling that IT can also attack us in this world." Lilith says.

Just as the dragon explains about how Anankos is getting stronger, Azura notice something shines behind Lilith, before the princess could react, Jakob quickly grab Lilith and pulls her close to his chest before using one of his conceal knife under his sleeves and throw it behind him.

The knife is then stab into something which let out a low hollow groan.

Corrin quickly unsheathe her legendary weapon, Yato and step forward between them and the unknown assailant.

"Show yourself!" Corrin yell which the figure slowly steps forward into the moonlight to reveal one of those ghost that controlled by the Silent One.

It then takes a step back and started running which without a second thought, Corrin sprint into action, chasing down it.

Jakob follow after as well as Lilith and Azura close behind until the ghost disappear into portal like exit that appear suddenly on one of the walls.

"Lady Corrin, stop!" Jakob grabs the princess by the shoulder. "Be careful, what if this is a trap?"

"I know but we still can't let that thing run around." Corrin says which she turns to Lilith and Azura. "I am going, you can follow me if you want." She says before jumping into the portal.

"I am definitely going." Lilith says and follows leaving Jakob and Azura sighing.

"Guess, we are going." Azura shakes her head and with that they also follow through the portal.

On the other side of the portal appear to be in the middle of a dirt road with a town in the south.

"Corrin, next time at least wait for our responds." Azura says.

"Sorry but I really can't let that thing run around, what if it kills one of our soldiers." Corrin says as she sheathes her sword. "But…where exactly are we?"

"I haven't had the faintest idea." Jakob reply looking around. "Lilith, do you know where we are?"

Lilith looks around in disoriented of the surrounding. "I-I don't know, to think that IT already can use Its power to this extend." Her voice is trembling.

"Hello, you guys seem lost." A voice then appears behind the group which they all turn to see three individual standing behind them.

"Are you alright?" The man with the blue hair asks.

"My lord, I don't believe I ever seen these people before, their attire seems to be indicating nobility." Another man in a full suit of armour standing next to the young lord says.

"Aw come on, don't be so stiff. You are going to scare people like that." The girl with blond hair slaps the man in the armour while laughing. "Not everyone we meet is going to be the next victim to face your spear."

"My lady, I cannot stress enough that we still need to be caution no matter who they are." The armoured man responds.

Azura look at the three closely and silent until it suddenly hit her. Blue hair with a trusting attitude, armoured man as wary as rabbit in the wild and blond hair with the brightest smile in the world, this could only mean…

Azura quickly get close to Corrin and the others and whispers. "Corrin, you don't think…" She need not finish her sentence as it seems the others also notice it.

"Yes, I think we are in Robin's world right now." Corrin says with a hardened expression.

 **I really wish I can finish the next chapter earlier but don't get your hopes up as I am on multiple assignment deadline and have to rush to finish them so I apologize first for my tardiness in uploading new chapters. See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble in two worlds

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took way, way longer than expected but I finally finished chapter 14, I was so busy with final year exam, assignments that I barely have time to finish this but now I am on holiday break so hopefully the next chapter will come sooner as planned. Hope you enjoy this! Missed you all so much! :D**

"Are you alright?" A voice asks to Corrin and her friends.

They all held their tongues as they are all speechless when they come to the realisation the fact where they are. Looking towards the three individual standing in-front of them, a stoic man with a suit of armour with an axe as fearing as the man himself, a girl wearing a yellow dress with a smile that could rival Morgan's, last but certainly not the least is the man standing in the middle, blue hair, a confident smile and a familiar sword strap to his hips, the Flachion, the same sword as Lucina's.

Frederick, Lissa and Chrom.

"Hello? are you alright?" Chrom asks again.

"Y-yes, thank you for asking." Corrin responds quickly when she realised that she's been staring at the young lord for a minute or so.

"I see, that is good to hear." The young lord smiles which makes Corrin understands why Robin trusted this man almost immediately. His smile is a genuine one without any intention behind it, the way he speaks as if he really does mean with every word. "Anyway, I am Chrom, the one with the scary axe is Frederick and that delicate flower is my sister, Lissa."

"Hey, I am not delicate." Lissa snaps at Chrom. "I am a proper young lady!"

Corrin relax a little bit seeing that they are not in unpleasant company at the moment but a voice almost makes her jump.

"You guys don't seem to be from around here, might I ask what is your business here?" Chrom's bodyguard, Frederick interrupts the two and asks.

"Watch your tone in front of my lady." Jakob steps in front of Corrin, making himself as a barrier between the princess and the knight. "Our business here is our own concern, not yours." Jakob say with a cold but proper tone while staring daggers at the knight.

"Sorry for my friend's…forwardness but there is a reason for Frederick to be paranoid." Chrom steps in to break off the fight between the two deadly servants. "You see, recently there are more and more bandit's attack around these parts so Me and my shepherd are in charge of protecting the village."

"You people seems to be looking for something and judging from your attire, you are not around from here."

"No worries, I understand your situations." Corrin replies with a smile. "As for what our business…we are looking for…our livestock, yes, livestock." Corrin lies. "Frederick is correct about us not from around these parts as we come from overseas and we come here hoping looking to expand our market."

"Oh oh, what kind of livestock? Is it hens? Cows?" Lissa asks excitedly. "I hope is cow, I been dying to eat anything that is not from the wild."

"A…" Corrin can't think of anything which she knows that it is one of her many flaws. She envies how Robin can lie without batting an eye.

"Sorry, but our livestock can be a bit…deadly," As usual, Azura steps in to assist. "So we can't let anyone have it without our supervision and unfortunately, it has escape thus we are here." The princess says without even wink.

"That is bad then," Chrom looks troubled. "Mind if we lend a hand to help?" He says.

"…Yes." Corrin took a second to respond as she still unsure if it is a good idea or not.

"We will try our best, you can bet on it." Lissa says. "By the way, what does that thing look like?" She asks.

"It is somewhat a transparent, like a ghost but you can touch it." Corrin says which gains a confused look from all three.

"What my friend is saying is that our livestock has an ability to blend into the surrounding with the use of their magic passive." Azura says. "Sorry for the confusion as my friend isn't used to explaining things."

"Oh, I see." Chrom's expression changes back to a smile. "Well, we better start looking then."

And with that they start walking towards south as that is the opposite direction where they are coming from.

The walk is silent with awkwardness in the air, at least it feels awkward for Corrin as she doesn't know what to say without the fear of having her lie see through.

"So, where are you guys from exactly?" Frederick suddenly asks out. "You still haven't answer that question."

"We are from Roseanne, or at least a place that is close to there." Jakob says.

"Roseanne… that small dukedom in Valm, is it?" the wary knight asks.

"Precisely, we come here by boat from Chon'sin to the docks at Ferox" Jakob replies. "Now, can we ask a question?" The butler than proceed to asks.

"Sure, anything." Chrom responded with a relaxed tone.

"Do you happen to know anyone from Plegia personally?"

"No, I don't think so." Chrom replies without a hint of lies. "Plegia and Ylisse has been on unfriendly terms for as long as I can remember so I don't think I have befriended anyone form that country."

"I see, one last question if you don't mind." Jakob says with caution. "Would you help a person in danger even if he or she is from Plegia?"

"Hmm, that is oddly specific question." Frederick seems to catch on what Jakob is implying.

"What I have read and heard about how the relationship of both nations is why I am curious, is Ylisse's people as friendly as they said." Jakob look at the knight directly in the eyes.

"Well if that person does not have any ill intentions than I will, my sister has been working on rebuilding the relationship of Ylisse and Plegia for a long time and I intend to support her all the way," Chrom responds.

"Your sister…Emmeryn right?" Azura asks.

"So you guys do recognise who I am." Chrom peek back with a smile, it seems they also are trying to test Corrin and her group.

"Isn't it obvious, Chrom and Lissa with a wary knight, we all know about you." Azura responds with a smile.

"I see, that is logical." Chrom rubs his head with a soft laugh. "Sorry for testing you guys but we really need to know if you are who you say you are."

"Well, we are a family of noble merchant, we have our sources." The songstress replies back.

"We happen to have a friend who is from Plegia, a rather peculiar fellow he is but regardless of his weird and questionable mentality he is still a good person and a kind one at that." Azura says. "Since you are here, I want to ask on his behalf if you have any intention to bridge the two worlds together."

"Hmm…I know this might sound like I am just saying for the sake of a better image of the royal family of Ylisse, but we really are trying our best at that."

"Hmm...Robin certainly would like to hear that." Azura casually throw out the tactician's name to see if it will spike any reaction but it seems the three don't even know who that man is as Chrom merely give a smile.

"I am sure your friend would be the first to be welcome to Ylisse as a guest once we manage to pull through this." Chrom says.

Corrin take in all the things from the conversation and started to process it.

"Why is there no reaction?" Corrin whisper to her friends which they all nods in agreement.

"I think we might be in Robin's past." Azura says in a quiet tone. " They might have not meet him yet."

"Hmm, plausible but we need more evidence." Corrin nods in agreement.

"Lilith, do you have any ideas?" The princess then turns to the dragon who has been silent all this time to see a worried look on her face.

"Lilith, are you okay?" Corrin stops in her tracks and bend down slight to take closer look at her friend.

"Y-yeah…" Lilith says in a weak voice. "I am just…tired that's all." She let out a yawn as she finishes her sentence.

"It is only natural for her to be tired, we all are, remember that our current time back in our world is the middle of the night plus we just had a battle this morning." Azura informs Corrin which she gives a nod and put a hand on Lilith's shoulder.

"Don't try to hard, if you are at your limit please tell us, I will have Jakob watching over you while Azura and I continue the search with Chrom and the others." Corrin says.

"Don't worry, I can still go on." Lilith respond by softly slapping her face to wake herself up.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind if you go rest for a while. It has been a long day." Corrin's face shows concern but it seems that only pushing her friend even further.

"No, I really can go on." Lilith's voice gradually getting louder.

"Okay, okay, I trust you." Corrin calms the dragon.

"Is everything alright back there?" Lissa asks while turning her head slight to peek at the Corrin.

"Y-yes, I am just checking on my friends' health, that's all." Corrin replies.

"Your friends must be very lucky to have you, it seems you care a whole lot about them." Chrom comments.

"I-it was nothing, I was just doing any leader would do." Corrin blushes.

"Wise words to live by." Chrom laughs as they continue on their search.

* * *

The battle is raging on and is still not getting any better from the younger Prince of Hoshido, Takumi's perspective, even with Fuji Yumi in his hands, sniping down enemies every second still does nothing to lighten the pressure it is putting on the rest of the army on the ground.

Not only that, there is someone who keeps annoying him standing next to him having a shoot out contest.

"Fifty-two! Eat that, Pineapple!" The annoying voice boom out just next to his ear.

"Oh shut it," Takumi rolls his eyes after giving Morgan a nasty glare.

The prince held his bow and shot three more arrows with incredible speed and accuracy hitting five enemies.

"That makes Fifty-five for me." Takumi gives a smug smile at the girl who seems to be more fire up.

"Please guys, we are allies so please don't fight…" Another feminine voice spoke out behind the two. "Robin will be angry if he finds out that you two are not taking this seriously." Noire, one of the Morgan's friends, the shy one as Takumi remembered says to them timidly.

"Come on, Noire, we ARE taking this seriously." Morgan puts her hand on her hip and pouts.

"Please don't lump us together." Takumi scoffs as he returns his attention back to the battlefield.

"Hey! That is not very nice!" Morgan snaps back but Takumi ignores her and continue to shoot down enemies, decided to use focus to drown out the girls' bickering. He sighs to himself as he thinks how he come to this.

When Takumi first join her sister's army out of the respect and orders of the archduke of Izumo, he thought that the one who will annoy him the most will probably be that weird guy with the hood or that butler who seems to be over-protective of Corrin or even any of those Nohrian scum but it seems that he is dead wrong as the most annoying person in this god-forsaken army comes in the form of a overly cheerful young girl with a little sadistic behaviour…okay, maybe more than a little sadistic behaviour.

Morgan, the Shepherds, transparent soldiers and what appending doom is ahead of them. Takumi still remembers back during the days before the war when he is more arrogant, he would train himself with a bow, picturing every practice dummy he shot down is one of the Nohrian, eager to get a chance to an a Nohrian's life as pay-back for what those foul insolent beast did to the people of Hoshido, it is as simple as that but now… after meeting Nohrian up close and personal, meeting Lucina and her group and of course, meeting his older sister who has been missing all these years. He started to think more carefully, not to let his words fly out like bees to stung every he meets, heck, he even controlling Hinata and Oboro not to get in to fight with any of the Nohrian soldiers. If what his sister, Corrin promise did come true, can they truly live peacefully?

"Takumi…"

"Takumi…?"

"TAKUMI!" A loud voice shouts at him, making him snaps out of the trance.

"W-what?" The prince looks around to see only one girl left one the roof.

"Where is Morgan?" He asks, seeing Noire's eyes slowly move to a hole on the roof.

"She keeps jumping excitedly and you can see for yourself." Noire says, "Please go fetch her, I will cover you guys." The girl sighs, clearly is exhausted from the battle with adding him and that little twerp's infighting. "A-and please stop fighting."

"Yeah yeah." Takumi nods, wrapping his bow over his shoulder as he jumps down into the hole which he landed in the kitchen of the mess-hall.

"Ouch…" Morgan rubs her head as she groans in pain. "Note to self, don't jump on hollow ground."

"Is she okay?" Noire's voice echoes from the other side of the hole.

"Yeah, she is alright." Takumi replies back.

"I am A-okay, a bit sticky but a-okay!" Morgan shouted out with a cheerful smile as she slowly gets up, almost slipping from the liquid that stain her clothes.

The Hoshidan looks around the place to see some broken bottles and wooden pieces, by following the pattern of unknown liquid that probably spill from the broken bottles and the concentration of wood under the girl, he can safely assume that the table broke Morgan's fall and as for the liquid, probably is the cooking oil they have newly restored after their battle this morning.

"You sure is inhuman, to recover that fast from that fall." Takumi sneers at the girl, he grabs his bow and slowly walks towards the entrance of the mess hall with caution. "Come, I will escort you to safety."

"What did you just say?" Morgan looks dead right at the prince with a look as of she is trying to figure something out. "Inhumane…?" She mumbles, tilting her head sideways.

"Inhuman, not inhumane, now get yourself ready quick." Takumi responds impatiently.

"Inhuman…Yes…YES!" Morgan shouted at the top of her lungs as she runs towards Takumi, Grabbing his hands tightly. "You are a GENIUS!" She says to him with sparkles in her eyes.

"W-what?" Stun by the sudden progression, the prince's face turns red.

"Inhuman, Inhumane!" The girl shouted as she proceeds to gather the few unbroken bottles of oil and stuff them into the pocket of her coat with the extra in her hands.

"Come, follow me, we have to tell my father!" Morgan says with a smile on her face as she rushes out into the battlefield, unarmed and filled to the brink from head to toe of oil.

"W-wait, don't just run out on your own you idiot!" Takumi quickly snaps out of his initial shock and chase after the girl.

For a girl carrying more than 5 bottles of oil, she is quick and nimble, dodging enemies' attack left and right while simultaneously not dropping any bottle. The prince follows closely behind, providing cover for the young girl.

They run pass into allies' frontal lines within seconds with a lot of their allies look at them with confusion.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Morgan shouts out to Robin who is slinging spells to keep the enemies from advancing forward and next to him is a woman donning what seem like Robin's cloak, holding a spear next to him as his bodyguard.

"What is it, Morgan?" Robin seems surprise at first when he saw them, but he quickly supresses it.

"Inhuman, Inhumane, we have to be Inhumane towards the inhuman!" Morgan announced what she said back at the mess hall which is still make no sense to the prince, but Robin seems to figure out what his daughter is saying almost immediately.

"Yes...yes!" Robin says as he grabs the bottles from Morgan hands and hoist it into the air as if he is making a toast. "You are a genius!" Robin laughs as he pats the girl on the head.

"Takumi is the one who give me the idea, father." She turns and look at the prince with thumbs up.

"Really?" Robin looks surprise as he looks at the prince with satisfaction. "Good job, Takumi, it seems I miss judge you a little bit."

Robin then turns to those who is fighting near him and shouted out loud. "Everyone, please retreat behind the river, Spread the word!" Then walks off with Morgan and the mysterious woman by his side, leaving the confused prince behind.

"The father is as crazy as the daughter." Takumi thinks to himself while letting out a sigh.

* * *

They walked for quite a while under the bright blue sky along a dirt path, sometimes passing travellers or merchants who paid them little to no mind at all which rises Lilith's curiosity, as far as the dragon has known, being royalty means everyone who is not related to you or does not lives in a large stone house will bow before you with respect or fear depending on what kind of person you are but for Chrom and her sister, Lissa who both are royalty of a country seems to accustomed to have people not recognising them unlike Sakura, Camilla, Azura or even Takumi who seems to be celebrity among the army with people bowing towards them and giving them compliments left and right.

Lilith walks behind of everyone as each step has some weight along with it, holding her down, making her slower and slower but she can't let them worry or stop their objective. The dragon makes a mental note to herself 'I must not cause trouble to my sister, I will not be a burden to my sister.', but even thought she tells herself that, she still somewhat unconsciously hopes for this trip to end quickly as she is tired, even more than usual for whatever reason.

"Jacob, can you see anything?" Corrin turns slightly to whispers to her butler, but he responds with a disappointing shook of a head which makes the dragon quietly sighs.

"Lady Azura and Lady Corrin, I can see that you two seems to be more of the refine nobles, am I correct?" Chrom asks, turning his head to look at the group.

It seems that Corrin has learnt her lesson and decided to keep quiet and let Azura handle the lies.

"Why yes, Corrin and I are cousins of two noble house, Jakob here is our butler and Lilith is our maid." Azura responds. Hearing herself being only a servant is already a custom for Lilith but it still leaves an unsavoury taste in her mouth.

'If only I hadn't promise father not to tell sister the truth…' Lilith's mouth unconsciously curls downwards thinking to herself, as selfish as it may be, she still longed for family recognition.

"Oh, no wonder you two look graceful!" The younger royal, Lissa's eyes sparkle with glee as she focuses on Corrin and Azura more. "You are as elegant as my friend, Maribelle."

"Thank you, you yourself are quite beautiful too." Azura gives a smile for the young princess which makes her blush bright red.

"I-I not as beautiful as my sister, Emmeryn is much much more than I am." She says. "But someday I will grow to as mature and graceful as her."

"I am sure you will." Azura replies.

The group itself has been getting quite familiar with the shepherd ,each member having their own interesting conversation…well, not everyone. Lilith remains silent as her head is spinning from the exhaustion as well as trying to figure out how did Anankos breach her defence so easily, she has taken extra measures with the extra powers she received from Robin and yet the silent one sent his troops into her Astra realm earlier than she anticipated. Must be the spy, the mole, an inside person in her realm who has been secretly weakening her but who exactly, there is no one who is suspicious or at least she can't think of one.

While Lilith is in deep thought, Corrin and the other manages to spot the target they were looking for and rush over to contain the situation unknowingly left the young dragon behind. When Lilith finally snaps out of her trance she realised she is alone.

"Damn it Lilith, just how much you have to mess up in a day." She curses herself.

With no idea where to go, she decided to continue down the dirt path hoping to meet the others on the way.

As she walks, the wind blows louder and louder, the bushes next to her started to rustle which unnerves her, she slowly held on to the dragonstone, gripping it tightly while her eyes darting quickly left to right and back.

Cold sweats form on her forehead as she quickens her pace, her heart races until she saw something out of the corner of her eye which she quickly turn and transform into her dragon form, spitting fire at the bush causing it to combust into nothing more but ashes and a scared fox who scurried off in fright.

Lilith change back to her human form and let out a sigh of relive but it seems her ease was short live as something charge behind her knocking her down on the grass hard, surprising her. She quickly pulls herself up and charge back her dragon form.

Standing in front of her is the monster they have been looking for, Anankos' minions with a few in numbers.

Lilith's eyes burn with fire like her mouth as she spits fire at the ground between separating their formation, but it also makes them charge ahead trying to tear her limp from limp, aggressively.

She floats back, dodging the first swing of the sword but she is barge in the face from the side when another manages to sneak in for an attack, sending her flying backs and crashing on the ground again.

Lilith gets up again, this time withdrawing back a bit further as she knows that she can't fight all of them on her own, she needed help, a lot more help but unfortunately, Corrin and the others are nowhere to be seen.

She clinches her teeth, scolding herself again for her own incompetence as she changes back to human form to better at running away and dodging.

Beginning with her right leg slowly step back then the left then right again. The Vallites seems to not know her plan as they are wary with their steps, not getting too close but at the same time slowly cornering her.

After taking a few more steps, Lilith turns around and charge forward into a sprint with all her might which her enemies follow closely behind, swinging their weapons wildly but missing the dragon every time.

"Darn, darn, darn!" Lilith thinks to herself as she quickly run into the forest next to the dirt path for better evasion.

Tree leaves and bushes rustles as she runs through them, pushing branches away of her path.

Lilith turns slightly at her back to see her assailants closing in an inhuman pace. All seems hopeless until she hears someone shouted.

"Hey, Duck under!" The voice belonged to a man in a hood in front of her with a yellow spell book in his hands. Lilith follows the mysterious man's instruction and crouch down which a surge of energy pass above her striking a nearby tree causing it to collapse sideways into the path of her enemies.

"Come on, what are you waiting for!" Without a time for rest, she is pull away by the man in the hood. "I know a place to hide, trust me!" The man flashes an assure smile when Lilith look up with her eyes wide open as the hooded man is none other the tactician of Corrin's army, Robin.

"Please forgive my rudeness but why is the prince and the princess of the country at the outskirt of the castle?" Jakob asks the wary knight who is leading his horse with one hand and the other settling on his spear.

"Prince Chrom insisted to go on patrol near some village which I carefully chosen to be the least threatening parts of our halidom." The knight responded coldly which Jakob could have swore he heard the line 'Despite my countless advice' when he finishes. Jakob could somewhat see why Robin decided to tell the butler everything first as the man probably sees Fredrick in Jakob as the protective type of servant.

"Does Lord Chrom always this friendly to everyone he meets?" The butler puts both his hands at his backs while looking at the princesses and the prince walking in front of them making more success in small talk than him, on the other hand, Lilith, is silent behind them, probably because of the problem she spoke of before they come here. They were going to alert the princesses, but it seems they are too late and with Lady Corrin's brashness, they ended up here with much problem on their hand.

"Well, yes, my lord has a kind heart although too kind but regardless, that is his boon and also his bane." The knight answers with a proud smile on his face. "After all, the ability to care for your own people and show kindness to those in need are the attribute making of a leader."

"I agree, Lady Corrin has nothing but a kindness that shines the most." Jakob announces, started boosting his mistress. "I supposed that is what most good leaders are like."

"Obviously, Both My Lord and Exalt Emmeryn are wonderful leaders with none can rival." Fredrick boosted with a small grin.

"Exalt Emmeryn, Lord Chrom's older sister I supposed." Jakob remembers that name from Robin's stories as it is one of the more…distinctive than the other names.

"Yes, our kind and fair leader who stood high in Ylisse castle shining down hope for us." Fredrick responded.

Judging on how the knight preach and praise, it is safe to assume that Exalt Emmeryn is well and fine unlike Robin's version of reality where she went splat on the ground.

From all the obvious evidence pointing towards the conclusion that is 'they are in Robin's past'. Jakob is wondering if he should cease this opportunity to help…no, that is for Lady Corrin and Lady Azura to decide.

"Corrin, I think we found our… 'stocks'" Azura spoke out which draw the attention of the group, their eyes followed the songstress' finger towards the side of the road where multiple 'stock' that is almost invisible under the shining sun is at, glaring at them with their blood thirsty eyes.

"Draw your weapons, prepare for battle!" Corrin shouted out and chase after the ghost which all seems to flee and of course, they all follow the enemies until it led to them to a big field where there is almost nothing but weeds and dry soil.

"It seems they have bring reinforcement." Azura noted as the numbers of Vallite has increased.

"What in Naga's name are those!" Chrom looked troubled as well as his sister and his baby-sitter.

"I am sorry, Lord Chrom." Corrin says with the look of guilt written on her face. "We sort of lied when we say we are merchants…and those are the monster we are chasing after…"

"Well, regardless, we can't let those things roam around freely either." Chrom scratches his head and sigh. "We will continue the talk after we finished off those…ghost."

Jakob stare silently behind the two royals which he notices the grip on the axe on the wary knight's hand tighten.

"Jakob, keep Lissa near you and give support fire from behind!" Corrin commands. "Azura with me and Chrom with Fredrick, don't charge out alone or separate with your partner!" She swung her blade to outwards as a warning to her enemies not to get any closer.

"My Lord, I suggest we retreat." Fredrick leans towards Lord Chrom and did not even make an effort to quiet his voice about his unsavoury advice.

"No, we already promised to help, and we will help." Lord Chrom shook his head as he pulls out his sword, the Falchion from its scabbard and took a defensive stance next to Lady Corrin.

Luckily for them, the number of the enemies are few, approximately fifteenth, all armed with spears, swords and axes but none of them have any long-range fighters nor do they have any aerial and cavalier on their side.

Including Chrom and his companions, the total of available and capable fighters are six…wait…someone is missing. Jakob looks around him and counted again it should be total of seven people excluding Lissa who don't know how to fight is six fighter and yet there is only five…Lilith, Lilith is missing.

"Lady Corrin, it seems…"

"I know, but we have to go look for her later." Corrin seems to be aware of the disappearance of the dragon earlier than him. "Don't let them flank us, Jakob, you are out only long distance fighter so keep focus on this now."

"Yes, my lady." The butler says as he pulls out his knives while gently pulls Lissa behind him. "Sorry Princess Lissa but I need you to stay behind me for protection."

"S-sure." The princess follows his instruction without any complains.

They engage the enemy with Fredrick struck down the two closest towards the with a one great swoop of his axe, taking the Vallites' head off while Lord Chrom swings his sword slashing another one.

The two shows quite one-sided synchronization with Fredrick following Chrom's reckless fighting. On the other hand, Lady Corrin and Lady Azura has a more compatible fighting style with one engaging and the other gives support. The two princesses' fights with more caution and plan ahead unlike the two other man.

Jakob stand closely behind the group with Princess Lissa on his side, throwing knives mostly towards Chrom's side of the battle, disrupting their enemies attack formation.

With Lady Corrin's perfect guiding tactics and the others help, they quickly dispatch the enemies in the matter of minutes, leaving nothing behind but howling wind across the battlefield.

"So, mind give me a reason about why the lies?" Chrom sheds his sword. "Are you even from Rosanne to begin with?" His tone is serious but with no sign of anger or hatred.

"Technically we really are not from around here." The white-haired princess averts her eyes somewhere else with the word guilty written all over her face.

"Clearly." Chrom sighs. "I know I promise I would help but next time please be honest." The lord says.

"I am really… grateful for your help." Corrin bows her head in respect. "We will take our leave for now." She says as she turns her back which Jakob and Azura follows, to the direction where they came from to search for their missing companion.

"Hey!" Chrom shouts after them.

They all turn to see the prince's smiling face.

"Next time if you come visit…" He waves his hands, Lissa also do the same. "Don't be shy to visit us in the castle!"

"Will do!" Corrin gives a smile back as she waves back before continuing on. There probably won't be a next time since they have no idea how they ended up here in the first place.

After the three Ylissean is out of the corner of their eyes, Corrin finally spoke.

"I should have been more aware." She curses herself but her feet did not stop, she is in a hurry. "I should have keep an eye on all of you, I am the leader and yet I already lost one of you without realising it." She is angry at herself, worry for Lilith, she blames herself for everything.

"Lady Corrin, you can't blame it all on yourself." Jakob tries to comfort his mistress. "We all didn't notice her disappearance."

"Jakob is right." Azura added. "And besides, she is not dead…yet so we should hurry so you can at least get a scolding from her." The songstress pats the manakete on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you are right." Corrin nods. "Come on, let's hurry." She says as she pick up her pace by changing from speed walking to jogging.

* * *

"Draw back!" Robin shouted at the front-line soldiers. "Draw back behind the river!"

So far most of the enemies are keep at bay beyond the Lilith-made river but some of them get across and by some, it is many and now he has to deal with them while simultaneously think up a plan to save them from this hell hole.

Luckily, his smart and adorable daughter is just as smart as him maybe even more has think up a plan which he immediately understands, on an unrelated note, he will think about teaching his daughter about common sense in the future. Apparently shouting out the word "Inhumane" around the battlefield is not really a settling thing for him and the others.

"You there!" Robin grabs a passing Nohrian Archer by the shoulder. "Go spread the word that I want to see All the fliers and magic users here!" He pushes away the man the moment he finishes his sentence. "Also, Flora, tell her to come immediately!" He added as the archer disappear into the crowds of soldiers.

"Why don't you summon undead like you used to this afternoon?" Severa who is standing next to him asks in a quiet voice as to not let Takumi and Morgan to hear.

"Do you see anyone died yet?" Robin waves his hands at the battlefield in a sarcastic manner. "This world has no dead body to control and even if there is I doubt I can do anything without alarming anyone especially those friends of yours." He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, fine, then what now?" She asks.

"Now we fight." Another voice spoke out, a cloaked woman standing behind Severa, the mother of the girl says.

"Like… this mercenary said, we fight until all the chess pieces are here." He says while glancing over Cordelia and raise his hands up, curling it into a knuckle as a warning to keep her mouth shut.

"Come on Morgan, stop being a child!" Takumi and Morgan both are arguing in a distance, Morgan keeps insisting to try Fuji Yumi but Takumi refuses.

The two certainly reminded him of Nowi and Donnel back when they are still in war, Nowi will always have the carefree attitude while Donnel is serious about being a full-fledge knight and hero. Their conversation many ended in argument but look at where they are now, a child named Nah appears…

Robin face harden at the thought of comparing his two friends and the two in front of him as one of them is his daughter and he is not ready to let her go at least not yet anyways. It seems that he is not the only one who thinks that as Severa who is standing next to him immediately went up and push the two apart while giving her signature attitude.

"We are in the middle of a deadly battle and you two bone heads are arguing to play?!" Severa scolded. "Get serious!" She pitches Morgan's cheeks which Takumi let out a laugh at the young girl expense, but he shut up instantly when Severa gives him a deadly glare.

"Severa really likes to treat Morgan as her sister, don't you think?" Cordelia who ignores Robin's warning speaks. "And Morgan, the daughter of a certain someone is friendlier." She tries to jest.

"I don't want to hear relationship advice from someone who still can't get over a certain blue haired idiot." He scoffs. He can see the woman's brow tense up at the insults of her lord but she did not wrangle.

He keeps his silent as the fliers finally arrive.

"Ah good, now we don't need to feel the uncomfortable silent." He says out loud as the fliers touch down. "Morgan, come over here for a sec!" He calls out while waving his hands up high.

"What is it?" Morgan runs over with Severa and Takumi behind her.

"Let's see… I need the best archer, mage and flier here this instance." He says while examine the young girl closely. "You will go with Princess Camilla." He says, giving a glance to the Nohrian Princess who nods.

"Then who am I going with?" Takumi asks out.

"Well you will stay on the ground, sorry." Robin shooks his head. "Reina will be taking this one."

"Fufu, seriously?" Reina walks over with her white armour now stain with blood dripping down from her naginata which somehow reminded Robin of Henry a bit in the more horrifying way.

"Yeah, you are specialised in air combat as well as horseback riding archery." Robin explains. "We can't mess this up not even a little." He stressed. "Takumi's archery depends on standing still for maximum accuracy while yours on the other hand…well you already understand the rest."

"Fine," Takumi sighs although still a bit annoyed as his ego has been hurt.

"Camilla and Morgan will be firing flame spells once Reina has broke the bottles of oil." Robin says. "Now, Beruka and the rest will be task of throwing these in the air." Robin points towards the piles of bottles of oil next to him courtesy of his daughter. "Subaki, since you are the fastest rider among them, I need you to do something else."

"Gladly." The man nods.

"Announce to everyone to retreat back to Lilith's temple as fast as possible but never turn their backs." Robin says which Subaki immediately takes off on his stead. "Now then… we just have to wait for a certain maid to arrive."

"You called." Flora runs over drenched in sweat from head to toe, exhausted. Behind the maid are the mages, Hayato, Orochi and the one from Ylisse.

"Yes, Now I need rain spell." Robin points towards the sky. "I need it to rain this part of Astra plane, not crossing that river, is that manageable?" He asks.

"The spell with need approximately ten more seconds to be activated if specific location is pour upon." Laurent answers. "But with miss Orochi and Hayato's help I supposed the delay could be press down to six."

"Fine, get going then." He then turns his sight on to the maid with blue hair.

"You just need to follow me, the rest of you will retreat back to the temple." Turning towards Severa and the others. "Protect the wounded." He says before running off with the maid behind him with a look of concern for her own safety.

They arrived at the river minutes later to see many of the soldiers are already retreating slowly but not as obvious as to leave an opening for the enemies as requested. Gaunter and Lucina both are standing guard at the edge of the bridge, looking over the troops as they slowly withdraw. Their hand gripped on their weapon tightly as to on standby just in case something went wrong.

"Now…" Robin looks around with hands on his hips. "Flora, can you make an ice wall using the same magic liked you do during our first meet?" He turns slightly and asks.

"No, unfortunately I can't." Flora replies in the manner as a servant address his or her lord. "There isn't enough water in the air to produce a wall but only a solid surface on the ground."

"I thought just as much." Robin didn't seem to be disappointed as he already taken this to account.

Morgan's plan to set ablaze the enemies is good but not good enough, that is why he taken liberty to modify it closer to perfection although some flaw is unavoidable given their circumstances.

"Listen Flora and listen carefully." Robin turns to the maid, holding up his finger to make a point. "When the entire flee have retreated pass us will be our time to do our job." He points towards the direction of Orochi and the others. "Hopefully they prepared the spell just in time and…" He then points to the sky. "The fliers get to their positions."

"You will be the one responsible for our life afterwards." He says, his expression is dead serious as his tone is flat, the previous playfulness as if a mere mask. "The rain spell should provide you enough moisture in the air to build a wall, it doesn't have to be everlasting, just enough after the fire die down." He says. "The flier will drop bottles of oil which Reina will shoot open and Camilla will sling flame spell, at that moment, it will literally be raining hell."

"B-but…" Flora is a bit taken back because of the demented plan. "That would be suicidal, the fire will spread towards the entire area." Cold sweats started to appear on the maid's forehead.

"Exactly and that is why you and only you can stop it, create the ice wall to block the fire from reaching all of us." Robin nods in agreement.

"Even with the rain, I don't think…"

"Trust me, the ice and the rain are a good match, Felicia." Robin says.

"I am Flora."

"Sorry, Fauna." A smile form on his face. "Relax, trust me." He put a hand on the maid's head. "When did I ever let you down, tactical wise anyway."

The man can see hesitation in the woman but he didn't acknowledge it as he simply looks over to the mages, observe them, waiting for the inevitable.

"I will be your shield, metaphorically speaking." He tries to assure but she kept silent. "Fine, if you get hit even once, I will… do whatever you want for a day, is that okay?"

"F-fine."

* * *

"H-hey, wait…" Lilith tries to catch her breath as she is being pull by the arm through the trees and bushes, dodging in coming branches and jumping over out-grown roots.

"There are people trying to kill us and you want us to wait?!" Robin shouts back as he glances over his shoulder to see their pursuer closing in.

The hooded tactician then pulls out a knife that is strap to waist with his free hand and cut a vine wrapped around a tree near by which follow by a large whooshing sound, a large tree tumbling behind them, blocking the Vallites' path to them.

They continue to run non-stop until they ran straight into a cave with its entrance cover by Ivy.

"H-how…how are you doing." Robin asks while trying to catch his breath.

Lilith already collapse under her own weight, sitting on the bare ground with sweat pouring out of her while she is gasping for air.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Robin asks with concern on his face as he squat down to look at the girl closer but only got one finger up in his face as a respond.

Lilith feels like she wanted to vomit everything she ate for the past three days as she has not run for so long nor so fast ever, her stamina as Robin puts it "Lower than Excellus who is already have the last breath snuff out of him." And like always, she barely understands what he said.

Given another minute or two, she finally regains some strength to at least talk but she remains sitting on a blanket which Robin bought for her to sit on, a move that surprised her from the usually unfriendly Robin.

"How did you get here?" Lilith asks. Her limps are still sore, and she can barely manage to speak.

Robin seems a bit confused by the question but he answered regardless.

"Well, my village that I come from is west from here so… I walk." He says, giving a smile.

"No, I mean how did you get to this world without my powers?" She thinks that Robin is joking like he always do so she asks again but her sentence ended with her stomach grumble.

Lilith's face turns red but Robin didn't seem to mind as he merely stands up and walks further into the cave only to came back with a bowl filled with vegetable soup.

"Eat something first, you are obviously hungry after all that running." He gives a caring smile as he scoops up some soup with a wooden spoon and putting it near her mouth. "You won't have enough energy if you don't at least eat something." He urges which Lilith accept with a 'chomp' down the spoon leaving not a single drop of soup behind.

"Wow, you really are hungry." Robin chuckles as he proceeds to give the entire bowl to the dragon which she gobbles down in seconds. The soup itself is not exactly what you call delicious, it is plain with not much vegetable or meat added. The texture of the soup itself is like water mixed with dissolve rice similar to a porridge but much, much plain and diluted.

"Please, another bowl." She hands over the bowl which Robin took it without another word and runs off for another serving before running back within second.

"Here you go!" The man seems please that she is having seconds as he smiles is beaming bright like his daughter's which kinda unnerves Lilith a bit.

"Thank you for the meal." Feeling better now, she says as she wipes away the residue of the soup of her lips.

"No problem, I just happy that at least someone like what I cook." He took the empty bowl and rinse it with water from a barrel next to the cave wall.

Now that Lilith has enough energy to stand, she can now see that Robin has make camp in this cave, a cooking station at the deep end of the cave with a few barrels of water near it. A straw stuffed mattress accompanied by a straw pillow and a bronze sword next to it. She can see that the man has been living here for at least a few days now.

Looking over at the man whose back is facing her, Lilith realised that he is a bit shorter than he usually is.

"Robin…" She calls out in a friendly manner, but it seems to startle him as his movement becomes rapid accidentally pushing the barrel down. His shoulder tense up, hands curls into a fist. He slowly turns to face Lilith with a face of dread.

"W-what did you just ask?" He seems to be pretending, but Lilith don't know why.

"I didn't ask anything." She replies back, this time with more caution as the man's movement has become weird, she can see that the man's leg is itching towards the deep end of the cave slowly. "Robin, did something happened?" She asks.

The man seems to be afraid, scared even. His eyes are trained on Lilith.

"H-how did you know my name?" His voice cracks and tremble. "I-I don't remember telling you m-my name." He takes a step backwards.

"Robin, is me, Lilith." She takes a step forward. "Are you okay?" then another step again, closer.

The man seems reluctant to answer as he take another step back which Lilith proceed with another step forward only result in Robin break into a dash towards his bed and grab the bronze sword, pointing it towards the dragon.

"Don't you come any closer!" He hold the sword with both hands but his hands are trembling from fear.

"Okay, okay." Lilith who is surprised by the sudden development holds both her hands up as ordered. "Robin, I am not going to hurt you, trust me." She says in a calm voice.

"Y-you won't?" He lowers his sword a bit. "You are not lying?"

"Come on, do I look like someone who can beat you?" She decides to take a risk and take a few more steps closer, holding up her arms to show her small and short human body. "The only thing I have is this rock on me." She slowly pulls out her dragonstone and place it on the ground.

Robin doesn't seem thoroughly convince as his grip on the sword tighten.

"O-okay, I trust you." He says while keeps his eyes on the girl. "But who are you?"

"I am…" Lilith thinks about it for a second. "I am a friend." She gives a warm smile. "How about a hug to prove I am harmless to you, I even let you keep the sword." She suggests a crazy idea which she take inspiration from the other Robin, she kinda figure it out half way through the conversation that this Robin is a younger version judging from his shorten height, smoother face and the friendly attitude, especially the friendly attitude is a dead giveaway.

"I will pass for the hug," He lowers his sword and let out a sigh as a sign of relive. "Mother always said never trust a hug from a stranger."

"Because they might backstab you?" Lilith replies.

"No, she said is because you cannot see their face." Robin sits down on his bed with sadness wash over him. "Faces are the gateway to one's mind."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman." Lilith walks towards the boy slowly, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, she was…" His voice trails off. "The best."

Lilith can see tears forming at the edge of his eyes, 'was' is the clue. Robin did talk about his mother, how he was at fault of the slaughtering of his village which includes his own mother.

"Do you want to talk about?" She says. "It could help you to feel a little better at least, keeping it all in it not bad for you."

"Why would you care?" Robin buries his head in his hands to cover up the tears. "You are just a stranger who I just threaten."

"like I said, I am your friend." She says. "And like any friend, I wouldn't mind lending a shoulder or an ear for you."

He stays silent for a good long while, probably thinking over what he should say. The truth is that Lilith already knew the story hearing from the older more jerkish Robin but listening from this younger friendlier Robin is a bit better to understand that man's character…hopefully.

"Well it all started like this…" Robin finally speak out, starting with a huff of sigh. "…" Followed by silent.

"started like…?" Lilith look over to seem the hesitant movement of his lips, his eyes stares at the floor intently and his hands cling on his knees tightly.

"Do you ever wonder…that even if you though you already prepared for the worst to come and yet when it did come you still can't help but feel devastated." He says with his lips trembling. "I was prepared, I know that someday in the future, my mom would have left me or I would have to go…"

"I love my mother, respects her and would do anything for her if it means her well being but… she…she…" Tears started to drop from his eyes. "It was supposed to be me!" He screams out.

"He came for me!" Robin immediately stands up, stomping the ground beneath him. "She told me he came for her but she lied! He came for me! If mother had told me the truth, I could have run away, could have save everyone!"

"W-what do you mean?" Lilith asks out which Robin shot back with rage and sadness in his eyes.

"The man who burned down my village!" Robin shouted as he slams his fist on the stone wall. "Mother told me that the man is only there for her but he actually came for me, if I had surrender myself, those people in the village and my mother would be alive and well!" He says as he slowly slums down along the cave wall, sobbing in his arms.

"Robin… how long have you been living here?" Lilith kneel down in front the boy.

"2 months." Robin peeks up from his hands.

"Why have you been hiding here?" She asks. "You could have go towards the capital and inform the knights, why didn't you?" She asks in a gentle tone.

"I can't, if you have seen the man who slaughter… the exalt and her knight are no match, I-I can't bring harm to anyone else." He says in a voice a pure fear. "As long as I stay hidden from the world, they will never find me and will not hurt anyone else."

"You mention a man, how does one man rival a village?"

" T-that man is not human…" He says as he puts his hands on his head, shaking violently. "H-h-he…" He couldn't even utter a word at the thought of his horror.

"Robin?" Lilith looks at the boy. Although she herself couldn't relate these things Robin has say but something about the way Robin mention of the killer which has a familiarity to her, almost similar to that time when she still serves under her…father. Constantly fear for her life, the longer she lives, the more fear brew up inside her. She can see in the boy's eyes, those eyes are the eyes of someone who is fear to death about death itself.

"Calm down, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Lilith slowly puts her hand on the boy's head, softly raffles it. "I am your friend, your friend won't let anything bad happen to you." She says as she puts on a brave smile.

"No…" Robin whimpers. "I don't want to bring anyone else into my mess anymore…"

"Well too bad, I am already in your mess even before you meet me." Lilith chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"well… since you told me your entire backstory when you meet me for the first time, I suppose I will do the same as well." Lilith says as she thought to herself, since she already talks to multiple people from the past before such as Chrom and his company, she might as well do it all the way, Lucina and her friends done it before so why can't she. "Let me tell you about my life so far." She smiles. "Ahem, here goes."

* * *

"Robin, the spell is ready!" Laurent shouts out.

"Wait for my signal!" He shouts back. "Flora, are you ready?" He turns towards the maid who has dip her hand inside the river.

"As ready as I ever be." She sighs.

"Well okay." Robin extends a hand up in the air and sling a fire spell up.

The Pegasus started to move into position and Orochi and the others started to conjure the spell in responds.

Dark clouds started to form above them just at the edge of the river banks. The enemies seems to not notice the changes in weather as they continue to move onwards while their archers trying to shoot down the fliers.

"Give a minute and the rain will start falling." Robin explains. "And that is where you come in, remember, our life is on your hands now, as cold and pale as they can be."

"Thank you for your comment of my hands, it boosted my confidence by tenfold." Flora rolls her eyes.

"No problem, anything to keep you from going in terror." He replies.

"Sarcasm, dear tactician." She rolls her eyes.

"Indeed, it is, dear cold maid." He laughs but his humour is cut short as the Vallites spotted them and started to shoot arrows towards their direction.

"Damn!" Robin pulls Flora by the collar nearer to him and cast as wind spell to repel the incoming projectiles, some of the arrows got through and landed near them, one by one the arrow started to sip through the wind blast more and more until…

"Dung!" Robin can feel a sharp pain from his left shoulder and the horror expression on Flora's face say it all, he's been hit but he remain standing, enduring the pain while blasting off the arrows.

"A…Flora, I think is probably time to cast your ice spell." He bite through the discomfort of his shoulder pierced.

"Y-yes, will do." Flora scurry over the riverbank and started to speak in an ancient tongue with Robin covering her, more and more arrows fall as his wind spell grew weaker due to constant casting of the spell. Robin can feel his arm numbing but the pain from his shoulder keeps him focus.

Flora's spell gone through just as the tactician predicted it, the wall started from by the rain drop, one drop by one drop the build up the wall with immerse speed but it is not quick enough as more arrows passes through his wind barrier and heading towards the maid, unable to let Flora lose focus, Robin has no choice but use his own body as a meat shield, letting the arrows hitting him in the shoulder, leg and arm.

"Don't lose focus, if you do, we both will die." He reminded the maid who seems concern.

The frequency of arrows started to drop as the ice wall blocked them but some still passes through, they can see flames started to arouse from the other side and the sound of Vallites' moan is a clear indication that Morgan and Takumi's plan is working.

"Is working." Robin lips curls up into a smile. "It really is working!" He shouts out loud in relive.

"Yes, indeed." Flora stood up and maintain her composure but her expression is the same as everyone else be it on a winged horse, on a wyvern or just standing nearby. Their looks filled with relieve.

When Robin pulls himself up, holding his arm to stop the bleeding, he can see Cordelia come running with an inhuman speed holding her spear with a fierce look on her face. The tactician didn't know how to react, is she coming to congrats him or kill him so he closes his eyes waiting for the impact, the moment Cordelia reach him, she swung her spear above his head the sound of metal clashing can be heard. A broken arrow fall next to him.

"Don't let your guard down so easy!" She shouts with a face of worried. "How could you be so careless!" She grabs his hands and examine the arrows puncture.

"I'm fine…"

"Fine?!" The knight looks angry and worried at the same time. "You call this fine?! What if I was not quick enough!"

"I'm not…"

"Someone, get me a healer!" She calls out which the nearby soldiers rush off as ordered. "Let me bandage you up first." She says as she pulls out a napkin from her pouch but Robin pulls himself from the woman's grasp.

"Will you stop." He says coldly. "Stop acting like you care."

"But…"

"And besides, there are more pressing matter than me to attend to." He jerks his head towards the injured soldiers who are waiting for treatment. "They used their life to defend their brothers and sisters, I only bring up a plan to avoid more and possibly death." He says.

"Anyway…" His eyes turns towards Flora who seems exhausted but still patiently and silently waiting for the two to stop bickering. "It seems we have to put our own embarrassment on hold for a while, dear lady." He says as he extends his hand leading towards Lilith's temple. "Ladies first." He says in a mocking manner.

Cordelia seems like she wants to say more but seeing Flora passing them quickly reminded her that she is not exactly in a place of authority to cause anymore commotion.

"Fine," She snares as she turns her back on to be pull by the tactician with a hand on the shoulder.

"Before you go, please meet me at the back of that building over there once I finishes calming down the others." He says as he points towards mess-hall.

Cordelia merely nods without any comment before stomping off, probably to search for Severa.

"One problem at a time, dear Robin, one at a time." He sighs as he slowly drags himself towards the temple while pulling out the arrows one at a time to let the wound heal by itself, a privilege he is happy to have.

The soldiers all gather in-front of the temple with many of them are scared, confused and angry all at the same time. They all spoke loudly with many theories and accusation.

"Ah…Camilla, dear." He turns towards the purple-haired princess. "Could you calm the idiots."

"Oh no, I think the task lands upon Gunter." She points towards the old knight who is standing next to him. "Will you, Gunter?"

"With pleasure, mi lady." The old knight bow with grace and then turn to the soldiers and shout out. "Quit yer yappin, why are you all showing so much disgrace in front of the royal family!"

The crowds immediately quiet down with not even a whisper can be heard. The soldiers be it wounded or healthy, all of them stands still with tensions.

"The man sure does wonders." The tactician leans towards Camilla and whisper.

"He was the general of my kingdom's army after all." The princess smiles back.

"Well…thank you gramps." Robin pats the old man shoulder. "I will take it from here." He says as he steps up and stands in front of the crowds.

"Please refrain calling me gramps, it is enough that the younglings call me that." The old man sighs but he still gives a smile of relive.

The battle is over, crisis passed and not one soldier's life gives out. It is enough of a miracle to let even the sternest general smile.

"Alright, now that you all shut up, I guess I can finally tell you what has been going on." The tactician says out loud, the feeling of giving speech after a hard battle has not lost on him. "I am aware all of you are scared and confused by the recent events but there will be more battles up ahead in the future."

The crowds started to roar up once more, complaining, theorising, accusation and discussion but Robin shut them up with loud clap and a fierce look. Had he not work with the shepherd before, he doubt that he could handle a crowd like this. Compare to Chrom and his band of idiots, this is quite mediocre as most of those standing before him are well trained soldiers.

"This is as Princess Corrin and Princess Azura had warned us about, those things you saw are the silent one's minions and there will be more, a lot more!" He announced.

"Where are the princesses!" Someone screams out from the crowd which arose whisper again.

"I have sent the princesses and a couple soldiers on a secret mission." He says with a confidence smile, he already though up many versions of this lie and every detail mapped out carefully to quench any question that might pop up. "Why do you think we did not suffer any casualties, it is all the princess doing."

"I don't believe it." Someone's whisper come out a little loud which many seems to be agreeing and since Robin is not someone who has the trust of the soldiers, it makes his statement less feasible.

"Believe it or not, I can only tell you this." Robin says with a cold stare at the crowd, he let some of his bottled-up anger seeping through the cracks of his smile. "Do you honestly in any god forsaken sense think that we could have won tonight?" His eyes slowly scan from left to right looking at all the soldiers faces as theirs turn white as snow. "You all are just merely human, mortals, not gods not immortals not enhanced soldiers and yet you all acted like you just fought through something impossible with your own effort." He snaps at the soldiers. "Let me tell you something, that battle was impossible to win, it hopeless and yet we did so tell me, how did we? Give me the explanation for that." He says.

"No one? Then dismiss, go take a rest and prepare for our next departure." He waves his hands and the soldiers immediately runs off to their camps.

"That was a little bit…" Camilla comes up from behind.

"Much? Intense?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Bold and unique." She says. "To think you almost have me fool as well, using anger as well as fear to make our troops to believe you is rather brilliant."

"Well, the anger and fear part are easy to instil when it is already there to begin with." Robin looks out towards the people who starts settling down but wouldn't let go their weapons. Wyvern riders stay close to their partners, Mages stay in group holding their tomes close to their chest and warriors dare not drink a drop of ale in fear of another sudden attack. "Soldiers are unlike you and I, many of them didn't choose to be here, in this mess, they rather stay at home with their wives, husbands and children but yet they fought in the belief and hope they have for you people."

"Hmm…I agree," Camilla seems to be surprisingly obedient, no snarky remarks or anything. "That is how countries work, the people fought in place of us royals and at the same time we provide a home and solace for them."

"You seem to harbour some hatred for these kind of structure from the moment I met you, mind telling me why?" She brushes her hair back as the cold wind past.

"Well dear princess, as you might already know I have been through three wars…two and a half to be exact since I was betray by the third one but as a tactician, my job is to keep the soldiers on the ground alive." Robin explains. "From experience, the royals only throw their problems around based on their own selfish emotions like you and your family for example."

"Care to elaborate on that last comment." The princess remains cool even after listening to Robin's sudden insult.

"No offence but Princess Camilla of Nohr, why is Hoshido and Nohr are at war after the peace agreement." Robin asks. "Who sparked the flame that engulf life?"

"Well, father told us it was the Hoshidan who attempted to take his life."

"And you believe that?" Robin raises an eyebrow. "Because Princess Sakura and Prince Takumi told me the complete opposite…well replace the 'attempt' with 'succeeded' anyway."

"All is not what it seems, remember that." Robin says. "It is a good word to live by to avoid grave misunderstandings." Robin flashes a smile. "Anyway, enough sad talk, I need to get going now but it is a pleasure to talk to an experienced princess." He waves as he jogs away from the princess and to the mess hall.

After checking on Sakura and the other healers, he casually walks towards the half-collapsed building. The tactician looks around to see no one is in the mess hall as he tunnels through the broken kitchen to the back where a hooded woman can be found.

"Hello beautiful, come here often." Robin jokes as he approaches the woman with full bloom mocking smile.

"What do you want to say to me?" Cordelia remain stern as ever, brushing off the joke.

"Oh, mysterious stranger, your words wounded my heart so." He mimics Virion's unique speech pattern. "Let's get down to business then, here." He handed her a normal hood he got from the healers. "I will need mine back, thank you."

"From today onwards, your name will be Caeldori and you will be an outcast from the country Hoshido which leads you to the life of mercenary. Got all of that?" Robin has been building the explanation for Corrin to believe and the reason for that is Cordelia is the last person he wants anyone from his new life to meet.

"Caeldori? Isn't that just my name in random?" Cordelia though about it as she took of Robin's hood and hand it back. "And why the secrecy, Severa and the others are already known by them."

"Well… I really, really, and I cannot emphasis enough on the 'really' part, that I don't want anyone to meet you." Robin says while holding up his arms to quote the word 'really'. "You, Gaius, Lissa, I don't want any one of you to meddle in my new life so saying you are a mercenary is the easiest way to let you get away from all of this, just accept the money and then leave, just like that."

"What if I don't want to leave." Cordelia folded her arms giving a smug smile.

"Well then I just say you are actually an enemy spy and have you executed." Robin rebutted.

"I doubt Severa and the others would let that happen."

The two stares at each other for one good second before continuing their argument.

"Why are you so arrogant, can't you just go back to Ylisse and do whatever you want?" Robin sighs. "Do you know the stakes are if you stay? And even if you survive to the end there won't be any reward at all so why?"

"Yes, I am well aware of the consequences, but I still choose to remain." She replies. "I want to help, I know you still angry at us but I still want to help you like you did for me before."

"Well…this completely changes everything." Robin spread his arms and say with a surprise look, but it quickly changes to a smug smile. "Like hell it does, no means no." He points his finger towards the knight's face. "You are going back to Ylisse and stay there for the rest of your worthless life, I am not going to let any of you people ruin my new life again!" He whispers furiously to avoid any attention.

Cordelia merely shook her head with a smile. "How about we make a deal?" She asks as she approach closely to Robin, face to face, making him back towards the wall.

Cordelia is a tad bit taller than the tactician which means she is looking down on him.

"What kind of deal, genius." Robin recovering from his surprise, he can feel his heart beating fast.

"How about I stay and keep the story you give me, in exchange… I will tell the others to go back to Ylisse." She bends down closer to his face with her hand on the wall, cornering him.

"Been taking classes from Tharja?" Robin snarls at Cordelia's action. "You think the physical closeness would make me lower my guard?"

"It seems to be working though." Cordelia smile grew wider over her success domination.

"Do you know what most people do when they think they have the upper hand?" Robin asks as a sinister smile too appear on his face, with a quick push of Cordelia's arm which is supporting her against the wall, the tactician quick change their position with now the knight pit against the wall. "They tend to lower their defence enough for me to take an easy win." He inches his face closer. "And about that deal of your…" Robin pause for a while, thinking over the benefits and risk of it. "I will think about it." He gives a respond.

"Fine then," Cordelia seems to be somewhat satisficed about Robin's responds. "Now…could you get off me." She says.

A sound of bottles dropping can be heard as they turn to see Morgan, Severa and the rest of the shepherd standing there in shock.

"Damn it." Robin sighs.

* * *

"Wow…" The young boy is speechless as he stares at Lilith who gives him an awkward smile. At least now she knows how Robin felt when he told her his side of the story during their first meeting.

"Are you alright?" She looks at the shock, confusion, fear and excitement written all over the boy's face all at the same time.

"I…I am actually becoming a tactician like I wish to be!" Excitement beams out from Robin's eyes follow by a fair bit of…cockiness?

'Yeah, he is the younger Robin alright.' Lilith thinks to herself as she watches the young tactician to be standing up with much enthusiasm then before.

"Now then, should we start going?" He started to pack his stuff in a small leather bag.

"Going where?" She asks.

"To see the Exalt of Ylisse, of course!" He announces with a big smile.

"But I don't think…" Lilith tries to calm the young man of his excitement while somewhat regretting her choice to tell him about his future.

"There is so much death I can prevent with this knowledge and combine with the tactics I learned from mother, I can finally avenge her and the other villagers' death! Uncle Owen, Aunt Sena, Laws and so many other who died, now I can finally fight back!" He exclaimed with his fist raised high.

"But…" Lilith held her tongue, it is no used to tell him that his brilliant plan will be useless once he gets his memory wipe away and putting him down when he is finally fired up after being depressed for months(according to his story) is just too cruel.

"So, are you ready to get going?" He turns looking hopeful.

"Y-yeah," She stands up, taping her feet on the ground one at a time to test her balance. "Once we get out, we should go look for my friends first, they may be of help." She says.

"Oh yeah, the princesses and the grumpy butler."

"Yeah but please don't refer Jakob as the grumpy butler, just call him Jakob for now." She says giving a weak smile, regretting more of her choices, one of them is talking bad about Jakob since the man is still somewhat a jerk although he can be nice, sometimes.

"Okie dokie!" He says as he slings the leather bag on his back and wave at her cheerfully. "Come on, let's go!"

"Coming." She replies follow the boy out of the cave.

At the cave entrance, Robin stop both of them to continuing as he have his back on the wall, slowly peek out his head out of the ivies tangling at the entrance to see if the Vallites still out there searching for them.

"Okay, seems to be clear." He says as he proceeds to take his bronze sword out first, poking through the ivy then his leg steps out follow by the rest of him.

"As careful as ever, I see." She comments.

"Mother always make sure I embody the word 'careful' back in the village, little to no mistake can be make." He replies. "Strict but fair, that is how she always is."

"You really love your mother, you must be missing her a lot." Lilith follows, both of them are now out in the open with small rays of light sipping through the leaves of the trees.

"More than I want to." He sighs. "But now I have to focus on the future and get my revenge so that she and many others can rest easy." He looks ahead with eyes burning with determination.

They continue onwards, quietly and carefully trek through the forest, wary at every shadow and sound that passes them.

And as long and fearful last, they managed to get to the main road without much trouble and as if like fate, Lilith can hear her sister and friends shouting for her name.

"Lilith, where are you!" There is worry in Corrin's voice which stir together with her guilt but the same can be said for herself since she herself got into this mess on her own. Since Corrin and the others are already in earshot, they decided to stay where they are and wait for the rest to join them.

"We are here!" She shouted out at the direction of Corrin's voice, but her voice is covered by the howling of the sudden large wind.

"Ha ha ha!" A spine-chilling laugh echoes through the wind as if it sounded direct to their mind.

"What is this?" Lilith stands close to Robin which she can see the same dreaded looks on the boy's face when he told the story of his mother demise.

"H-he is here…" Robin mutters, although he dares not utter the name but is enough for Lilith to know what he is talking about.

The wind strengthens until a final strong gust blew pass them almost sending them of their feet but the dragon holds her ground, grabbing the boy and held him down. After the gust stands a figure wearing the same coat as Robin with skin paler.

"Robin, get behind me." Lilith pulls the boy behind her and grabs her dragonstone out of her pouch.

"I never would have though you will come out on your own, Robin." The figure says with a familiar voice to Lilith. "Have you finally decided to join me, to offer yourself to Grima?"

Lilith can see fear in the boy's eyes.

"I know is you, Grima." Lilith says coldly. "I won't let you anywhere near Robin before I tear you limb from limb." She growls.

"Hmm, and who you might be?" He looks at the girl as if he is looking down a fly.

"Someone who will stop you from hurting my friend." She replies as she turns into her dragon form.

"You are a dragon, a young one at that." Lilith can see amazement shining in Grima's eyes. "I must say I am surprise, to think I see another one of us. Tell me, who is the one who sire you?" He asks, his expression is the same as Robin's when he is intrigued.

"That is none of your business," Lilith huff a blue ball of flame. "Go back to whence you came and never, ever come close to Robin again!" she spits the flame at the Fell dragon which he easily dodges and counter with a flame ball of his own.

Lilith quickly puffs out a flame to shield herself and quickly charge forward, ramming Grima as hard as she can in the stomach and quickly retreat to her position next to Robin.

"Ouch," Grima holds his stomach with a painful look on his face.

"It seems you are restricted to a human weakness." Lilith says. "Not just that, it seems you are weaken, you psychotic monster."

"Getting cocky aren't we." He replies as he opens his palm and place it on the ground. "Rise my minions and show this little one why I am called the Fell dragon." He says and the earth cracks as the sky darkens. Hands pops out of the ground and decaying corpses rise from the ground.

"You think this will scare me, don't underestimate me!" Lilith breath flames at the dead, setting them on fire. Ashes and smoke formed from the burning bodies clouding her vision, making her lost sight of Grima.

"Oh little one, I would rather you not underestimate me." Grima suddenly appearing out of the smoke and slings flame spell towards the two.

Without much time to think, Lilith quickly chomp on Robin's hood and threw him aside, taking all the impact on her, sending her flying backwards.

"You know, I would like very much to have an assistance like you rather than that incompetent idiot, Validar." He says. "So much potential…say, why don't you join me as well and together we can rule over these petty humans."

"Never, even if hell forms around me and scotch my scales I would never join you." Lilith says. "Why the destruction, why the chaos?"

"You are still young that is why you are naive like that delusional Naga, humans are all the same with their blabbering pride and the swift changing opinions." Grima explains. "They view the unknown as evil and swore to banish it from their lives, they force the title 'monster' on those who are different, so I merely give them what they wish for." His tone is soft but cold as if he is just having a normal conversation with his friend.

"And what's that?"

"They wanted a monster, so I give them monster, one that will realise their fear." A wicked smile forms under his hood. "Just think, how long would it be until they turn their weapons to you?" Grima eyes locked with hers. "I am sure there is a similar story brewing in that mind of yours doesn't it, having those you trusted to betray you, casting you away once you become something they cannot comprehend."

Lilith's bit her lips as Grima is not wrong. In fact, there is more than one person she can think of that have suffer the same fate.

"You are wrong!" Robin suddenly calls out behind her. "Humans are beings capable of love as well as hate, they are balance that is why they are perfect and yet flaw, humans are able to adapt, that is what my mother said." He pulls himself up, holding his bronze sword towards the fell dragon.

"Grima, I will have my revenge on those innocents you killed." Robin announces as he charges ahead, bringing down his sword on to the fell dragon only to have Grima side step, dodging his attack and giving him a swift kick in the chest sending him flying backwards. Robin tries to stand up but he suddenly grabs his head and howl with pain before dropping back on to the ground, unconscious.

"I really grew tired playing with you." He yawned. "Seeing you won't change your mind soon, perhaps I should just beat you two unconscious and drag your unconscious bodies back instead." He raises his hand and hard thunder roars.

As he ready to strike down, a loud voice can be heard.

"Don't you dare touch Lilith!" Corrin strike Grima from the back, cutting his arm off before following with a swing kick to the side of the fell dragon sending him hurling.

"Tch, more annoyance." His eyes wince as blood drip from his arm where his hands used to be.

Azura and Jakob also appear next to Corrin, backing her up.

"More strange people appeared." Grima says as he casually walks over his severed hand and re-attach it, open and closing his hand while looking at the tree but his attention seems to fall on Corrin the most. "Rather troublesome sword that is." He comments.

"You are Grima, the fell dragon, are you?" Azura asks.

"Strangers with extensive knowledge it seems." Grima raises an eyebrow. "Hmph, anyway, sooner or later I will get my chance again with less troublesome method." He waves his hand and a gust of wind started to cover his person. "Such an interesting day and yet I failed to get what I wanted, interesting indeed." And with that, he disappeared.

Moments of silent after, Corrin jumps on Lilith with a hug that almost knock her off her feet.

"Oh Lilith, I am so sorry that I didn't notice you." She says with tears in her eyes.

"I-I…" Lilith doesn't know how to react, she though Corrin would have been angry, disappointed or even out right abandon her for she is a burden. "I am sorry, for all the troubles and misfortune I bring." She says in a quiet voice as shame wash over her.

"What are you saying sorry for?" Corrin pulls back and asks. "I am the one who should apologize, if not for my lack of awareness of my own people, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"B-but…" Lilith tries to argue only to be silent by Jakob coughing.

"Miss Lilith, I am sure that I am safe to say that you have been nothing but a blessing to Lady Corrin and her adventure so please don't belittle her gratefulness." He says calmly with his stern personality as ever.

"What Jakob is trying to say is that you are more precious to us than you think." Azura added. "So please stop giving yourself a hard time, this is not your fault to begin with. You are already tired from the start."

"I… thank you all." She says, deciding not to further this as they won't have any of her self-loathing.

"So… is anyone want to address one Robin is lying on the ground?" Azura asks, pointing towards the unconscious boy.

"Alright, Robin!" Lilith quickly run over to check the boy, luckily, he is still alive, unconscious but alive.

"Why is Robin here?" Corrin is surprise as well as the two.

"He is not the Robin we know." Lilith explains while looking down on the boy's face. "He is Robin's past self."

"Then that means that in moments later, Chrom and the others will arrive here to meet him." Jakob says.

"Yeah," Lilith agrees.

"We couldn't just leave him here unprotected." Corrin says.

"Well, we already meddle enough of the past." Azura added. "I think is time for us to return and address out own problem, seeing Robin is still with us, that means he is going to be alright."

"Fine…" Corrin reluctant agrees with the others.

"Have you disposed the Vallites?" Lilith asks.

"Yes, all of them." Azura answers.

"Then I guess it is time to go home." Lilith stands up, dusting off the dirt of her dress and started to speak in the ancient tongue of the dragons as a portal opens. "After you." She waves which the others go through the portal one by one.

After Jakob steps through, Lilith gives one last look at the unconscious boy before leaving the area.

"Chrom, I think there is someone up ahead!" A young girl's voice can be heard.

"What has happened?" Corrin's destruct voice can be hear, filled with panic.

"Let's find the others first." Azura suggest.

Lilith can see smokes raising through the air, some of her buildings burned to the ground and there is a large ice wall at where the river should be. Her eyes widen as her fear has finally realised. This was Anankos' plan after all, to lure them away so that he can prey on their friends.

"Sister, where have you been!" A worried Sakura runs up towards them, her hands are drench in blood, her once white clothes are now red. She is obviously exhausted with her face as pale as a ghost.

"What happened?" Corrin asks.

"Vallites attacked us." Sakura replies, "We are almost overwhelm."

"That is what we are afraid off." Jakob sighs. "It seems we are a bit too late." He looks at Lilith.

"Jakob, you are needed to tend to the wounded." Sakura says. "We need more healers." Pointing at Lilith's temple

"Will do." The butler says as he runs towards the temple.

"How many…how many died?" Corrin asks with a shaky voice.

"Luckily none, we manage to save those who are gravely injured, and Robin manage to provide a plan to end the battle quickly before any life can be taken." Sakura says as she wipes the sweat off her forehead but only painted it red. "Speaking of Robin, you should go see him." She advice. "Also, I am glad that you are safe."

"Will do." Corrin says as she turns to Azura and Lilith, with a waving motion them to follow her. "By the way, where is he?"

"I think I last saw he is heading toward the mess hall to meet with Caeldori." Sakura replies and seeing the confusion at the mention of a stranger, she quickly added. "A mercenary from Hoshido who helped us, Robin and Severa hire her when they notice we are in trouble."

"I see, thank you Sakura." Corrin says before heading off.

The three walks towards the mess hall, wounded soldiers are all sleeping on the ground with a simple bag behind their heads which only increase the guilt brewing within the three.

As they approach the half-collapsed building, they can see two figures getting scold at by a very angry Severa and for some reason a very giddy and happy Morgan.

* * *

"What in Naga name are you two doing!" Severa screams seeing her mother is flirting with Robin with all her friends watching.

"S-Severa, this isn't what it looks like." Cordelia's face started to turn red like the colour of her hair as she immediately pushes Robin away sending the man tumbling backwards and fall on his butt.

"A… Severa." Lucina tries to step in but she is silenced but the red head's glare.

"Anyone whose parents are not involve, please leave." She says while pointing aside.

"But we need to supply the oil…" Laurent mouth is cover by the others when they sense a great amount of bloodlust emitting from their friend.

"If you don't want to see what you call 'Hurricane Severa' or 'Ice Queen Severa', you better get out of here." She says coldly which the others quickly drop their stuff and ran as fast as they could.

"Eep!" Morgan jumps with glee. "I told you, did I told you, I totally told you! We are absolutely sisters!" The girl ball her hand into a fist and making a up and down motion rapidly.

"Shut it, this doesn't count for anything." Severa says as she walks towards the two adults with her hand folded. "Mind telling me what are you two doing while all of us are working so hard." She asks again, she is angry to the point that her eyes almost look like they are shining bright red with rage.

"She started it first!" Robin points towards the woman before him.

"Me? You are the one who asks me to wait!" Cordelia shot back.

"Yeah well, I am not the one who pin me to the wall and almost make my heart jump out!" Robin snaps back.

"Enough!" Both of them are silent immediately. "Just to be sure, Robin asks my mom to meet him behind the mess hall to do what?"

"I am giving her a chance for her to get back to Ylisse without any chains to tied her to this place." Robin answers obediently.

"And why my mother tries to harass Robin?" She pinches the arc of her forehead.

"I was trying to intimidate him into letting me stay." Cordelia answers while her attention seems to take an interest of the floor. "Which ultimately succeeded." She raises her head with a cocky smile.

"No, you didn't." Robin shakes his head. "I said I will think about it not I will accept it, are you daft?" Robin somewhat glare at the older red head but she glares back.

"So let me get this straight, you two agree to meet each other behind a run down building and to talk." Severa rehearse.

"That is kinda vague, don't you think." Cordelia suggests with cold sweat starting to pour from her head.

"No, I think it sums it up pretty much." Severa raises an eye brow, folding her arms. "Seeing Morgan is now high on information and my sleepless night of Morgan's endless proposal will continue for a bit longer so thank you very much." Her last comment reeks of sarcasm. "Anything you want to add?" She asks coldly.

"N-no, sorry." Both replies at the same time.

She already has enough trouble on her hands with her mission, her family and lastly…Morgan, that girl has been bugging her about being her sister and somewhat every night. Is not like she hated the girl, she loves her like a sister but she still has no idea why the young tactician admires her so much.

"Why are you so quiet?" Severa sighs as she turns to Morgan who is holding her hands over her mouth.

"Mhm mhm mhm." She talks through her hands which the red head has no idea what gibberish the young girl is talking about.

"Can you speak normally?" Severa rolls her eyes.

"You told me to shut up." Morgan says, letting go her hands.

"Oh right… good girl then." Severa pats the girl's head. "Now, you two…" She turns her sight back on the two adult.

"Good luck explaining all of this to her." Severa rubs her head and yawn, "I will be going back and get my beauty sleep, she is your problem now." She says which she turns to see three new individuals standing in a distant looking at them.

"Lady Corrin, Lady Azura and Lady Lilith." Severa bows. "I assume that you are here for Robin?" she asks as she walks towards the three.

"Yeah, speaking of which why are you scolding Robin and Miss Caeldori?" Lilith asks.

"Oh, someone told you about Lady Caeldori already?" Severa acted surprised.

"Sakura did, is she really…" Corrin asks.

"Yeah, she is not one of us." Severa decided to go along with Robin's lie. "She is from Hoshido, I hired her when Robin and I are attacked by Vallites, almost kill us. The Vallites anyway."

"I see, I must thank her then." Corrin says. "I am sorry that I was not around when…"

"Don't sweat it, Robin told us that you guys went ahead to kill the source so there is no endless wave of monster." Severa gives a smile. Of course, she knows that is a lie.

"He did?" The three is rather surprised. "That explains why no one has come running for our heads at this point." Azura says.

"Well, I will be going to bed so good night ladies." Severa bow before making her exit.

She walks through the soldiers who are camping outside of the barracks with some living inside it but mostly woman and wounded get to sleep in.

"Good work today, Lady Selena."

"Thank you for saving me again, Lady Selena."

"Have a good night, Lady Selena."

The soldiers each greet her as she passes them, 'Selena' is a name she come accustomed when come to this world, being called by that name left and right has causes her to start to forget about her old name, making 'Severa' to feel foreign to her now.

"A trouble a day, Severa…" She says to herself as she closes the door behind her and lie on her bed next to Morgan's. She turns her head and look at the young girl's bed. "Yeah, one problem at a time." She speaks out softly before drifting off to her sleep.

 **I am very excited to write the next chapter as it will be Elise debut. Speaking of Elise, I got Loki in Fire emblem heroes twice! I am so happy to get her and now I can build a offensive healer deck with Veronica, Loki, Elise and the fourth still debating! See you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Little sister, Big trouble

**Hello everyone, I was suppose to release this before or at least on Christmas but things held up so...Here I am, tada. :D**

In the dark hall of the Nohrian castle, a young girl with hair like gold itself quietly strolls with a heavy heart and a very confused mind. Her sister whom she loved some much have turn her back on the kingdom. Haven't give enough love? Maybe she should have visit more often but she is restricted by her own father whom she also loves until recently where doubt started to brew within her heart.

The reports she had read from Leo's desk when the prince is asleep have stated that Camilla, another sister of hers have join Corrin along with the soldiers she brought with her. It is ashamed that the more confidential reports stayed with Xander only, going through Leo's stuff while he is asleep is easy enough as the younger prince sleep like a log which Elise can just casually walk in and look over the message receive by the spies sent out by Lago but Xander on the other hand sleeps like he has a knife in his hand, always the light sleeper. She was almost caught sneaking in his room the moment she opens the door but luckily, she lied saying she is afraid which she spent the night sleeping next to her older brother.

"What to do, what to do." She holds her hands on her head, raffling it with frustration. She is eighteen, she must have a solution to this!

Elise had overheard a conversation from Lago and that brute, Hans saying something about at least they still have someone acting as a spy within Corrin's army, it is heavily implied that it is someone who her sister trusted.

That weasel Lago is planning against her sister from the start and with that horrid brute Hans as his right hand, he is now a rather dangerous individual. She needs to find a way to help her siblings, all of them, including her unseen sister, Azura.

As she walks pass the windows, she saw something out of the corner of her eyes, a pink blur running across the castle garden which gives her an idea. She quickly rushes towards the gardens with all her might.

'tap ,tap ,tap' her shoes echoes through the hall until her feet steps on dirt and grass and in front her is a very surprised maid.

"Hello Felicia." She greets the panicked maid who quickly shove something to her back.

"P-princess Elise, how are you." The maid stutters in her words. "Is late at night, why are you here?" Her eyes darted left to right with sweat started to pour from her head.

"Oh…nothing." Elise gives an innocent smile with both hands behind her back. "I was just going for a stroll, care to join?" She asks.

"O-of course, how could I refuse such a grand request." Felicia says in a not at all convincing tone.

"Ok then, walk with me." She says as she turns her back but turn slight so that she can still see Felicia who quickly throw ropes and a metal grapple into the bushes and hurry along.

"So, Felicia, I heard that your sister, Flora has join my sister's army." Elise says as the maid walks behind her but the young princess slows down her footstep so that the maid is almost next to her which she can see her face.

"I-I see…" The maid doesn't have anything to respond, only keeping her head down.

"I also heard that Camilla also have join Corrin too," She continue to report. "And it seems that they are doing fairly well and is now heading to see the sage." The princess speaks while sneakily observe the reaction of the maid, from fear to relieve to discreet joy. It seems she finally found an accomplice now.

"Speaking of which," She suddenly stop and turn around to face the maid. "What is it that you are doing in the garden?"

"I-I was tending to the flowers." She responds.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Y-yes."

"As a maid, not a gardener?"

"Y-yes."

"With a rope and a grapple?" She grins which the maid's face turn white.

"I am sorry, I will come clean!" She quickly lowers her head into a bow.

'Geez, I am not that scary, am I?' The princess thinks to herself as she looks around to see if they are being watched.

"Come," She waves her hand to signal the maid. "We have much to discuss." She quietly whispers.

The princess leads the worried maid towards her chambers where two guards is standing in front of her doors. One clad in pink armour with white hair, munching on bread while the other is telling a story of some heroic tale but both stop when they sees the princess arrived.

"Princess Elise, we were worried when you are not in your room." Arthur the man with blond hair says. "Where were you?" He asks while Effie merely gulp down her bread.

"Not now," Elise dismissed the question as she points a finger towards her room. "You two in my room, now." She says which the two although surprised, complied immediately.

Elise then proceed to get a key in her drawer next to her bed and lock the door, leaving the key in the key hole as to block any peeping.

"Now that all of us are here." She says in a low voice as she sits down on a chair she pull from her study table. "Felicia, were you attempted to escape to go help Corrin and your sister?" She asks coldly with a fairly serious tone.

"I-I…" The maid's eyes started to darting again, from the princess to Arthur then to Effie. "Yes, it was true." She admits, lowering her head. "I will take any punishment for this betray as you see fit." Her words are cold as she finally gives up.

"No, I won't do that." Elise rolls her eyes. "In fact, it is quite the opposite," She stands up from her chair and walks towards the maid. "I want you to bring me with you."

"What!" The three servants all shouted.

"Hush!" Elise quickly hold a finger on her lip. "Are you trying to get me expose too?!" She scolded.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I am not betraying my family." She explains ."But that includes Corrin and I have to do something, you three are the only one who I can trust to help so, can I trust you?"

The three looks at each other with a trouble look.

"Well, if Lady Elise wants to go then I will help with all my might." Effie is the first to speak up, "You can count on my steel and my power." She says.

"As will I." Arthur added. "It will be a shame for me not to adhere in my Lady's wishes." He proudly says. "You can count on Arthur and my questionable luck to help you along the way."

They then all look at the maid who is the last of them who haven't spoken.

"You can count me as well, I will help Lady Corrin as it is my duty as her retainer." She says.

"Then is settle, we are gone tonight." Elise gives a smile. "May luck be on our way." She held out her hand which the other stack on it.

"May luck be on our way." They all repeats.

* * *

"So…Judging by the looks of all three of you…" The tactician looks at the three women with tired eyes. "You visited some place because of you-know-who, right?" He asks.

"Yes, can we talk?" Corrin responds.

The man turns his head slightly to look at Caeldori and Morgan then back to Corrin, he let out a sigh.

"Sure, in there." He points towards the broken mess hall. "We can talk in private."

The princess agrees as she walks towards the building, following the tactician who seems don't really mind introducing the new recruit.

"You should follow us." Corrin can hear Azura ordering Caeldori and Morgan to follow which is ok for her since she also needs to thank the recruit for helping.

They settle in the middle of the building where the table is still intact as well as some of the chairs. The place is still a mess with burn marks around the roof, wall and everywhere else. The smell ashes still linger.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Robin took a sit adjacent to the three women with the recruit and his daughter sitting at another table. "As precise and detailed as possible if you can." He says as he crosses his finger and leans on his arm on the table, his eyes are cold and disheartening as if he is inviting them to spill their mistakes.

"We were ambushed by a Vallite which we chase after into a portal and into… you know the rest." Corrin reports. She can feel sweat coming out of her forehead and her heart beating fast, why does she feel like she is a child reporting what she done wrong to a parent?

"Really? Is that all?" He replies while his eyes goes from Lilith to Corrin then to Azura, "You do know what you have done wrong, right?" He is not asking or rather he is implying what Corrin already know.

"Y-yes, I do." The princess replies.

"Care to elaborate what you did wrong?" He asks.

"I rush into an obvious trap and…"

"Wrong." He cut off the explanation immediately, he doesn't seem angry but rather intrigued. "Try again."

"I drag my friends into…"

"Wrong, again." This time with a wicked smile carved on his face.

"I…"

"Stop," He says as he raises a hand. "Clearly you don't, and clearly I didn't teach you to know better." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"The problem here is the same as the Chrom you met had, you are thick headed, dumb, naïve even." He says calmly then turn to look at Azura and Lilith. "And you two, did nothing to stop her, follow her blindly, stupidly." He continues.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" He asks again, this time his voice is a bit louder which startled the other two individuals in the room who turns to look at them. "Do you know how important you are in this army?"

"You three play a role which runs this very fragile system of an army and you almost make it collapse in a single night, congratulation." He mocks, the three stays silent as they know the mockery is in truth. "But…" He added. "The fact you managed to order Chrom and Fredrick around with ease and come to the conclusion on your own, I supposed you did learn something afterall." His give a small smile.

"How did you…" The three are surprised by his sudden compliment.

"I still have the memories with me, although not as clear as I wanted to be and sadly no help what-so-ever." He gently knocks his head. "The memory of you only returns just a few days ago and I can't determine the exact time you would disappear, so the fault is also on me." He sighs.

"Look, here is what I am saying." His tone returns to his usual, it seems he has calm down. "Please take this event as a lesson rather than just another battle, I don't have power to control this army, it is you. Tonight you disappear might have ended more than two ways but almost all of them are the early end, the odds are against you."

"But they still have you, you lead them very well through the wave." Azura replies.

"Do you think they are following me because of my leadership or because they think my commands are from you?" He asks as he shakes his head. "To them I am nothing more but an outsider or even worst, urgh, one of them. I am just one of your supporters not your generals, they will listen to Gunter, Camilla, Sakura or even Takumi but they won't listen to me because I don't have any stake in any of this." He explains. "I can just stand up and leave one day and they won't even bat an eye to that but you, you three are their faith and that faith has been wavering after this incident." He says.

"You are the only three pillars holding together this quest, expedition, campaign or whatever this is so don't you sell yourself short." Robin explains.

"You mentioned faith wavering, do you know how we can fix this?" Corrin asks.

"Not we, you." The tactician responds. "From now onwards, you are not to leave the sight of your fellow men as you must present yourself as a leader, no running off to confront your personal issues and certainly no secret to up hold, did you get that?" He elaborates. "Azura, Lilith, you have an role to play in this rather than being the mysterious woman who knows everything other people doesn't so if you have any secrets you have spill, I suggest you do it in the near future as we can't all face certain doom with new information to process." He turns to the blue haired princess.

The princesses nods in agreement.

"Anything you want to add, Lilith?" Robin turns to the woman which the Lilith at first look somewhat surprise and hesitant to answer but only responds with a simple shake of her head.

"As for tomorrow, we are not going to return to the Astral realm until further notice." Robin says. "It seems that it is growing stronger faster then we anticipated." He eyes slowly goes to Lilith, looking for an answer. "And Azura and Lilith will now serves as Corrin's advisors rather than me."

"I have something to say." Lilith spoke out. "I was going to keep this a secret as to not make you distrust your own men, but it seems we have a traitor in our midst, someone who IT has control over."

"I figure just as much." The man nods. "any suspect?" He asks.

"Y-yes, but I lose track of it weeks ago." She explains. "I have asks Lucina to help me but she also come out empty handed."

"So you mean everyone right now is a suspect then." Azura says.

"Yes." Lilith responds silent the room.

"Well that is just great, but we don't need to worry about that for now." Robin says. "Since the traitor is working for IT and not Hoshido or Nohr is ideal for us."

"Why?" Lilith asks.

"IT only attacks when he is sure he can win and since both Nohr and Hoshido has yet to fall means it will be sometime before it attacks again but just in case, we will not be using the Astral realm." He explains. "Think of the bigger picture, IT is still not at full strength and even with full strength IT has three problems including us. The reason for IT to attack this afternoon or at least I speculate, is to test our strength and since I was out of the picture due to reason still unknown to me, IT got cocky and decided to lure the three who might give this army a chance to win away then IT strikes but luckily it did not counted that me into IT's equation nor did IT counted that one too." His eyes turn to Caeldori.

"Speaking of her, mind introduce her to us?" Azura asks.

"Sure, why not." Robin says. "Hey, Caeldori." He calls out casually which the mercenary comes forward with Morgan behind her.

"Care to give an introduction?" Robin asks, holding his hands towards the three.

"I am Caeldori, a mercenary." She says coldly with the hood covering her head. "Lord Robin…"

"Robin is fine, Lady Caeldori." Robin cuts the woman off, giving a snarky smile. "I am not like some dense Exalt." He comments.

"Robin hired me to help him to fend off whatever those things are." The woman continued.

Corrin could have swear she can see the eye rolls from the woman even though it is covered.

"Lady Caeldori, where you are originally from?" Corrin asks.

"I was a Hoshidan at birth but I decided to go of adventuring, discovering the world." She replies with formalities which sounded like she is a general like Gunter than a mere mercenary.

"I see, I can't express how grateful I am that you helped us." Corrin stood up and holds the woman's hands who seems to jump a little. "If it is not too much to asks, could you fight beside us, lend us your strength?" She asks. "The prize is negotiable of course."

"I..I" Caeldori seems to hesitant as Corrin can see the mercenary turns slight to look at the uninterested Robin who seems to about to fall flat on his face asleep.

"Come on, the princess is asking you a question." Robin says annoyingly. "Mind speeding it up so we can go rest for the day? The princesses are obviously tired from the fighting so put on haste will you." The man yawns.

"I accept." Caeldori replies as she pulls down her hood revealing red hair and a beautiful smile. "I, Caeldori pledge my loyalty to you until further notice." She says with a confident smile, a smile that look somewhat familiar as well as the red hair.

"Well then, happy to have you," Robin stood up and slaps the woman on the shoulder. "Nice to have you on board, I am sure you going to be a good meat shield for Corrin." He laughs.

"Robin, that is not nice." Corrin sighs. "And are you sure Caeldori is not someone you already know like Lucina?"

"Please, if I know her, I would not even introduce her to you." Robin replies with that wicked smile of his. "Trust me, I am not all lies and tricks." Robin says.

"Is he telling the truth?" Corrin turns to Morgan who has a big smile on his face, the same as her father's.

"Come on big sis, my dad can't lie to save his life." She laughs. "Even I am a better liar than he is."

"Well, I decided to trust you then." Corrin says, giving a smile to the young girl.

"Oh, one last thing before I go." Robin says. "Lady Caeldori will serve as my assistant from now on, teaching is becoming a hassle with the increase of students." He added. "Is it permitted?"

"But…"

"You kinda owe me that one favour since, well, I kinda save the day." He says.

"If Lady Caeldori is fine with then I am too." Corrin responds.

"Of course, she is fine with it and besides, I need to keep an eye on her just in case she is not a spy." Robin explains. "Rather convenient that she shows up just in time to help Severa and me."

"I am fine with it." Caeldori responds firmly, not even care to look at the tactician.

"Well that settle then, Lady Caeldori, care to escort me back to my room?" Robin asks. "You can take the room next to mine for now."

And with that the two walks off leaving the four women in the hall.

"Who thinks that he already knew Caeldori, raise your hand." Azura suddenly speaks up which Lilith, Corrin and strangely Morgan also raise her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to support your father's claim?" Lilith asks the young girl.

"Well I have no idea who that woman is, so it is a factor." Morgan says. "Maybe is someone dad knows in this world, before you guys meet?"

"I don't that is plausible." Azura says. "He did stated that Corrin and I are the first one he talks to when he arrived in this world."

"Then I really have no idea who is she." Morgan shrugs. "But she does reminds me of Severa." The girl shares the image of her father, that smile of hers always make people to doubt their words and yet at the same time wanting to trust them.

"Ah, that is who I was thinking." Corrin snaps her fingers. "She looks like Severa, even her hair and the way she speaks."

"Maybe this world version of Severa?" Morgan suggests.

"Hmm, I am not an expert of the different worlds so I can't say for sure that is correct although is more plausible than your previous theory." Azura replies with her hand on her chin.

"Speaking of other world," The young tactician's eyes sparkles. "Tell me all about it!" She says looking excitedly at the three who look nervous.

"Can we wait until tomorrow?" Corrin asks.

"Come on, the night is still young."

"I pretty sure the sun is about to rise in just a few hours." Lilith says.

"Hmm…fine." Morgan sighs, "Then I going to sleep, hopefully Severa haven't lock me out." Morgan looks dejected but the three let out a sigh of relieve.

"I am exhausted." Azura comment as she let out a yawn.

"Same." Lilith and Corrin agreed.

* * *

"Come on, mind speeding up a bit?" Robin's voice echoes behind the knight as Cordelia leads the tactician to the Ylisse's camp.

"You can always walk in front you know." She snaps back.

"And be the first one they see?" The man raises an eyebrow. "The whole reason for me to let you stay is so you are the one to shoo them off, if you dare goes against it…"

"I know, I know." She rolls her eyes. The man is as annoying as he used to be. "I am a knight of Ylisse, I won't go against our agreement." She stated.

"Yeah sure, I will just pretend I didn't hear that just like you pretend that your king did not plunged metal in my heart, literally." He says.

"I know I have no right to say in this but has it occurs to you how much pain my lord have to go through to done that?" She says as she skips pass an out grown root.

"'My lord' Ha!" Robin laughs. "Still haven't got him fallen for you in a fortnight?" He mocks.

"For your information, I have already given that idea the moment Sumia got together with him." She says. "Too bad I am still the butt of every jokes involve unrequited love, it seems." She sighs.

"Well it is one of the only notable traits about you to be honest." The man fastens his pace to match hers. "Other than the fact you are a really, really lousy runner that is."

"You didn't tell Severa that did you?" They can see light emits from behind some bushes and some people talking.

"Is little Cordelia embarrassed?" Robin walks in front and turn around with a smile. "That is just adorable."

"Yeah, sure." Cordelia rolls her eyes and pushes the tactician out of the way. "You want to show yourself or you going to let me handle this alone?" She turns her head slightly and asks.

"Shoo shoo, say hello for me." He chuckles. "Oh, better make it good so Lissa can give in good points to Chrom for you, ha ha ha."

"Shut up." She grumbles as she passes through the bushes where everyone shows a alert and surprised look.

"Cordy!" Lissa shouts out. "Where did you go, you have all of us worried!" She says as she runs up to the knight, checking for injuries, luckily there is none.

"I'm fine, I just have a talk with Robin." She gives a smile, although a fake one but is enough to fool the others. She looks around to see some of her friends are missing. "Where are the others?"

"The guys and Anna all went out searching for you after you disappear for some time but… I sorta spotted Kallem an hour too late." Her face turns red with embarrassment, "He told me about you and Robin."

"Yeah, how it went?" A voice speaks out next to them, spooking both women.

"Oh Kallem, I didn't see you there." Cordelia catch her composure. "Anyway, speaking of Robin, I struck a deal with him. I can stay and watch over him in exchange you all will need to return to Ylisse until further notice."

"I see, I guess we need to wait for the others to return before continue this conversation then." The princess says in a serious tone. "Also, can you help Olivia with the dinner cooking?" She says as she turns to Kallem and issues an order for the knight to call back the others immediately.

Cordelia did as order while making some small conversation with the shy dancer.

"So… how's Robin?" Olivia asks. "Is he…well?"

"As far as I can tell, he still the same jerkish but he seems to be…what's the word…"

"Stress? Angry?" Nowi suddenly pop out of nowhere. "Donnel and the others will return shortly," She reports with her usual childlike smile.

"Noted, and back on topic, he actually seems to be happier…" She says, she can see that when Robin talks to the old knight or that purple haired princess, he seems to be relax more so then he was back in Ylisse.

"I see, what about the children?" Olivia asks.

"Owain and Inigo is still no where to be seen but Severa told me that they are serving the two princes of one of the kingdoms here." Cordelia replies. "She said that they are doing rather well last she saw them."

"I see, that does ease my worries a little." Olivia sighs. "You know Inigo, always going out trying to woo any ladies he sees and getting only troubles out of it." She chuckles. "Luckily he is not as obsessed with dark spell like my husband."

Cordelia looks at the dancer, gushing over her own child like any mother should, she has notice that many of the people in the shepherds has grown exponentially, not in skills but rather they matured. Chrom has become more aware of his kingdom situation and Lissa also shown to become more leader like. Is having children the cause, she wondered but by that logic, she must have matured as well but she clearly has not, even Robin seems to be more matured a bit, giving advice and criticism to Princess Corrin.

"Cordy?" Olivia looks at the knight who is looking at the flames cooking the pot of porridge.

"Oh yeah?" Cordelia quickly snaps back to reality.

"The others have return, Lissa is asking for us to join as well." She says as she pulls the pot by the handle but Cordelia took it before the dancer can.

"I will take it, you still have a baby, don't work too hard." Cordelia says.

"Thank you, it is nice to have a friend like you." Olivia gives a smile.

"No problem." She says as she carries the pot to the middle of the camp with the others gathered in the middle.

"Let's get this meeting started." Anna says with her hands folded with what it seems like a map in her grip.

"Okay, Cordelia mind relay what you told me to the others?" Lissa asks.

"Will do." She says as she tells the other what happened with her time with Robin and what she had gather.

"It seems that the children have been tasked by Naga to destroy another fell dragon same as Robin." Cordelia finishes her reports.

"Well that does explains something like why we haven't seen any army at all." Lon'qu noted.

"And it seems the reports matches some description of my out-world sister's story." Anna says. "But it still doesn't explain why Robin would just go along with Naga's plan like that."

"Not to mention, why Robin would be aggressive towards us." Henry added.

"Anyway, Robin and I stuck a deal which involves you all returning to Ylisse while I stay as a watcher over him."

"Well I guess that isn't the only thing that haven't change." Gaius gives a small chuckle while looking at the knight.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asks.

"Seriously, you are as dense as blue." The thief laughs as well as some of the others but his wife elbows him to make him stop. "Anyway, the deal is still a no go." He says. "He is a friend and we can't just abandon him."

"Speaking of blue, what should we tell him then?" He asks. "We can't really go and say the captain of his winged knight have gone for another week or possibly month of vacation and we certainly can't just say you gone off with bubbles to adventure."

"Good point, Lord Chrom as you know him, can be a little hot headed." Maribelle added. "He will no doubt grab every single shepherd and go on a crusade to see Robin again and probably on his knees apologise."

"Yup, I can see my brother doing that." Lissa agrees. "We cannot tell him about it, at least for now that is."

"So, what now?" Henry asks. "We have two choice, one is let Cordelia only stay while the other is for all of us to stay." The dark mage sits next to his wife, looking a bit worry as he glances over to Olivia's stomach where his child is now resides. "I will vote for the former, as much as I want to play with Robin again, I can't risk having Olivia getting hurt." He says which causes the dancer's face to flush red.

"I agree, this is uncharted territory for us and advancing might not be the best of choice." Lon'qu added.

"Come on, I already risk my neck to bring all of you here so far, we can't just go back." Anna says. "The goal for this expedition is to bring Robin and the kids back to Ylisse safe and sound and we haven't done neither."

"Yes, but both the kids and Robin refuses to leave, you already seen it this afternoon." The blond noble reminded the merchant.

A few more rebuts and comments as the group descended into an argument with some siding to stay while the others wanting to leave.

As they argue, Cordelia stays silent, she looks towards the direction where Robin suppose to be, wondering is he listening to all of this. His friends all have gone through much trouble to come here and he has yet to have the slightest decency to at least show and explain to them about his situation personally.

Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted above them as they can see a fire spell slanged towards the sky, the event silent them all as they all quickly reach for their weapons.

From the bushes where burst out a slightly burned Robin who jumps back with spells readily at his palm, the man looks at the forest with a grin on his face.

The others all looked shocked to see the appearance of their friend but their attention quickly shifted to what the tactician is facing. From the darkness out step a green-haired woman wearing red with a crystal in her hand.

"Is not nice to attack someone all of the sudden, Tiki." Robin says as he closes his palm and dust off his cloak.

"Well, since you did the same to me back then, I though of returning the favour." The manakete's eyes judge harshly upon the man. "And I may as well end you here to save the trouble of another Grima up-rising." She says as she pulls up her hand holding the dragonstone ready to turn into a fierce dragon but Cordelia step in between the two.

"I am sorry but I need both of you to stop fighting like children." She says. "We have more pressing matters on hand, Robin now serves Naga so there is no need for any more conflict."

"Why should I trust him just because he claims to serve my mother," Tiki replies. "He once claimed that he is a woman named Rose and I trusted him only to have him to use my blood as poison."

"That poison, mind you, defeated the fell lizard didn't it?" Robin rebutted. "You should be grateful that I only take a little."

"Not before shocking me a couple times" Tiki added, crossing her arms while glaring at the man.

"Okay stop." Cordelia interrupts the two before they can fight again. "Robin has already explained his situation completely to me and this world needs his help, that is what Naga deemed the most appropriate risk to take."

"Yeah well, mother still can make mistake sometimes." The manakete says, lowering her arm, shaking her head in disagreement. "Just look at what happened to the Naga from Lucina's future, she is not always right."

"So, you willing to go against your own mother's orders for your own personal grudge, Tiki?" Cordelia asks, it seems her words did reach the rageful woman.

"No," She sighs slowly sliding her dragonstone back to pouch. "I am only here to bring you all back to Ylisse, mother's orders." Her eyes then fall on Anna who flinched. "It seems that Anna will have some punishment coming her way."

"Eek!" Anna quickly hide behind Lissa.

"Now, now, Anna did nothing wrong here." Robin speaks up.

"You have no say this time, you don't know the crime of travelling through out-realm without permission." She says. "Anna needs to face the consequences for violating the law of out-realm."

"No, she won't." The man walks passed Cordelia who is acting a shield between them and staring straight at the manakete. "There is no crime here, the responsibility is on me."

"You do not understand the threat her action could bring." She rebutted.

"Have you seen anyone died?" Robin asks. "As long as she and the others go back now, there won't be any problem is there?"

"Is that a threat?" Tiki's hands grip tightens.

"No, is not." Robin says as he breath out a sigh, his shoulder relax and change a different tone. "They are your friends, they would do the same thing for you maybe even more if you are in this situation, so don't take it for granted."

Cordelia is rather surprised by the man's sudden stop at his hostility but she is also glad, it seems Tiki is surprised as well as her eyes widen with her mouth left hanging.

"Fine, Anna." Tiki shakes her head. "Please don't do this stunt again next time before consulting me." She looks towards the merchant. "Now, pack up camp, we are going home."

The others all rushes and surrounded Robin who seems not how to react. Questions, greetings and apologize all thrown towards the tactician all at once.

After they all calm down, Robin explains his situation although keeping it very vague and they all agrees on Robin and Cordelia terms and started to pack up and following Tiki to a portal nearby.

"Don't worry Cordy, I will handle your absent for you." Lissa tells the knight. "And also, Robin." She calls out waving at the two. "Give your best, don't you dare die on me again!" She gives her usual big smile.

Robin and Cordelia both stands at a distance from the portal, waving goodbye to their friends who enters the portal one by one and the last is Tiki.

"Hey Lizard!" Robin calls out which stops the manakete, he raffles his hair in a mild frustration as if he doesn't know what to say. "Hear this well, take it as a warning." He says but he hesitated a bit. Tiki turns around to look at them with a confused look. "Beware the mad one that come from this realm, with the portal connect between two worlds might be trouble so you better be wary and cautious!" He warned which the manakete gives a nod before entering the portal and disappeared.

"That is one of the weirdest goodbyes I have heard." After a short while as they stood there, letting the cold wing blew through them, Cordelia jokes as an ice breaker but Robin simply shrugs and calls out Lilith's name which a beam of light taken them to the Astra realm follow by a few curses about bright lights.

When they arrived, most of the soldiers seems to succumb to sleep which the two do the same as they walk back to their own bed room.

"Good night." Cordelia says as Robin opens the door to his room which the tactician only gives a simple nod before closing the door.

'At least I got some progress.' She thought to herself as she opens her new bedroom to find Severa and Morgan sleeping on her bed so she walks over and pull a blanket over the two.

Judging by the two's position, it seems Severa came here to hide from Morgan's rumbling which the younger one then goes and found the older later on when Severa has fallen asleep.

'My daughter…' She thinks to herself as she put a hand on Severa's head, the words 'my daughter' still feels foreign to her, did she ever think Severa as her daughter or just another acquaintance.

She shakes off the question as she walks over a table near by and take a seat before also succumb to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the group all wake up early then expected and continued their march to the new location given by Ryoma, the high prince of Hoshido.

After a few hours of marching, they arrived at the port which will take them to the Rainbow sage's location. The sea breeze is a welcoming one with salt water in the air.

"Alright, we need to split into two team, one smaller than the other." Robin tells Corrin who is getting ready to make her announcement. "The smaller one will go for supplies while the larger will wait at the dock for a ship, Lilith will be providing the funds for both." He says.

"Alright, will do." Corrin says. "So, I am choosing who goes and who stay right?"

"What do you think." Robin rolls his eyes.

"Very well." She gives the tactician a smile as she steps in front the entire army and Gunter announce her arrival. "Listen up," She shouts out which everyone stands stiff and silent, "Last night battle is a brutal one but a rather fortunate one at that, thank you all for surviving through it but that is just the beginning, our goal is to unite the two kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido." She announced. "I need your help to achieve a new era of peace as you are the people of this world, your families and friends are depended on this change and we will deliver that change, so who is with me!" She raises one arm to the sky which her soldiers do the same, all cheering their war cries.

"Now, on to our objective today, I will dispatch a small team for supplies and the amount of funds provided by Lilith." She says. "The team will include: Robin, Severa, Caeldori, Subaki, Anna, Oboro, Hayato ,Orochi ,Saizo, Kaze, Mozu and Flora if anything goes wrong, report to me immediately and I will leave Severa as team leader with Anna as sub leader." She says, "The rest of you, be prepare for boarding, gather your supplies and sharpen your weapons, be wary and be alert." She continued. "Dismissed." With a wave of hand, the soldiers disperse to attend to their duties.

"That is well handled, Corrin." Camilla walks up from behind and says, putting her hand on the princess head, giving a pat.

"Thank you, big sister." She says. " But I am not a child anymore, you know." She gives a smile while pulling the older princess' hand.

"Oh I know," Camilla puts both her hand on Corrin and pulls her in for a hug, "I know," She repeats. "But you will still always be my sweet little sister."

"Oh come on," Corrin let out a laugh as the older princess starts to ticker her sides. "Please, stop, I can't endure it, ha ha ha."

"Okay, I will stop." Camilla put up her hand in surrender. "But do believe when I will support your choices from now and forever." She says.

"Camilla, why you suddenly saying this?" Corrin asks, the sudden swore of her sister leave her with a blank mind.

The older princess' face hardens as if she is regretting something,

"I have not been entirely honest with you since we reunited." Camilla says hesitantly. "I over heard what you were discussing." She says which Corrin immediately knows what her sister is talking about, the traitor working for Anankos.

"Are you saying that you are…" Corrin quiets her voice into a whisper which Camilla responds with a simple nod.

"Yes, I was the traitor…" She says.

"You can't be…" Corrin can feel her heart beating faster. "Since when?"

"Since the moment you capture me." She answers. "I been sending information back to Nohr about your whereabouts, but I have stop after the last massager, so we should be expecting a army approaching here."

"Wait…" Corrin heart almost stop after hearing Camilla's confession. "Wait a minute,you mean you were spying for Nohr and no one else?" She asks.

"'Yes, who else?" Camilla looks confused although still filled with guilt.

"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack." Corrin let out a sigh, she almost scared that her own sister is the traitor although spying for Nohr is bad but is worse if she is working with Anankos and besides, Robin has already inform her discreetly about an additional traitor whose alliance still unsure.

"You are not angry?" She asks.

"Well yes but at least you are not working for IT, is enough for me." Corrin gives a smile. "And thank you for informing me about the upcoming attack, now we can be better prepare but what make you change your mind?"

Camilla gives a knowing look which Corrin almost instantly understands.

"Is Robin is it?" Corrin asks. "I swear every time he talks to anyone, he might as well slaps them on the face first." She jokes.

"So you don't hate me for selling you out?" Camilla asks.

"You are my sister, you did what you think is right and since you are telling Xander and Leo which means I will meet them sooner the better." Corrin says, taking this as an opportunity rather than a set-back. "Well now we have to prepare for battle, Big sister, can you help me gather the troops?" She asks which Camilla nods.

* * *

'Ha, I am in charge!' Severa internally cheers as waves her hands above the air once she is out of everybody's sight. 'Now I can show off my skills to mother!'

"Good for you Severa!" Morgan is happy for the red hair girl, "Too bad I can't go with you, I am stuck with Lucina on patrol duty."

"At least you still have your beloved Beruka with you." Severa replies. "Beruka has been acting a bit more human like when you are around."

"Of course, who would resist my adorable charm." The young girl squeezes her checks. "I am her best friend after all."

"I thought I was."

"Nope, I am everyone's number one friend,"

"Aren't you cheeky considering I am a better version of you." Severa declares.

The two both chuckles.

"Well, look at the time, I need to go gather the group now." Severa ruffles the young girl's hair roughly.

"Hey, you are making a bird nest out of my hair." The young girl pushes away the older's hand.

"That's the plan, junior." Severa says as she waves and goes on her way.

A few more walks towards the entrance of the town, the group is already there waiting.

"Took you long enough." Anna calls out. "Time is money and you are wasting time."

"Money is money for you Anna." Severa rolls her eyes. "Don't think I forgotten our recent trade." She says before taking the stand next to the merchant in front of the people assigned under her reign, no, she meant care.

"Well, as Anna is second in comment, she will take pick some and take you with her to go for supplies shopping while my group will be for equipment." Severa declares with some pride brewing in her, standing in front of her listening attentive to her orders is no other than her 'perfect' mother. "Well, I will take Caeldori, Subaki, Saizo, Kaze and Oboro, the rest will go with Anna."

"Okay then Mozo, Hayuto, Oroci, Flora and Robin will be with me then." Anna list out the remaining members. "Well, supplies mostly located near the port while the armoury and blacksmith are on the west side of town. I think one of my sisters runs a shop that sells some decent healing salve in that area also."

"Okay then my group will head to south side while you go near the port, gather the supplies and head towards Lady Corrin's position to restock the inventory, the current quartermaster will be Jakob." Severa reminds her co-supervisor. "Any questions?" She asks while looking at the rest who all shakes their head. "Then let's head out."

After arriving at the south side of the town, Severa proceed to separate the group in to teams of two with Kaze with Saizo, Subaki with Oboro and of course she with her mother. Their first stop is Anna's sister's shop while the others go for weapons and armour.

She got to admit, Lady Corrin is getting better at commading such as assigning Mozu to her so that she can identify the freshest ration as well as Oboro who has an eye for armour and clothes. She keeps silent the entire way with her mother beside her doing the same until they arrive at the shop.

The shop is like the shops around the area with wooden roof, stone wall but the only difference is that the shop didn't specify what it is selling and like any Anna, the interior is tidy but filled with stock, they are some customer each looking at a different item, some are looking at swords, some at books and some even are browsing clothes.

"Anna do sell anything and everything huh." Cordelia finally spoke.

"I suppose so, they are Anna after all, the only person who can sell money can get more money." Severa responds.

"Oh customers, welcome welcome!" Anna spotted them at the entrance and immediately calls out to them in hopes to drag them into the shop. "What do you two sisters want for today, clothes? Weapons?"

"We are not sisters." Cordelia seems rather happy at the comment.

"She is my mother." Severa added. "And we are looking for healing salves, your sister recommended you to us." She asks.

"Which one?" Anna asks with her signature smile.

"How in the world should I know, the one who is serving Princess Corrin, I guess." Severa replies.

"Oh, that sister, she is my younger sister to be exact." The merchant laughs as she pulls something out of the bottom of the counter. "Here are the healing salves, three silver coin for four each."

"Okay, we will take it." Cordelia reach out to take the salves only to have her hand smack away by Severa.

"No way, are you insane?" Severa argues turning to her mother. "You stand back and let me handle this." She says. "Three silver? Are you trying to con me out till I am dirt poor?" Severa turns back to Anna.

"Hey kid, three silver for four salves is a steal, I even discount it just because you know my sister." Anna rebutted.

"No, no." Severa places her elbow on the counter, inching her face forward. "Cut it down a notch or else we won't do business."

"No way hosay, I ain't lowering the price down. It is low enough." Anna folded her hands with a stern look.

"Well then we just have to go to the other shop then." Severa leave the counter and signals Cordelia to go with her. "Nice doing business with you, Anna." Severa waves her hand with her back turn.

"Wait, we are here because of the slaves, we can't just leave." Cordelia walks up to her daughter and whispers.

"Wait and see," Severa gives a mischievous smile, she holds out three fingers and slowly closing them one by one.

When her hand finally balls into a fist, they heard someone calls out for them.

"Wait, how about we talk things out, I am sure we can reach an understanding." Anna's voice can heard.

"Bingo, got her where we want her." Severa stops her track. "Sure, two silver for five healing salve." She turns her back to face the merchant.

"Three silver for five healing salve." Anna responds.

"One silver for four healing salve." Severa continues.

"Two silver for four healing salve." The merchant is not backing off.

"Two silver for six healing salve." The younger seems to be confident about something.

"Two silver for five healing salve, final offer."

"Done." Severa gives five silver and quickly grab the healing salve. "Nice working with you, sucker." She says as she walks out the shop with haste, Cordelia follows, looking back to see Anna's face changing from confuse to anger.

"No!" they can hear the merchant's cries of defeat.

"How did you do it, that is amazing." Cordelia comments.

"Since the last encounter with Anna, I learnt to be wary?" Severa asks with a confused look. "You never go shopping before?"

"Well…" Cordelia's cheeks flares up.

"Well?" The daughter raises an eyebrow.

"Usually we of the military will only receive our weapons without payment or rather is the Exalt's supervisor's job to commence trade for our supplies so I never really gotten the chance to go shopping." She says with a small voice. "Robin usually does the buying while I check for shortage and inform him."

"Seriously? You never bought anything before?" Severa is rather surprised by this new discovery.

"Well I did, only food and one book, that's all." The mother scratches her head, avoiding eye contact with her daughter. "You know, that one you found next to my nightstand."

"One book? Not even clothes?"

"I just wear my military uniform, there really no need for me to wear anything else, to be honest."

"What about when you go home, to see your parents? You can't just walk in with a suit of armour." The younger asks.

"…I only stay in the barracks." Cordelia says with an embarrassed smile. "My parents…I mean your grandparents died during the war started during the Exalt before Exalt Emmeryn so I didn't really get a chance to spend much time with them." She let out a awkward laugh.

"W-what?" Severa is a bit dumbfounded, this is actually the first time she ever heard her mother mention anything about her grandparents thought she always assume that they died from old age not long after Cordelia reach adulthood.

"Your mother…I mean the me in the future never told you about your grandparents?" Cordelia asks when she notice Severa's expression but the younger merely shakes her head.

"I see, so it still a sore subject in the future then." Cordelia sighs. "Well, let's go on to the next item on the shopping list."

"Y-yeah, the next thing is…" Severa quickly pulls out her notes to check for the next supplies to get as things just got awkward.

* * *

"Let's see…" Anna looks at the list which she wrote down as a reminded, Mozu and the others are going for other stuff which means the only one with her right now is Robin who seems to be not interested about the trip.

"Now we are getting drinkable water," Anna speak out to get the tactician's attention which he merely nods while his eyes are glue to his blue book.

"If you keep walking like that, you might bump into someone by mistake." The merchant warns.

"That is why I am walking behind you, you are clearing a path for me." He replies, not even looking up for a second.

"Aren't you a bundle of joy to hang out with." Anna pouts as she enters one of the stores and started to purchasing items in bunk while Robin leans against the wall, writing in that blue book of his and read it as if he is having a conversation by himself. "Can't you at least try to hold a conversation?"

"Well I could but I won't." Robin replies. "And besides, anything I told you would be useless." He looks up and gives a smile.

"What does that even mean?" Anna put the silver coins on the counter which the storekeeper took it and put some supplies on the counter, pushing towards Anna.

"Fine, I will paid more attention then." Robin casually puts his book insides his cloak and took the supplies. "I will even help with the supplies." He gives a smile and changes the subject.

"So, what's next on the list?" The man asks.

"Well, the next will be dry meat rations." Anna replies.

"Okay, on to the next destination then," Robin says as he huddles the recently purchased goods in his hands and head out.

"So you are willing to at least make a conversation now then?" Anna walks next to the man and asks.

"Well of course, I was tired writing in that book after all." His eyes trails to his on cloak where the book lies. "Well, you did say that I should at least keep a journal just in case I ever lost my memories again."

"Y-yeah, I did said that." Anna agrees although there is some reluctant.

"So…What do you want to talk about?" Robin asks. "Is it Severa's spending habits?" He jokes.

"What? No, that girl is a good customer to have," Anna laughs. "After all, she did fell for my sister's trick once."

"Yeah, at least she is better than her mother, that woman can't seems to shake off the fact that she 'loves' Chrom only through admiration. Hopefully Severa will never turn out like her." Robin makes a direct insult to the winged knight.

"Come on, Cordelia has given up long ago, the one she loves now is…" Before Anna could finish her sentence, Robin puts his face in front of her, closely.

"Got you, Anna." He gives a menacing smile.

"W-what?" Cold sweats form on the merchant's head.

Robin pulls away as he gives a small chuckle.

"Do you really think that I would not notice?" Robin asks. "You are Anna."

"Y-yeah, that is my name don't wear it out." Anna replies. "So, what is that you notice?"

"Come on, really, you still acting?" Robin sighs. "Anna, I know is you, you are not the Anna originally in Corrin's army."

"Well, maybe my sister is tired so we switch places for a day. What's the harm?" Anna responds.

"Well switching with someone in the same world is one thing but switching with a person from another world might get you kill by Tiki." The tactician says as he exposes the Anna's real identity.

"When did you notice?" Anna asks.

"First is when you butcher through Hayato, Mozu and Orochi's name, second is when I say a quote that you never said, lastly and the most obvious one is that you didn't even bat an eye to Cordelia's name, no one in this army knew about her, I never talk about her to anyone even Corrin and Azura so how did you know?"

"Fine, I switch place with the Anna in this world for a few hours but I have reasons." Anna puts both her hands up, surrendering.

"Reasons?"

"I have to confirm something." Anna says. "The Robin…the Robin I knew is a sweet and kind guy, although sometimes he is sarcastic but he wouldn't go so far to exact revenge with pure hate, he would never go on wanting to start a war for his own selfish reasons."

"Well that Robin is dead and I am what's left."

"Even still, my instinct told me that you are still the same." She says.

The tactician looks at the merchant straight in the eyes without uttering a word.

"So tell me, what is it would you do if you have slayed Chrom, Lucina and those who stands in your way? Are you planning to take out or you are going to find a small house to live in peacefully for the rest of your life?" She asks but Robin stays quiet.

"You don't know, do you?" Anna says. "There is a reason why you haven't kill Lucina and the other kids, not because of the mark and certainly not because they are too much for you to handle so tell me, what is it that is holding you?"

"I-I…" Robin tries to find a respond but all he found is lost words.

"You are still a good man, Robin." Anna puts her hand on his, holding it tightly. "I still believe in you, all of us still believe in you heck even Maribelle believes in you so we will support whatever decision you make but don't you think for a second we let you go on a rampage that easily."

"Why all of you keeps putting your illogical beliefs on me?" Robin asks, his lips trembles. "I am a monster, I am no good man, I am not even deserves your trust so why? Why you, why Cordelia why anyone?"

"Well, that is because you aren't what you think you are, people decide what you are but we friends see what you really are." Anna gives a smile. "And we all see a good man who is our friend." So wipe those tears away and at least give your friend a smile.

"You really shouldn't be here." Robin rubs his eyes with his cloak.

"Well, after this shopping trip, I will quietly go back." Anna says. "Promise."

"Fine, then let's hurry and finish this shopping trip." He says but as they about to head towards the next direction, Robin is knocked down from behind and fall flat on the ground.

"Big sis Corrin!" A young girl's voice can be heard loudly, "You think you can get rid of me that easily but you miscalculated your own baby sister!"

"Robin, are you okay!?" Anna hurried to see the tactician has a somewhat annoyed expression while his back is being a chair for the young lady.

"Mind getting of me?" Robin asks which the young girl screams out and back away.

"Eep!" Robin can see the young girl has blonde twin tails, wearing a rather expensive looking dress. "You are not Corrin!"

"Judging from your reaction, you must be Corrin's younger sister, Elise is it?" Robin asks.

"Yes, you know about my sister?" Elise replies. "Do you know where is she? I need to inform her about an ambush coming her way!"

"Hmph, figures." Robin sighs as he puts a hand on his face, wiping off the sweat off. "I swear, each time I meet a member of a royal family will always resolves in conflict."

"Anna, mind getting the others?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, on it." The merchant pulls out a bow lased with explosive powder and shoot it to the air with a bow. "Everyone, this is not a drill, there is going to be a battle in these streets, grab the children and hide in the houses!" She shouted at the surrounding civilians who immediately run for shelter.

"So, Elise, mind telling me about this ambush?" Robin asks.

* * *

"Lady Corrin!" A voice shouts out which grabs Corrin's army's attention. A man with light grey hair stood on an oncoming ship with many wyvern riders flying around it.

"What is going on?" Many soldiers started asks out while looking onwards at the approaching ship but their suspicious is confirmed when a flare exploded above the market district.

"Everyone, grab your weapons, stand by for my command!" Corrin shouted out as she reaches for her sword.

She can see the man leading the Nohrian army looking at her with an expression of indifferent.

"Soldier of Nohr, we do not need to fight!" Corrin calls out.

"Lady Corrin, traitor of Nohr, King Garon has order me, Silas, a knight of Nohr to take your head!" He announced which his troops slam their weapons on the wooden floor of the ship.

"Corrin, I think we should sink their ship before it arrives to avoid confrontation." Azura whispers.

"I…" Before Corrin can reply she felt a push from behind and fall flat on the floor.

"Big sister Corrin!" A familiar voice calls out on top of the princess's back.

"E-Elise?!" Corrin is rather surprised.

"I am here to help you against the ambushers!" Elise shouted out as she stood up, letting the older to stand up.

Behind her is almost half exhausted shopping crew with three new addition, a man with blond hair and the other is an ashen haired woman with the last one is…Felicia!

"Q-quite an e-energetic…sister you have." Severa huffs and puffs. "I-I manage to gather all the supplies we need just in time." And with that she falls on the ground as well as the others did. "Please have mercy on my poor legs." She complains.

"Lady Elise?!" The knight seems to recognise the princess, well of course he does. "Why are you on the enemies' side, did they kidnap you?" He is quite shock as well as his crew.

"No, why would my OWN SISTER kidnap me!" She scolded. "I am here on MY OWN FREE WILL!"

"I-I apologise for doubting you my lady but your sister is a traitor." He says.

"You can see that my other sister is also here!" She shouted back and point towards the purple haired princess who seems to be speechless at the moment. "Isn't that Princess Camilla of Nohr right that, are you blind!"

"B-but…"

"No buts! Cease this attack or else!"

"I-I am sorry but the king's order is absolute." The knight seems to be trying to convince himself as well. "I have no other choice."

"Well, if that is the case then, Corrin just give the word and the mages will burn down that ship in a blink." Robin walks up slowly behind the princesses. "Talking never seems to work anyway."

"I agree with Robin, is time to make a decision." Azura advices. "We still have many wounded from the last battle, a frontal confrontation will prove to be fatal to our quest."

"Fine," Corrin rises her hand which she can see multiple fire ball flares up around her. "This is the last chance for you to surrender or I will burn down you and your ship." She says coldly.

The knights on the ships seems to understood their situation as many are huddle up at the edge, preparing to jump.

"Well, it seems I am beaten, I surrenders!" Silas hold up his hands in defeat but his face does not match his action as a smile can be seen.

Silas and his knight all march down the ship with weapon thrown and hands up in the air while surrounded by Corrin's army.

"Do what you needed, I am just happy to see you one last time." The knight says as he bought at the feet of the princess.

"Who are you exactly, I saw you looking at me as if you knew me." Corrin asks.

"Y-you don't remember? Is me Silas." He looked surprised.

"Uh…I don't think so…"

"The boy who used to play with you when you are younger, in the gardens where we run around and plays tag." Silas reminds the princess which a flashback of that scene described flows in the princess's mind.

"You are that boy?!" She drops her sword.

"Yes! I am that boy!" Silas stands up with a big smile despite his hand tie behind his back. "After I was caught by the guards, I was kick out but I go on and join the knights so I can see you again." He explains.

"Really?" Corrin says with joy, reuniting with an old friend but Lilith comes in and whisper to the princess's ear.

"Remember Robin's advice, never show emotion when confronting an unknown ally."

"Y-yes, thank you for reminding me." Corrin controls herself as she grabs her sword on the ground. "Knee, Silas, knight of Nohr." She commands which Silas do as told.

"I will not kill you nor your crew but on one condition, you will have to give up your knighthood for Nohr an pledge your loyalty to me instead." Corrin announces.

"I, Sir Silas, knight of Nohr pledge my life to you and you only." The man accepted the offer without any hesitation, although the others seems to hesitant at first but they all bow and announce their loyalty the same as Silas.

"Good, now stands now not as knight of Nohr but my knight." Corrin declares as she sheds her sword. "Our goal is to bring peace between Hoshido and Nohr, no more conflict, no more war!"

"We will follow you, our princess to the end of the world." The knights all shouted on top of their lungs.

"Well, that settles that, then I suppose is time to prepare for departure." Robin says. "Shopping crew will go for more supplies as well, " He informs.

"Yes, we got ourselves a good ship, now is just the supplies to last all of us for the journey." Corrin agrees.

"Then you should as Silas to hand over his campaign funds as well." Robin added.

"Will do, I will hand it over to Severa later." She says which Robin gives a nod before leaving.

"Silas I…" Before she could continue, she can hear more shouting.

"Lady Corrin, two more knight is caught near the town entrance to the port." Kagero appear out of thin air and report before disappearing again which Corrin go towards the direction the assassin reported with Elise, Silas and his knight behind her, they walk swiftly until she can see two individual kneeling on the ground with both their hands bonded behind them.

"I am here to save Princess Elise, you idiots!" One of them, a woman with blond hair shouted out while trying to break herself out of the ropes while the other one a man whose has similar appearance as a bear stays silent, looking down on the ground.

"Lady Corrin, we caught this two snooping behind us when Sir Silas is confronting us." One of the guards reports with a salute.

"Oh, is you two…" Elise spouts out with a tired expression.

"Do you know them?" Corrin asks.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do, they are the guards Leo sends when he founds out that I am missing." Elise explains. "I been trying to lose them for days now."

"You run away?!" Corrin asks but her voice is louder than anticipated.

"Yeah, to see you, Leo has doubt but Xander is as loyal to father as always, so I have no choice."

"You shouldn't do something so reckless, I am happy to see you, but next time try to tell us if you going to attempt something this dangerous." Corrin scolds softly.

"Well, I am with you now so I doubt there is a next time." She gives a cheeky smile.

"Fine, but do tell me or Camilla or even Robin and Azura just to be safe next time." Corrin advice.

"Okay, okay, I will." Elise raise her hands in defeat.

"Good, now…who are you two?" Corrin turns to the two and asks.

"Hmph!" The woman merely turns her head, not willing to look her captor but the large man seems to notice how Elise is acting freely around Corrin as he is the first to speak up.

"I am Benny of Nohr, a border guard before Prince Leo ask us to bring back Princess Elise." His voice is gruff as expected much like a bear.

"Benny, why are you telling the traitors of our objective!" The woman scolded but the man nudge his head towards Corrin and Elise, signalling his comrade to look.

"What are you doing with your head, now you spilled our secrets we are screwed…" She looks towards to see Elise standing besides Corrin which she immediately shut her mouth.

"I did not kidnap Elise nor did I intended," Corrin says. "Now, mind telling me your name?"

The woman seems hesitant but she sees Elise waving, signalling her to be obedient. "My name is Charlotte of Nohr, same as Benny, I was a border guard before, my objective is to find Princess Elise and bring her home."

"Well you find me but I not going back, at least not now." Elise stuck out her tongue.

"Elise, be nice." Corrin says.

"I have an idea, how about you two join me and in return I will make you two royal guards." Elise proceed to say, ignoring Corrin's nagging.

"R-royal guard?" A spark can be seen from Charlotte's eyes. "A promotion? You can do that?" She asks, her voice is a bit stuttering.

"I am the princess, I can do anything!" The younger princess puts her hands on her waist, with her chest up high and announces.

"Then you got yourself a deal!" The guard says without any hesitation.

"Woah, that is quick." Corrin whispers to Silas which the knight nodded in agreement.

And with that Corrin's army grew bigger with their next location determine and a transport secure, they all prepared to set off to see the Sage Ryoma spoke off.

 **The next chapter will be involving around what is going on in Ylisse so look forward to that, don't mind taking suggestion on whose perspective I should take on. Henry? Fredrick? Or maybe even Aversa +w+/**


	16. Chapter 16: Night and Knight

**Hello, is been long since I last uploaded a new chapter. I was really busy with school work and assignments so I rarely gotten around to write but I am now writing the next chapter hopefully will come sooner than expected.**

Ylisse, the recent most glorified kingdom in the halidom. Due to many of its victories through the recent years and taking down the legendary fallen god, Grima. Ylisse and its ruler gained many followers, alliance contract from other countries and most of all, its fame is already gone through the roof.

'Why am I in this cursed place again?' Aversa thinks to herself as she walks cautiously towards the castle. Oh, that's right, she is here to 'see' her niece and what she meant by that is she is here to save that girl from the backstabbing 'heroes' if the aforementioned girl is even Robin's daughter but anyone stupid enough to announced herself as the tactician's child in front of the exalt must be the real thing. The sorceress receives the information from one of the spy wards she places within Chrom's work room where she keeps track on the current events after she fled.

When her brother, Robin has been put in a cage, she knew that it is only a matter of time before they set their sigh on her head and she knows that there are many that wanted her dead but after Robin's death, she has no reason to stay and no one would want to stop her from leaving anyway.

Months after the incident, she decided to stay in a remote Ferox village far from Ylisse with no one who knows her. The feeling of knowing no one would recognise her makes the sorceress calm, making everyday joyous at least it would be but the though of the Exalt now live comforting lives is still a rather somewhat little annoyance, but the thing that pushes her to make a move towards Ylisse is the news of Morgan.

In the night, the Ylisse street is practically submerged in darkness with some guards patrolling with lamps which makes it an ideal situation for the sorceress. The guards stationed at the gate of the castle stood strong and tall, with their unwavering astuteness, holding steadily of their lance.

"This could be a problem," Aversa whispers to herself as she pulls a dark tome from her pouch that wraps around her waist. Of course, she has anticipated this as she bought a couple different tomes just in case.

"Nosferatu." Her lips move as a dark cloud form around her hand only to disappear seconds after, it is less deadly if you know how to control it, using its effect of sapping vitality from the target, she uses it as a kind of sleep spell.

She stays silent while observing the two guards who seems to be affected as they started to yawn and soon after, snoring can be hear. Grabbing the chance, she quickly slips past the two and into the front garden where the moon shines down to reveal only flowers and some statures, but Aversa remained cautious, there is some time until the next guard shift so in order to get in and out, she needs to be quick but not so fast that she rush it and make a fatal mistake.

She knows that Morgan's room is somewhere near that red head girl from the future, Cordelia's daughter, Aversa creeps around the hall, using magic to enchant herself to be invisible. The hall is dark as the lights has been blown out by the maids who also withdraw for the night only leaving some night guards which Aversa dispatched using the same technique as before without any trouble.

A few more twists turn around the corner and a fair bit amount of Nosferatu, the sorceress now stands in front of the door that leads to her primary objective. Her niece.

She slowly pulls out a set of lock picks from her pouch and start working on the lock, with a few skilful turns and jabs, she can hear a 'click' sound without even breaking a sweat. She then continues by slowly opening it quietly and slowly only to walk into an empty room.

The moment she sees the empty room it raises her alert sense quickly through the roof as she quickly deducted that she just walked in to a trap, Aversa pulls an Elfire tome and cast a fire spell in her palm. Her eyes darting furiously around waiting for the enemy to ambush her but only met with silent and the sound of her fast beating heart.

"Come out, I know you are there." She bluffs, not in a shout but somewhat a louder whisper and again no responds.

"Am I over thinking this?" She asks herself as she looks around the room and then slowly walks towards the door, pushing it slight then quickly pull back her hand, she slowly pokes her head out into the corridor to see no one. 'Paranoia is not a good look for me.' She thinks to herself while letting out a relieved sigh, using her free hand to slap herself gently on the face to make herself be more awake.

Aversa turns her attention to the room, it is messy with books lying on the left side of the bed much like her brother did. She waves her hand to let the fire spread light along the room "Hmm… she or someone clearly slept here but where did the person go?" Aversa checks the window and the bathroom but found nothing. The room is average in size with a bed filled with books as well as the floor surrounding the bed, making it looks like the book are sprouting from the bed. With the door lock and no one inside she comes to the conclusion that the person she is looking for must be somewhere else.

She then proceeds to the room next to Morgan's which will be Severa's and do a few tweaks on the lock, she pushes open and only found the same result as the precious room. Nobody.

'Guess I check the Exalt's work room then, maybe they actually imprison her.' She thinks to herself as she extinguishes the flame and move out of the room, close it behind her, continue down the corridor passing a few more snoring guards, she arrived at a half-opened door. She slowly pushes the door open as she did at the other room to see a man collapsed on the table.

She took light steps into the office and to see the figure on the desk has that familiar blue hair.

'Seriously, they just let their ruler sleep on the desk just like that?' Aversa shows a confused expression, but she proceeds to the file cabinet on the left to see if she can dig out any report, She started from the newest and carefully extract the files and reports, She flips open and started to skim through, it seems that she is lucky enough to find the file on Chrom's wicked daughter, Lucina.

It seems that the girl and her little friends has gone on an adventure through out-realm, she then notices a note strap to the end of the report.

'Dear uncle Chrom, I have gone with Lucina and the others to look for Severa, Inigo and Owain as well as to have a fun adventure, don't go looking for me! From the cutest and smartest of them all, Morgan.'

"Uncle Chrom?!" Aversa curses but quickly covers her mouth as the man started to stir in his sleep. "I am more of a family to her than… that man." She whispers angrily to herself as she shows a disgusted face towards the sleeping exalt. "Anyway, that explains her disappearance, sadly I only can place the ward here." Tharja and Henry both have destroy all her wards she placed in the castle only this one seems escape the fate of its comrades which frustrated her even more.

"It seems this could be more interesting than it needs to be." Aversa bits her lips as she read through the report to found nothing regarding the world her niece has gone to. "Guess I need to cook up a hex to find the girl." She sighs as she puts the report back to where it belongs.

After a few more look around, she decided to leave as her original is no longer in this world but just as she about to go, she notices a familiar book on the table where the Chrom's hand is holding onto.

'isn't that…' She walks up to Chrom and slowly pry the book out of his hand, the man only grunts and stir a little, it seems that he is too exhausted to wake up with all the paperwork surrounding him is the only logical deduction.

She flips the book open and read a little, a smile forms on her face which she happily put the book into her bag.

"Thank you for keeping my brother's book, at least you are useful for something after all." She mocks quietly. "I could kill you right here, right now without none the wiser…" Aversa steps closer raising her hand with Nosferatu prepare but she stops herself. "But…I doubt it will serve me any good now, it might come back to bite me." She cancels her spell and then pull out a bottle of itching powder. "Hope this will be a nuisance to you for a day or hopefully two." Aversa starts to sprinkle the bottle on the sleeping man's shirt with a wicked but satisfied smile on her face. After her fun, the sorceress walks out the office and proceed her escape plan which involves her black Pegasus and itching powder in all of the knights and Pegasus knight's boots as a little payback.

"Come on, Nightmare." She pets her Pegasus and jump on to the saddle. "Come on girl, let's go back home for now, we will go back to Plegia one last time in three days." Aversa ruffles the pegasus' mane. "I need to fetch something that I left back in my old room, hopefully they haven't thrown it away but if they did…I will make their life hell, those are rather expensive and rare stuff."

* * *

"Well, I am happy to welcome the new members to our army." Corrin says as she raises her cup of plain water and besides her is Silas the newly recruited commander. "Silas, anything you wanted to add?' She turns all smiling with the knight.

Many gathered in the mess hall on the ship to dine and relax for the day as this is one of the most successful encounters they have seen since they journey has started, no fighting, no blood has been shed and most importantly no time is delayed.

"Tsk, cut my hand." Severa grunted in pain as she pulls back the thumb and sucking on it, the young mercenary doesn't seem any less thrill of the success as her Lady and Lords did, all she can think about is something that annoys her constantly. She sat in the corner while sharpening her sword ready to go on night patrol around the ship, she is due to change position with one of the guards.

They are currently sailing towards the island nation, Notre Sagesse. Three ships with about two hundred of soldiers mostly Nohrian.

"Hello," A man's voice speak out but Severa decided to ignore it since it is unfamiliar to her, it is neither the voice of Robin or any of her friends. She continues to sharpen her sword, with a two more scrubs with a whetstone.

"Hello, Lady Severa." The man speaks again, this time more specific of his words. From the reflection of her swords, she can see a red hair almost the same as hers and a familiar Hoshidan armour.

"Yes, you need something?" Severa turns her attention to the Hoshidan Pegasus rider, Subaki, her tone is harsh and annoyed.

"Ahem, may I ask where Robin is?" the man asks. "We are playing our usual round of cards, might you see where he is?" He waves his hand towards the round table in the middle of the room where Severa can recognise some such as Gunter, Jakob and Rinkah who she recently become friends with.

"No, why would I know where he is?" Severa shakes her head.

"Well, he seems to be quite close to you like he did with Lady Morgan." Subaki responds.

"Then why not ask Morgan, she probably knows."

"I did…and she directed me to you instead." The man let out an awkward laugh.

"Maybe he is meeting with the Prince and Princesses, Lady Corrin just left in a hurry with Lady Camilla just now." Severa suggested, eagerly urge the man to leave her alone.

"Ah, I see… so he is unavailable then." Subaki deducted. "Then do you want to play a round with us in the place of Robin?"

"Okay, this is getting way out of hand." Severa sighs as she tosses her sword on the table which makes a loud 'thumb' but the sound is drowned by the noise of the drunks and happy. "What is it that you want?"

"W-what do you mean?" Subaki's eyes shifted.

"What I mean is exactly what I say, what do you want?" Severa asks again angrily. "Let's cut to the chase, you and I both know that Robin is just an excuse, all of us know that Robin won't be available for another hour, so what is it that you want from me?" Her tone is harsh.

"Okay fine, you caught me." Subaki held both his hands up in defeat. "I just want to ask you about Lady Caeldori, it seems that you are close, I was thinking that if you could tell me something about her?"

Severa took a second to register the respond given to Subaki, her eyes slowly grow wider.

"You better not mean what I think you mean." She glares but she keeps herself calm.

"A… I have no idea what you are talking about." Subaki panicked. "I-I originally only to come here to ask about Robin, no lie."

"Fine, you want to play cards?" Severa place the whetstone on the table and took a deep breath. "Let's play but just for your information, Lady Caeldori is already taken." She got close and look the man straight in the eyes. "She is already with Robin and I can tell you that Robin is a very jealous lover, so you better get any ideas." She whispers a half-lie before walking past him to the table of cards. "Give me a hand, Sir Gunter, I am playing!" She says out loud.

"Let's go over today's events." Corrin says, surrounded with her siblings with the exception of Robin, Lucina and Azura. "I have found out about the traitor in our army, she confessed to me directly."

Lucina stands next to Princess Camilla and the newly recruited Princess Elise who seems to be overhype unlike Princess Sakura who seems to be more mature even thought both are the same age, the new Princess probably could hit if off with Morgan since both are more or less in tune with each other in the aspect of hyper energy. The swordswoman still unsure why she is included in the council among the prince and princesses, although she herself is also a princess but that title holds no meaning in this world. Robin is also on the council but that is understandable, the man's tactics and strategies has help them survived numerous dangerous situations, he has not earned but out perform his role but as for the Ylisse herself, she failed to find the real traitor and so far she only followed orders rather than contribute anything noteworthy.

"I knew it, I will go issue an order of capture to Kagero and the others." Robin slams his hand on the table happily. "Flora is so going to be surprise."

"What are you talking about?" Corrin asks with a confused look, the same as the others.

"Wait…you don't mean the traitor is not Flora?" Robin also is confused by the situation; his face turns fairly white as his mind slowly piece together what they are talking about. "So…who is the traitor?" When he asks the question, he can sees Corrin's eyes slowly leans towards Camilla before looking back at him.

"Oh…" Robin nods slowly from the revelation, "So…A…I am going to…deal with something." The man says with a fake smile while holding up a thumb, with sweat starting to pour from his head. He rushes out to the hall and shouted. "Kagero! Stop the operation! Kagero! Where are you! Flora is not the traitor, I repeat Flora is innocent!"

"Please don't tell me he set ambush squad on Flora." Azura shakes her head and sighs.

"Well, I believe he also have suspicion when Sir Silas and his soldiers appearing out of nowhere which the only conclusion is a traitor among us." Lucina steps in to defend.

"Anyway, let this incident delay until he is returned," Corrin says. "Now, we need to talk about the trip for three days and the situation once we dock, although I doubt there will be another traitor among us but I was wrong the first time so this will not leave this room." The princess warns the others. "Whatever we discussed, said, confess will not leave this room until further notice, agree?"

She looks around to see everyone nodding accordingly. "Good, since Robin already figure out who is the traitor, I might as well address it now. Princess Camilla, will you confess?" She turns to her sister who looked guilty.

"Yes, as you might have suspect now, I am the traitor, I have been sending massager to my brothers back at Nohr but I did not think this assault is orchestrated by my brothers, last time I check, they still busy with the dispute against…" She stops herself while looking towards the two Hoshidan royalties.

"Figures, we should never have trusted Nohrians, they all are the same." Takumi says. "So, what is her punishment? Thrown overboard, execution?"

"Brother, please." Sakura elbow the older.

"What, is because of her that we have been meeting some many ambushes recently, I bet that night with the ghost warrior is also her doing." Takumi can seen visibly angry, letting his bias view taking hold the better of him.

"No, the night of the incident is not my sister's doing, although she has betrayed us but she still my sister regardless." Corrin says while looking at Takumi. "You all are, whether you are Hoshidan or Nohrian, and as for the punishment, she will now not be alone at all time, I will be looking over Princess Camilla for now until further notice." She says. "Any rejections?"

Takumi although wanted to object but he decided to keep quite while the other shakes their head.

"Oh hey, I am back, I am back." A half-exhausted Robin pop out from the door. "Now let's deal with the traitor." Robin says with a bright smile while rubbing his hands together. "I suggest thrown overboard or execution." He says, not knowing that the vote has been nail in stone.

"See, even he thinks that. Come on!" Takumi wave his hand towards Robin who look even more confused.

"Geez, you are as bad as my brother." Corrin rubs her head. "No, I will not do that to my own sister! The matter has ended, done!"

"Okay, okay, fine, fine." Robin says as he is taking his seat next to Takumi who seems to quite happy that someone agreed with him.

"Robin, I think I am kinda tired of asking this to you but what in the word have you done?" Corrin asks.

"Well…I sort of ask Kagero to keep tabs on Flora and just now I send her to capture the maid and…" His voice gotten very small till it is inaudible.

"Robin." Azura says in a deep voice.

"I ask her to throw her overboard as punishment for treason…" Robin says while looking down. "But…I stop Kagero, well I didn't manage to get to her in time, but I did save Flora, she is safe and back in her room with Kagero apologising as we speak."

"Oh Robin…" Azura shake her head.

"Fine, at least no one is hurt." Corrin says. "Back on our original objective, I want to remind everyone that the thing we discussed in this room stays in this room, got it?"

"So, our estimate time arriving Notre Sagesse is around three day, with our current speed, we will arrive there just before sun down so we will have to stay on board until the next day morning to continue." Robin explain, bouncing back as if the guilt before, it is almost eerily similar to how the man remind Lucina how his daughter always acted.

"Very well, we will make schedule for patrols for the next three days as well as another training procedure but this time each ship will hold their own training separately." Corrin brush off Robin's sudden mood change as if she is already used to it.

"If you don't mind me interjecting, wouldn't it be better to include everyone to improve teamwork?" Camilla asks which earns a eye brow raise by Takumi but the prince decided to keep his mouth shut this time.

"Yes, but we could not held an all-out battle practice like last time as this time our numbers has been greatly increase so I will send some of our commanders to oversee each ship's training." Corrin explains.

"And it will be easier if we ever need to separate into small groups to carry out multiple missions simultaneously, hopefully it's the case since we most likely to separate to confront two armies." Lilith added.

"Okay, what else…" Corrin looks at the map that Severa bought from the market about Notre Sagesse, a big mountain in the middle with a small port leading in the front.

"Well, the upkeep of weapons, repair the ships regularly, storage ration and of course healing the wounded so they can continue to fight of course." Robin added. "I am sure Azura and Lilith will be great help with that for you."

"Hmm…As much as I hated to say but I never done this sort of things before." Azura holds her hands up in defeat. "Do you mind teaching me on the basic?"

"Yeah, me too." Lilith says. "If we are in the Astra Realm, normally we don't need to care about this kind of work."

"Well I can but…" Lucina can see Robin hesitating for some reason.

"But?" Corrin asks.

"I know I can teach, heck I know what to do for the three days course of maintenance but…." The man seems to be in conflict with himself as if the idea he thought up is physically fighting him.

"Come on, spit it out already." The annoyed Takumi says not wanting to waste any more time as the night is getting deeper and most of the ship occupants has stated to go sleeping.

"Fine, geez, I know someone who can do a better job on guiding Azura and Lilith than me." Robin sighs. "But I really dislike the idea, I mean I am physically and mentally both hated the idea."

Hearing this, Lucina has an idea of who he is talking about, like her father who has Robin look over all of the operations, Robin himself has a helper or one might say a partner and that partner is no doubt be…

"I would suggest you two to seek out Lady Caeldori, she has shown signs of clear dedication to storage management as well as the pay attention to details. That mercenary would be the best candidate to help you two." Robin ruffles his hair.

"I see…" Both Lilith and Azura seems to get the message. "We…will try asking Lady Caeldori for help if we needed to."

"No, as much as it pains me, but I would suggest you both to seek out her immediately once this meeting is over to inform her that you are in need of her help, we don't want any mishap on the first day of our voyage."

"Thank you for the recommendation, Robin." Corrin gives the tactician a smile. "And with that most of our problems have been address, anything else?"

Lucina shakes her head as well as the others follow the act.

"Then, we will dismiss for now," Corrin says as she stood up, stretch her arms and let out a yawn. "I will go be going back to my room, goodnight everyone." She says as she leaves, letting out another yawn, the princess is followed by Elise who toddle after her while the rest remains in their sits.

"So, the traitor is Camilla, I will be honest." Robin looks at the older princess with a smile. "I totally did not see that coming."

Camilla did not say anything, only responding with a face ridden with guilt. The atmosphere is getting tense as nobody seems to know what to say.

"Is not entirely Camilla's fault, she still has her duty as a princess to her country." Sakura speak up, trying to justify the Nohrian princess' action. Lucina is rather surprised to hear it from Sakura of all people, she expected Azura to say something, but the blue hair princess said nothing even Camilla is quite surprised by the Hoshidan princess.

"Come on, Sakura, you are telling me you forgive her?!" Takumi says with his both his hands clutched tightly into fist. "We are lucky enough that Big sis Corrin knows what to do before any of our men die in that battle, that battle could have ended differently than we have now."

"I agree with Takumi, however..." Robin says. "It is in the past, we didn't lose anything…well not all of us lose anything anyway." He looks towards the Camilla who decided she no longer has any say in this. Lucina figures that the one who did lose something that Robin mention is probably the Nohrian princess, she lost the trust in her comrades.

"Really?! Come on, not you too!" Takumi folds his hand and lead back at his chair.

"Takumi, listen closely." Robin says. "If we were to punish Camilla for what she did with what we usually punish traitors than the peace in this army might crumble, there will no doubt be in fighting and that is what we cannot afford right now." Lucina can see from Robin's point of view as well as her past experience.

"Robin got a point, with the recently wounded soldiers facing two nation and one unimaginable divine monster, the best course of action is to silent out this issue. Lady Camilla has confessed first to Lady Corrin before the attack started which shows her loyalty to the Lady Corrin." She added. "And besides, I believe that is not our biggest issue right now, am I right, Robin?"

"Yes, the problem we have right now is who can Corrin trust." Robin place both his hand on the table, leaning forward from his table.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"As far as I know, the only one who Corrin can place her complete trust in right now is Lilith and no one else." Lucina says. "But what about the rest of us, I for one only join this army to do bidding for my goddess while Robin is here as a way to escape his past." The princess says without even flinching at the mention of the tactician's really purpose or at least she thinks it is.

"Yes, for once, the idiot is right." Robin continues. "I already told you all that I could just up and leave without a warning and no one can stop me but as for you, who knows, maybe you are still in contact with the enemy right now?"

"I would never…" Takumi tries to talk back but is cut off by Lucina.

"You wouldn't? We have Lady Camilla as an example, using the excuse that you would not hurt your sister has lost its merit already." Naga's champion elaborates. "Who knows, maybe you are under the influence of IT?" The mention of Anankos does raise hairs on the skin.

"But why me? I am by far the primary suspect to work as IT so why Corrin should trust me?" Lilith asks.

"Well for one, you are brutally honest when it stuff as inefficacy like that time you almost make Hayato cry when you say he looks more like a she or that time you almost make Hinata train for a day straight when you say that he didn't look quite strong" Robin explains. "I am not sure if you are just rude or what is the word…"

"Innocent?" Sakura suggests.

"air-headed if more what I am gong for." Robin replies while snapping his fingers. "But Corrin can at least trust you to be doing just that, is better to trust someone who insult you with truth rather than a sweet talker who spills lies."

"I concur." Lucina added. "I know for a fact that the two of our opinions are not enough merit, but I suppose there is another who thought the same isn't it?" She and Robin both looks towards the other princess who has been silent this whole time.

Azura looks arounds the others who also turns towards her direction.

"Azura, you yourself know very much how much at stake is this, don't you?" Lucina says. "Afterall, you are counted as Corrin's advisor by the others."

"I suppose there is some logic behind your statement but none the less, these are delicate times." The princess says. "I may not have enough knowledge nor experience in dealing with this kind of matter, but I have the two of you to show me the ropes, and even if you suggest the probability of the same betrayal from a different person to Corrin, I highly doubt she would show cruelty." The songstress explains. "Sometimes, she is too naïve and kind for her own sake, but she still believes in her sibling," She looks towards Camilla. "Your action today will be remembered by her but your decision and resolve in the end is what keeps her trust in you, but I would suggest you told us everything in detail about what you sent and receive."

"Very well, I will go take the letters I have received from my room." Camilla stood up.

"Allow me to accompany you." Lucina stands up, "For insurance, and as a witness that you did not augment any of the evidence."

Camilla nods and waves her hand signalling the swordswoman to follow her, the two walks out the room leaving the rest.

Back in the room, the remaining council sit and wait for the two women to come back.

"I still don't trust her." Takumi commented slightly glaring at the door.

"Well, get use to it." Robin yawns as he leans forward, putting both his hand on the table acting as support for his head. "Unless you want an eternal war and Corrin having depression, you better cope with you Nohrian phobia."

"You are taking this rather well," Azura added.

"Taking what well?" Robin raises an eyebrow.

"I though you would rage out since this is somewhat similar to what happened to you." Azura explains which peaks the other two royal sibling's interest as they never really gotten the detail version of Robin's past.

"Hmm… I prefer not to take this into my list of problems." Robin leans back at his chair, stretching his arms. "And besides, at least she did confess to Corrin and ask for forgiveness so is okay, I suppose."

"I thought you hated lying royals?" Azura continue.

"Well I do but this is not my problem, is Corrin's, I only need to focus on whatever hell throws at me and keeps most of you alive by then." He elaborates.

"So, what you mean is that you choose to ignore everything that is related to royal matter then?" Lilith jumps in the conversation.

"That's about right," He agrees. "Today's strategy and tactic is a rather easy one since I can also see that the rivalling commander really don't want to harm Corrin otherwise, he wouldn't have surrender so easily, the princess is rather lucky."

"So, you are wondering when that luck will run out." Lilith says. "You are worried, aren't you?"

"Worried? Me?"

"Now that you mention it…" Azura says. "You do act a bit calmer recently, just now you even go on agreeing with Lucina without much insults as if you are thinking of multiple things besides the one, we currently talking about."

"Hmm…I guess there are something on my mind, but it will not affect my performance." The tactician admits.

"We are here if you want to talk." Lilith advices.

"No worries, I will when I want to." Robin says with a smile as he patted his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

"Cock-a-doodle-do~!" The rooster crows out as the sun started to show its face.

"A…my head." The woman in black stuffed her face with her pillow as the sun shines in from her window and on to her face. "I swear someday I am going to cook that chicken in stew." She says annoyingly.

Aversa throws down her pillow as she sits up from her bed, she is still in the clothes she had when she is infiltrating the Ylisse castle. She arrived back at her house near at the Ylisse and Ferox boulder in a Feroxi village where she has been hiding all this time.

Her room is a mess with many books and scrolls scatter on the ground along with a few empty bottles of ale and water.

"I need to pack up my stuff before my departure tomorrow." She talks to herself a habit she picks up ever since she joins Chrom's army due her brother's advice, "Probably need to a few more Nosferatu, hopefully there is some in stock at South town on the way." She yawns as she stumbles around, picking up the empty bottles and scattered books.

'Bam bam bam' The door to her house is slam. "Ms Alisa, are you awake?" A man with a gruff voice calls out.

Aversa ignores the knocking and continue to put the books back on the small and short shelf she had in her bedroom.

'Bam bam bam' The knocking is now louder. "Ms Alisa! You there?" The man asks again.

"Wait for a bit!" Aversa shouts back annoyed by the loud knocking sound as her head still hurts from the ale and lack of sleep. "I am coming, Mr Pearson, stop destroying my door!"

The knocking stops as the sorcerers ready herself and stumbles towards the door, when she opens the door, she can see Pearson, one of the huntsmen in this village.

"Good to see you as grumpy as ever, Ms Alisa." Pearson gives a cheeky smile. "How are you doing?"

"Well, as you can see, I am half dead and in need of sleep." She says.

"Well sorry, my wife told me to lead the new visitor to see you." Pearson says as he steps aside to show the visitors which Aversa's face turn white.

Standing behind the huntsman is a woman with blonde hair and next to her is a stoic man.

"Hello Alisa, I am Lis, may I come in." The woman said her name is Lis but Aversa know very well who is this, she is Lissa the princess of Ylisse.

"How about you let me tidy up a little before letting you in." The sorceress fakes a smile as she closes the door, lock it and started bolting towards the other end of the house. She quickly pries open the other door and ran only to run straight into something hard and bounce back down on the ground.

"What the-" She rubs her nose to see a hulking man in a suit of armour standing in front of her.

"S-sorry." The man apologies as he reaches out a hand as support.

"Get away from me!" She slaps his hand away and stands up, with a simple incantation, a small zap of lightning static around her hand. "It may not be enough to kill you, but it will still hurt, so back off, Kallem!" She says as the plain knight takes a few steps back.

"Aversa, please, we are only here talk." Kallem says, holding out his hand to urge the sorceress to stop.

"Oh, Sir Knight, I didn't know humor is your fortieth." Aversa says as her eyes wonder to the corner where Lissa and her husband appear.

"It is no joke, we are only here to talk." Lissa says with a cheery voice. "mind if we take this inside?"

Seeing she don't really have any place to run and fighting a princess in this village will lead to a bounty on her head she decided to comply for now.

"Fine, right this way." She says as she turns and walk back into her house with her guests follow her.

They gather in the living and dining room, since is a small house unlike her usual stay it doesn't have a line of servant to serve her, a large library with many hidden knowledge and certain of all, it lacks a beautiful bathtub for her to wash away her stress.

"What did I owe the pleasure of the princess herself to visit me?" She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I was away when you visited us so imagine my surprise to find my brother is still alive and not aware of you visit." Lissa says. "But that is besides the point, what I want to talk to you about is something else."

"Well then spill it, I don't really have the time nor the patience to entertain…" Aversa says coldly, she is annoyed that how her carefully thought plan is so easily thwarted once again.

"I am here to talk about Robin, he is alive." Lissa says. "He is in another world fighting a divine dragon or so he said."

"Yes, yes, and Emmeryn is all fine and kicking, healthier in fact, flirting with Gangrel while Tiki is in the background making out with Grima." Aversa says sarcastically, "Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" She can feel her rage starting to sip through her cold exterior.

"Well that is the new nightmare that will haunt me forever." Lissa sighs. "Anyway, as dumb as it may sound, it still the truth."

"Let's say hypnotically what you said is true, why are you telling me?"

"At first I though it would be best to leave you alone but when I discover you in Ylisse castle, going into Morgan's room I know exactly what you are planning next." Lissa replies.

"And that is?" Aversa plays dumb.

"Please, you know is dangerous." Lissa advise. "There is a reason why all of us came back without the children or Robin."

"That is because you never wanted him back isn't it?" Aversa gives a cold smile. "You talking as if you still have some dignity left but we all know you Ylisse royals are nothing but backstabbing hypocrites and that is coming from me."

"I know we have our difference in the past, but that is not why I am here for." Lissa continue, ignoring the blatant insults. "But I urge you to stop, as one aunt to another."

"Speaking of aunt, how's that little treacherous worm you called a niece anyway, I though she would come straight to kill me by now."

"Lucina along with the other children from the future has gone to outworld, to fight a divine dragon along with…Robin." Lissa hesitated to mention Robin.

"What!" Aversa slaps her hands on the table, "Where is Morgan then?"

"She goes along with Lucina and probably with Robin now…" Lissa seems quite cautious with her words to not agitate the sorcerers even further.

"Then I don't have time then," Aversa mumbles to herself, she can see her bag of rations and spells in the corner although is not fully prepared, but it should suffice for now. "If you don't have anything left, then please leave."

"I don't." Lissa shakes her head and stood up. "One last advice, please don't go to the other world, from what I see, Robin is anxious over something."

"Fine, fine, your highness." Aversa rolls her eyes. "You can go now to whatever hole you crawl out." She opens the door, gesturing them to get out which the two did, giving a nod and a wave of goodbye.

"Well, someone is polite." Aversa huffs as she picks up her bag and sling it over her shoulder. "At least she is not as arrogant as her dear old brother, hopefully she can be a voice of reason in that pig-headed ruler."

She opens the back door and jump on her black Pegasus, Blackjack.

"Hiya!" She tightens her reins and away she goes, up in the sky where the villagers seem to not notice the black blur. "Now, lets head towards Plegia, hopefully we can restock some supplies before the sun goes down.

They rode for few hours straight in the direction of the Plegia castle without stopping until the speed and the sound of the huffing from Blackjack forces Aversa to come back to ground for her steed to rest.

"Here girl, something to eat." She says as she holds some hay to her Pegasus to feed. "Some water too."

The sorceress than set a fireplace with scarps of leaves and sticks, lighting it with a fire spell.

"Guess Morgan will need to wait for me." She sighs. "Better get some rest, we got a whole day tomorrow." She calls to her Pegasus who responds with a huff as if she is whining.

"Oh, shut it, I am the one who have to keep awake and steer you to the right direction, you don't even have any sense of direction." She rolls her eyes as she opens a book and start reading after half an hour she started to drift to dreamland where the fire crackling slowly fades away.

A few hours later, Aversa awaken to her instinct as if someone is watching her. She can see Blackjack uneasy as her hoofs keeps digging into the ground as the sorcerer herself train the Pegasus to do when there are enemies nearby.

She sits up and yawn, stretching her arm backwards and scratch her back, reaching a knife she tucked behind her back.

"What is it girl, feeling peckish?" She turns towards Blackjack and asks, faking her ignorance.

The surrounding is dark as the fire has been long burnt out, Aversa stood up slowly and go over to Blackjack's saddle bag. With a swift movement, quickly pull an Elwind tome and sling a spell across the fireplace. The bushes and trees rustles and someone's footstep can be hear dodging the spell.

"Eat this!" The sorcerers launch another spell towards the sound of the 'thud!' and rush towards to it with her knife in hand, ready to stab the stalker only to stop at the last second.

"Geez, is you." Her tone turns cold as she pulls back her arm and strap the knife back to her back, looking annoyed at the plain looking knight. "Why are you here, Kallem?"

"Aha…you found me." The knight says as he laughs nervously.

"You think you can sneak around without me noticing?" She sighs as she goes back to Blackjack's side, packing her stuff back into the saddle bag. "Again, I ask, why are you following me? Is it the princess?"

"Y-yes, Princess Lissa ask me to look after you if you are going towards Plegia." He replies. "I volunteer to see you safely arrive to your destination within this world."

"Well, too bad, you wasted your time, you can go back and tell that stupid princess that she can mind her own business."

"I am sorry, but I choose to stay," Kallem responds. "I won't get in your way so you can pretend I didn't exist."

"Is a bit hard with your armour clanging around." She noted, she can see the man wearing a suit of armour but for some reason she did not notice until she woke up. Perhaps this man can be of use to her, at least for a while.

"Well, that doesn't seem to be a problem before since no one really notice me around them at all." He replies. Again, a reliable skill, more like a hidden blessing.

"Very well, do what you want as long as you don't get in my way for the time being." She says as she gets on the Pegasus. "You probably should get on your steed too if you desired to chase after me." She looks at the man who already has his hand on the reins of his horse.

* * *

"You don't seem to be in a good mood." Robin sat down with a cup of Jakob's tea next to Severa who seem to be down with a sword in hand and a whetstone in the other. The mess hall is now darken with only a feel candle slowly burning out.

"I heard you lost entirely to everyone during the card game." Robin took a sip as he turns around and leans against the table, laying his arm on the table. "I should have warn you that everyone cheats in that game, is kinda a tradition."

"I am fine." She shakes her head while continuing sharpening her sword, but the tactician can clearly see something is wrong as the girl's expression is reflected on the sword, the annoyed expression she usually has when something is bothers her, most likely about her mother. She looks like she is about to kick someone where the sun doesn't shine.

"Clearly you are not but I guess that is the usual," He take the last sip as he places the cup behind him, on the table he is leaning against. "You do know talking about it would do you some good, but I guess you don't want to hear that from me, oh the ironic." He chuckles.

"Yeah, that is rich coming from you of all people." She scoffs. "You yourself have your own mountain amount of unresolved issues."

"I am well aware of my own problem, but I suppose my reason of immaturity is more plausible than yours, don't you agree?" He jokes.

"Keep on using that 'I was betrayed and killed' excuse, sooner or later no one will share their pity with you." She rolls her eyes.

"Duly noted, so, did you had a fight with your mother again?" He ruffles the girls head which Severa quickly slaps away his hand.

"Don't treat me like child, I am almost the same age as you." She glares. "And why is the first thing you though of is me having a fit with my mother?"

"Well, interesting you say that since you are having that 'I annoyed by my mother' look you always had back in Ylisse." Robin explains. "And about that weird face you make every time you feel conflicted about your unresolved inferior complex towards your mother, should you be angry? Sad? Happy for her?"

Severa sighs as she roughly places her sword on the table which makes a large 'thumb' sound, it echoed throughout the hall.

"Why are you so interested?" Severa replies calmly. "Why not go talk to my mother about mine and yours issue instead?"

"Well for one, I am still feel conflicted with my own emotion toward my old…comrades, so…there's that and second, I like talking to you similar to I like talking to Morgan." Robin gives a smile.

"That fake smile of your again." Severa sighs. "Fine, you want to talk, then let's talk but you will give me your deserts for the next two days."

"Seriously? You are charging me for giving you counselling?" The tactician raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, you are the one who wanted to talk about my problems." Severa replies.

"You sure you are not Anna's daughter instead? You have awfully red hair like her." Robin shakes his head and laughs.

"You know well that I am not." The girl punches the man in the arm. "You better not make a joke like that again. My mother is Cordelia and Cordelia alone."

"Atta girl." Robin says. "At least now I know you are not angry at your mother."

"Of course, I'm not, what reason would I have to be angry with my own mother."

"There are some, but I doubt you would be bother by them to begin with." Robin shrugs. "Either that or I am becoming old and dumb, heck I can't even figure who is the traitor before it was too late."

"There is a traitor?" Severa felt surprised by the sudden change of topic.

Robin look at the girl, at her expression than gives her a smile.

"No worries, the traitor has been dealt with but please don't tell anyone I told you that, I might get in trouble for that." He put a finger on his lips. "Anyway, is late and we have combat drill tomorrow morning, so you better get yourself to bed." The man says as he jumps up, putting on the girl's head and ruffles more vigorously than before as if just to mess with her.

"Hey, knock it off."

"Goodnight, don't stay up too late kid." He laughs as he gives a wave while leaving the mess hall, disappearing into the darkness.

"Jeez…" Severa sighs looking at her sword that is resting on the table while the light from the candle bounce off. "Better get to sleep if I want to kick his butt tomorrow." She says to herself and grab the sword and swiftly walk out the mess hall.

* * *

"Here." Aversa gives a cloak to the accompany knight as they are entering the border of Plegia. "Take off that armour and wear this, that Ylisse sign is a really a foul sight to behold."

The sun is already half eaten by the earth where the remaining side illuminate the orange light, Aversa cover her eyes with hands as the light shine into her eyes making her remembered the time she spend in Plegia where everyday can burn the soul while the night is chilling to the bone.

"O-okay," Kallem do as instructed, "But you know Ylisse has been building good relationship with Plegia recently, I doubt they would suspect anything."

"I am letting you to follow me into Plegia is already a stretch, so stop complaining." The sorcerers roll her eyes. "And no interacting with anyone without my permission, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The knight nods like a puppy, showing no sign of objection which makes her wonder if he really is dumb or is plotting something. All and all she will need to watch back twice as much with him by her side.

"Wonderful." She gives a smile and turn her back, putting on a hood and started to walk towards the nearest town of Plegia to buy a horse with the knight following her and doing the same but doing it separately.

She could use the knight for an entrance to Plegia castle, hopefully he would cooperate. That is what Aversa thinking to herself, she herself is not fully confident in her plan as there is too many external conflicts that will cause it to fall apart but it is only natural as this plan is jolted down last minute, the unknown factor mainly surrounded around the new ruler of Plegia as well as the new commanders. Many Plegia seems to just accept their new ruler wholeheartedly with many passing Plegian who she meets in the town talk quite highly of the ruler.

Around the town, the folks seem to be in good condition like back before Gangrel is still king maybe even better. As much as Aversa hated it but Gangrel does cared about his people, the mad man is cunning and well as his title suggested, mad but he has a soft spot for the people of Plegia which is the one of the only reasons he pushes the revenge on Ylisse so much.

"Hello, I want to buy a horse as well as food for the travel." Aversa says as she pulls out a pouch of silver and gold coins.

"Yes ma'am, right this way." The stable man gesture towards the horses' residents.

"come, knight." She calls out, waving towards to Kallem who for some reason has a surprise look on his face. "follow me, is better to keep you in eyesight just in case." She orders as she wander towards, looking at each horse until her eyes landed on one with fur as black as the night, similar to Blackjack but with no winds. "I want this child." She points towards the black horse.

"Ma'am, I would advise against it." The man says. "That one has quite a temper." He warns.

"Good, better." She says as she approaches the horse, it seems aggressive at first as it looks like it ready to charge head first into the sorcerers but with a wicked glare from the lady, it calms down and begins to back away slowly. "This horse is smart," She comments. "Come girl, don't be scare, if you behave, I won't behead you." She gives a sweet smile.

"This is the first time I seen this, you must be quite skill in handle horses." The stable man comments with a surprised look pasted all over his face.

"A smart one would know who the master is." She replies as she strokes the mane of the horse, it gives a small neigh. "Hey, knight, do you have anything you need?" She asks.

The stable man looks around confused. "A…ma'am, who are you talking to?" He asks.

"I believe she is talking to me." Kallem who is standing behind the stable man the whole time speak up which gives the man quite a heart attack. "No, I already prepared everything." He pulls the reins of a brown and plain looking horse he rode on to follow the sorcerers, nothing seems to be special about it.

"Well then, I believe we are ready to depart then." She says as she guides the horse through with the reins. "I am sure Blackjack would love a new sister."

A few minutes later, after resupplying and taking a short rest, they started to depart.

The two gallops slowly on the dirt path where the moonlight shines bright above the two.

"You are awfully quiet for an Ylisse knight, shouldn't you start spouting the greatness of your advice and how poorly my decision is right now?" She comments looking back at the man who assume the surprised face he previously held before when she calls out to him. "Is there something wrong with your face?" She says sarcastically.

"W-well…is nothing." Kallem dismissed. "Is just nonsense anyway."

"Now you piqued my interest instead." Aversa turns around looking at the man. "Nothing is nonsense, even the slightest information could be a big difference, knight."

"It really is nothing." He shakes his head, "Honest."

"Well fine then, you can start turning back and go back to whatever hole you crawl out from." She swings her hand in a shooing motion and gives a yawn, "It seems I can't trust you after all." She lies.

"W-wait, don't be unreasonable." The man protests.

"Really? I think is quite reasonable." Aversa continue to pressure her prey. "All you need to do is explaining that facial expression you perform whenever I call out to you, I doubt there is anything stake in talking about your face now, is it?"

The knight looks at the woman in black, she has both her leg on the side, letting the horse walking on its own which is rather impressive. He took a deep breath before letting out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine…"

"Great." Aversa leans forward, putting her chin on her hand while her elbow stack on top of her knee. "I was almost die from all this boredom." She gives a smile.

"In all my years…no one would ever see me or at least remember me besides a few friends." He explains. "So, when you call out to me such normality just… surprised me."

"…" Aversa look at the man with a confused look. "You do know you are at least have above average height even without you armour on, right, people don't just miss you."

"I am also buffered over this but regardless, people have the tendency to not see me." Kallem sighs.

"Well although is odd but I envy your…curse I supposed." Aversa turns back to facing the road, caressing the mane of her mare oh so gently. "If I am as invisible as you, maybe I would have a life and perhaps a handsome and rich husband by now, but it seems everyone is afraid of me now."

"I suppose if you almost cause the fall of a country and million of lives two times, people would get the signal." Kallem jokes but only get a glare from the woman. "Too soon or too honest?"

"Both and brutally so." She rolls her eyes. "However, it is still the truth which I appreciate, better trust someone who insult you with facts then a sweet talker who spill lies."

"T-that is what Robin said isn't it?"

"Who do you think he got it form?" She gives a cheeky smile.

* * *

Right on the ship where the salty cold air blows making the sails ratters, Corrin leans towards the railing at the edge facing the bright moon.

"Hmm… why can't we all just get along? Is it that hard?" the princess voice out her opinion to herself. "I know that we all have problems and is more complicated than it shows on the surface but would it kill them to at least sit down and talk? Millions of lives are on the line." She continues to talk to herself.

"Isn't that the reason you are here?" A voice spoke out.

"R-Robin, shouldn't you be asleep?" She turns to around to see the tactician standing behind her with a mug in his hand.

"Same question to you," Robin walks to the princess' side, leaning against the railing and took a sip from the mug. "Didn't Elise get you to sleep with her?"

"Y-yes," Corrin rubs shoulder. "Almost choke me tho."

"Intentional?" The man raises an eyebrow.

"Oh-gods no, she was just hugging me while slowly went to sleep, we used to sleep together whenever she visited but never this tight." Corrin gives a smile. "I have to pry myself away from her grip just to get a whiff of air."

"Hmm, sisters." Robin took another sip from the mug.

"Ale?"

"Tea, I put about nine cups of tea into this, getting tired from sipping it and asking another brew." He says. "I am addicted to the man's tea,"

"I concur, Jakob is indeed talented, I am happy that he decided to stay by my side." Corrin nods. "Why are you still awake at this late of night?"

"Oh nothing, just getting some air like you." He replies. "Maybe…maybe I am just tried."

"From the today's battle?"

"No, no, perhaps is my madness or perhaps is the apathy or maybe I am just thinking too much…" Robin shakes his head. "What about you, you looked…dreadful,"

Corrin brushes her hair behind her head as the wind blew again. "Perhaps the source of my stress and the cause of my tiredness the same as yours?"

"Then you better hope you have enough mentality to handle what is about to" Robin jokes. "come especially someone as naïve as you."

"Again, you are calling me that." Corrin scoffs.

"Hm? Calling you what?"

"You know, you and everybody I know." Corrin rolls her eyes. "Naive, you all keep calling me naïve, how can that be? I seen death, I know war, I spend every waking moment fearing everything I built up so far will come tumbling down on everyone I know and loved."

"Oh…that." Robin took the last swing from the mug and place it next to his foot.

"Yes, that, mind telling me why that is?" Corrin walk closer to Robin, "What part of me is so naïve that I am still not qualified to save everyone?"

"I never did said you can't save everyone." Robin corrects the girl. "Even an experienced commander, king or whoever you think is the portrait of experienced can't save everyone, war is nothing like chess…" He paused as if he was remember something.

"Is?"

"Hmm… let's play a game, shall we?" Robin changes the topic.

"a game of chess will do." Robin says. "If you win, then we will stop calling you naïve and that includes everyone."

"Fine, I played chess before with my siblings." Corrin says with a confident smile.

"Good, let's go play chess in the meeting room then." Robin gesture,

"Lead the way, I will beat you in your own game." She announced which makes the man chuckles as he led them both to the hall.

After an hour of playing chess, the two are yawning constantly with one of them staring at the chessboard in disbelief.

"You lost," Robin says. "With every single piece of your deck discarded and you say you could save everyone." He taunted with a playful smile.

"H-how? Why there isn't a single piece taken from your side." Corrin calls out, looking at the chessboard with the black chess piece taken over the entire board while her whites are at the side, looking utterly defeated.

"Training with a cunning but a flirty man." Robin responds. "It took me around a hundred or two tries to beat him without a single chess piece taken by him, I was wondering if you could do the same?"

"So, I have lost the moment I lose my first piece?" The princess asks for confirmation.

"Yes, basically, I never did say this is going to be easy now did I?" He gives a mischievous smile as he stood up, dusted his coat. "Well is been fine to humiliate you but it is time for me to get some sleep, I suggest you do too."

"Yes, I will." Corrin sighs in defeat.

"Try again tomorrow, maybe you would beat me after a hundred tries." Robin laughs. "See you tomorrow during training." He waves his hand.

"I will definitely show you!" Corrin calls out.

 **Do comment if you want the next chapter to be a training routine which will give more spotlight on other characters or just skip and jump to arriving at sagesse? See you next time!**


End file.
